The Achilleus generation
by Sokrates16
Summary: When their threads of fate intertwine after years of trickery and lies. What will their union and even existance have of an impactthose who are still trying from their respective wounds. Find the beauty that hides within the art of tragedy and struggle. PART 2!
1. Prologue

**Author's note: So there it is. From the title i guess you are all saying:'Damn another next generation story *sigh*. Well you got the right to, but honestly i had this story in my head since i began this epic awkward journey of foodgasm and cooking that is Shokugeki no Soma. My favorite ongoing shonen ever. The mystery, the romance, the action, the story and mostly the food. So after going through the hell of midterms, i got my lazy ass into this, and started and couldn't stop.**

 **So this is my vision of Tootsuki next generation, and after browsing through this community, i didn't find a next- generation story that satisfied my imagination. My sick, twisted, and evil imagination Mouahaha.**

 **Now don't get me wrong, i adore the Summit of Tootsuki ( the feels are real ), i like Shokugeki no Kimiko ( great story telling.) But i had to add my touch to this place, so here we are. I will try to post weekly, don't judge me if i can't, i am in senior year after all.**

 **Leave reviews and critics, i love to improve because of critics.**

 **Enjoy the read.**

 **PS: This story is set after 22 years from the current manga storyline, i will explain everything gradually.**

 **And i don't own Shokugeki no Soma, that masterpiece is way above my level.**

 **Hail Yuuto-sensei and Shun-sama and Yuki-dono.**

 **Again, enjoy the read.**

* * *

 _Even in the darkest depths of tragedy, the most latent of sparks could rise like the sun at its zenith._

It was quiet, only the sounds of crickets and moewing cats could be heard in the shopping district. The shops have closed their doors, and the always lively streets were now empty and and serene.

Deep within the narrow calm streets of the Sumidori shopping district, if you a little far from the shops and diners, you could hear snickers, shushes and tiny footsteps, if you go a little closer, you get to a building, an old lowly maintened building with the label 'Sumidori Orphanage' written in blurry letters supporting its old nature.

Its small high windows were lit brightly, just for a moment when the lights went off and the building went all silent. Not a single breath could be heard.

* * *

-'Mmmmh'

-'Hhsssh, she will hear us, keep it down' whispered a young girly voice.

-'Sorry, i can't contain it.' replied a small voice in an equally shushed tone.

-' So try to…' Everything went silent as they heard approaching footsteps, they were coming closer and closer and closer and…

' SURPRIIIIISE' the moment the lights were turned on, an explosion of different voices and party flares were blown on the person standing at the room's door, the room was fully decorated with the colorful hand-writting sign ' Happy Birthday' with tiny hand prints was hung on the wall.

-'HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKANE-SAN' All kids shouted at once, almost startling the birthday girl.

Indeed, it is a birthday, a sweet sixteen to be precise, and the birthday girl forgot everything about it till now, she was busy doing chores and doing grocery all day, she didn't even get the time to experiment new recipes based on plain Oreo.

The birthday girl, named Akane, was standing at the door stunned to say the least, her long crimson red hair was flowing graciously on her back reaching to cover her rear, her amethyst orbs were blank, and her beautiful face held a stoic expression. She completely forgot about today, actually, it explained all the weird tasks, that she had to go through the whole day, really « take all the clothes from the kids' closets and laundry baskets, wash them separately according to their color and season » ( there are about 61 kids in the orphanage that are under 10) that was like mission impossible.

-' Damn you really got me there, i was so busy that i didn't got you while preparing this party'she said as she flashed them a nervous smile.

-' Happy birthday Akane-san' a eight-year old pigtail girl told her taking her in tight bear hug that reach only Akane's knees.

-'It was all your idea, huh, Kanna' she bent down to look at the younger girl in the eyes. 'Are you aware of how much i had to go through today so that you can prepare your little party' she said pouting playfully, and Kanna just laughed it off.

-'Gomen,, Akane, …' A young woman stepped in front of her. Her brown hair reached the small of her back, her hazel eyes reflected an uncomparable softness and care. She had a meduim height and moderate-sized breasts. ' …but i had to keep you focused on something very hard and tiring so that we can prepare without you noticing and away from the kitchen to set up the party snacks.'

-' No, don't worry Mama Mayumi…' she straightened her posture '…i really appreciate what you did and i really like the surprise, eventhough i had to do all those hard chores, i really am happy. Thank you all.' She said to all the kids to hear, and Mayumi couldn't help but smile gently.

-' You heard, Kanna, she liked it.' A dark haired six-year old boy said to the blonde pigtail cutie.

-'Of course she does, Lua, it is my plan after all' her brown eyes flashed with something that looked like merit

-'You really are awesome, Kanna.' Lua looke at her like when a man looks at a idol or a goddess, his blue eyes had something that stars shining on them.

Sweat dropping a little, Akane just giggled softly, her sugary voice rang like a melody through the room, making all the kids to look up at her in awe and with small flushes on their cheeks.

-'Okay, okay,' she said after composing herself from the fit of laughter ' Thanks for all of you for this amazing party. Kanna, Lua, Dora, Saiki, and all the others, i am really grateful.' She flashed them a bright smile ' … and now, How about we PARTYYYYY' she shouted as she jumped childishly from the floor. And all the kids followed suit all shouting the word ' YEAAAHHH'

They partied through the night, laughing, dancing (mostly Kanna), eating food and snacks, and playing cards ( Akane's favorite game). And when it was cake time, they asked her to make a wish and blow her candles, and so shed id as she wished « Dear Lord, please keep up this happiness, and draw to every single one of us a bright future an more importantly,…, a loving caring family'

* * *

At the end of the night, all the kids have collapsed, exhausted and full, after partying until… 10 PM, hey they are kids after all.

-'Daaaammmmn' she thought to herself' I have to clean now'

Anime tears started to fall from her eyes, until a pat on her shoulder stopped her lamenting.

-'We will finish faster if we cooperate.' The brunette Mama said softly.

-'Mama Mayumi, you are the best.' She said cheerfully.

They got to work, organizing the dislocated furnitures, and cleaning the mess of cake crumbs and spilt juice.

As they were carrying the kids to their shared bedrooms, Lua and Kanna were the last, they slept on the floor after running around the room in a tag action.

-'They really put their backs on this one.' Mayumi said, breaking the silence that has been there for a while.

-'Huh ?' Akane hummed confusedly.

-'Kanna and Lua' she replied ' they begged me to make you busy and planned for the most of the surprise, and more importantly…' she stopped a moment to continue ' they were the ones who made the cake.'

-'What ?' she muttered as her eyes widened slightly.

-'Yesterday, they both came to my room late at night, they asked me to help them make your birthday cake, they said that they have a recipe but just want assisstance and i agreed of course. But what astonished me was there behavior today, they tried their best to learn from my instructions and to try to handle everything despite their amature position. Especially Kanna,..' she eyed the girl sleeping peacefully in her hands ' she asked a lot of questions and tried to get grip of everything as fast as possible, she was curious and Lua follow her deeds energetically'. She turned to her compagnon, and with a gentle tone she said :

-' They look up to you, Akane'.

Her eyes were wide and was at a lost of words.

-'They were a lot of times when i busted them peeking at you in the kitchen,, they used to look with respect to you, you are their role model, Akane. That is why they did all this to you, to thank you.'

She finished talking, and a long silence befall them, she is not a role model, a goddes or anything, she just does what she loves cooking, a passion that she holds dear to her, she never thought that she had such a bi role in the eyes of her little siblings.

-' I will take both them to bed, i might sleep in their room today, so i will let you take care of the rest, Goodnight Akane.' and she left.

* * *

After cleaning up and organizing the remaining food leftovers, she started walking down the old halls, eyes down, not focusing on the cracked floor or the worn rug, but deep in thought. After hearing what Mama said, she felt a heavy sense of responsibility toward the kids and toward the orphanage. She felt like she has to do something big, and worth recognition, she needed to…

-'Akane, there you are' a voice called out for her from down the hall.

It's Aki-san, she is Mama's best friend, she comes frequently to visit her friend and to play with us.

-'Aki-san, how are you ?' She ran her way.

-'Akane,i was looking for you, the director wants to speak to you.'

-'The director ?'

Confusedly, she walked behind the elder woman until they reached a large wooden door, its pale color and scattered cracks held some anthic sensation to them.

The moment they opened the door, less quietly than they expected they were greeted with the figure of a man, an elderly man, about 70 years old, his crisp tux and straight posture screamed with a sense of roughness, though the smile that he gave to the two ladies was nothing but soft. He was sitting on a desk in the middle of his office.

-'Akane, you finally here, thanks Aki for fetching her for me' he smiled at the younger woman, and she replied with one of her own.

-' Director, what do you want from me ?' she asked, it is not everyday when you are called to the director's office.

-' Oh yeah, happy bithday first Akane,' he said and bowed at him with a smile on her face. ' Sixteen huh ? You have grown very fast.'

He stopped.

Silence.

-'Who would believe that you were raised here since you were a small new born baby, time really flies' He said, and he didn't miss how her smile fell and her expression changed from one of joy to one of melancholy.

-'You have always been a unique one Akane,…, your behavior, your vision of life and attitude, you are really a one of a kind.'

He smiled.

-' And you have a unique talent, an enormeous skill that could not be wasted in vain, you dishes are the real deal and no one can deny that, they are not just delicious but they express a state of soul and mind.'

She was lost, what is he hinting to ?

Seeing her confused face, he put his elbows on the table and joined his hands and rested his head on them, arching his back a little.

-'I guess all the kids fell asleep before giving you your gifts' she nodded and he took it as his cue to continue. 'So i guess i am the first one to do so, how lucky am i.' he snickered a little to instantly switch his aura to one of seriousness. ' Akane, do you remember the donations we got and the fundraisers that we did last month to construct the building infrastructures.'

She nodded, she was part of it after all, she did a food stall, and made a mega hit with her Ricotta-Spinash Dumplings and and Volcano Omurice. She she was praise by many sponsors and made a lot of cash

-' Well, it wasn't for that, i lied' he heard the sound of ahrd object hitting the floor, it was Akane's jaw.

-'What ?'

-' We used the money to play the application funds'

-' What ? What do you mean director ?'

-'Starting this spring, Akane, you will be going to : Tootsuki Teahouse Culinary Academy'

.

.

.

.-'Huh ?'A blank face and a tied tongue.

* * *

Far within the suburbs of Tokyo, and faraway from the busy streets and noisy roads, a single villa stood in the empty area, with it high walls and tall fences, you could hardly see what lays inside its barriers. The large metal gate had a translucent glass that showed the botanical garden adorned with various spices plants and fruity trees.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMADA' a feminine voice squealed loudly.

'Uhhh, thank you Auntie, but… you are suffocating me with your grip' said the marron-haired boy in a muffled voice as his face was being pushed into the elder red-haired woman's bosom.

'Already SIXTTEEEN, you have grown so fast, it is like yesterday you were still a small baby, time really flies' she said releasing the boy from her matador-like grip.

' Ah, yeah Auntie, you are just going out of control right now' he said blankly, eyeing the woman in front of him weirdly. He always questions himself why she gets like this like alla the time, she can get quiet uncontrollable at this moment, she becomes like some kind of merry cat that just got its favorite treat. Her slit pupils had unexplainable stars ( how is that even possible ?), and her cat-like features looked more prominent as she jumped and shrieked happily in her place.

-'Auntie Rindou, can you stop now, you've been in this state for 10 minutes now' he said to her remembering that he has to stop her now before she starts some nonsense story about the unforgiveness of time or such. He saw her expression change from that of joy to that of realisation.

-' Yes, you're right, there are more important matters at hand here.' She said hastily, as she ran to the kitchen and came back to the table with a lidded platter.

-'What is this Auntie ?' he asked her as he started taking the lid off.

She smiled mischievously. His golden-violet shaded eyes were met with the sublime view of a magnificently decorated and shiny three-layered cake.

-'Wow, you really went all out this time' he said mockingly.

-'Of course, i did, you are moving to a new stage of your life, now taste it' she replied in glee.

He took a spoonful of the first layer of the cake, and put it in his mouth.

It was quiet for a moment, his eyes were closed as his mouth bit through the moist sponge. Seconds later, he opened them and found his aunt looking at him expectantly, he winced a little at her sharp look on him, but composed himself shortly after.

-'That was some amazing cake, the combinations of nuts that you choose for the praline, not only almonds but also pistachios and peanuts, it gave it a deep complexe flavor without making it overly greasy, and you didn't ground them totally so that they maintain their crunch. For the sponge, you made a vanilla genose, and you used orange syrup as a substitut to liquor considering that i am still under 18. In addition to the praline, you made a chocolate butter cream that you used to cover and fill the genose, and you covered the whole cake with home-made raspberry almond pastry, and you decorated it with white sugar frosting, you made quiet the balance in there' he finished.

Looking up, he saw his aunt glaring at him critically, the silence between them stretched for a while until she broke it.

-' Is it really that good ?' she said raising her brow at him.

All he did was to sigh, and responded like such :

'To be fair with my critic, they are some flaws that got to be adjusted about the dish, the most crucial should be the sugar content, i could say the choice that you took on using granulated sugar instead of caster sugar really affected the overall sweetness of the cake, about 0,62 mg of sugar was off plus the small sugar crystals that stayed in the butter cream and you can feel their grainy texture in your tongue after swallowing the cake. The praline had a slight bitter aftertaste, i assume it is from a bitter almond that you used accidently in the cream, or a rotten pistachio. And finally the sponge, too much syrup, it made it kind of soggy when you bite into it, but not soggy enough to ruin the flavor or the experience. Most of this flaws might be inperceptible for a person with a normal palate though. So it is overly good' he finished raising his head to his aunt again who was… sulking in the corner the room.

-' Huuuh…I knew i had to check the almonds and the pistachios before caramelizing them, but i thought that they were in packages they won't be any rotten or bitter ones, it seems i was wrong, huuuh... I thought that using granulated sugar will accentuate the flavor of the butter cream but it just ruined it, and the syrup is delicious but it made it like a paste…huuh… I am really not good at desserts' she murmured from her corner, a depressed aura surrounding her.

-'Auntie, the cake was delicious, but not perfect yet, it is your first try with this recipe so don't lose hope' he said in a nervous voice aiming to appease her.

-' Perfect, huh, is it really that hard to please that palate of yours.' She said playfully.

-' Ah, no, you don't have to please anything, even though my palate is a special one, looking for someone to please it is like looking for the image of the God, an aimless journey. If my palate was giving to me for a fonction, it would be to help me to perfect my craft, and to make my cooking one of the best' he sais thoughtfully.

From her corner, a faint smike stretched on Rindou's lips, as she stood up and made her way to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

-' You really are something Yamada.' She smiled at him and he replied with determined look and a nod ' So how about we celebrate, it is your bithday after all, you have to enjoy yourself to the fullest today.' She said with a fist pump' We don't know what tomorrow got for us after all' she murmured and he didn't catch what she said, but seeing her feline smile , he decided to juqt shrug it off and see where things will go. When his aunt is smiling like that, something exciting is about to occur.

They partied like crazy, games, jokes, nauseous experimental dishes ( which Yamada avoids tasting) and cake and candy everywhere, they were happy just both of them were enough. And as the night grew old, the party settled down, and they ended up snuggled in a blanket, on the couch near the fireplace.

\- 'Damn, even if spring is already here, this wintery chill is still dominant at night, brrrr.'

-'It is, this chill is killing me'

They both said simultaneously, hiding more into their shell-like covers.

A comfortable silence reigned for a moment, allowing both of them to indulge themselves in the soothing warm of the fire shining brightly in the room and enlightnen it dimly. Until..

-' Ne, Yamada, what are you planning to do now after you became sixteen-year-old ?'

-'Huh, where did that come from ?' he responded questionnely.

-' I mean, are you planning to stay here at this house, or go conquer the outside world' she said with a ton that seemed…wistful ?

-' Ohh, i really don't know really, i lived here for my whole life, i never left these grounds so telling me to leave is a hard thing to imagine, so i think i will stay here and just do what i love and know the best, to cook. And by the way, why are you asking this right now ? You've been weird since the moment i tasted that cake, what are meaning by this ? Why are so pensive and quiet all of a sudden ? And what is this rustling sound that is a… Tuuh' he was interrupted by a pointy abject that flew straight to his forehead. ' HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?' he shouted annoyed taking the object sitting now on his lap, and was surprised when he saw a piece of paper, that was folded to ressemble a plane.

-' It is time for you spread your wings out of the nest, Yamada' she suddenly said, getting out of her covers, and standing before the fire, her crimson red hair shone like a raging fire and her now determined eyes had a weird glint to them, and it gave him shivers to the point that the blanket wasn't cutting it anymore to warm his quivering limbs.

-' I can't let you stay with a talent like yours hiden between for walls.' She said pointing her forefinger at him ' Starting this summer, you will be attending : Tootsuki teahouse culinary academy.'

.

.

-'What ?' he said tilting his head to the side.

* * *

The only thing that our two heroes managed to utter was a plain straight -forward question

-'What is that ?'


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 1 : Stepping into the holy lands of culinary gods._**

-'And as the documents indicate, each member of the council will be assigned a group of youth toward whom they are responsible, this year transfer exam's tasks will be chosen by the examiners themselves, in condition that the acquired task will test both the appliers culinary talents and field skills. Any further clarifications on the transfert exams, necessary paperwork and such, are on the document that each of you had purchased. With this, we dismiss the year's first Elite ten assembly.' finished the black-haired boy sitting at the opposite end of the round wooden table.

The roots of his loose black hair had a white shading, as if snowflakes were dusted over his crow black tuft. His sharp blood red eyes showed disinterest. Though, you could see behind that paper-thin façade, a fiery and ferocious passion that burns silently waiting to be released in the kitchen's battle field. His porcelain skin added a strange yet attractive edge to his sharp features, not to forget to mention his tall and muscular build. To be brief, he was quiet a sight to behold.

Organizing his scattered papers into a tidy pack, he took them and stepped toward the exit. As the large council room's doors opened in front of him, he was met by the sight of pale skinned boy, his fair hair was messy and uncombed, but his grey eyes along with his large round glasses just gave him a more formal and tidy look than expected. The moment he saw the older boy walking toward him, he bowed respectively and stayed in that position until his master motionned to him to straighten and to walk along him.

He was walking just a step behind the black-haired boy, keeping his eyes down and not daring to look up to the boy in front of him.

-' What do i have today?' the black-haired boy broke the long-lasting silence.

-' The upcoming transfert exams aside, you got a request from the director, asking you to choose the new first-year's valedectorian student among the generation elites'

-' Wow, isn't that obvious?.., anything else ?'

-'Alice-dono was looking for you the whole day.'

-'Mom ?'

-'Yes, she said she would like to tell you to go easy on the appliers and to not shred them to pieces for not serving an adequate dish.' He heard a giggle.

His mom can be pretty funny and childish sometimes, but that what makes her the best. He might be savage like his dad when it came to cooking, but he got the attitude of his mother. And he likes to trigger and troll her just for the sake of seeing his pout. Maybe when all is over, he will do something to tease her a little, maybe tell her he broke somebody's face because his dish was too salty, that would be fun. She thinks he is dog that needs to be tamed, but he is already taming his demons since forever.

-'Ok then, i am free right now, i have to go prepare some special ingredients for the transfert exams.' He said in a light-hearted ton.

-' Yes, i understand, Kyou-sama' replied the blond boy flatly, looking ready to fulfill any duty his master orders.

* * *

-' A top-notch culinary academy huh…' as the old rusty bus drove through the roads of Tokyo. She kept staring at the window, not caring about the kids shouts or the small fight that Kanna and Lua were engaged in over the place next to her.

She was silent for the whole ride.

The director, who was driving, peeked at her from his seat as they reached the red light.

-'Akane, are you ok ?' he said worriedly and her startled reaction didn't calm him either.

-' Uhh, me ahh yes i am' she stuttered in respond.

-'Mmm, are you still bitter about Mayumi's reaction ?' He said as he drove off the lights.

He heard her gasp which confirmed his hypothesis.

Indeed, the morning next to the director's announcement, they gathered the orphanage residents, and told everyone about Akane's next great life step. They were mixed reactions, the kids, most of them, were realatively upset but supported her even though, because they loved her like a big sister and wanted her the best. But the most unexpected reaction was that of Mayumi, who at the moment she heard the words **_Tootsuki_** and **_transfert_** , she fell to her knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. Ever since that day she locked herself in her room and stopped sleeping with the kids, and more importantly, she stopped talking to Akane or even looking at her. And today, the day she will be leaving, she refused to accompagny her to Tootsuki and bid a last goodbye.

-' I don't know what came to her lately, but maybe she is just a little sad about the fact that you are leaving, she always cherished you like a daughter of her so her reaction is quiet acceptable.' He said cutting the train of her thoughts.

-'Don't take it too harsh on yourself, i believe that in her heart, she is happy for you and that even if she doesn't show it she will support you anytime.'

Hearing his words, it made her heart feel warm, the director always knew what to say in every situation, he has always been the father that she never had.

-'Akane-san, don't worry Mama will come to her old self sooner or later so don't feel guilty' she was brought out of her trance with the feeling of a small hand on her own, and the gentle voice of Lua by her side.

She looked gently at her small companions, not only is Lua the only one looking at her that way, but everyone is. They are all worried about her and hoping for her best.

This is the family that she soughts for, the true family that didn't abandon her in the streets.

She felt the bus come to a stop. They arrived to their destination, her new highschool, the place where she will reach…

Well she didn't finish her sentence as her jaw hit the floor.

What the hell is this place ?

* * *

It is a premiere.

For the first time in forever, he is leaving this villa. He never stepped outside this gate, he grew here, he studied here, and he cooked here. But now, he leaves to another world, it is different, it is new.

-'Yamada, come on, we are gonna be late'

He was brought back to reality with the voice of his aunt, he realised he was standing at the gate step for a while now.

-'Ohh, yeah, here i come.' His bag slung over his shoulder, he stepped inside the black mercedes, and they drove away.

It was quiet, they didn't start a conversation or anything, or more precisely, his aunt didn't, she looked different, she was always talkative and energetic, but today she was calm and airheaded, as if she was thinking about something and dreading it deeply.

The ride was long and boring, if it wasn't for him worrying about his aunt, he would have fallen asleep a long while now.

Happily, they came to a stop, breaking the awkwardness, drifting his sight to the window, he couldn't believe his eyes, he had to brush his fist over his eyes twice and pinch himself to check if this was true. He wsn't dreaming, this was reality.

What he had before his eyes, was the sight of the enormeous school that stood gracefully on the hill, its huge buildings were camoflaged with the thick fog, but what stood out amoung the other buildings, was the giant japanese-style building on the hill's summit, it was unbelievable.

The car's door opened, and his aunt went out as if she wasn't surprised with the huge landscape in front of them.

He followed suit, his eyes not getting of the godly view.

As he stepped outside and closed the car door behind him, he felt two warm, fragile hands encicling him in a tight yet gentle hug.

-'Take care of yourself, Yamada' she whispered in his ear, her voice had a hint of sadness. Why, he didn't know.

-' I will, thank you Auntie Rindou, for everything, i won't let you down, i will dominate this school's pinnacle, i promise.' He said warmly, feeling a slight shiver that ran up and sown her spine. Maybe she was just sick, she slept the previous night outside, she should start taking care of herself a little.

-'Take care of youself too, Auntie, don't expose yourself to the cold wind too much okay, i don't want you to fall sick while i am absent.' He said worriedly breaking their contact, she sounded confused at first but then she just nodded.

Taking his bag, and hugging her one last time, he said : ' Here i got, Yosshi' walking to the Olympus of gourmets.

-' What am i doing ?' she muttered under her breath.

As the more he walked , the more he realised how big this place was, he might get lost. Dammmn, he started asking himself about what kind of school this was.

-'We love you Akane-neechan' his attention was absorbed by the warming sight of the most cute group hug ever, all those kids were hugging a red-haired girl, crying and snuggling into her. It was beautiful.

* * *

This place is…HUGE.

'My god this looks like one of those elite super-expensive schools, the sirector must've payed a fortune to get me just the application letter. Shit this is bad, the orphanage barely got with what to pay the taxes, and he uses the charity money for this, it is stupid. And if i ask about how much he payed he will just avoid the question.' She thought.

-'Akane-san' a voice called.

Hearing it, she spun around, only to find the kids with tears in their eyes, some of them were already crying.

-' Everyone'

-'We love Akane-neechan' they all shouted, catching her in a heart-melting hug. They got quiet some eyes on them. But they didn't care, they knew this was a lats goodbye for a long time. The director was just smiling from a distance, watching the scene blissfully.

As they let go, they shared one last group laugh, and they parted ways, as she stepped into her new home, holding in her heart, not only her dreams, but also the love toward her pseudo-family and their care for her.

-'You got quiet the nice family there' she turned around in the direction of the manly voice that addressed to her.

She was met with the sight of a tall , lean marron-haired boy, he had bag on his shoulder and was standing behind her , what captivated her were his eyes, a mixture of bright molten gold, and the shine of the vibrant amethyst, it was like something of a fairy tail, and they shone brightly with the sunlight reflecting through them.

Remembering his question and seeing his uncomfortable reaction to her staring, she answered :

-' They are not my real family, but i consider them like that though'He tilted his head confudely.

-' I am an orphin actually' his eyes widened for a moment before turning into a wistful expression.

* * *

So she is like him , she lost her parents. Huh.

Even though he doesn't know why she was ogling him a second ago ( it felt super weird, he thought he said something wrong, it is his first time engaging in a conversation with a stranger), he can totally relate to her state. Needing to prove something, that you have a value, that you deserve better.

It is painful.

-' My name is Kobayashi Yamada, nice to meet you, i lost my parents too' he said reaching his hand forward for a shake.

She looked taken aback for a moment, but then she gave him a soft smile , and took his hand and shook it.

-'My name is Fujidokoro Akane, pleased to meet you too'.

 ** _Their threads of destiny that broke years ago, intertwine once more._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 2 : The fateful transfer exams**_.

-'Pufff, haa haha hah, really, are you serious?' a loud laugh echoed through the air.

-' Yeah they were like i want it, no you won't get it, as they tugged at it, and they ended up tearing it, so we went from a once playful teasing to a rave of cries and tears.' A feminine voice told merrily.

They were both walking at a steady pace, side by side, her hand dragging her suitcase, smiling cheerly at him, and he was at her side, holding her stomach tightly as he laughed loudly at her story about two fighting kids over a tidy bear, and it went really out of control between them.

-'To believe that children could be this selfish is unbelievable ?' he said straightening up and wiping the tears that prickled in his eyes.

-' Well they are, and they can become pretty nonsensical times' she replied giggling sweetly.

Through their conversation, they weirdly started opening to each other, he talked about hiq auntie and her cold intolerance, and she talked about her small siblings and life at the orphanage. It all came spontaneously, they didn't feel like strangers for the least.

-' Oh i guess this is my examination site.'he said briefly.

-'Oh already' she responded , her ton a bit disappointed.

-' We will meet again after the exams, i mean, you are here to get to the academy, aren't you.'

-'Huh, yeah, of course i am, and i will not only, get in there, but i will also reach the top and be the best, for my orphanage sake' she replied, her eyes shining with sheer determination.

But the reaction she got turned her expression to one of annoyance, he was laughing at her words.

-' Yeah' he said sarcastically ' That if i don't get their first' he grinned at her pouting face ' But hey, this might be the beginning of a tenacious rivalry and a good friendship, let's make a promise, that we will both succeed the transfert exam and dominate this school, are you in ?' he said seriously, lifting his fist to her.

She looked questionnely at him ' We ? What there is no way that i am sharing my success with you' she said feigning vanity, but her joking smile on her face deceived her attempt.

-'I'll take that as a yes then, Fujidokoro-san' he replied.

-' Still on the last name basis, you told me about your peanut-butter trauma…' she stopped after feeling him flinch for a moment, but continued none the less ' So quit it, call me by my first name, ne Yamada-kun' she beamed at him, but deadpanned at his flushed face.

-' Fffffirsst naaame, but auntie told me : ' Listen Yamada, when a girl is asking you to call her by her first name, it means that she puts het utmost care and trust on you, and that mostly leads to things that could transcend the boundaries of platonic relationships'.We just met, it is too early, after our conver sation we quiet broke the limits of privacy, and became closer, and she is totally relatable because we are similar in many ways. Soooo…' he thought.

Akane was there, watching his expression change from embarrassement to recognition to understanding in the split of a second, and brusquely :

-'Let's do it, Akane-san' he uttered quickly before sprinting inside the tremendous examination hall.

-'Ok…ay' she answered sweatdropping, he really got quiet the unique persona.

Shaking of these current inexplainable events, she walked to her own examination hall, it was her moment to change her life.

Why did he run like that ? Unbeknownst to him, he just didn't know what to do, and his feet just moved on their own, it was pretty is his first time around someone other than his aunt and their driver, and he can't stop being awkward with her. *Sigh* He can not be helped, can he ?

Deep in his ranting, he didn't notice the feminine figure that walked before them, nor the gasps from the other examinees. He was brought back to the real world owing to the loud throat cleaning noise that made more than one person flinch in fear.

-'Good morning, dear appliers, today, i will be your examiner, my name is Annabel Dubois, nice to have in my care.' She smiled sincerely at them, her hand on her chest, as she scanned the hall with her eyes.

Yamada could feel the atmosphere around them drop a few degrees, and the looks of fear in the other's eyes didn't help it at all.

For Yamada, the girl standing in front of them was just like any other. She looked older than them all, maybe a second-year, probably. She had long blonde braids on both sides of her head, which complimented her fair skin and sky blue eyes, she wore what looked like the official school uniform, a short squares brown skirt, and a white blouse that failed to cover the cleavage of her E-cup chest. Overall, there is no way that she is Japanese, from her looks to her stand, there no way that she is from Japan.

-' What like is this, Dubois Annabel as an examiner in the first place, we are not getting to this school any time soon.'shrieked a vioce shakingly.

-' Let's go out of here before she starts anyt..' murmured another to his comrade before being cut by another throat cleaning from their foreign examiner.

-'Now, the task i will be choosing for you in this exam will be a fr…' she didn't get to finish her sentence either since all the kids who filled the room ran at lightspeed to the door withoit any reason.

Yamada was lost right, now he was looking right and left for someone to ease his confusion, what the hell was happening ?

Running blindly forward, a guy bumped straight into his at the rushing boy, this guy had the face of a man who saw a ghost or death itself, he was pale and shivering like crazy. Taking this opportunity, he took the boy's shoulder and shook him vigorously.

-' What the hell is going on ? why are you running like you saw a demon ?' like turning a trigger on, the boy's face paled and he almost escaped if the other's grip wasn't that strong.

-' Are you crazy, you don't know who she is ?' his reponse was a tilted head.

' Were you living under a rock ? It's Annabel Dubois, her father is the president of the WGO, she is said to have a tenacity and a culinary talent that surpasses human logic, her whole life she was trained under the hands of the worlds's best chefs, her crirtic is as much valued as the one of a first-rated bookman, just a word, a word, may end your career foreveeeer.' He cried in a fading voice as he ran quickly outside.

A moment later, no living soul stayed in the hall. Yamada with a deadpanned expression stood at the middle of the empty room,. Suddenly, he heard a thud. Looking forward, the once happy-go-lucky confident examiner was on her knees and with pained teary eyes she muttered : ' Why does this happen all the time ?'

-'Nannni ?' he thought, what is wrong with people today ?

As if hearing his thoughts, she lifted her eyes and looked at him, and like a girl getting her favorite stuffed bunny, she beamed and jumped out at him and took both his hands.

-'You're still here, so you are here to pass your exam under my supervising, aren't you ? You aren't going anywhere.'

-' No, i guess, but what…'

-'Yeaaaah' she screamed happily. 'So before the previous unexpected interruption, i was saying that the task you will have is a free themed dish using this..' she went fastly to a near table full of ingredients and came back as fast near him and showed him…

A potato.

-'Can you create a sublime dish for me using this ?' She smiled challengely at him.

The only thing he did, was to grin, a malicious one at that.

-'What an easy task' his hand flew to his right wrist, and pulled a small white towel that he folded triangly and tied it around his head. ' Hang in there, Dubois-dono, i will make a potato dish that will knock your socks off.' He answered setting his station ready and shooting her a persistent look showing great will.

Seeing his reaction, she smiled wickedly, this boy is something else.

* * *

-'Huh ?'

Not far from where Yamada was cooking now, the events were unfolding crazily on Akane's side too.

-'Kyaaaa, Kyou-sama' , 'Kyou-dono', ' Kyou-chan, be mine please.' All the voices around her squealed, some were even swooning, and the majority are already taking pictures or have a while ago fainted.

-'Hello Ladies, today, i will be your examiner, my name is Kyou Kurokiba, pleased to meet you.'said the black-haired boy standing in front of them gracefully.

-'KYYYAAAA' screamed all the girls, except for Akane who doesn't get what all the hype is for.

He may be a good-looking boy, but he is not a god of beauty or something. What the hell is wrong with all these chicks ?

-' Today's transfert exam will consist on a individual task, we have prepared a station to each one of you with a variety of ingredients, i want one dish that accentuates the taste of one ingredient, if the dish is adequate enough, you will get into Tootsuki easily, though if the dish is unacceptable..' he glared at them sharply ' Never dream to step into these lands ever again.' She gulped nervously, but it seems that all the other girls are so busy admiring his looks to notice his threatening aura.

-'Time span is two hours, you can start now' he announced sitting down on an elegant armchair that his blonde stoic assistant got to him.

As if getting her cue to move, Akane all but ran to her station and started checking her ingredients, she was wondering when will the other girls start cooking, they haven't moved from their initial position for a while now.

But her question was answered the moment all of them went to their stations and started cooking.

' Ok, i know what to cook.' She said tying her hair on a high ponytail, and wearing her white apron and taking off her cardigan to reveal her 'Sumidori Orphanage' shirt.

She had a tray in the oven and a food prossessor full of some greenish substance, and as she was cutting through some salami, she stopped her movement abruptly.

-'So would you tell me why are you snickering like that all this time.' She said eyeing darkly the girl on her right, her short brown hair reached her shoulders and8 she seemed to have taken her sweet time setting her make-up.

-'Ara, and here i thought you didn't care, i mean, forgive my rudeness, but i couldn't help myself, seeing you _trying_ ' she giggled a little.

-' What do you mean ?' she put her knife aside now giving the other girl her undivided attention.

-'I mean, an orphanage, hah, even you presence here is an insult to the dignity of this place. Tootsuki academy has always been the socle of noble warriors and the holy shrine of culinary prodigy, all the students that reside on its grounds are select jewels that are destined to rule the future records and Michelin star nomination. It is not a shelter home for abandonned love children.' She laughed hysterically.

-'Don't you dare 'Akane muttered lowly, not bothering to let the others hear her. Furiously, she opens the oven and pulls the tray.

The moment the tray let the oven, a heavenly wafting aroma dominated the room, the brunette almost lost her balance and just from the smell.

Finishing her dish, she turned to the other girl :

-' Don't you dare speak down about my family' her eyes had a dark menacing look to them that make the other step back a little.

-' Sorry for the wait'she said stepping in front of the examiner. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed. Hearing a voice calling for him, he opened them a little.

-'Cold meat sandwich huh'

-' Yeah, it is a really loved snack in Italy, it is light and extremely delicious, Enjoy the meal' she explained smiling widely.

-'*sigh* such a simple dish, i expected more than this, she is not making it with this.' He thought as he took to take a bite of the sandwich.

-'Huh, such a peasant dish, even if it is Italian, do you know who is he ? He is the Reaper, and the sole heir of the grand Nakiri clan, he grew among the elite, and he just accepts the elite, there is no way that…'

-'This is sublime' he exclaimed loudly, surprising all the people in the room. Akane just smiled.

-' The complexity of this dish is incredible, types of meat she chose : salami, mortadella, prochioto, and ham, all of them complementing each other perfectly, add to it the sweetness of the grilled red peppers and the Italian olive salad, that apparently she made on her own using green olives, black olives, calamata olives and pickled the real star of this dish is … the portebello mushrooms.'

'Yes, after cleaning and washing the mushrooms , i sprinkles them with extra virgin olive oil, salt, and pepper, and my secret ingredient … gorgonzola.' Gasps were heard from all over the room.

-' So that is from this salty taste is coming,it brought athe elements of the dish together and balanced them, along with the small spread of pesto in the bottom of this crispy crusted ssour dough bread, it is all so magnificent. To believe that a 16-year-old untrained cook could pull this out'

It is as if : Walking in the peaceful streets of Sicilia.

-'How could she…'

-'You see, i surprised you huh, an abandonneed love child, don't you dare call me like that ever again' she glared at her beastly making the other girl fall on the ground from fear.

-'Hmm, i didn't expect this, someone of this level to be in these exams,' he looked up at the girl standing in front of him. ' she is really a hiden gem in the dust, her place is definitely here.' A Cheichaire cat-like smile sketched on his features.

-' Congratulations Mademoiselle' he applaused making her look at him once again ' you turned a street Italian classic into an amazing gourmet masterpiece.' He said gesturing to his assistant to give him her file. And with a green stamp and without hesitating for a second.

-'Welcome to Tootsuki'

* * *

*whistle*

-'Huh ? What are you exactly doing ?' said blankly the blonde female examiner who was standing at the opposite side of the counter.

-'Hm ? Waiting.' He announced as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He has been standing there for a while now, just whistling and tapping his fingers over the wooden cutting board.

At first, he was chopping and boiling and stirring relentlessly and now he was doing…nothing at all.

She really started assuming that he was a waste of her time and energy, after all he didn't even know who she was and seemed to not have interest in knowing, maybe she should just leave and rrpor that no one made it this year, she really hope Utsuyu didn't have some good catch in there, he will definitely give her his 'I'm superior' look again.

Her chain of thoughts was cut the ticking sound and the stretched whistle that he let out.

-'I think it is ready' he said benting down and taking a tray out of the oven.

-'Enjoy to your heart content, Miss Annabel' he said putting a baking dish in front of her.

-' So this what you were up to, a potato gratin, very original' she said eyeing the dish in front of her.

-'But will it be enough ?'she thought.

-' Ok, let's savor this dish' she took her fork, and …

* Crack*

Her eyes widened at the sound. Ignoring it, she took her fork and put it in her mouth.

A full-voltage lightning bolt stroke her directly.

-' What the …' *Crack* ' This is not a simple potato dish, this richness, this crunch…' Looking up at him, he was grinning.

-' You didn't see this coming, the dish's look really betrays what truly hides within it.' He said ; eyes showing merit.

-'What did you put into it ?' she said seriously, her palate not being able to identify the different flavors, merging heavenly in her mouth.

-' I started by cutting unskinned potatoes with a thin mandoline so that they don't get soggy in the oven and get a crunch instead, then sliced some shallots that i layered in between every ten potatoes so that they give an exotic aroma without overruling the delicate sweetness of the potatoes. But the ingredient that really leverated the flavor was the burdock.'

-'Burdock root ? But how ?'

-' The earthy taste from the thinnely julienned roots that i fried just enough to preserve the flavor so that it exploses like little crunchy surprise bombs in your mouth and rounds up the thicknness of the cream the saltiness of the emmental cheese and the stinginess of the garlic' he explained in a ton of pride.

-' Various flavors , multiple components, and unusual combinations, he brought all of it with such an accuracy, that is hard to find a single mishap in the dish, it all tangles perfectly like a gridle of gods.' She thought disbelievingly.

-' How…' she whispered

-' Excuse me, what did you say ?'he questionned, but the response he got was more then he bargained for.

-' How did you manage to balance it ? All these varieties, tastes. Sweetness, saltiness, Bitterness, and spiciness, it is even hard for me to recognize it, but how did you put it all together in such a short time ?' she bursted at him.

-' Well it was easy, you know.' he muttered.

-'Huh ?'

-' It is easy with a palate like mine.'

-'A palate ?'

-' iI was born witha very special palate that can recognize the most complex of flavors, it was pretty a piece of cake for me to balance this gratin, so i don't see why you look so astounished.' He said normally.

All she could do was to stare, it was easy, thsi complexity, this perfection was easy for him.

It made her quiver, but also thrilled.

-' This kid is very interesting' she thought as she smiled maniacally.

-' Well done you surpassed my expectations,' she said, turning her back to him ' I look forward to seeing you around' she shouted, waving her hand.

-' Wait ? Does that mean i got in ?' he asked surprised.

-'Isn't it obvious ?' she looked at him from over her shoulder then she left the room, but the cheer thaat he let out wasn't missed by her at all.

-' I bet Utsuyu won't find a treasure like this one.' She murmured smiling triumphly.

* * *

As the sun set behind the hill, she was standing where they first parted. She promised to wait, even if he didn't make it in, at least she kept her promised. Or maybe he forgot everything and meeting her was just another useless memory. She thought that she met someone like her, a fighter in the ruthless battlefield of life, but maybe he was just like any other looking down at her and just too sympatic to say it.

-' Hey Akane-san' and she was right, there he is running her way. From his wide grin, she knew he made it like her.

-'Was i late ?'

-'Of course you were, it is really rude to leave a lady waiting' she faked pouting.

-' A lady ? Are you serious ?' he said jockingly ' Ok, moving on, did you succeed ?'

-' From the looks of it, you did'

-' Huh ? How did you know ?'

-'Your face betrayed your emotions, and i made it too'

-' Oh really. five' and so they did.

-' What from now ?'

-' They said they will send us the school uniform, along with the admission letter and declaring the date of the opening ceremony.'

-' Ohhh…Sooo, We will wait then, do you want to take a stroll around the place ?'

Hearing his suggestion, she studied her options, she had to wait for the director to come pick her up, and he seemed to be waiting too for a lift, so she took the best choice.

-'Sure' She answered smiling.

-'Great'

And thus they walked. From afar, it looked as if they were walking toward the setting sun that magically made both draw even brighter their fine traits.

* * *

A LOT of paperwork.

Damn, admitting someone inside the school really takes a lot of papers to be signed and documents to be checked. The least thing he needs now is an int…

-'KYOUUU -KUNNN' And here we go.

Like a wrecking ball, his mother burst into the room. Her white hair reached her shoulders, and a fringe that she had on left was longer by a few centimeters covering a part of her chest. Her red eyes gave a great contrast to her pale complexion. She wore a violet nightgown that covered her knees, while failing to hide her exposed cleavage.

His father, who was peeking from behind her, had his usual stoic face, but his shirtless body and her long neck full of hickeys made Kyou question what the hell were they up to before they came to see him.

-'Did someone make it to the tranfert exams' she asked in a partly serious tone.

-' Hmm, yeah' there was silence for a while. It was ahabit of hers to come question if anyone tranferred and mostly no one does so her reaction was quiet new to him. Her face brightened with… hope ?

-'Really, are you serious ?' he nodded nervously ' Show me their files right now'.

-'NO' she answered briefly.

She was immobile for a second, then she pouted angrily,, she looked disappointed.

-'I can't show you' he went on ' Grandfather is pretty strict about maintaining the council documents privacy. And as the first seat, it is my duty to applicate the director's instructions to the last detail.'

Her pouted only grew. And without adding a word, she left the room slamming the door strongly.

He sighed, her attitude toward these kind of new students documents is awkward.

She will always come skim his documents and ask about transfert students datas. Most of the time, her recherches will end with her making a long nostalgic voice.

-' Don't worry about her' he turned to his father, he was still standing in front him looking at the way she went from ' she will forget every thing about this. Your responsibilities come first, but i know your reasons are far beyond those excuses.' He eyed his son from the corner of his eye.

-' I will go make her feel really good ?' he said walking out of the room.

Was that a sex si…

Okaaaay, back to the matter at hand. He got to…

-' Senpaaai' What now ?

Bursting straight into his office is his kouhai, the seventh seat Annabel.

-' What brings you here, Annabel ?' he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

-'Here' She showed him a paper.

-'What is this ?'

-' The transfert student's document' she answeredplayfully.

-'Another transfert student ?' he was surprised, never in Tootsuki's history, two transfert students made it at once in the high school transferring test.

-' Another ? There is one already ? That is amazing. This generation is looking good already.'she squealed happily ' By the way senpai, this one is a beast on his own.' She announced proudly.

-' Well, to make you pass him,, he got to be a monster' he heard her giggling.

-' I have to go now to do my part of the paperwork, it is really annoying you know. Bye senpai' she said jumping out and closing the door behind her.

Now, no interruption, no noise, no crazy motherly rant, he can finally concentrate on the work at hand.

'Let's see who this guy that Annabel noticed' he took the paper she brought and read it :

 _ **Name : Yamada Kobayashi.**_

 _ **Birthday : 19th February.**_

 _ **Parents names : Unknown, under the custody of Rindou Kobayashi.**_

 _ **Age :16 years old.**_

-'Unknown parents ? Annabel didn't say anything about this.'he thought to himself, but shrugged it off, and signed the admission letter as he stamped it with Tootsuki's special tampon.

' Next is our creative missie'

 _ **Name : Fujidokoro Akane.**_

 _ **Birthday : Set as the 19th February.**_

 _ **Age :16 years old**_

 _ **Parents names : Unknown ( Abandonned at birth).**_

He was taken aback. They both have the same birthday, and both have unknown parents. Maybe a coincidence ? No, both of them succeeding the exam is not coincidence. But the girl's birthday is just an assumption, she is an orphan right ? So her birthday is probably the day she was found, but why it is the same day ?

Noticing his thoughts were going wild, he composed himself, setting on the fact that it is all a coincidence, and swiftly prepared the admission letter and started his paperwork.

It is going to be a long night, full of scribbling.

* * *

At the Nakiri mansion. After coming back from the council building ( while doing some naughty action on the way there.), Alice and Ryou were resting on their queen-sized bed.

Her head on his bare chest, his arm wrapped around her pale naked shoulder protectively. He had grown even more muscular with the time, and more handsome – she had to admit-. His black hair, now shorter, framed his manly flawless face and blood red eyes like hers, that showed wild passion at times and fuzzy warmth at others. He was the one for her, and she was the one for him.

-'Alice' his deep voice broke her reverie. Her nod comfirmed that she was listening.

-' You are still hoping to get a clue about it, aren't you ?'he felt her tense for a moment, and the way she broke their skin-to-skin contact proved his theory.

-' You realise there is a 50% chance that they are already together up there.' He said lowly.

-' But, there is another 50% that they are still with us.' She murmured, turning and giving her creamy back to him as she snuggled more into the covers. ' And that is enough for me to cling into.'

* * *

 **Author's note: Chapter 3, yeaaah! T_T No reviews.**

 **I know the story is a proceeding slowly, becaus practically rebuilding the setting as a whole. Characters and all. Even some events that i am still writing ( Autumn election...).**

 **That aside...**

 **Alice is married to Ryou, and have a boy who is obviously the First Seat. But she is quiet depressed? And checking every transfert students datas? Strange isn't it? Why? It will come.**

 **Most of the story's original characters will appear older, but some won't for reasons.**

 **So here you go, it is holiday, so i might drop 2 or 3 chapters this week.**

 **Support me please, my first fanfic ever.**

 **Review, please.**

 **Mata ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autor's note: I got my first review. * fireworks*, *firework***

 **IceColdSea: Thank you man, i appreciate that. And yeah, my story will take a pretty dark turn when the story reachs the serious part. The first few chapters are going to be a little mellow, just introduction and hints here and there, but the real deal starts at the beginning of the Training camp, and summer break, around chapter 8 or 9 maybe. Kyou is going to have a central role in the plot, and the mystery about Yamada and Akane will unravel gradually.**

 **About spelling mistakes,... * sigh* They are just there you know. I re-check, re-edit. And they are still there, it's frustating.**

 **But thanks for the support, i hope i don't deceive you.**

 **And stay tuned to the story.**

 **Moving on, there will be another chapter and then an omake from the past. The omake will be mostly fluff (YEAAAAAHHH). I will be doing this more often, to set the romance for my ships and my characters ( The thing that the original story lacks *sigh*). It will be an UmiUmi fluff ( read the chapter to know why) or Takumegu, however you call it.**

 **So look forward to it.**

 **Review more please.**

 **Now to the chapter.**

 **I don't own Shokigeki no Soma.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3 : A reunion under the cherry blossoms.**_

Spring is here.

The cherry petals dancing lazily with the blowing wind, the chirping of birds and the bright sun of April. What a beautiful morning, nothing can break this zen atmos…

-'OI, MOVE YOU BRATS, OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT HIGH SCHOOL, SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF HERE.'

Except for Fumio-san's screaming voice at the morning.

Seriously, this old hag is like a 100 years old, and on a wheeled chair, and can scream and kick your ass easily.

The fact that this woman is still alive is a mystery and he was NOT willing to question it.

At the entrance of the Polar Star Dorm, the sound of impatient foot tapping echoed through, along with that of hurried steps on the stairs.

-' Come on, Ayumi, we are running short on time here.' A male voice called out from the doorstep.

The answer came as shaking 'Haiii' as a girl stepped outside clumsily, almost falling face first on the floor.

The girl that just left the dorm was wearing the well-known Tootsuki female uniform, that she matched with white, flower- embroidered knee socks. Her blue hair was tied in a high bun and a large braid was pinned from the middle of her fringe to frame her bun giving it a simple yet sophisticated look. She had a petite form and sky blue eyes that shimmered like the clear surface of the Pacific ocean. Her posture didn't show much of confidence, but from the grip on her wooden knife case and the curve of rosy lips, you could sense the passion that is burning silently inside her.

The boy, on the other hand, was a little taller than showed a cool, passive demeanor which shows great self-esteem and potential. His purple, sharp eyes were covered with rectangle-shaped glasses that he adjusted from time to time, and his chiseled brown hair showed great care and maintenance with the way it was combed meticulously , to not cover his had the school's male uniform. A set of trousers, a blazer, a white blouse and a tie.

-' What were you doing up there ? You are late' he chimed at her to which she answered shivering a little.

-'Huhh ? I just had to do a last check of my utensil, that is all.'

He knew her, he knew her very well. After living together for two whole years, in an empty dorm like theirs ( they are the only ones living there.), he knew Ayumi. When she said check, she meant a full on cleaning, polishing and sanitizing process, especially toward her precious tool , the mezzaluna.

-' Ok , now, let's just get moving ' turning, he heard her sigh in relief, she thought he didn't bust her.

As they walked the paths leading to where the ceremony was held, a comfortable silence reigned on them.

-'Ne, Yuuto-kun' he looked at her, giving her his undivided attention.

-'We became first-years here at Tootsuki, isn't that amazing ?' she smiled sweetly at him.

He couldn't help but give her a smile of his own, a small one at that.

-'It is. We are one step closer to the top.'

-' Well, when mom and dad sent me here, i never thought i'll make it this far, but it seems i did.' She smiled even wider.

-' Still underestimating yourself, Ayumi.' The weight that threw itself on their shoulders showed the arrival of their other friend/classmate.

-'Maya ?'

-' Yo, Maya.'

The newcomer from behind had quiet the unique looks.A sepia tan with periwinkle-colored hair that she held half up with a blue hairpin. Her emerald green eyes showed extreme enjoyment and enthousiasm, and her genuine smile stretch upward a little when she heard her dear friends call for her.

-'We…MADE IIIT' she shouted as she gripped on them a little too tight for their liking.

-'Maya, we …are …suffocating here' said Yuuto out of breath, speaking for himself and Ayumi, who seemed to have gone pale from the lack of oxygen.

-' Uhh, sorry' she giggled releasing them from her titan hug, letting them fall on the floor gasping for air. ' We are finally highschoolers at Tootsuki. I can't believe we did it.' She said going all starry-eyed.

-' Yeah, we are too.' Ayumi replied hazily as she got enough power to get back on her feet.

-'It has been a long ride' added Yuuto regaining his physical and mental composure.

A silence befall on them as they both watched Maya as she giddily jumped in her place, with stars hovering around her like those around the full moon.

-' By the way, how is your brother ?'

 _You really had to Yuuto ?_

The once bouncy joyful girl, as if flipping a switch, she fell on her knees as a dark depressed aura surrounded her and gloom settled on her like the black clouds in a rainy sad day.

-' We had a quarrel again this morning' she muttered, her eyes looking at the hands resting on the asfalt ground. Not noticing the annoyed nudges Ayumi has been giving the boy from the moment he said those words.

-'He is so stubborn' she said her eyes suddenly burning with anger, as her face snapped upward ' He still wants to marry her.'

-' But isn't that his choice, you don't have the right to interfere ?' Yuuto said nonchalantly, earning him a punch in the guts from the bluenette.

-'NO' she interjected loudly. ' He is not marrying a woman double his age, it doesn't even make any sense' she screamed clutching her fist tightly. ' And today, he didn't even congratulate me for getting into high school. If it wasn't for Jun, i would have given him the slap he deserves.' She continued, gritting her teeth.

The relationship between Maya and her newfound brother, Hayama Akira, is quiet unstable. They had met three years ago, and Maya settled down with him because he is her last and only family. But their different sights of life and Hayama's intention in marrying his caretaker, Jun ( who is double his age) really didn't help their bond to tighten at all. Even if they do care about one another, they still fight and shout at each other most of the time.

-' Maya-san, don't get so worked up about it, i bet he was just a little busy and forgot to, and i don't think the marriage thing is happening any soon , he still got to have her agreement, which is definitely going to be the hardest part. So cheer up, and let's go to…' she didn't get to finish her sentence, as Maya grabbed her from the elbow and started dragging her, along with an already unconscious Yuuto, forward.

-' Yeah, let's forget about that douche, it is the Opening Ceremony Today After all. YAHOOO' she shouted happily running toward the location of the event.

* * *

-' Now, that all the students have gathered under the beautiful cherry trees, we may proceed this year's high shool division opening ceremony. First, we start with the awarding of our year's valedectorian student : Nanami Ishikki-sama.' Said the emcee from his corner on the stage.

From the left side, a tall beautiful girl walked toward the middle of the stage. Her pale green hair was braided and pulled to the side, she had a fringe that covered the most part of her forehead as her cyan eyes shone with pride and a slight hint of eagerness. She had a plump large bust along with fleshy hips. Overall, she had the looks of a top model.

Arriving at her assigned position, she had a honorary badge pinned to her chest, and she bowed down and turned on her heels leaving the stage, not noticing the admiring looks that her arrival did for a moment.

-' She a goddess, isn't she ? Just her presence is enough to melt the hearts' a boy said dreamingly, cheeks flushed and hands joined together.

-' Shuushhh, keep it down, if she hears you, you will be objected to the anger of **The saints of the East and the West.'**

His friend just let a a soundly sigh of pure delight. Behind them, a person just clicked their tongue, disgusted by the interaction in front of them.

-'Now, we move on for a word from our dear headmaster, Nakiri Soe-dono.'

At these words, a black haired male with glasses stepped in, he wore black long yukata And had his hands in his sleeves. His eyes, like those of a hawk, light with a piercing red flare that made more than one soul shiver in its place.

-' Good morning students, as it is the custom, the students who have succeeded the past three years at our academy, will proceed to our high school division. However, not all of those will graduate. Tootsuki did provide the most meticulous, accurate and harsh syllabus as a formative stage to prepare you for the tough three years of high school. 1% has always been the pourcentage of those who succeeded. 1%, is the rate of chefs that stepped outside of these gates as gourmet prodigies. And today, and once again, a new generation comes , with its wonderous talents and unique styles to write a new page in the history of gourmet, just like those before them.' He paused a little, the orbs behind his lenses had a sorrowful look that seemed to vanish instantly to be replaced with a serious glare.

-' You' he pointed at them determined as he shouted ' You are the future warriors that will invade the culinary world and ravish it with a storm. So, be fit of the responsibility.' Saying this, he walked out of the stage. His eyes could sense from his distance the fire that burned within some of them and he couldn't help but smile a bit.

-'This generation looks very promising.'he thought ' the 22nd Revolution Generation. Could it be the one, Father ?'

-' Now, as a final event before we all move to our respective classes, we are bound to introduce our new transfert students.'

-' Transfert students, well that's a premiere. I've heard that no one managed to tranfert here for years now' thought Nanami, who was now standing along the other students in front of the stage.

At the signal of the emcee, a lean, tall boy stepped in. His marron hair was combed backward, he wore the school's official uniform, a tie, a white shirt and a blazer. His eyes glistened like molten gold through a violet hue on a handsome yet boyish face. His appearance and bright charisma caused as much swoons as gasps.

-'Hmmm, hello everyone.' He speaked nervously into the microphone ' My name is Yamada Kobayashi. I never expected to leave home at some point of time. I was always sheltered between the four wall of our villa, this is practically my first encounter in the outside world.' He announced scratching his head.

-'Nonetheless,…' his tone turned dark and a little threatening ' I can't find, from where i am standing, a being that can beat me in the kitchen.'

Silence reigned over the crowd.

-' Naive beings, motivated by names and pride, standing on the deeds of their predecessors, sticking to old, dying glories. How pathetic.' He said eyeing them like if they were the lowest of insects.

-'People like you are no danger to fear. It seems like i will get to the pinnacle of this school earlier than i thought.' hands in his pockets, he bowed shouting : ' Let the next three years be exciting, at least with some competition.' Leaving the stage and a quiet atmosphere behind him.

Three…Two…One

-' That bastard, how dare he ?'

-' Pathetic ? You are the pathetic, the only way you can harm us is by meanless words…'

-'Die you scum…'

And within this wave of rage and fury, a feminine form walked onstage.

Most of the ranting boys shutted, their mouths agape from the mystic beauty that walked before them.

Long tangled red hair, purple sparkly orbs, fair smooth skin, rosy plump lips stretched on a small chaste smile, tight black leggings covering slender legs under the school's mini-skirt, a busty chest and a slim waist. It almost made the majority of male teens drool.

 _Stekkkkkkiiii Ona…._

-'Good morning, dear future comrades. My name is Fujidokoro Akane. Nice to meet you all.'

Damn, even her voice is as sweet as honey. Hime-samaaa.

-' I never thought i will stand one day on the lands of one of Japan's most pretigious schools. It is almost unreal.' She smiled genuinely, earning her some growls from girls, and faints from boys.

-' But now that i am here' she looked honestly at those in front of her ' i am taking the summit for myself and benefitting to the maximum from its gains. So please give a good competition to make my win worth it.' She bowed respectively.

Leaving the stage as if not hearing the uproar of angered females at her. For the boys…

-'She is so beautiful that it is hard to be angry at her.' Thought the boys with flushed faces, the thing that only amplified the girls' screams.

-'You bitch.'

-' How dare you say that in front of us, you slut.'

Girls are pretty scary creatures when they are angry.

Backstage, things weren't any quieter. As Akane stepped out of the plate form, she found Yamada pouting annoyed at her.

And so they engaged in a feral battle of ideas and words.

-'To dominate the pinnacle, huh, don't make me laugh. That would've happened if i didn't get there already.' scoffed Yamada arrogantly.

-'The tragedy i went through is way more important than your will of superiority. I fight for my siblings and my home, i have a cause, so the one getting at this academy's top is me.'Akane interjected loudly.

After these sentences, their battle turned into a staring contest, and then, they both laughed it off loudly.

The tense atmosphere that once existed between them, disappeared like if it's never been there. Their laughs and giggles were joyful and real.

-'You really are something.' Said Yamada, coming from the haze of his crazy laughter.

-' You too' she giggled a little.

They knew this will eventually happen. They felt it.

Their shared burning passion, the thirst for knowledge, the craving for victory. They knew they will have to clash swords and fight for it at the end. And they couldn't be any happier.

-' So let's see who makes it first' Akane said, eyes brightnen with furious fire.

-' Let's then' he answered smirking wickedly at he, eyes holding the same fire on them.

.

.

.

-' So… wanna go to class together.' She said breaking the heavy mood that resided for a while.

-' Yeah, sure. I think we have the same course today.' He replied, his expression turning into deep wonder as he fetched something inside his trousers' pocket.

He took out a little sheet of paper.

-' There it is. And yeah, we have the same course today.'

-' What subject ? Indian ? African ? Nono, Italian, i love Italian.' She surged enthousiastically, surprising her comrade who REALLY didn't see that coming.

-' Let's see then' he answered sweatdropping ' we have a course in…'

They both went silent, as they ogled the piece of paper questionnally.

-'Multi-Style Tracing Course ?' they both muttered at once deadpanning, as the wind blowed on them.

* * *

-' Well… those were some interesting tranfert students.' Said Ayumi holding a nervous, sweaty facial expression.

She was literally standing in the middle of a fiery battlefield. The flames that were emitting from her friends' bodies were so real to be just a trick of mind.

Just after hearing the transfert students speechs. She had to tie Yuuto with a leash not to jump on that insulting boy. As for Maya, her malicious grin and sharp green pupils where enough to send shivers down her spine. Not to mention the hatred sparks that were flying everywhere around her.

She had to admit, their words were harmful, trashing all the effort and trials that all the students had to go through and not caring about it. And calling them pathethic ? She too felt offended by it. But the reactions that she saw around her, from the murder threats to the outrageous language that she heard for the first time in her life, were a little overboard.

Now she was walking in the halls of the campus toward her first course of the year.

Hands clasping her knife case tightly, eyes downcast. She was tired of trying to calm Yuuto and Maya after the opening ceremony, they were both persistent on challenging the transfert students on a Shokugeki and kicking them out before they even set foot at the school's ground. She told them not to and spent 30 minutes convincing them not to have a Shokugeki this early in the year and how it might harm their status as new first-year.

Opening the sliding door, she instantly felt the chill in the classroom. She was sure the temperature dropped to zero in the room. Looking up, she couldn't contain the stream of tears that trailed on her face the moment she saw her « classmate ».

All of the students were glaring ( if not shooting daggers) at the two teens sitting on the second station on the left.

The two transfert students, the girl and the boy, were sitting beside each other.

The red-haired girl was looking giddily at the view outside the window, and her friend was checking the utensils in the shelf meticulously. They seemed not to care or even notice the looks of death directed at them.

Ayumi, just stood there, her lips drawing a defined O as tears stained her soft cheeks. Words echoeing in her mind :

-'WHY MEEE ?'

In her daze, she didn't notice the giant buff figure that went past her, it was only when she heard a rough voice greeting the students, that she opened her eyes to see the horrified faces of her comrades and reveal the identity of her homeroom teacher.

She fell on her knees, her case in front of her on the floor as she tightened her grip on her lucky charm, her tears falling faster than before.

-' Good morning students, as the first instructor to greet you in the highschool division, iam the Multi-Style Tracing Course teacher. My name is Mimasaka Subaru.' Said the huge muscular man wearing a black chef's suit.

-'Mamma, Papa. I think i am coming back way sooner then planned.' She mourned in her teary soul.

 _ **And**_ **_thus, began a new legend._**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Shokugeki no Soma.

Ibda: Begin in arabic.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4 : A course with the King of Stalkers.**_

-" He is…"

-"I can't believe it."

-"Mimasaka Subaru, one of the 92th generation's jewels."

Said most of the students in the room shakily.

-"Ohayooo, sensei." Akane's voice came cheerfully from behind waving for her teacher.

As for Yamada, he was on all four, bowing his head humbly to him.

-"Nice to meet you, Master." he said lowly.

HUHHHHH ?!

In the center of all this fuss, Mimasaka was unfazed, eyes focused on the papers in his hands. He became buffier through the years, he had grown a few centimeters, and his once shoulder-length hair was no more. He had cut the most of it, and the only threads that were left stood in the front of his bald scalp. A small soul patch on his defined chin. His overall look screamed 'Punk' more than anything else.

-"You are 24 in this class, they are 8 stations in the room. I would like you to set yourselves into groups of three so that we can proceed." He commended in his thick voice.

The students immediately formed triplets as each team took a station.

Seeing them do so, he continued : "Now, at your initiative session at th…"

-"Ano… Me and my comrade here don't have a third partner sir." his speech was interrupted by a stoic male voice and a raised hand.

Who is this insulting scum to interrupt his talk. He will give him a lesson in respect and elders' consideration.

Turning his head at the violating student, he never got the chance to give his lecture. His face turned into a full pale astonished look. Eyes wide as he stepped back once.

 _Those golden eyes, that carefree posture_. He thought in disbelief.

-"Sensei, you said we had to make groups of three but we are just two. Is someone absent,... Sensei ?"

The interference of his partner, did nothing but make the teacher choke on his own spit and step back again till his back hit the hard white board.

 _Red hair. Long. Purple eyes. What the hell ?_ He couldn't believe it, the scene before him was not supposed to be there. They were gone once and for all.

-"Sensei ?" another call from the girl woke him out of his trance.

-"Yeah, just spaced out a bit. No one is absent. The students are indeed 24, your partner may just be late, just wait for him. Or there he is." Turning his head toward the door, he saw the petrified kneeling girl.

The teacher's words made her tense for a moment.

Looking up at her partners, she found a smiling girl and a grinning boy.

-"Nice to meet you, partner. Let's make a blast today' said Akane benting down to reach the other girl's eye level.

-"Yo" greeted plainly Yamada, peeking from behind his friend's arched back.

As a response, she just fainted.

-"What ? She is really unconscious. Akane, bring the oignons." He ordered loudly to Akane who did the soldier pause and sprinted toward the vegetable counter.

The teacher just looked at them strangely, watching this pathetic display of human nature evolve in front of his very eyes.

Is they gonna to be OK ? They make quiet the team from now.

* * *

They are NOT ok.

If looks could bite through human flesh, they would have been dead, disfigured and buried in a dump yard hours ago.

There they were, setting their station for the beginning of the course, checking the components in the cupboards, and taking out the pots and pans.

Well most of them were.

-"Why me ?" Sighed Ayumi from her crouched position, the mood around her was pretty gloomy.

-"Getting teamed with the arrogant hated transfer students. What a luck do i have?" Tears fall on her cheeks anime-style.

But the gentle pat on her shoulder made her jump in her place.

Turning her teary face backward, she was surprised by worried violet orbs that turned into shock the moment she looked at them.

The girl stood and stepped back, she didn't expect to see her mate in such a devastated state.

-"Are you alright ?" she questionned her uncomfortably.

-"Yeah, i am fine." She stood up from her position on the floor wiping the tears off her bloodshot eyes.

-" My name is Fujidokoro Akane, call me Akane, ok ?"

-" My name is Ayumi Aldini, nice to meet you, Akane-chan." She muttered in response.

-" Me too, Ayumi-chan" she replied joyfully at her, her lips stretching in a happy smile.

-"Aldini ? Are you Italian or something." The boy who was, a minute ago, tasting some salt for an unknown reason ( Weird ?) asked her.

-" Yeah, i am not fully Italian, my mother is Japanese from the coasts, it is my father who got Italian blood though." She replied shyly, hands balled in front of her chest.

Silence. Akward.

-" Huh ? Gomen. I didn't introduce myself before getting into conversation.I am Kobayashi Yamada. Nice to meet you." He said anxiously, bowing and holding his hand for shake.

She shook it weakly.

Socially awkward ?

She thought watching him blush and fume like crazy at their little weird interaction.

-" **Teams, at your stations"** commended Mimasaka to the students who did as asked.

-"As an introduction to this new course, i will be giving you a theme cuisine whom you will have to make a dish embodying its flavors and ingredients. I will be the one judging each team's dish and grade it based on its authenticity and accuracy to the theme.'

Many gulps were heard in the room.

-"The theme i chose is : Morrocan Cuisine. One of the world's most underrated and complexe cuisines, that makes the maximum use of spices and tastes. You are free to pick any dish as long as it brings the country's unicity. Your time span is 2 hours. The pantry will stay open the whole challenge to ease the access to the ingredients. Now…Let the cooking _Ibda_." He shouted into the classroom.

And as if given a signal, all the students burst into a run toward the ingredients counters.

-" Moroccan. Morocco. Mediteranean. Maybe we could … No, i have to discuss with the others, it's teamwork after all. And maybe they have some id.." her train of optimostic ideas hit a large wall of brick the moment she saw the face of her two comrades.

Confused ? Ignorant ? Unknowledgeable ?

She paniqued hard. VERY hard

-"Akane-chan, Yamada-kun, have you ever cooked Moroccan before ?" she asked shakily.

-"No"

-"No"

The answers came like an asteroid crashing on her fragile mind. She shrieked in despair.

-"But i already read some recipes in a few books back at home." Said Akane.

-" I saw some chefs make some Moroccan dishes on TV" said Yamada, his chin resting on his fist.

-"THAT IS NOT ENOUGH." She screamed in her mind.

They were so screwed.

-"There is this recipe that really relates to this cuisine in a lot of books, i guess."The redhead blurted.

-"You mean Tajine." Guessed the boy.

-"Yeah, you are right that is the one. But we must bring the individuality of the cuisine to make it."

-"We can use okra and tomatoes, they are both very known North African products that they are been exported to Europe and they are staples in most of African dishes : Harira, Couscous and much more. But even with that we will need more touch omin our dish."

-" More touch, huh. Ayumi-chan ?"

The bluenette, who was staring at her comrades in wonder, was called out of her daze by the voice of her friend.

-" Huh,…."

-"You are Italian, so, pretty close to North African culture. Do you have any suggestion." They both looked at her expectedly.

-"Mmh, we could use camel meat if possible, as most of these countries are in the Sahara so they make good use of desertic products. And i think we have to use olives and olive oil considering that all the countries in the Mediteranean coast use it as a basic component in the kitchen.'

-"Better, we can use argan oil" interjected Yamada.

The two girls looked at him blankly.

-"You don't know what that is ?"

They shook their heads simultaneously.

-" The argan oil is a very rare and unique type of oil extracted from the grains of the argan trees that grow only in some areas in Morocco Atlantic shore. The trees are accustomed to dry weather especially in the mountains, which are very hard conditions to have at the same place. Many attempts of growing this tree in other country like Mexico were done but they all ended up dying in few weeks.'

-"Ohhh, that is cutting edge, do you think we will find it ?" Akane asked, amazed.

-"By the looks of this place, they should have it they are pretty wealthy."

-"Fine, now that we have our ideas set, we could start." Akane shouted, tying her long white apron. "Let's move ! Ayumi-chan are with us?"

The bluenette was just amazed, they were able to coordinate different random thoughts and informations into one dish, even with zero knowledge of the cuisine itself.

-"They really are amazing." She thought.

-"Yes" she replied " Let's do this" she looked determined at her team members.

He smirked.

She giggled.

-" Yoche" he took a small white towel out of his wrist and tied it aound his head. "GO."

And the three ran to the pantry.

* * *

 _ **1h10mn left.**_

After getting the ingredients, they began cooking.

They were far behind schedule compared to the other students who were already adding their finishing touches.

Yamada took care of preparing the okra and and tomatoe paste. Akane started grounding the spices and setting the marinade for the Tagine. Ayumi…. Huuhh

-"Hhhh…HUGE" she screamed in her head looking at the giant shoulder cut of the camel.

-" Why did i agree on butchering this again ?" she questionned sadly in her mind.

The meat cut was about a meter and a half long and 50 cm large.

A enormous feat to handle. And for Ayumi's small form, it is impossible to imagine her butcher it alone.

But her eyes were focused and set on point. A strong lightning shone in them.

Breathing in and out, she opened her case, the click of the lock made more than one pair of eyes look at her.

She took out a large crescent shaped knife with two handles on both sides.

-" A mezzaluna" muttered Mimasaka from his spot on the desk. " but she seems to be responsible of butchering the cut." He thought eyeing the girl's side of the counter. "So what is she taking the mezzaluna for ?."

Her partners were giving her weird looks that she pretended not to notice.

Inhale. Exhale.

If you always put your whole being into a dish, it will be definitely a delicious one.

Be strong. Be determined. Be unyielding. Be an Aldini.

And in the split of a second. Right. Left. Up. Down. The mezzaluna swung between her fingers like a gracious fan, and with the utmost agility and precision , he took the fat of the flesh, separated the meat from the firm bone and cut it into bite-size chunks.

The way she swang her mezzaluna, as if it was a real chef's knife with such vigor and speed, was something born from practice.

Finishing, she stopped the mezzaluna with both hands holding the handles. The meat was cut neatly and cleanly and set to be cooked.

The onlookers eyes couldn't be any wider, they just spectated an unusual wild dance brought by the hands of a delicate maiden.

-" How in the …" Yamada thought.

-"Using that curved unsteady knife, she was able to butcher the giant cut easily" Akane murmured taken aback.

-"Is that even possible?" Thought the other students.

-"Amazing."

Mimasaka, who just smirked at the turn of events, took a pile of documents he had laying around on his table and looked through them stopping at a certain paper.

His lips stretched upward into a grin.

-"Ara, Ara, you got some unique gift there, aren't you ? Takumi Aldini." He thought lifting his eyes to look at the little bluenette in his class.

She was huffing and puffing and sweatin as she put her utensil on the counter and handed the meat to her partners

-" I prepared the meat so that we can start. I'll go bring the Tagine dish from the back"

Taking the plate, the redhead commented: "You were amazing there"

-"Huh ?"

-"That thing you did, Sugoiii desne." She beamed at her.

Ablush creeped on Ayumi's cheeks, she just muttered a silent ' Thanks ' and ran to the back.

-" Damn, she is already a hard competition" Yamada speaked.

-"Yes, but makes it funnier." She replied smiling excitedly at this.

-" I am already all fired up." He said grinning and shivering a little.

* * *

 _ **45 mn left**_.

-"E"

-"E"

-"Not even edible, E" the intructor looked darkly at the kneeling destroyed student. " You should be happy you are not directly being expelled."

The student just hid inside one of wardrobes, eyes welled with tears.

-"It is as told." One of the students speaked. "Mimasaka Subaru, one of the 92th generation's jewels. He was one of the rebels that fought against the reconstitution of Central. After his expulsion at the end of his third year, due to a shokugeki, he travelled the world and worked under the supervision of top-tier chefs like Marco-Pierre White, Gordon Ramsay, Chef Lidia, Shinomiya Kojiro and much more, he traced their styles and added a touch to them. Six years later, he came back to Tootsuki and became an instructor. The knowledge he acquired made him one of the academy's best instructors. Any dish is not one he would give an 'A' to, and not any dish is one he would even call adequate."

The majority of the students that have already served are currently in deep depression because either their dishes got rejected at first glanceor they failed the course.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ayumi, who started shaking in worry.

-"What should we do ? Can we pass ?"she thought peeking at her two partners, but her eyes widened for a second, before she started blinking and then wiping them with her balled hands.

*Flash*

-" Yoche. The seasonning is perfect and the flavors are starting to come together, it just needs another 17 min and 33 seconds to add the olives, and plus 10 min to serve"' Shouted Yamada happily, putting the lid on the clay pot once again.

*Flash*

-" Really Yamada-kun, you can tell all that just with from a single taste." Akane asked, pouting her plush lips as if to confirm her surprise.

*Flash*

-"Of course i can. This tongue of mine can do more than that, you know. And i can assure you, with this dish, we are getting a straight A easily." He relied confidentl, hands clenched in front of him.

*Flash*

-" But…" he thought.

*Flash*

-"Why…" she murmured sweatdropping.

*Flash*

-"Huuuhhhhh"

*Flash*

*Flash*

*Flash*

They just stared at the peeping eyes of their teacher, he had his fingertips resting on the edge of the counter top, and his orbs were flashing like a camera. He was ogling the three of them weirdly. The look made Ayumi shiver a little in her place.

They stayed in the silence for a while, the teacher and the students looking at each other awkwardly.

This situation stretched for a considerable amount of time.

-"Aldini…"he shouted brusquely.

The forementionned just stiffened at the teacher's call.

-"Cute, clumsy and perseverent." He muttered under his breath, making Ayumi a little confused of his behavior, especially the way he gritted his teeth after that.

-"Red hair, golden eyes." He shouted again, looking at Yamada and Akane seriously.

The two looked confusedly at him.

This time he didn't say or do anything, he just stared with darkened wistful eyes at them and moved from his previous crouched position, and turned his back to them.

-" I can't wait to try your dish." She speaked walking away from their station.

They just stared at him in silence for while, until they heard the beep of the timer.

* * *

 _ **15 mn left**_.

The vast majority of their class had failed miserably at the task, some were curled into a ball and just stared mutely at the spotless white floor.

-"Placid. No individuality, no originality. None of these dishes was capable of grasping the true essence of Morroccan cuisine. You just tried to substitute your ignorance of the cuisine by using voisine cuisines, like French, and Italian. But you failed in applying it". He told the kneeling boy in front of him.

Hearing the sound of nearing footsteps, he knew who was coming next. He couldn't help but smirk.

Putting the dish in front of him, they stepped back.

Looking at the dish,, the only thing he noticed was the clay pot in its dome-like shape. He knew what it was instantly.

-" Tajine, huh" he informed.

-"Yeah, amazing Sensei, indeed it is this dish is called : The Sahara…"she never got to continue her sentence because.

-"The Sahara-inpromptu Moroccan Tajine." He interrupted her, smirking at his victory.

Akane just pouted irritatedly.

Ayumi was just standing a few steps behind, watching the interactions bemused.

-"You took the more traditional road for this one." He said " now let's have a taste"

Opening the lid, the first thing that hit him was the wafting intoxicating aroma. It almost had him spacing out. But he braced himself and took a bit.

In the large sand valleys, and within the severe heat anddry air, rose a beautiful oasis. The olive and argan trees surrounded it like a hedge shielding it from the grueling storms. A crystal clear cool lake, as the aroma of spices filled the range. A camel, nearing his face from his sprawled clad position on the floor, licked his face.

-" Amazing, the dish is just an embodiment of the nomad life in the desert. Multi-layered flavors that were balanced perfectly. The camel meat just melts in your mouth, along with the spices. There is cumin, paprika, turmeric, white pepper and sea salt, all were grounded and seared in the argan oil to bring th max of their flavor and to accentuate the nuttiness of the oil. The olives were brined à la italienne, salted water and lemon. Add to it the lightly cooked okra which flavor was brought forth by the sweet tomato paste. All brought together to make this masterpiece. This is what i meant, what i was looking for. Marvellous job, Aldini, Yukihira.' He tripped on his words, the realisation just him afterward.

-"What ?" asked Yamada.

-"Yuki… Yuhi…" Akane wondered.

-"No nothing...Huuuh...Just a mistake. So now to the grading, as obvious, your team's dish surpassed my expectations and the other students level. So I grant you an A'

-"Grazie." Shrieked Ayumi.

-"We made it" The boy screamed fist-pumping.

-"Arigatou, Sensei" Akane just bowed at her teacher, who blushed a little.

-" They are both amazing, because of them, we were all able to give our own different touch to the dish without overwhelming it. Yamada-kun balanced the taste, and Akane-san added here and there to give the punch using her techniques and intuition. Such admirable people." thought Ayumi as she smiled at her partners.

-" I am really happy i was their partner today." She giggled a little, her cute voice ringing in the ears like a symphonie of the dawn.

-"You have a cute voice, Ayumi-chan" the marron-haired boy complimented her nonchalantly, making her flush a little.

-"Ara, Yamada-kun hitting on girls already?" The redhead teased, nudging him a little.

-"Whaaaat ? Who said i am flirting ? I am not ?" he hissed, an intense blush enlightenen his cheeks.

-"Who said flirting ? I didn't say that. So that what you were doing." She teased again, her smirk reaching her ears.

His blush intensifies.

As their little quarrel continued, Ayumi was laughing at their behaviour from a distance.

Unbeknownst to them, a man smiled weakly from his place near the board. His eyes hiden by his long bang.

-"Could it be ?" he muttered under his breath, his words holding a hint of sadness and hope.

The day came to an end, the sun was already setting when they started packing their stuff.

* * *

-" Akane-san, Yamada-kun?" a bluenette rushed toward her new friends "Where are you residing here?"

-"Huuuhhh. Ahhh, the dorm ? Well, i don't know which one we got into though." The red-haired female answered plainly.

-"You didn't read the forms, it is mentionned. Are you an idiot or what?" The boy answered sarcastically.

\- "No, i didn't. Enlighten me Mr know-it-all.' She replied cheekily, making her friends sweatdrop.

-"We are getting into The Polar Star Dorm."He announced.

The silence that filled the room wasn't like any other.

Long, and creepy. Just like that before a raging storm.

-"Huuuhhhhh ?" the melodious voice screamed to the heavens.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Enter Mimasaka! Yes our first original character to enter is him. I described him as a Punk adult. So, Ayumi is Takumi and Megumi's daughter. She is on eof my main characters in the story.**

 **As i said before, aTakuMegu fluff is coming next. So hang to your seats.**

 **Ja ne. XD**

 **Review and comment.**


	6. Omake 1: TakuMegu UmiUmi :3

_**Bellessimo Amore**_

 _What brought us here?_

She doesn't know.

She doesn't even want to ask.

She feels satisfied of how it is now.

Warm hands wrapped around her, her forehead resting on the firm chest in front of her. She feels safe and happy, not even the cold breeze coming from the creaked window could make her feel otherwise.

 _They came a long way._

* * *

If she had to point it out, she would say it started around the time of the Regimental Shokugeki.

They spent a lot of time together, practicing, taste-testing recipes and working in teams with Dojima-san.

In that period, she had grown more self-confident and determined because of Shinomiya-senpai's training. She used to pull all-nighter's in mastering French techniques, beurre monté, poêlé, braisé, etc…

That nigh, at the time of a bad snow storm, she was the only remainder in the kitchen car, everyone left to sleep or to snuggle in their covers.

She stayed in front of the stove, trying to perfect the technique her coach taught her the previous morning.

It was getting a little cold, and she quivered at the wind that blew from the opened door.

Absorbed in her craft, she didn't hear the car's door close, and the nearing footsteps in her direction.

It was, when she felt the soft hand on her shoulder, she jumped on her place.

Startled, she turned her eyes to her left,, to be greeted by a pair of deep blue eyes.

-" Takumi-kun" she beamed at her comrade.

-"Tadokoro-san, why are you still up until now in this cold weather?" the blond asked worriedly.

-"Just working a little, I am almost close to perfecting it." She announced, moving a little so that he can see the pot on the stove. ' You finished your training a while ago with Soma-kun, didn't you?' she asked.

-"Yes, Yukihira is probably begging Nakiri-san to try a dish of his." He heard her giggle a little. ' I was in my room the whole time, I just came to make some coffee, and heard the sound of the stove and came to check. I didn't expect to see you here Tadokoro-san.' He smiled at her sweetly. A sweet smile that can melt any girls heart was directed at her. And she couldn't help the blush that creeped on her cheeks.

-"Now that I am here with you. Want to talk over a cup of coffee?" he suggested, walking toward the container on the counter top.

-" Thank you, Takumi-kun, but I really have to…" her movements were stopped by the palm on her hands on the pan's handle.

-" Tadokoro-san" he said in a low voice. "You should rest, if you are exhausted, you won't be able to go again tomorrow, or worst, you won't bear the Regimental Shokugeki. We have to train hard and with all our strength, for our friends who got expelled. So, I will not be accepting 'No' as an answer." He finished.

At the feeling of his hand on hers, she couldn't talk, and if she tried she would've stuttered. She just nodded.

-"Good. How do you like your coffee?" he beamed at her releasing her hand.

The movement leaving her cold and longing.

Gaining her composure after moment, she murmured:

-"Latte, please."

He smiled, and started warming the milk for her Latte and his Cappuccino.

* * *

The night of the 2nd day of the RdC, he was walking back to his hotel room.

Due to the exhaustion of the 1st and 2nd seat, the fourth bout was set to take place in the third day.

So most of the rebels and their friends were gathered in the lobby relieving their stress.

The only ones not present are Souma and Erina, probably in a kitchen preparing for tomorrow's cards, and Megumi, who went straight to her room at their arrival from the hall.

After experimenting some ideas for dishes and recipes with Isami in the kitchen, Takumi climbed to the third floor where his and the others rooms were reserved.

Walking to his door, dreaming about the plush pillow and comfy bed, he heard it.

It was faint, but audible.

The sound of muffled sobs and sniffles.

He recognized the sound coming from the room at the end of the hall.

It was Tadokoro-chan's room.

He walked away from his room and toward her door, as he neared, he could clearly distinguish the hiccups and silent cries.

Standing at the room's door, he knocked twice:

-"Tadokoro-chan, are you okay in there?"

No response.

-" Tadokoro-chan."He called.

He heard a gasp from the inside. After some few shuffling noises. A weak 'Come in' signaled for him to enter.

Opening the door and going in, his eyes widened.

She was in a horrid state, even though she tried her best to hide it under that small fake smile.

Her eyes were red from extended crying, the trails of dried tears stained her soft cheeks as the corner of her lips were shaky and devastated. From his position at the doorstep, he could remark the wet patch of tears and snot on her bed sheets and pillow, probably from her cushioning her sobs in its fluffiness.

It was painful.

Seeing a beautiful joyful flower like Tadokoro-san broken like that.

He felt for her.

-"Tadokoro-chan, are you okay"' he asked softly, voice a little shaky.

-' It seems it comes now to you, Erina-chan and Souma-kun to cover for my loss, hihihi… I would've liked to score a win for my friends, but….' Droplets of tears fell on her balled fists resting on her lap. ' It looks I wasn't cut for the challenge.' She giggled bitterly, tears one after one without a stop.

And she instantly broke into the sob that she tried suppressing ever since the blond Italian entered the room, in which she failed miserably at hiding.

She buried her face in her joined palms as she screamed in pain and regret.

He knew she was hiding it since the moment the result of her match was announced. He knew she was broken from her loss and ashamed of her own failure of protecting her friends. Just like him when he lost to Mimasaka at the Autumn Election.

She pretended to be strong and brave after her loss, she cheered at Souma loudly, and she squealed happily at his victory. But, in the inside she was breaking, piece by piece, shred by shred, little by little.

And getting into the confines of her room, behind four walls where the peeking eyes couldn't reach her, she freed it all in a storm of cries and tears.

He couldn't take it.

And before he could think of his next action, he threw his arms around her, burying her face in his chest as he patted her head with his right palm, as his left was drawing circles on her back.

He whispered into her ear:

-" Don't worry, you did the best you can, and made a tight battle with the third seat, which means, you were amazing, Megumi-chan. I bet Coach Shinomiya would be proud of you, even if he wouldn't show it."

His words made her clench tightly at his shirt, breathing in. That sole action sent a series of sparks through his back, his heart skipping a beat and threatening to burst out of his chest as she started sniffling in the fabric of his abnormally thin shirt.

-" Keep it all on us, Megumi-chan. We will bring back all our friends. OK?" he said, and he felt her nod in his grip.

Thus, he relaxed, resting his chin on his hand on her head, but stiffened a moment after, feeling the steady breathing and the way her body lightened in his grip.

She slept in HIS ARRRRMMMMS.

He was blushing like crazy ( for the first time without Yukihira being around. ).

This was one of those situations that even his Italian romantic persona wasn't ready to experience.

He didn't know what to do.

So he did the right thing that a gentleman would do in this situation.

Sleep with her while caressing her small slim wais….. Huhhh?

HUUUHHHH?

What did he just think?

He almost passed out then and there. But feeling guilty, he gently broke their contact and rested her on the bed covering her in this chilly night, pretending not to notice the small part of her cleavage appearing from her lightly unbuttoned shirt.

He stepped out of her room, closing the door quietly behind him.

A second later, he broke into a deep crimson blush.

What happened to him? He never thought like that toward any girl before? He was always surrounded and hunted by girls and never, even for once, thought like that toward any of them.

Maybe it is his tired mind or sleep-deprived body playing tricks on him.

He had to sleep, this kind of hallucinations is not allowed right now. He had a match tomorrow.

Trivial, illogical thoughts weren't permitted at this stage of their battle.

He had to focus and forget about these events.

Though, he couldn't explain why his heart was racing a million miles a second or why he felt such a longing feeling as he stood outside her room.

* * *

They were back for a new year.

They ALL made it for their second-year.

They managed to bring back all their friends from expulsion.

The grueling Regiment de Cuisine ended with a crashing victory of the rebels.

The match that Soma and Erina had against Tsukasa, was one of the most epic matches that the academy have ever witnessed, it was a battle of ideals, wills and powers, and she was really glad to be able to watch it from the spectator's seat. In the previous bout, she was joined with Takumi, who bugged for a while after what happened in his match.

 _It was a really unexpected turn of events._

But here they are, together once again at the lands of Tootsuki.

A lot changed.

The eight rebels who fought against Central, became the pillars of the rebirth of the academy. The reassigned director Nakiri Senzaemon restricted the Elite ten's power to be equal to that of mere instructors, the previous Elite ten members' fate was put in the hands of Nakiri Erina, who showed great tolerance, forgiving all their deeds and allowing them to continue their careers freely without any punishments or restrictions.

After the graduation of the third years, a new Elite ten was established as such:

 _ **1st seat: Ishikki Satoshi**_

 _ **2nd seat: Kuga Terunori**_

 _ **3rd seat: Nene Kinukuni**_

 _ **4th seat: Nakiri Erina**_

 _ **5th seat: Yukihira Soma**_

 _ **6th seat: Takumi Aldini**_

 _ **7th seat: Tadokoro Megumi**_

 _ **8th seat: Mimasaka Subaru**_

 _ **9th seat: Hayama Akira**_

 _ **10th seat: Kurokiba Ryo**_

This Elite ten did a global reform to the school's curriculum, completely destroying the Central's education, and opening up to diversity and variety of the culinary styles.

Moreover, because of the complicated events at their first year, new friendships were born and new bonds were made.

After the regimental shokugeki, Soma started hanging out more and more frequently with Erina, experimenting, taste-testing, doing paperwork together and walking together between courses. Their schedules were perfectly in sync.

As for Megumi, she just felt at ease that they were getting along, but for some reason, she couldn't shake that awkward feeling in her heart.

Abandoned, unnecessary, forgotten.

She couldn't put it in words.

She started walking to school and back alone, experiment in the kitchen alone, work with a stranger in classes as Soma was just a few counters away with Erina cooking.

She wasn't happy with it, and it showed greatly in her attitude.

She started rejecting invitations to Polar Star parties, and ditching group diners with the pretext that she had homework.

She even started unconsciously glaring at Soma at every Elite ten meeting for no reason.

A dark cold glare not reminiscent of the soft Megumi.

Changes that didn't go unnoticed by the other members of the committee, especially a certain blond Italian.

* * *

-"Tadokoro-san." she turned to look at her caller, she was greeted with a pair of blue orbs.

-"Oh, Takumi-kun, you want something of me?" she asked.

They were just dismissed from the Elite ten meeting, all the others have already left the meeting room, she thought she was the only one in there, she had to organize some scattered papers.

-" Want to drop by at my place, I'd like you to try my new recipe." He asked smiling at her.

-"Huhhh, why me? You could've asked Nakiri-san to. She is the God's Tongue after all." She asked, earning her a wave from him.

-"I went someone to just try it and give an opinion, not a critic like Nakiri-san, the recipe is still unperfect though, just want someone's advice. So will you. Please." he said joining his hands as if to beg.

-"Uhhh, No need for that." She panicked, "I will"

-" Really, thank you. Come after school. I'll already be there." He beamed walking out of the room happily.

She watched him depart and smiled.

-"He really is nice."She thought in herself, feeling a fuzzy warmth in her chest.

* * *

She just arrived to the Aldini brothers' apartment.

She stood there for a while, pondering what to do. She just settled on just knocking and waiting.

Almost instantly, the door opened and she was greeted with a lovely view.

Takumi Aldini, the boy whom much of Tootsuki females will sell their souls to have in their arms , was standing before her wearing nothing but a thin white shirt and pajamas pants, he seem in his zone, wearing casual clothes, no chef's uniform, no Tootsuki blazer, no expensive outfits. He seemed hotly different.

She just blushed at her thoughts and the sight of the boy in front of her.

-"Welcome Tadokoro-san, please enter."He motioned to her to enter that she did.

He led her to the couch and made sit on it.

He walked to the kitchen, and disappeared for a while.

She just sat there, scanning the apartment of the Italian brothers.

It was extremely tidy and organized, it smelled lavender, probably an air refresher. The furniture seemed spotless, not even one speck of dust on the table or the TV screen. It was her first time in a boy's place. She felt a little embarrassed.

Hearing the sound of opening door, she straightened up as he put a plate on the table in front of her.

Sitting across from her, he said smiling: ' _Bon Appetit_ '

Canelloni.

A classic Italian delicacy.

Taking on piece, she bit through the crunchy shell.

Smooth cheese cream mixed the lemon extract and dark chocolate chips, the shell is a classic biscotti with almonds, the whole package melted heavenly inside her mouth, purifying her heart and soul with pure care and beauty.

She sighed in relief.

-"How do you feel now?" he suddenly asked, as she started munching her third piece.

-" What do you mean Takumi-kun?" she responded holding the piece away from her lips.

-" You looked extremely frustrated lately." He noticed her body flinching " you needed some time out to relax and I thought making a sweet calming dish like cannelloni to help you brighten up little." He said sipping a little of the coffee she didn't notice he prepared to.

-" What are you talking about Takumi-kun, I am not…"

-" Is it Yukihira" he read her like an opened book.

-"What makes you say that?" she stuttered .

-" You are literally glaring daggers at him and Nakiri almost all the time. Everyone noticed." He replied

She remained silent.

-"Tadokoro-san, what is wrong?" he asked worriedly putting his coffee on the table with a sound.

She just kept her mouth shut for a moment, only to break into tears instantly after that.

-" He is just after her, he no more walks me to school, he no cooks with me, he no more jokes with me. Now he spends his days hanging around with her, laughing with her, doing all kinds of stuff together. What about me? I've always been there for him ever since the beginning and now after warming up to each other for two months, he leaves me like some trash. I never meant anything to him. Is it because I am too naïve? Too gentle? Too weak? Too plain ? Why?" she cried loudly, pouring all her sorrow in her words.

He didn't response, as if letting her words sink in.

-" So you do like Yukihira after all." He asked bitterly.

She hiccuped , trying to recover from her sobs.

-"Yes." She whispered.

-" Damn, wasn't that hard to say." He said happily grinning.

-" Taku…mi-kun." she looked up at him, her amber orbs were blurry due to tears.

-" This is your first step to move on." He said cheekily.

-" What?" her eyes widened a little.

-"It is the way of forgetting a love interest, it is everywhere on Internet nowadays, and the first step to do so is to admit the crush to a comrade who will lead you to forget about him.'"He announced.

-" What? But…"

-'Tadokoro-chan, Yukihira is not the only man out there, he might not be yours but I am sure there is a man just around the corner waiting for you to notice him'

-"Takumi-kun." she murmured.

Standing up from the couch, he walked toward her, he held an opened hand to her.

-" I will be your comrade in your journey for recovery." He smiled warmly at her.

She looked at him as if looking at the beautiful ray of born hope.

Her moment has come.

* * *

From that day on, he started coming to Polar Star daily, just for the sole reason of walking her to school, and he waits for her at the campus's gates just to walk her back. He started inviting her to do tastings and experimenting together. They even started gossiping about some rumors, like the news about the weird flip in Nene-senpai and Ishikki-senpai's relationship that came with some pretty wow events, that brought out facets that no one ever saw before in their lively senpai.

She didn't mind his company. She enjoyed it. He was funny, likeable, and hard-working and determined in a whole new level, and he was handsome ( her being by his side everytime now really put her in the danger zone) but his smile and honest eyes were everything she cling to and more.

She started warming up to him, and even, even if it was for some short moments, like when they were alone in the kitchen lab or when their hands touch accidentally, she could feel sparks running up and down her spine and the blush on her cheeks lighten up like Christmas ornaments.

* * *

It was his moment of pay-back.

He waited two years for this, and he is fully ready to.

He was checking his ingredients when a light knock interrupted him.

The visitor none other than the sweet bubble of loveliness Tadokoro Megumi.

-" Tadokora-chan, you're here."He beamed at her.

-' Of course I am, I just came to bid you good luck. Break a leg out there.' She said, smiling and moving her hands up and down to express her joy.

He just smiled softly.

-"Ok then, I'll be cheering for you from the front lines. Again Good Luck"' She spoke smiling a last time before leaving.

He couldn't help the sweet smile on his face.

He was now sure of his win.

 _Because he has someone dear to cook for._

 _With his whole beating heart and craving soul._

* * *

He did it.

After all those years of hard labor and frustration.

He defeated Mimasaka as pay-off of the Autumn Election match.

It has been two years since that moment. But she knew her friend didn't forget it. She knew that ever since that loss that changed him forever, he was waiting for this day, the day he will get his dignity back in front of all those who saw the first match. And she knew his next target.

It's their third year after all, he needs to get it now before they graduate.

She was now hiding behind Marui's library, her and Isami called their friends to prepare a party at Polar Star. They all gathered like always at Zenji's room. Isami told them to make it a surprise so he didn't tell Takumi anything. Soma was at the door , holding his ear on the hard material. He was the most excited about Takumi's victory against Mimasaka, he knew he was next and he couldn't contain his eagerness.

As the blond opened the door to room with Fumio-san, a huge 'SURPRIIISE' echoed through the walls of the dorm, all of them launched at the boy happily, knocking him down owing the impact.

She just stood there, when he stood on his feet, she congratulated him.

-"Good job, Takumi-kun." she beamed at him sweetly and he replied with a gentle smile.

They spent the night partying, playing like crazy, and drinking tones of Ryoko's rice juice.

Most of them were already knocked out by 2PM. The only two remainders were Takumi and Megumi, who stopped drinking early in the night as she couldn't handle alcohol.

She climbed back to her room, falling face first on the bed, she was about to be taking to the sweet fluffy dreamland. A knock on her door got her back on her feet.

Opening the door, she smiled at the comer.

-" Takumi-kun" she smiled at him, and she let him in.

It wasn't the first time they stayed together in the same room, so she didn't feel anything odd in letting him in.

-"Got bored , want to chat." She questioned, turning back to her bed.

But the sound of a slowly closing door snapped her out of her glee.

She turned around, only to freeze at the strong hands that held her shoulders firmly

-" Takumi-kun?" she asked, eyes wide and body shaky.

-" Tadokoro Megumi, I know that this might be sudden, and maybe I am just getting full of myself because of all the liquor I drank,' he paused, gathering the leftovers of his courage ' I love you and I always did, ever since the end that Regimental Shokugeki. But I knew you loved Yukihira and just kept my feelings bottled in and trying to get over you. You know why I knew a lot about moving on a crush, because I tried all of the online courses, I just thought that I will forget you one day. But I couldn't. And when I saw that Yukihira was attached to Nakiri, and you were drowning in despair, I thought this was my chance to be with you to have you. And with the time we spent together, my love for you only grew. You know why I won against Mimasaka. I was thinking about you, the whole Shokugeki, we worked on the recipe together, if it wasn't for you, i wouldn't have made it. I know I am selfish and even idiot for saying all this to you, but… I am sor…" he couldn't finish his speech.

Her lips rested on his. Rosy and plump clashing against soft and warm. The kiss was fragile and unpleasantly short, just like a feather touch.

Pulling back, she looked at his hazy orbs with her half-lidded ones.

-" Can you just shut up and get into it." She doesn't know if it was the alcohol she gulped or the joy she felt in her heart the moment he said the word ' I love you' that draw lust to its paroxysm.

But she didn't feel like doing something wrong.

The kiss he pulled her in, is nothing but wild and passionate. Her arms locked around his neck as she lifted her body trying to deepen the kiss, his hands around her waist as he caressed her back sending shivers the long of her back.

His meticulous touches a masterful tongue movements in her mouth had her moaning cutely, only to set him off even further.

They both ended up with a thud on the bed. He on top of her, trapping her with his arms.

-" Megumi-chan, want to go through it. I have to ask because if I start I might not be able to stop." He asked as if taking a permission.

-"Go on" she whispered, surprising him a little.

-' I don't mind belonging to one who truly loves me' she murmured smiling at him. And smiled back

-" Ok then"

It was a bliss. A scene similar to that from one of her shojos mangas.

Clothes flew haphazardly, hands roamed freely, tongues twisted lively.

They complemented each other, they belonged to each other.

For the first time in forever, she felt perfect.

At the end of their hot act, they ended up snuggled in each other.

-" Megumi-chan" As the sun came to a rise ' In a week from now, I will challenge Yukihira, will you be there for me.'

-" Of course, I will' she giggled ." but in one condition.'

He looked at her confusedly.

-"Take responsibility for this please, I won't like to tell my mother that I gave my first time to flirty Italian guy." she announced, making him pouting.

-" Are we playing games here, of course I will." drawing closer to him.

-" I will make you the happiest woman alive, Megumi." he kissed her crown.

She just smiled.

* * *

Years later, they'd remember that fateful day each time they face-call Ayumi at room 302 in the Polar Star Dorm.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here is my first attempt on a fluff story, as promised.**

 **Not how it is? Does it suck? Of course it does.**

 **Review and comment please.**

 **Next Chapter: _Fumio-san on a wheeled chair and the forbidden rooms?_**

 **Ja ne. Fellow Foodgasm Lovers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 5 : Memories of a home._**

The atmosphere was thick, cold and tense. You know, like that one you could cut through with a cleaver. Dark clouds hovered on them like a heavy fog.

You could sense the animalistic ferocious auras sending shivers down your spine the moment they pass by you.

Four Tootsuki students. Three different manas.

A bouncy, joyful redhead and excited brunet.

An angry threatening purple-haired girl and glass-wearing boy.

And , of course, the sweatdropping bluenette in between the two contrasted energies.

How they got there ? It all started with a simple announcement.

-« We are getting at the Polar Star Dorm. »

She knew what was going to come as they were walking toward the exit of the campus.

She planned to meet later there with Maya and Yuuto, but these unexpected guests she brought with her things took a hard turn.

-« Ano,.. Yuuto-kun, why the angry face ? » she whispered to the brown-haired boy beside her. « You are aware that you can't keep this attitude for so long, because, we will practically be living at the same dorm for the following three years. » She informed as if it was the most obvious thing right now.

The boy, whose glasses weren't enough to camouflage his piercing eyes, pondered for a moment on his friend's statement : they were going to be dormmates, so holding grudge for lonh won't help him get them out of the academy, maybe he'll just wait for the right moment to show his dominance, for now just smile and go with the flow. Plus he doesn't want his ass to be handed to him by Fumio-san for some rampage at the dorm.

-« Ok. » he sighed, not really happy by the situation.

-« Sooo, Yamada-kun, Akane-san. Right ? So from were are you from ? » Maya broke their ever-lasting silence.

The redhead fidgeted a little.

-« Yeah, even with us working together, we didn't talk a lot about each other. » Ayumi replied excitedly.

Her body tensed and her grip on her suitcase strenghtened.

-« Yeaaah, you ssseee,… » her shaky words were interrupted by a loud cry of amazement.

-« WAAAHHH, THESE BUILDINGS ARE HUUUUGE, are they all dorms ? » she almost startled all his companions, the golden-eyed boy exclaimed loudly.

-« Huh ? Yeah they are. » Maya just responded, not understanding what happened with his previous quiet demeanor. « Actually, Tootsuki is a very wealthy institute where a lot of cutting-edge facilities and international brands of culinary products that started from here so that is why you see all this amazing buildings. » she announced proudly.

-« Ohhh, and here I thought this academy couldn't surprise me anymore. » he said, joining his hands behind his head. « So our dorm is going to be so kind of five-star hotel. » he grinned happily.

The three others just eyed weirdly, as if seeing the most awkward alien they've accountered in their lives.

Why was that for ?

* * *

-« And here we are, Polar Stars. » the bluenette screamed joyfully pointing at the building in front of them.

-« Huh ? »

-« That is really disappointing. »

The two new transfert students felt a little bit tricked, cheated maybe.

The building before them was nothing like those they passed by on their way.

First, it was sooo far from the campus, like they've been walking for about an hour now.

Second, it looked some haunted spooky Western-style ghost house. It didn't look like some place were highschoolers would live or would even people would approach.

-«Our dear home, we're back. » the megane-boy said proudly stepping inside the gates.

The two other girls stepped inside merrily.

For Yamada and Akane, they just looked at each other with unsure eyes then followed suit, even though they dreaded it.

-« Maya-chan, aren't you heading back to the seminar. » the bluenette questioned the purplehead.

-« Nah, I'll stay here a little. I really don't want to see his face right now. » she responded annoyed.

Getting inside the main hall, the place wasn't that impressive, dark without a ray of light coming from any place, the floor squeaked at each moving footstep, it was like a Halloween's creepy house.

-« What the hell is this place ? » the redhead whispered.

-« Nnngh » A moan came literally out of nowhere, no a pleasant one to hear though.

This one was cracked and suffocated, like that of a choked old woman, struggling to maintain her sanity.

-« Okaaaay, I'm getting out of hear. » the marron-haired boy murmured, turning toward the door he came from.

-« STOP RIGHT THERE » a sharp voice made him stop on his feet.

In the dark, what stood in front of them was the figure of a short spiky-haired being, its eyes shone with a bright yellow hue that send chills through Akane's back that she hid her head behind her large suitcase.

-« Other students hoping to take the entrance exam to my dorm, how lucky am I this year ?

-" Good evening students, I am Daimidio Fumio, the Madonna of this dorm. » the figure grinned widely.

* * *

-« Oh! » Akane's mouth draw a small O.

-« She is as I thought she would be » said Yamada, tapping his finger on his chin.

Now, coming to the light of the cuisine, the creepy figure came to be an old woman on a wheeled chair.

She had wrinkles all over her face as her gray threads stood in pointy stikes on her head, her eyes were fading yellow that held a strong look of scorn.

Her legs looked slim and beaten as if she had them broken by a heavy weight or a hard fall.

-« WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ? » the silence in the room was interrupted by the booming voice of Maya who was pointing accusedly at the person standing from the other side of the counter, arranging their knife set into its leather bag.

The intruder was the valedectorian student from before, Yamada remarked

-« Ah, you. I forgot, you pass welcome to the dorm. Your dish was more then enough to get in. » the Madonna announced, making more than one jaw hit the floor with a crashing sound.

-« Thank you, Madonna-sama. I'll be pleasured to be part of this legendary dorm. » the green-haired girl thanked, bowing at her new dorm mother.

-« Fumio-san, what is the meaning of this ? » Yuuto, who picked his jaw from the floor, asked confused.

-« She came to get into the dorm and she made it. She is your new dormmate. Nanami-san, present yourself. »

-« Ishikki Nanami desu, nice to meet you. » she bowed at them composedly, like a real sgrine maiden.

-« What the hell ? » he murmured.

-« From today on, she will a resident here, so from now on, we have an extra place at the diner table. » Fumio replied, moving her wheels for much effort in order to move to the center of the kitchen, giving her back to the confused old dorm residents.

-« But, why is she here ? »the bluenette, now shivering behind her male friend, stuttered.

-« Your room is 206. » Moving beside the green-haired girl, she handed her the room's key. « You'll find there everything you need. » she muttered, surpressing a laugh while trying to stay serious.

The others just eyed her weirdly, still trying to process what just happened.

-« Umm, thank you,.. Fu…mio-san. » she replied awkwardly. « I'll go take up my luggage. » she all but sprinted out.

-« What the …. » Ayumi and Yamada were literally dumpfounded, standing there, their mind going round and round trying to process the situation.

To just hit a dead end.

Maya, preferred standing in the background watching the amusing scene prospere in front of her. She was smiling mischievously.

Akane and Yamada just looked at each other, and silently agreed on keeping quiet until they were asked to react.

Which came a little afterward, as the Madonna started snapping her fingers as if breaking the heavy trance in the room.

-« Ayumi, Yuuteru, Maya. Go change, have a bath. Oh, and prepare your room, Yuuteru. You are having a welcome party to the new one. »

-« Why do I have to ? » a tick appeared on the boy's forehead as he interjected between gritted teeth.

-« Because I asked you to. » she replied, eyeing him menacingly « Moreover, till now, you are 3 in the dorm, with Maya coming every now and then. » she looked at the girl who was waving at her. « So, at least, befriend each other, you are staying together for another 3 years. » she finished.

-« Tsk. » He clicked his tongue, leaving the room with loud thumps.

-« Yamada-kun, Akane-san. Good luck. » the bluenette said, startling the two forementionned as she left for her room.

-« I guess…Umm…I'll just get out of here. » Maya just fled the room, probably heading to the TV. Especially, after feeling the tension in the room.

The two left behind. A redhead and a marron-head, felt like they were inspected by her eyes.

From her sitting position, her eyes moved up until reaching their eyes and then down focusing briefly on their posture. She spoke :

-« So, is it today or tomorrow ? »

Realising their long stagnant position, they both moved to action each one taking a side of the kitchen.

As they started chopping, dicing, grilling and boiling. She thought in herself.

 _I already know the result from the moment you stepped into this dorm._

* * *

What a refreshing bath!

Soaking your tired body in the warm soothing water while playing with the bubbles.

Heaven. Just heaven.

She was lucky that the new one had to pack out her luggage, and Yuuto had to clean his room for the party.

So she was the first to bath. And she had her leisure time enjoying it.

Wrapping her body with a large towel, she pinned her very long blue hair ( that reached practically her knees) with a ruuber, setting it into a messy bun. Taking her change clothes out of the basket, she slipped into her panties then into a pair of light pink pyjama pants, she decided to avoid wearing bras at night, and put on just a simple white loose sweater to feel more comfy for the time being.

As she went out of the bath, holding her dirty clothes in one hand, and her blue ocean-patterned towel and her precious lucky charm in the other.

Her room wasn't that far from the bath. She occupied room 302, as Yuuto is in room 205, and the valedectorian now lives in room 206.

Even though the dorm was big and could take more than 20 people. The dorm mother was pretty selective in her choice of residents and it isn't everybody who could get assigned to the dorm either.

-« Is that your room ? » her train of thought was cut by a loud male voice. As she turned the corner, she was met with the two transfert students, each standing at a side of her room.

She hid herself behind the wall, peeking as not to miss any part of the conversation.

-« Yes, room 303. » Akane replied.

-« So we are neighbors. NICE. » Yamada just replied, grinning widely.

-« So, met ya at the party. » he added, stepping inside his assigned room.

-« Yeah, see ya.» she responded, entering her own.

Hearing both doors close, Ayumi walked to her room's door rapidly, standing at its step.

Fumio-san just ALLOWED someone to reside in THESE rooms ?

 _ **How in the name of Sainta Maria?**_

She knew, everybody knew about the legendary 92th generation. The Rebirth Generation that started from THIS dorm. The ones that stood against the Central dystopia, the corruption of the Circle of The Demon Kings of Food, and seized glory at the Blue competition.

They were heroes, legends to worship. But for Fumio-san, between all the rooms in the dorm, she seemed pretty attached to those two.

Her neighbor rooms.

 _303 and 301._

They seemed to hold a great value in her eyes, and whenever she passes by them, she can see her , standing for a minute of silence, as if contemplating a tragedy.

Even when they managed, her and Yuuto, to get some money to re-establish the dorm's facilities, she forbidded them from touching the two rooms.

Noticing her thoughts were going wild, the bluenette shook her head and entered her room.

She didn't realise that it was the start of their chronicles.

* * *

You know… they are kinds of silence.

The creepy silence, the grumpy one and heavy one.

But none of those ressembled this one.

It was an _awkward_ silence.

In the middle of room 205, the six present students were sitting in a circle, sipping their cups of green tea. But none of them dare to utter a word for the past… I don't know… 20 minutes.

-« Sooo,…New one, would you like to share with us your identity. » the purple-haired girl said, getting tired of the long weird mute mode they were in.

Maya, you life-saver. Who is better to break that silence other than the lively Maya.

-« Yeah, of course… » the green-haired girl responded. Now, she had her hair let down, it reached approximately the middle of her back, she wore brown V-collar shirt with grey pants, she sat on a steady seiza. « I think you know my name. I'am Nanami. I am 16 years old, I was born and raised in Kyoto for as long as I remember. And as my name indicates, yes, I am a Traditional Japanese chef. Both my parents were Tootsuki graduates though, and they enrolled me here when I became 14. Yes, yes that is all about me. » she finished smiling genuinely.

The mention of the word «parents » made some bodies tense.

-« Are you serious ? Me too. » the bluenette replied happily. « My parents too were Tootsuki graduates. »

A chill ran down their spines.

-« I am Ayumi. Nice to meet you, Nanami-san. And yes, my parents are Tootsuki alumnus. They are even called sometimes to supervise at the training camp. »

-« Mine are always at the training camp. They always leave me to Fuyumi-obaa or Donato-oji to watch over me when they are there. They are not good babysitters by the way. » he finished , making the ladies giggle a little.

-« Ni-san never gets out of the seminar. » Maya pouted. « He is so introverted and unsociable, he is always grumpy and angry for no reason. But… » she shut up for a while. « It is always nice to have someone to call family. »

A hand clutched hardly around the cup of tea, threatening to break it.

-« Jun is like a mother of I, and Akira is still my only left over family, so, I am pretty happy with what I have. » She laughed. « I still remember, one day, Jun slept on the couch like always, and we had to carry her together so that we can take her to bed, she had been eating a lot of potatoe fries at that time, so she gained a great amount of weight. » she smiled widely at the memory.

-« My father really likes to expose his body to the wind while doing field work in the morning. » Nanami said happily, earning her deadpanned looks from her comrades.

-« Sooo, do you have anything to add, Akane-san ? » the bluenette turned to the redhead, she didn't miss how she stiffened at her name being called.

The silence returned to govern the room's air, until the redhead let out a sigh, noticing the small look that her friend was giving her from the corner of his eye.

-« I guess that sooner or later, I've have been obliged to say this. » she said, putting down her hot tea cup.

-« Akane-san, you really don't have to. » the long silent Yamada spoke at last, looking at her with such apprehensive eyes.

-« What do you mean ? » Nanami just questionned, finally sipping a gulp of the tea.

The three others followed suit, clearly curious about what she meant.

Inhaling as if bracing herself for her upcoming words, she said :

-« My parents abandoned me when I was a new born. »

They did anything but to spit their tea on each others faces. Even Yamada choked on the liquid and coughed a little to regain his composure. He knew she was an orphan, but **abandoned** , she never mentioned anything about that.

-« Wow, that really was exactly how I expected you to react. » she laughed bitterly.

-« Akane-san. » the new comer whispered.

-« When I was newly born, they basically wrapped me in a thin white cloth with the a small card on which the name Akane was written in thick bold letters. They practically put me in a small fruit basket and left me, hhah, not even at some doorstep, but straight in the middle of the main road. » she breathed in, her voice cracking a little. « As the cars drove by, they thought I was someone's fallen grocery basket, so they just drove avoiding me each time, not even giving their ears to the weak strangled cries that I let in that chilly night. » she licked her lips and nibbled a small side of her lower one hoping to keep herself together until she at least took this burden off her shoulders. « A truck driver was coming at full speed. Busy repeating the refrain of a some popular song, he didn't notice the small basket on the road. I was to be crushed under the wheels of the truck by a hair. If it wasn't for Mama Mayumi to jump at me to protect me. She ran rapidly toward the basket, clasping with as much agility and care as possible. The driver seeing the woman jump before him, turned hard until he hit an electricity pole on the sidewalk. He got out of the truck, enraged at the damage and at the woman's reckless action. But his tongue stuck to his throat the moment he saw the two small hands moving in the air. » she paused.

-« From there on, I got into the orphanage that Mama managed. The only place that I will ever call home. My family ? Maybe my siblings, who at some point will get adopted and me never. Wealth ? The orphanage is still standing due to minute donations and humble funds raisers. » she finally lifted her eyes up, noticing the looks of horror on her dormmates' faces. Yuuto just had his eyes wide open, unable of blinking due to shock. Ayumi already had tears in her orbs, as she squeezed her palms on her mouth, surpressing a horrified scream.

Maya just spoke a weird 'WOUW' and kept staring disbelievingly at the redhead. Nanami just gritted her teeth, tears welled up in her eyes.

Yamada stayed relatively…. Unfazed.

It was her loud laughter that broke the silence.

It was a pained, sad laughter.

-« Damn. I broke the jovial mode from before. I am such a killjoy. » she joked, sticking her tongue playfully.

-« Akane-san… » the bluenette started crying, feeling the sense of guilt building up in her chest. « I am horribly sorry. » she muttered between pauses.

She was the worst, bragging about her happy family and their moments, while, just sitting at her side, a girl who never knew the warmth of a home, or the gentle mother's hug at night. She felt horrible, the lowest of monsters.

-« Ohhh, Your story is just so fucked up. » a male voice woke her up from her self-accusing. It was Yamada. Speaking nonchalantly as nothing happened.

-« Yamada, what do you.. » Yuuto, who had been watching and hearing silently, turned to look at the speaker. Despite his calm exterior, his eyes showed a deep feeling of pity and compassion.

-« And here I thought we were similar, but you seem to be more messed up than I could ever be. »

-« Yamada-kun ? » she questionned confusedly.

And then it finally hit her. He never told her about himself. Ever since the first moment they met, she was always the one was being asked and heard.

He never, for once, spoke about his life or his childhood and the reason why he went to Tootsuki at first.

-« I… » he started talking, voice a little low and hesitated. « My parents were two simple people. A human rights' lawyer and a civil engineer. They got married aftet know each other at highschool, and by the time of their first anniversary, I was born. » he paused. « A week after my birth, a horrid car accident occured near the airport. » he paused again. « A heart attack and a lethal injury in the chest. No one survived that accident.I lost my mother and father that day. » he ignored the gasps and the sound of droplets hitting a liquid surface. « So, I never saw my parents faces, all their pictures were burned at their memory. I had no relatives or family to raise me, bar my aunt Rindou, who took upon herself the responsibility of raising me and teaching me at our villa. She is my one and only mother, father, sister, brother, friend and family that I ever had. And partially, that is why I might sound a little socially awkward at times. But bear with me, I've never stepped out of her care zone before. Hahaha~~~. » he laughed in an easygoing manner.

Everyone in the room fell into deep silence. Already busy crying silently or just thinking it over. It was until a sigh escaped the green-head's lips.

-« Taku, how did we end up her ? Weren't we just laughing a minute ago.

They all turned to look at her. Only to freeze at the sheer surprise.

-« Kyaaaaaaaa ! » the once teary-eyed bluenette cried in horror, moving her hands in front of her male friend. « Yuuto-kun, don't look. » she screamed, her cheeks already colored with a crimson red hue.

-« Wow… ? » was everything that the forementionned boy uttered, before a flying shoe hit him straight in the face, knocking him down.

-« Ttttt…. » the Indian girl stuttered. « What iiis ttthat ? » she managed to say, reaching with shaky hands for her shoe.

-« What ? » she interjected innocently.

The redhead, whose face rivaled the deep color of her hair, pointed at the girl's exposed body.

Indeed, the girl who just minute ago, sat with a straight posture, with a cool face and a graceful expression, was now bare, clad, as naked as a new-born.

She wore literally nothing, but a female fundoshi constituted from a white-cloth as a bra, that failed to hide her exposed cleavage or her big, plump breast. And a underpiece hiding her crotch. But everything about her body was totally exposed to the open eye.

From her long, sharp thighs, her flat, slim waist, to her fine, attractive bum.

It was ALL exposed.

And it seemed to not care about it.

-« Ah, this. I wanted yo brighten the mood. » she replied giddily « You see things escalated quickly into tragic and sad. So I had to make a move. I was planning to leave this until we familiarize with each other, but it came the necessaty and I had to interfere. » she continued proudly.

Where did the composed, elegant attitude go ?

She was now sitting crosslegged, showing some… hot scenery to the onlookersn who only blushed more, as the only conscious boy in the room closed his eyes with his two clasped hands.

-« And now,.. » she smirked mischievously. « LET'S START THE REAL PARTY ! »she shouted merrily, throwing her naked form at the galery.

They all escapd from the crazy clad girl shouting and lamenting as such:

-« KYAAAA »

-« PUT SOME CLOTHES ON. »

-« Sorry Oba-chan, I am unethical monster right now. Forgive me. »

And the night that started intense and heavy between the newly-gathered friends, turned into a crazy hide-and-seek game from the mental naked fella.

* * *

As the man-chase continued in the halls of the Polar Star, from the other side of the communication tubes ; in a dark room in the first floor of the dorm. A certain old lady was eavesdropping at the kids conversation from the very beginning.

She made sure to loosen the tubes' covers at Yuuto's room, just enough to not be busted and to hear clearly the whole exchange.

 _Car accident…Abandonned…huh ?Hah, they made quiet the decent , acceptable story ? Ne, Kobayashi Rindou ? Never would've thought you'll take such a great burden upon yourself ?_

Putting the lid back on the tube, the cries were getting annoyedly loud, she took a Nokia phone out of her yellow apron's front pocket, she started dailing a number.

Bringing the object to her ear, she started talking :

-« Hello, Tootsuki Resort, is it ? »

-« Yes, I'd like you to connect me to the department chief, Dojima Gin, please…. Yes, I know it's late , but it is a very crucial matter… Tell him the caller is Fumio Daimido from the Polar Stars."

* * *

 **Author's note: Here we go. Things are getting heated.**

 **Two parentless kids with 'familiar' looks. Hmmmmm**

 **So Happy Holiday. ( Even though we don't celebrate it in my country T_T)**

 **Next chapter: _Jouichirou in despair. The ruthless soul reaper_.**

 **Love you. Thanks for the support.**

 **Mata ne.**


	8. Ishikki x Nene fluff

_**Boundaries**_.

FFFFFFF…. FUUUUCK.

THEY FREAKING LOST.

Well, even though she did soften a bit toward her kouhai, and get to understand their position,, and even agree with it.

But she is REALLY pissed out of her mind after their undignified lost.

Them. Her. The noble Elite ten. Got completely wrecked by plain first-year brats. Well with the help of a certain someone.

Unacceptable. Unforgivable. Impossibbbble.

There she was, sitting in seiza under the closed window across from the opened door.

She was invited to the fun, although she was one of their enemies, the victorious rebels insisted on her to come celebrate their victory along with the others.

The party didn't reach her expectation. But it really went beyond whatever her imagination could ever come up with.

It was loud, and wild to a whole new level. There was food, music and shouts as some danced and others laughed or talked, and there was some weird kind of juice that was passed by the group that did nothing but rile them up even more.

She refused to take a sip of it, and feigned that she is not that much into drinks and concoctions other than tea, an excuse that got her out of it by a hair.

But what really annoyed her the most, and managed to on get each one of her nerves was…

*Wiggle**Wiggle** Wiggle*

-"Hahahaha. Ishikki, shake it. Yeah like that. Hahaha." Cried loudly Kuga as he laughed in his drunken state.

He downed about 4 cups of that juice, and he is already tipsy.

But, what was more startling, is what he is laughing at.

As it is the custom at any Polar Star party, they are trademark events: Ryoko's alcoholic drink ( that Kuga drank heavily. And from which Tsukasa sipped a cup, and fainted instantly afterward.). Soma's disgusting dishes; and he seemed to find a new partner.

But the most crucial one is indeniably…

Ishikki naked apron get-up.

She was mortified to say the least. How indecent! Lewd! Horrible!

-" Kinokuni-kun." She was brought back to reality by the sound of her name. Only to be met by the offender' s naked form.

-" Want more snacks?" he offered to her a platter of goodies, only to have her palm as an answer.

-" GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DIRTY EXHIBITIONIST." She screamed, blushing furiously as she hid her eyes with one hand, as the other started hushing him to go away.

-" Uuuuh. Such killjoy, Usagi-chan *hiccup*" said a hazy Kuga, drinking another cup of the juice.

-" Kinokuni-kun, I didn't mean any offence toward you. I just wanted to be courteous, after all, you're our guest today." He said, giving her one of his bright smile.

Which only served to let her glare at him, threatening to pierce through his body like a sharp blade.

She really thinks she is the only sane being in here. With Tsukasa knocked out, everyone seemed to go along with this madness. Momo-senpai seems too clingy to the bluenette pigtail girl, talking to her about her Bucchi and some cute anecdotes. Saito-senpai and Megishima-senpai are talking like best buddies at a bar, discussing restaurants management techniques and ways to merge fish into ramen using several seasonings and spices.

Not to talk about the Tootsuki Joan of Arc, who looked too busy shouting at Yukihira to actually notice the blush creeping on cheeks becoming more prominent at each passing second.

The only one that is probably affected by the scenery was Nakiri Alice, but her reaction was to tap it on her phone while laughing crazily at it.

In summary, NO ONE looked disturbed by the naked guy dancing in the middle of the room, wiggling his butt around shamelessly.

This is what she hates about Ishikki. He is a cheeky, careless, annoying, irresponsible idiot who thinks life will go his way all the time.

He might be a genius cook, but his behavior is that of a reckless teenager in search of freedom and innovation beyond tradition.

This was the reason why he left the Ishikki clan. Or, more precisely, dropped out of it. He left on his own will, claiming that he strives to make a name of himself away from his family. That he doesn't need names or prestige, to be a great chef. That he can break the boundaries of his legacy and draw his own path.

Stupid, right. Childish even.

This thing…this stuff he does now.

She was the first one to see it. At the early stages of this revolution of his, she walked on him cooking in her home's kitchen, clad in only an apron. She cried that day to sleep traumatized for her life.

She hates him deeply and truly. A disloyal, rebellious drop-out.

As she noticed him, looking at her, showing her his most genuine smile.

She turned her head with a loud ' Hmph'. Even if Central is down now, her feelings toward him will never change: Hatred and anger.

* * *

First seat, huh…

I really get Tsukasa-san's feelings right now.

The current Tootsuki Rebirth Elite Ten first seat, Ishikki Satoshi, was thinking as piles and piles of undone paperwork were waiting for him to write. His usual smile adorning his face, even though, he was feeling crappy in the inside.

As most of his Elite Ten friends left: Kuga for the Chinese cooking society 93 years anniversary, Soma-kun and Nakiri-kun to taste-test at the kitchen in main campus, Alice and Kurokiba had to write a letter for the Nakiri International Headquarters, Hayama to help Jun exterminate some pest at the seminar, Takumi went back to apartment, and Megumi walked herself back to the dorm ( she seemed quite hostile lately toward their fellow council members. Maybe because Soma-kun doesn't walk with her anymore. Probably.)

So, he is the last one left. He was planning to finish his work earlier and go take a stroll at the attic. But with the academy being built up from scratch, and him being elected council First Seat by the director, he had shit tone of work to do.

-"Here we go." He started working.

Deeply engrossed in his work, he didn't notice the time running. And it was almost 10 PM when a knock brought him back to reality.

-" _Who could it be?_ Come in!" he responded, putting his pen down to welcome the person behind the closed wooden doors.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, but he still kept his wide smiling eyes and lips.

The one coming to look for him was the former cold, unemotional Japanese maiden, Nene Kinokuni.

He would be lying if he said he didn't notice her change. But, as he is , he likes to let things evolve naturally and not interfere until it's necessary.

-" You are still here." The third seat questioned, keeping her stoic expression as she adjusted her round glasses.

-" Yeah, got a lot of work to submit." He replied, giggling a little.

-" Oh."

She really did change.

After her defeat against Yukihira at the RdC, she looked to be more aware of her narrow-minded thinking and limited potential, she knew she had to step up her game and get away from the Kinokuni strict vision.

Not once, not twice, did he see her in one of the kitchens experimenting and testing. Trying to come up with new recipes and methods of her own. Moreover, she became caring and gentle toward her kouhai, helping them and supporting them, instead of the cold, stoned glare she used to send to anyone who approached her.

He could say that she changed for the best, and he felt happy about it. Although, they really despised each other for a long time, they are still childhood friends that lived a lot together.

-" So, uh, I was at one of the kitchens and made some tea. I made more then I need, so I had some extra quantity. Deem yourself lucky, you have it." She handed him a large mug, from which came a warm cloud of steam and a soothing smell of green tea.

He was too tired to say no to a cup of hot tea. So, he took it and started drinking hastily.

The drink was hot and delicious. The leaves were carefully steeped in boiling water to get the maximum of their flavor.

-" Sasuga Nene-chan. This cup is really worth of you." He said, almost melting from the deliciousness of the drink.

But the angry stare she sent him from her sitting position in front of his desk give him consciousness of his surrounding once again.

-" Nene-chan? Who do you think we are to each other. Friends?" she interjected with a solemn voice.

-" And here I thought this was your peace token. Do you still hate me?" he sweat dropped, eyes smiling like always.

-" No. I still hate you, and dream to one day show my superiority to you. But that doesn't mean I want you to kill yourself from exhaustion." She replied honestly.

-" So you do care about me?" he asked, noticing the girl's jump and horrified face.

-" As if." She shouted, her flushed cheeks making it hard for her to breath.

It was at that moment, that Ishikki was taken aback.

The hand she put on the table, in order to support her flustered body. Her fingers, the back of her hand, were all covered with bandages. They were even some visible knife cuts that seemed to have faded away.

She was working maybe at her cutting techniques. Or re-trying some recipe.

It was clear she was working hard. But he really didn't care now. He was more interested in her tsundere mode act in front of him. Why?

He didn't know. But seeing her showing emotions other than vanity and hatred in his vicinity, made his heart warm. In a strange way.

* * *

Hahahaha~ ~ ~

A hysteric, loud laugh echoed in the walls of the Kinokuni household

As it is the custom, Nene would occasionally visit her family for summer break.

As a third year, and third seat ( soon to be First) at Tootsuki academy. She came proud and eager to her home.

Only to have a bugging truth hit her straight in the face. Like a train at full speed.

-" The reason we got the Ishikki heir to our house years ago, was to set you up into an arranged marriage, with the view to merge both families together."

She just laughed off. Taking it as a joke. Her, marrying Ishikki Satoshi, the happy-go-lucky bastard she grudges and wants to rip that smile out of his face. How funny! What a troll!

Yeah, that was a nice one.

But the lack of response she received really confirmed her greatest fears.

It is real. All real.

She is bound to marry Ishikki at some point of time.

. .

The mere thought made her faint instantly, and had her bedridden for three days.

As she laid on her comfortable, high-class bed. She thought it through.

-" Me and Ishikki. Me and Ishikki. Me and Ishikki. Rrrr." She growled, burying her face in her soft pillow. " But wait. That is not possible now. He swore he'll never go back to his family. So he had lost his right for inheritance. But he is the only son of the Ishikki's. Maybe some of the cousins will take his place. Yeah, right that is nice." She cheered, taking her face out of the pillow lock. " I bet if he knew about this, he would be even more obstinate to leave. If he does his rebellious thing, he will probably refuse it and even take himself out completely from the family. Then the two families won't merge. And then he will not annoy me anymore. Yahoo." She fist pumped. She was too happy not to be objected to this horror. Thanks to his stubborn attitude. She is ultimately free.

-" After this year. This year. He will finally part away. I will finally live my life as I want, with him not being around annoying me and pissing me off." She didn't notice her glasses getting a little blurry at a time. " I will be the best in everything and anything with him faraway." Her vision got almost foggy. " Then I will become the family's mother, and stay single my whole life. He might find someone who can take in his craziness. I wonder who is this unlucky innocent girl to give herself to that guy. I really feel pity for her." The blurriness was unbearable now, she barely saw the ceiling. " I really should buy new glasses. These are starting to lose their quality." Sitting up, she took off her glasses to wipe them with a tissue. But the small droplet that fell on her hand showed her really why she had her vision hazy.

 _Tears._

 _Why?_

 _What is this pain in my heart? I should be happy, shouldn't I?_

 _So, why am I feeling so much and nothing at the same time?_

She washed her face and got back to normal.

Back at Tootsuki, she didn't mention a word about the subject.

* * *

-" WHAAAT ?" Soma shouted loudly breaking the usually quiet Elite Ten hall.

-" Ok, Ok…" The First seat tried to calm his kouhai down.

-" But, senpai, what do you mean, are you serious?" the fidgeting bluenette asked with a shaky voice.

But the hand her fellow blond friend put on her shoulders, served to appease her from her shocked state.

-" Well, yeah. Tadokoro-chan, Soma-kun. Right after graduating, I will be going on a world travel. So I might not be here during this year's farewell ceremony."

-" But, senpai," the redhead interrupted " Why would you do that?"

-" Well, if I did learn something from Saiba-san. Is that I'd like to see new flavors, new horizons. And to do that I have to step out of Tootsuki. And here I thought you, Soma-kun, would be my primary supporter." He saw his junior jolt, and shrink in his seat.

-" Thus, this semester's final meeting would be my last here. I just wanted to announce it this early so that my leaving wouldn't cause a controversy. Until the end of this year, I'd like us to make the fullest of our youth together. I want to live and party as much as possible with my friends and classmates. Let's enjoy our spring time. Youth. HORAAAAY." He shouted along all of the other.

The once gloomy air morphed instantly into one of happiness and expectation.

-" Wow. Ishikki really knows his way with words. He got them all too cheery after dropping such a bombshell. What a dangerous one? Ne, Usagi- chan…" the mocking Kuga looked at his comrade, only to freeze, mouth agape, at the scene before him.

Was she quivering? Why is she balling her fists like that?

-" Nene-san, are you O…" she burst out of her seat.

-" I have to go. Could you please pass me the meeting summary by. Okay. Thanks." She said rapidly, and ran out of the hall in a hurry.

Silence.

Realization.

Jaws meeting the wooden floor.

-" Did that just happen?" Nakiri Alice had to question her aid to make sure that really happened.

-" That is definitely not right." Mimasaka, who knows each of the Elite Ten's personalities, recognized a mistake in the procedure.

Never. Ever. Did the law-abiding loyal girl, Kinokuni Nene ditch a meeting or leave early. She would always be first to come, and last to depart. Always on date with the paperwork, meeting.

Her leaving like that made more than one danger bell run in their minds.

Kuga just kept his eyes wide, not understanding anything.

And from the look he gave toward Ishikki ( who was smiling like always). He was hiding his surprise quiet well.

He decided to just wait.

* * *

He waited. And he got more than what he bargained for.

A week after Ishikki's announcement, things were going like always: classes, giving courses, RS business. It was relatively casual.

Even at the Polar Stars. When Kuga would go visit Yukihira or for a party. Everyone would act normally, joking around while keeping up with Ishikki's naked get-up. He thinks that is how he would like things to be after he leaves. The dorm to stay as lively as ever.

He, himself, didn't change either. Witty, genius. But laid-back and cool.

Typical Ishikki Satoshi.

It is not like he had some other façades to show.

Well… No.

You could say, that this day Kuga Terunori and the other elites, would be exposed to something completely alien to them. But, fairly priceless.

A flustered Ishikki.

Their meeting time came at the blank of an eye. All the members were gathered for the promotion exams planning sessions. They had to check a lot of documents and set countless communications to prepare for it. But, someone was abscent…

And weirdly, this one was the Kinokuni Nene.

She never did that. But no one could judge her, she seemed pretty pissed the whole week. Glaring at any object or person in front of her.

30 minutes passed as they waited.

-" I guess she is not coming." Deduced Ishikki after holding the meeting for more time than originally planned. " Let's proceed then, this year's promotion exams are to be held, like always, in Hokkaido. But this year, the event will be held in pairs since…" he was shut by the sound of wood hitting wood.

The room's door opened furiously. In it, a Megane girl stood, eyes low as her bangs were hiding her face.

-" Kinokuni-kun." He beamed at her, standing up in order to greet her.

She started walking toward the head of the table.

-" The angry Usagi has stopped sulking huh." The shortie blurted, getting a well-deserved high five from the redhead.

-" We've been waiting for you. Where have you been? You've never been one to run late on meetings. Is it some instructor…" he continued his talk as the girl just approached him quietly.

-" I know you were pretty surprised by my decision but you really shouldn't be. Without me, the stage would be free for you to take on the control over Japanese…"

-" Ohhh. SHUT UP." She shouted in his face.

Tugging at his tie, getting on her tiptoes, closing her eyes, she connected her lips with his.

He was shocked.

Nononono. That is the understatement of the century.

He had his brain scattered at her action.

His eyes were wide open as she carefully and gently moved her plump, thin lips over his.

He didn't know if it was the lack of oxygen or the hormones working, but a wild, untamed heat rose through his body, making his heart jump and his limbs shake uncontrollably.

Parting their lips from each other, they were both gasping for air. Face equally flushed. She whispered into his ears:

 _The real boundaries are the ones we draw for our own selves._

She looked one last time.

Her usual cold ruby orbs held an unaccustomed warm flare to them. Shining like two red crystals.

He didn't get to contemplate them even further, as she ran at light speed out of the room.

*Bang**Bang**Bang*

That was the sound of Kuga hitting his head repeatedly on the wooden table.

-" I have to go." He stood up, his face stoic and pale like a walking dead. " I got to be dreaming. I am going back home to take a nap. I should stop drinking chai at night before sleep."

He walked slowly out of the hall.

Nakiri Alice, sitting at the opposite end of the table, had a mischievous grin as she nudged her aid to gain his attention

-" Ara, Ara, what an unexpected combo we got here" she grinned from ear to ear.

-" My all-nighters are starting to get to me." Murmured Soma, resting his head on the hard wood.

Beside him, Erina has already fainted at the start of the kiss.

Tadokoro and Aldini were wickedly whispering to each other, laughing at times and pondering at others. Maybe gossiping. Well, Megumi seemed taken aback for a moment as she blushed furiously at senior's action, but their conversation is entertaining her from fainting like the blonde girl.

In the middle of all this, Ishikki turned into a stone statue.

Standing at his place, as if still gathering his thoughts about what just occurred.

A moment later, a crimson red blush took over his cheeks.

All the Elite Ten member watched in awe as Ishikki Satoshi showed an other emotion, different from merit, pride, cheekiness, or carelessness: Embarrassment.

No wide smile, no beastly eyes, no smart ass expression.

Just a big blush and a nervous face.

What a sight to behold.

-" Meeting dismissed. I have.. to. ..to… till tomorrow." He exited the room in a haste.

The promotion's exams can wait until he gets what the hell that was for.

* * *

Under the falling cherry blossoms. She stood alone.

She just graduated from the most prestigious culinary academy in Japan and she still feels empty.

Is it even possible to be so?

Happy but mournful at once. Well, she does now.

She held her certificate tightly against her chest. It hurt so damn much.

The graduation party was supposed to be held the same night. A night were all friends and couples…

The word came unconsciously at her mind.

… come to say farewell to those they lived with these whole years. Bidding a last emotion-filled dance between them.

She had somebody to be with, but now he just left.

And here she thought that her act of bravery would give a result.

She really did give her all in that kiss, and she had to collect some enormous resolve to do so.

But, it looks like even that isn't enough to leash that lone wolf.

Walking back to her apartment, she packed and took the quickest train to the East region.

The party's only hosts were the infamous Kuga and his wild bunch of balds.

* * *

 _ **4 years later**_

Vigorous, delicate, and noble, these are the adjectives that you could directly attribute to the Kinokuni name.

After her graduation from Tootsuki, Nene took over her father's position as head of the family. Coming with a brand new, youthful view, her main aim was to glorify her clan's name and prodigy in Japan and the world even more than what it is already.

She started including new techniques, methods and tricks in the family's book, like how to accommodate soba flavor to the weather, how to blend flavors into the dough through the water spin, and how to go beyond plain noodles, and include soba method basics in other dishes.

She might have got some hold back from the elder artisans who refused innovation, but her perseverance and the efficiency of her art really got her a lot of support.

And at her ruling, some of their branch restaurants in Tokyo were nominated or granted a three-stars from WGO.

She was at her optimum of glory.

But the beautiful, young Ojou-sama always felt more emptiness than accomplishment.

Until the day one of her court maids announced that a certain wanderer came asking for her presence at the main entrance.

She scoffed at the courageous act.

A low-life commoner asking for her vicinity.

Hmph. She stood from the cushion and walked gracefully toward the door.

She stood there, with a scornful look on her face. Looking at the face of her offender, she instantly choked on her own spit.

He had grown up quiet well. He had gotten taller, but more muscular than before. Maybe from all the travels he did.

His curly hazel hair was shorter, but seemingly, none of his traits has changed.

Same mocking smile. Same smiling pupils. Same annoyingly, gorgeous posture.

-" I am back. Nene-ch…" the door instantly closed at his face.

But his damned stupid reflexes got to hold it creaked enough. Just so he can slip his creepy smiling head from it.

-" Nene-chan" he whispered solemnly.

She sweat dropped at the scary attitude, and opened the door wide and big so that he can hop in cheerfully to meet her enraged gaze.

-" What do you want?" she gritted her teeth, words dripping with pure venom.

-" Well…"

He started saying that after going around the world and working in different restaurants and countries, he decided that he needed a time-out. A little moment to relax and remember the good, old YOUTH days he left behind.

-" Why did you come to me?" she asked, as if pointing the obvious.

-" Well, Kuga is busy with the RS at Tootsuki. Tadokoro-kun and Aldini-kun are in Italy. Soma-kun and Nakiri-kun are up for the States. So you are literally my last hope." He replied, smiling widely at her.

She groaned at his logical response. What a shitty luck does she have!

She has been working on herself for years to get over this meaningless feeling.

And now, at the summit of her prodigy, he comes to step on her heart again.

No. Not again.

* * *

She will show him that she doesn't need him anymore. That she got over it all, once and for all.

And so started a hell of days for the green-haired woman.

He was totally getting on her nerves with his routine and life style.

Each morning, when she would wake up and gaze at the sand garden shining under the rising sun's rays, she would be startled by the view of him standing naked under the sun, sweating and smiling as he organized the sands, drawing a glorious dragon sketch with his mop.

At lunch, he would go around the house in nothing by a fundoshi, and get into the kitchen in a clad apron.

At night, he would call for her at her room, knocking at the door and mumbling stuff about boredom and loneliness. She would just cover her ear within the pillow and hope for him to go away.

It isn't like she hated his being around, it is really nice to have another person to talk to and live with, but his actions are either nerve-wrecking or …. Sexy in some way.

But she knew so well within her heart, that with him back, the long caged feelings, started sneaking out of their trap.

But her feelings didn't completely break out of their chains until that day.

* * *

 _The 14th of the Lunar month._

It was a fabulous day of summer. The sun at its brightest and the tree leaves glistening with an emerald hue.

And for the first time in forever, she woke up to a magnificient symphony.

Japanese court music playing in the airs, and a delicious smell of sweets wafted in the house.

She went out of her bed, and put on her cutest, most colorful yukata. A pink clothing with shiny golden clouds that sparkles like stars in the daylight. Her hair down like always, reaching her shoulders to cover her eyes.

Walking out to the large dining room, she was greeted with the sight of her maids and butlers running in the hall haphazardly at the instructions of their Master.

-" Are the Breakfast Ramen broth ready….Get the table set ready… I need a hand with sushi rice." The voice of Ishikki ran in the halls loudly.

She was surprised. She held one of the running maids by hand and asked her:

-" What is happening?" she questioned, out of breath.

-" Ojou, ah, good morning. We are sorry, your breakfast is going to be delayed a little. Ishikki-ojisama is the one taking charge of the meals today. He said he got plans for the day." She answered the lady, bowing and sprinting to the kitchen.

She was at a loss of words. She didn't know his real motivations. Maybe it is a 'Thank you' gift, so he's leaving. No, maybe an act of gallantry toward her.

But that never was his way, his style. She shivered at her place.

The rest of the day, she spent it on the study, the door locked behind her, as she turned off any call from the maids.

The night came earlier than expected. The full moon lit dimly the room, and the woman sitting inside had her eyes fixed on an old yellowish scroll.

It was all so silent.

Until the door suddenly rushed opened, revealing a kimono-wearing young brunet with what looked like an angry look on his face.

Really not Ishikki.

-" What are you doing holed up here by yourself? We've been calling you for ages. The broth I made for the ramen is getting cold. Come on " he held his hand at her, but she slapped it furiously.

Looking up from the piece of parchment, she had a tears welled up in her eyes. Lips pouting irritatingly and cheeks flushed a little.

-" Yeah nice try. You're gentle this time. Leaving a sign of care before you leave again. You really are the selfish bastard you've always been. You only care about seeing new horizons, breaking limits, transcending names. I really am stupid for thinking that... Mmm." Her ranting was shushed with the lips on hers.

No more brakes. No more boundaries. No more names.

* * *

 _So comfyyyy._

She snuggled further into the warm sheets.

Her body feels unusually light and lively.

The gentleness in her heart. The fluffiness in her chest. A slight numbness in her legs.

It all felt perfect.

It was the best sleep she had in a while.

Opening her eyes to the beautiful world. It was still night. From the window of her room, she could see the starry colorful sky.

She felt happy for a reason, she wouldn't bother to ask why.

Looking up a little at the high bed stop, she froze.

.

.

.

-" So you woke up, Nene-chan." The brunet beamed at her cheerfully as he eyed her from his position.

-"KYYYAAAAAAA." An ear-breaking shout broke through the serene night.

She wasn't alone on her bed. He was with her.

Laying at her left side, was a naked Ishikki Satoshi, smiling gently as he rested his head on his propped fist.

She was terrified.

Wait… Naked… Bed… Together…

She shot up from her place completely horrified, and peaked under the sheet.

She was naked too. Not a thread on her body.

She felt her mind momently collapse, before shattering into small pieces, and reassemble itself slowly as the reality of what happened rose in her mind.

There was a long silence, just enough for her to recollect her thoughts. Before he broke it:

-" Nene-chan…"

-" YOU JUST RAPED ME YOU BEAST." She screamed to the skies, throwing any accessible object at hand toward the brunet. Who dodged them skillfully, and managed to catch her from the wrists and tackle her down on the bed, using the weight of his body to cease her lumbering.

-" I am not getting married anymore. I am a shame to my family. I was supposed to stay a virgin until the right man comes to protect my reign. Now, I am an impudent being." She muttered, tears running over her soft cheeks.

He stared at her for a minute, expression dead serious. Before asking the question that has been bothering him for years now.

-" You never told me about the arranged marriage?" he asked, feeling her whole form shiver for a moment.

-" What? What arranged marriage?" she avoided the question turning her gaze sideways.

He turned her face to meet his, threatening to pierce through her body with his fierce, yet soft cyan orbs.

-" You know, you really disturbed me back then." He started talking softly into her ears. " What you did that day was so not you. The strict, rigorous Kinokuni Nene lowering herself into committing such indecent act. That is a once in a decade." He stopped to admire her blushing face that she tried to hide by moving her head right and left to make it disappear. " And even your words…"

The real boundaries are the ones we draw for our own selves.

-" …really put me in a dilemma. All my life, and under the oppression of my family, All that I dreamed about was freedom of youth and adventure. Even in my cooking, breaking the casualties and coming up with novelties, not even bothering to care about the tradition and authenticity. But your act of courage really brought me into a maze of loss and questioning. And here I thought that never confronting it and leaving it as it is would make me forget. But I was terribly wrong." He stopped, getting closer to her face drinking her features even further. " I get what you meant that day. And that is why I came back here, to get back what is rightfully mine." He grinned wickedly at her.

-" What do you mean?" she struggled to utter, as her whole body shivered under his touch.

-" I made up with my father." He almost saw her eyes bulge out of their sockets.

-" WHAT? But how."

-" You really should learn how to temper your voice. Well, as you know, being the only son of the family's head, I am first candidate to head the family in the future, you see. However, as I was before , my father almost gave up this position to one of his brothers. And now that I came back asking for it, my father, Ishikki Hiro, promised me to get it all back if I beat all the other candidates in a shokugeki."

-" And you did, right?" She said, knowing the answer already.

-" Of course , I did." He replied. " But, me too, I had my own conditions." He smiled at her softly, sending shivers up and down her spine. " Nene, would you be my wedded wife. To bring our families together and build a future side by side, for health and sickness, wealth and need. Will you?" he whispered sweetly. His words sounding more profound and beautiful with the gentle moon light granting his eyes a bright emerald shade.

She was taken aback. Completely wordless. Her mind didn't manage to keep up with all the piling events. The comeback, the reunion, that, and now this.

It was too much. Not knowing what to do, she gently freed herself from his Kabe don, and wrapped herself in the covers, making sure to hide her red face.

-" Baka. No one proposes after doing it. Now we just need to sleep." She mumbled, and he just giggled at her tsundere streak.

-" I'll take that as a yes then." He replied, snuggling closer to her body, their backs almost touching.

-" Goodnight then."

-" Oiasumi nasai"

* * *

Looking back at it, that was some awkward love story.

That is the thing that Nene and Satoshi would always ponder about each time they watch the young Nanami playing in the garden.

A love-hate relationship turning into potent love. **How cliché!**

They would always think that. And they wouldn't find an answer.

-" She is really lively." Said Satoshi, as he saw the girl digging in the dirt for the root of the old orange tree.

-" Yeah, quiet like you. But.." her expression turned to one of angst. " I am really worried about her chest, that might not be healthy."

Indeed, at ten, Nanami already started growing breasts, which was a great sign of a neat puberty.

But for Nene, that was too early.

-" Is the problem is her chest, or the fact that hers will be bigger than yours." He trolled, knowing already what he will be getting for response.

-" What?" she turned to look at him, ticks forming all over her face.

-" Nothing."

-" Huh?! You just insulted me and can't say it to my face…" she shouted.

-" Hahano, Otou-sama, I think I found the root, it is …" the girl squealed loudly in joy.

-" Nene, chill nothing happened, I was just…" Ishikki interjected in defense.

Things are really loud at the Ishikki household.

* * *

 **Author's note: Merry Xmas, guys. Abscent for a while* cough* exams*cough*, but I am back for more. This is just a little thing to celebrate this beautiful season. This is my personal ship, I don't expect a lot of poeple to like it, but just a small fluff within the wide range of sweet christmas thingies. It was pratically hard to write, seeing the two characters still mysterious and complex. Still, I made it.**

 **Next chapter of the main story will come next. I decided to finally reveal what really occured to Soma and Erina * Wearing an armor to avoid forks and bullets*, so don't shit on me after that.**

 **I'll do my best so that the chapter comes the 25th or Xmas Eve, so bear with me.**

 **Reviews are acquired.**

 **Happy Holidays again.**

 **Ja ne.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fucking made it. Merry X-mas.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5 : Changing net.**_

The prime hour.

As the shopping district was at its must busy times, the students going out of the school, and bachelors or co-workers going out for a hangover or a kareoke night, mothers rushing to get their diners on the table.

All the shops were crowded, either from the customers waiting for their meals at their tables, or the passer-bys who just want some munchies for the way.

It was impossible to find an opened shop not crammed by people at the time., they were rushing around, walking and eating in the busy streets of Sumedori.

All but one.

A shop that once was the most crowded and known above all. A shop whose sole ' Welcome in' was enough to warm hearts and delight souls.

One that stood proudly for years in the middle of the street, serving its customers an edible bliss.

But that closed for years, breaking its regulars hearts into pieces.

The Yukihira diner.

The shop stood silently in the noisy district. The pole enlightening the shops front clinked frequently, giving a blurry view of the diner.

The previous neat vain sign was torn and dirty, the low maintenance did nothing but worsen its state.

Time wasn't a forgiving feat for the buildings structure. The walls were cracked and the sewage water draped over the entrance like a black smelly carpet.

The whole view showed great neglect and carelessness.

But if you listen carefully enough, you could identify the faint sound of gulping and thudding in the inside.

Behind the shut door of the Yukihira diner, across from the kitchen island's counter, sat an old worn out man in the darkness of the room.

He looked to be in his late fifties. His marron hair was long and chiseled, reaching to set on his dropped shoulders. His pilosity covered the long of his jaw and the upper part of his neck, on which wet drops of snot and tears dangled hideously on his face.

He smelled alcohol and booze in those sweaty dirty clothes. He looked not to have bathed for a while that his previously spotless white shirt had lost its brightness and morphed into a pale gloomy shade of yellow.

His breaths were hazy as he gulped a bottle of booze after another, hoping maybe to drown his sorrow in his drunkness. But failing miserably at each time.

He was forced to look up toward the sound of the diner's front shutter being opened.

A solemn smile formed in his lips.

-« Ahh. If it wasn't Gin, who could it be ? How are things buddy ? » he laughed.

But what he got was… quiet what he expected.

His friend literally sprinted toward where he was sitting, and violently hit his palm on the counter top.

-« JOUICHIROU ! NOT OPENING AGAIN, AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU'VE GROWN OVER IT , YOU CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. » his rant was interrupted by the outrageous smell coming from his friend. « What the FUCK is this smell ? When was the last time you bathed ? » he questionned, pinching the bridge of his nose to prevent the smell to penetrate his nostrils

-« About three weeks. » he plainly answered, downing another bottle of alcohol on one go.

-« WHAAAAT ? HEY YOU CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ? NOW GO TAKE A BATH ? »

-« I don't wanna~ ~ ~ ~ » he pouted.

And they kept fighting for almost 15 minutes, before a peaceful silence befall them over a full bottle of beer.

Gin sighed : « How long are you going to stay like this ? » he asked exhaustedly, taking his bottle to take a small sip.

-« Maybe a couple more years » he answered sincerely, ignoring the facepalm of his friend. « But man, this year is the hardest. You know, I started experiencing intense insomnia and loss of appetite ever since the beginning of this spring. » he paused, taking his bottle from over the ice-cold counter « It has been 16 years ever since that day. » he drank half of the bottle's content. « If things went as planned, they would've been in highschool now, maybe Tootsuki, who knows. » he finished, drinking the remainder of the beer.

-« Since when haven't you stepped into a kitchen ? » Gin asked in an almost pitiful tone.

-« About 14 years ago now. It was the last time I opened Yukihira's. » he lifted the bottle up in the air. « Why would I cook again ? I don't have a reason anymore. I tried to move on but failed, so I just left on my own free will. » he throwed the bottle hard against the wall besides him, hitting it with a full crash.

The violent action didn't go unnoticed by the the bald man, but the way he looked at his friend with compassionate look and then turned back to look at the still partially full bottle, revealed more than what words would ever convey.

Another long silence settled on them, the only sound breaking the serenity of the quiet, was that of gulping and sighing that Jouichirou engaged in relentlessly, downing a new-opened bottle of beer.

It was until Dojima's phone rang that the awkwardness was brought to an end.

Taking the small object out of his pocket, he recognized the familiar number instantly, which brought a small, long-lost smile on his lips.

Reaching it to his ear, he spoke :

-« Ara, Fumio-san. It's been a while ever since the last time you called. » he heard his companion choke on his drink, to only swallow it and sheepishly looking at Gin.

-« Uh, yeah,… Umm. I am with Jouichirou now…. Yeah he still refuses to get again in the kitchen. » he recognized the awkward silence in the other line, along with faint thuds.

...

-« What ? Fumio-san, what for ?... I just have to. But… Wait, Hello, hello. She hung up. » he said confusedly at his old dorm mother's behaviour.

-« Whaaaat ? Was it Fumio-san ? Still threatening to sckewer me for giving up~ ~ ~ . » he asked dazely, the heavy alcohol comsumption already gettting the best out of him.

-« No. At least not this time. She asked to come to Tootsuki to visit the dorm. She didn't give me further clarifications as she hung up directly after that. » he replied, scratching the back off his head pensively.

\- « Yeah~ ~ ~ . Most likely to plan the best way to flay my ass. Hahaha. » he laughed loudly. A hand was clasping his aching stomach, as the other was slamming the now empty bottle on the counter.

\- « Don't splurge on yourself that much, you self-centered wimp. Plus, if that was what Fumio-san is preparing for, I'll be more than pleasured to help. » he grumbled, ticks already popping on his forehead.

His friend only laughed louder and stronger, already high in the seventh heaven of ecstasy.

And as the night grew old, the two life-long friends got noisier and noisier, indulging in the great and bad memories of their shared thrills.

* * *

What…a…Uhhh…. Place this is ?

The marron-haired boy, now laying on his back. Eyes looking blankly at the ceiling.

It was already dawn, and the sun started peeking at him from his window.

He didn't get a moment of sleep the whole night.

The party that started like a shit discussion last night, ended up like as a crazy tag game.

The moment the new dorm girl started running around after her mates, that was the instant where all hell broke loose.

Tables fell on the floor, furnitures hitting the windows, and screamed filled the dorm.

Maya, who didn't bother putting up with all the madness, just ran straight out of the dorm at the speed of a bullet train.

As for the others, they thought that hiding in their rooms would be a safe solution.

They thought. I repeat. They thought.

It seems that Nanami somehow managed to speak in all the rooms communication tubes.

Whispering in a low creepy voice :

-« Where did you go ?...Don't you want to party anymore ?... I'm so alone in here… Where are you ? » her voice kept the sleep away. And had him snuggled in his covers, wishing for her to eventually go sleep.

Well, she didn't. She kept doing it until 5AM.

Conclusion : No more sleep to get.

During this nuit blanche, he could here from the room next to him the sound of an irritated grumble in some foreign language he didn't understand.

He himself was completely terrified. If his aunt was here she would've scolded him for even allowing that to occur.

Well, to sum the prompt, he is tired, sleepless and traumatized.

Hoping to have the few hours before school to rest, he closed his baggy eyes. Feeling the sandman sprinkling his magical sand on his closed eyes. He gave up to his…

-« Rise and shine. Yamada-kun. » he opened his eyes wide.

…

-« WHAT THE FUCK ! » he screamed at the sight before him. His body shaking like crazy.

The previously naked girl, was now wearing a rustic farm girl outfit with a straw hat, and was peeking at him from an opening in the ceiling.

-« Who the… »

-« Come on. Help Yamada-kun. You're the only one still in his bed. Now come give us a hand in the garden. » she closed the ceiling and you could hear footsteps on the attic.

Silence.

-« Oka….aayyy. » he came back to his senses. Finally sucking in what happened.

He sat up from the bed, well, maybe that was his cue to get up.

Looking at the clock on the bed stand…6 :30 AM ?

What ? SO EARLYYY ?

He never woke up this early. He thought about getting back to sleep, but he really wouldn't want to be waken up like that ever again.

So he took all the rest resolve and energy he had, and got on his feet.

Come to think about it. The room is quiet neat for an old empty dorm room.

There wasn't even a speck of dust on any of the wooden assets. The floor was waxed to a perfect shine.

It was as if the room was highly maintained for some reason.

He adjusted his bedhair, put his hands in his pockets, walking out of the room towards the stairs.

The dorm was awkwardly quiet. Well, after yesterday's events, he thought the dorm would be more lovely in the morning.

But…Mh.

He walked out to the main hall. To be startled by a loud thud that shook his being to the very core.

The noise seemed to come from downstairs… wait, IS THERE ANY BASEMENT IN THIS DORM ?

He ran around the dorm looking for some door or alleyway leading to an underground room.

His search was granted with the discovery of a small low door. He slowly opened it, to be greeted by a delicious aromatic scent that tickled his nostrils gently.

Now he was more eager to know what lays down there.

He stepped on the first stair that seemed to be low and old, from the squiky sound he heard.

He had to bent down a little to get inside the deep passage.

He walked down the narrow dusty stairway. It's sole source of light came from some light spots fixed on the ceiling. Whereas the swalls were cracked and worn, the paint already peeling from the humidity, the spots were LED, and looked relatively new, like recently changed.

Arriving at a similarly wooden door, he opened it to ultimately know the origin of that familiar sweet and sour smell.

The room was a mini professional winery. At both sides of the room a multitude of giant wooden barrels, Most probably cedar wood, were situated carefully side by side. He could assume by the size of them that their maximum charge was about 10 galloons.

The smell he noticed earlier was indeniably that of freshly juiced wine.

He contemplated the scenery in disbelief, until he noticed a known form in the middle of the room.

Standing in front of one of the barrels, she held a notepad on her hand as she nibbled the edge of her pen. She wore a plain blue sweater along with beige pants, over it, she tied a cute white apron that had several scarlet stains. Her hair tied in its usual bun. She looked vaguely engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the new incomer.

-« G'morning, Ayumi-san. » he saw her jump in surprise and look a him with shocked eyes.

-« Yamada-kun. When did you.. »

-« For a while now, you didn't notice me coming in.. » she blished fiercely at her idiocy. « You got quiet the place here. » he changed the subject which seemed to pick her interest.

-« Really, are you serious ? Does it look good ? » she questioned excitedly, eyes shining like two lapis lazulis.

-« Oh, yeah, it is. It's amazing we have this in the dorm. » he replied.

-« Isn't it ? It's long story to be honest. Me and Yuto-kun discovered this room at our second year of middle school. It was previously some kind of fermentation room or something. With the permission of Fumio-san, we had it re-established. They were two rooms, one is this one, where all the magic happens. And the other is smaller, it is more like a refrigerator for my concoctions. » she explained.

-« Your concoctions. Do you make these by yourself ? » he asked, a little surprised by the fact.

-« Of course I do. It is a simple process actually. The dorm's garden is pretty big, and Yuto-kun weekly gives my share of some vines growing at the side of the garden. He even started a project to make our own vignette, and the results are really awesome. All the drinks here are manifactured à la italiano. I use my family's techniques to do so. That is why this is : « Aldini's proud winery. » » she shouted happily.

-« Wooooow. » he applaused bluntly. « So what do you make here ? »

-« I make a large variety, from red wine, white wine, apple cider, and lemoncello. I think I have a barrel with some experimental balsamic. » she pondered on all the things she makes.

-« What ? Doesn't it take a lot of your time ? »

-« Not at all. I always wake up at dawn, the humid, optimal temperature is perfect to check the drinks. And in weekends, I make them. » she responded.

-« Nice, that is really interesting. So what has been bugging you a while ago. » he questioned.

-« Well. » she sighed in despair. « This one is not good. » she said tapping the wooden tank loudly with her hand.

-« WHAT ? » he was taken aback by the violent act.

-« The flavor is really out of place. I tried it earlier this morning, there is some kind of bitter after taste that lingers in your throat after you taste the sweet flavor of the wine. I was pondering the reason behind it. »

-« May I taste it ? » he offered, « I might help you. I am here after all. » he demands.

-« Huh ? Okay. You could recognoze what I couldn't » she took a small platter and poured the crimson liquid from the tap attached to the barrel.

He took the sample, and eyed it carefully.

The texture is good. The color shows the use of juicy matured grapes. The taste…

He took a one sip.

-« By the way, this one is … »

-« steeped in rosemary for flavor. Isn't it ? » she was shcked.

She didn't tell him a thing about it. And he knew just from one single sip. What is this boy.

-« I can instantly recognize the reason behind this annoying after taste, it ruins the whole experience. » he cringed a little. « It is a good idea to use herbs in wine, it gives a beautiful faint taste that hightens the sweetness and delicate sourness of the wines. But… » he had to look at her in the eyes. « You used TOO MUCH. Rosemary is generally known for a bitter flavor, and uqed too much that its flavor overpowered that of the grapes. Moreover, you steeped them with stems on. Very bad idea, all plants bitterness is centered in their stems. So, first, pick the leafs out of their stems carefully, two, the quantity must be adequate, as for 10 gallons you'll need about…. 3 kg would be enoigh to balance the flavor. But, again, if it wasn't for this bitterness, from texture to flavor this wine is one of delicacy. » he ended his lecture. And deadpanned a little when he saw the girl before him jot down eagerly on her notepad.

-« Got more to say. Critic-kun ?» she asked, excitement in her eyes.

-« What ? » he sweat dropped.

Hence, they spent the following hour strolling around the room, and discussing potential new succesful concoctions, while exchanging advises and informations about Italian cuisine, and the endless possibilities of lemoncello flavors from all over the world.

* * *

-« That was so useful. » the bluenette informed cheerfully, hugging her notepad tightly against her chest.

-« It is. I never thought the process of wind making was this accurate. » he replied.

-« Isn't it ? And I really didn't think that mint with fit that good in lemoncello. »

-« It actually does. It is a very popular Egyptian street drink. »

They were now both walking out of the dorm toward the gardens. It's 7 : 45 PM already. They spent a long time in the winery discussing that time flied.

Approaching the gardens, the distinctive shine of glasses blinded their eyesight.

-« Where have you been, Ayumi ? You stayed in their for while. Ara Yamada. What are you doing ? » he said noticing the other boy beside her.

They told him the entire story.

-« Oh, fine. If you are looking for Akane, she is already in the fields. Ayumi, bother to helm me with this beets, they are deep in the ground. » he asked.

-« Beets ? »

-« Yuto-kun specializes in vegetables and steamed foods. All that in the range of French cuisine. » The bluenette explained to the new boy.

-« Ohhhh ! French cuisine, huh… Not to take for granted I guess. » he thought in his mind. « Well, I'll go look for Akane. Enjoy with your beets. » he ran, leaving the two alone.

-« Yamada-kun is really a thing to fear. » Ayumi announced, as if alarming her comrade.

-« As if. » he responded cheekily.

He ran through the field. And what a field ! There most be around 50 varieties of fruits and vegetavles in this place. Truly amazing !

He stopped on his tracked when he caught her form.

Long hair swaying with the wind. A tall, seductive form whose curves were highlighted by the sunlight. A gentle smile that could melt heart, and turn icebergs into a flowing stream.

She was gracefully hanging the laundry with such a motherly aura.

How lovely ! He felt soothed just from her mere presence.

She turned and noticed him. She smiled wider and wlaked toward him.

-« Yamada-kun. Good morning. » she greeted merrily.

-« Good morning, Akane-chan. How was your first stay in the dorm ? »

-« Nice. The room I had was a clean, tidy one. So pretty comfortable. Where have you been, you disappeared all morning ? »

-« Well, had to help Ayumi with wine stuff. » he chuckled at her cute confused expression.

-« Well… » he told her the prompt.

-« Sugoi, our own winery. May I help next time ?I could assist too. » she seemed more excited about participating than hearing his experience.

-« Ayumi would be delighted to… »

-« MINNAAAAA. » a loud cry interrupted their conversation.

They turned and then instantly dropped their jaws to the ground.

Again. They thought simultaneously.

Nanami was once again naked. And not just that, she was naked and sweaty. Her fundoshi sticking like a second skin to her body.

They closed each others eyes and attempted to flee.

Too late. She had already caught them by the collar.

-« Let's have some bonding field work. » she whispered into both their ears, her eyes glinting like a twisted psychopathe.

With all the rest of courage he mustered that wasn't blocked by the boundaries of embarrassement, he mumbled :

-« Nanami-san, you know, Ayumi-san and Yuto-kun are here also. Go bring them so that we can start the work. » he pointed out, already scheming how to get away from this girl's entourage.

-« Too late. » the voice that came from behind her qerved to shatter his dreams.

The bluenette and french boy were held by the collar too, and dragged around like potatoe sacks.

Traitors.

-« Now, let's … have … some …fun. » she said solemnly.

Honestly, they would have to put up with it eventually. They were forced to collecr harvest for the remainder of the morning.

What a dorm this is ! Indeed.

* * *

After a long hour of harsh harvest, they finally sat to have breakfast.

They were all tired and upright exhausted. Somehow, the one who brought them to this hard labor was abnormally cheerful and full of energy.

How is that ? No one knows.

-« Hey, brats. Eat and grt on your feet. It's almost course. »

-« Tireee~ ~ ~ ed. » the bluenette, now resting her head on the wooden table, ranted loudly.

-« How come you are worn out like us, you did most of the hard things ? » the brunet asked. Eyes sending daggers toward the girl sitting across from him.

-« Mhhh. A family thing I think. » they all sweat dropped, and Fumio just shook her head with a small smile.

-« I think we should eat now. » the redhead was the one to break the awkwardness, and pray to start the meal.

They all eventually followed suit and started their food.

They eat a lot with a wild vigor. They indeed worked hard.

It was silent for a while, only the sounds of munching and gulping.

Until the main door burst open, from it, a violet-head ran towards the dorm's kitchen. She stood before the dorm residents that had their mouths stuffed with food and drink, and taking a deep breath to flushed state, and shouted :

-«THE FIRST SEAT IS BEING CHALLENGED IN A SHOKUGEKI WITH THE SEAT AT STAKE. »

-« Hmmmm ? » the three old school students had their eyes balls bulging out of their sockets.

-« Hm ? » the two transfert students tilted their head in confusion.

Nanami swallowed her mouthful of rice with pain, and shouted in response, looking at the redhead and brunet with wide eyes :

-« Just eat, and go dress up. And HURRY. » she ran upstairs to her room.

The other two followed suit.

The two left behind were as equally stunned as confused. They just looked at each other, swallowed their food and went upstairs.

* * *

 _Shokugeki_

 _Theme : Desserts_

 _Kurokiba Kyou_

 _VS_

 _Shiyoto Kirasumi_

 _5-0_

 _Winner : Kurokiba Kyou._

The shokugeki hall broke into foul applause and cheering.

-« Kyou-sama. » « It's Kyou-sama. » « Of course, he'd win. »

-« We are late. » the bluenette mumbled, out of breath after running from the isolated polar star to the main hall.

A long run, by the way.

-« Tssk, we missed it. » the Japanese maiden groaned under her breath, biting irritatedly the tip of her nails.

-« That is far from his last shokugeki. Rumors say he almost daily gets SHOKUGEKI challenges. » The french boy informed.

He and Maya looked as annoyed as the others.

-« Ano… » the redhead, walking slowly beside her marron-haired friend, interrupted. « Mind to explain ? »

-« Yeah, and what is this Shokugaga thing ? » the boy asked right after.

-« Not the time. » Nanami waved their questions with het palms. « I want to hear the judges remarks. »

-« Sublime but brutal. Gentle, but ferocious. Meticulous but haphazard. A dish worthy of the Nakiri heir. » one of the five judges said happily, clapping in congratulation for the young man.

-« A dish of nobility. That is the grace that only a Nakiri could serve. » Another muttered.

-« Kurokiba Kyou,… » The girl, that was hanging her head on the iron fence, started talking in a low tone. « the Tootsuki first seat of the Elite Ten. Heir of the Nakiri household. Son of Alice Nakiri and grandson of Nakiri Soe. »

He was standing in the middle of the arena, looking down at his opponent who was sitting on the floor.

Shiyoto's face was that of horror, fear and straight up terror. He was looking up at him with wide,shaky eyes :

-« You thought that challenging me for in a field farther from my speciality would bring me down. Unlucky you. I excel in molecular patisserie. » the boy smirked. His wode smile showing his feline teeths, like a lion smiling at its prey. His red iris shone in a terrifying piercing hue, like those of a demon coming down to drain your soul.

-« He is said to never have lost a shokugeki since he became a Tootsuki students. He earned his seat due to his ferocious, yet accurate techniques, creating dishes that go beyond the boundaries of logical science or wild savageness. »

-« Care to leave. » he glared at Shiyoto, grinning wider.

-« No more. » the devastated boy whispered. « I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. » he screamed, tearing his chef uniform apart and fleeing the arena.

The action causing the whole populace to gasp in fear.

-« They are rumors that say that all his opponents had immediately gave up cooking , and never held a knofe after that. As if their passion was soaked out of their bodies. »

 _That is from where he earned his name :_

 _A beast with no leash, a monster with no pity, a demon with no mercy._

 _He drows the chefs' passion out of their bodies,_

 _Leaving only flesh, and a purposeless mind._

 _He sits on his high throne, adding to his collection anyone that dares to dethrone him._

 _He is like a missionary of the Hades,_

 _The one that collects souls and takes lives :_

 _The ruthless Stygian Reaper._

From that far up in the seats, the shadow of a a grinning skeleton wearing a black cape and holding the fateful bloody scythe of death could be seen, hovering over his form like a reflection of his being.

The applauses stopped, the silence was heavy.

Gulping and heavy sweating.

He is more dangerous than I could ever imagined.

-« Hello Examiner-kun. » Um ? What ?

The tense atmosphere was instantly brightened, or more specifically blunted, by the red-haired female waving at the beast that just ended someone's career.

Looking up, the way his eyes widened showed recognition, but something else was there.

He gestured for someone to come at him, and a blond boy with a tablet came on. He whispered something in his ears, and they both parted ways.

-« Wowow, Akane-san, how could you be this discourteous with someone of his caliber. » the bluenette asked, fidgeting a little.

-« Discourteous, he was my examiner. » she announced plainly.

-« Well, that doesn't give you the right to be. » Maya replied angrily « and why are you giggling Yamada-kun ? » she grumbled at the boy, who was retaining his laughter.

-« That was sooo hilarious. » he said, tears welled up in his eyes, he was biting his lower lip to stop him from laughing.

-« Excuse me. » they were interrupted by a newcomer.

-« What ? » Maya cried, only to stop at the sight of the person.

Kyou-sama's aid.

-« My name is Vincent Neilsen, Kyou-Ojisama sent me to bring two poeple to him… » he looked at his tablet for a moment. « Fujidokoro Akane and …. Yamada Kobayashi. » he called.

-« WHAT ? » the kids just shouted stunned.

-« Me ? » the forementionnned said simulteneously.

-« Yes. May you come with me ? » he span on his heels, and started walking toward the exit.

They merely followed him, leaving behind them a gallery of surprised, mouth agape high school pupil.

Walking out of the huge stadium, they stopped at the sidewalk.

-« Um, what are we waiting for ? » the brunet questioned.

-« It will be coming by now. » the moment the blond said those words a tall, huge black limousine parked before them.

The driver came out of his seat, and all but jogged to open the door for the waiting kids, murmuring a polite : « Gentlemen. » while chastely bowing his head.

As they got in, almost machinely, they were met with the presence of the first seat.

-« Hello there. » he greeted smiling gently, as he sipped into his cup of English tea. « Driver, take us to the mansion. »

A mansion ! the already deadpanned kids were surprised by what he said.

The limousine was itself mineblowingly beautiful.

Leather seats. A crystal floor. Wide from the inside, with a table-basse with a British, handmade tea set.

Outrageously beautiful, and expensive.

-« Amazing, isn't it ? » their looks awe wereinterrupted by the guy who talked to them out of nowhere.

-« Yeah, it is… »

-« THIS IS SO PRETTY. » the redhead shouted merrily, she never saw something this classy in her life.

-« What a lack of respect. » the blond, sitting in a corner, mumbled under his breath.

-« I always thought this was too much, but what to do, the mansion is pretty far. » he answered cheerily.

His cocky, playful demeanor making it hard to believe that he is the same threatening being from before.

Speaking of that, it was time to clarify some matters.

-« Uh , sir, may I ask you what a shokugaga is ? » the brunnet asked the elder boy, who laughed it off for some reason

-« You are really something, I think Annabel was right. » the boy tilted his head. « It is called a shokugeki, SHOKUGEKI, It is a traditional naming for 'Food Battles' in this school. » he could see that both of them were really interested right now. « Within this battle, students are allowed to wager anything, from money to their careers. Everything is yours if you can win a shokugeki. To do so, you need three things : An odd number of judges, permission from the shokugeki committee, and an agreement between the two competitors on tbe conditions of the battle. Like that shokugeki, I wagered my seat and he his expulsion but it seems he gave up all of it. » he explaindmed.

-« And what about… »

-« The Elite Ten, are the leading order of the best chefs in the school. They have enough authority as the instructors, but less than the director. They are like the Big Bosses of the school. You already met two of us, me, the 1st and Annabel, the 7th. »

-« Well, that is cool. » the brunet said, pondering on how to get to the Elite Ten now.

The redhead just smiled, eyes holding an unextinguishable flame of determination.

The elder boy just smiled at it.

-« Well, enough of that, I have something to show you in the mansion. »

And they drove towards the Nakiri Mansion.

* * *

What the hell ?

It wasn't just a mansion, it was a FUCKING castle.

A large garden, a huge three-story building, the whole surrounded with a giant fence, through a gate on which the letter N was written in Italic.

Even Yamada, who lived his life in between the four walls of a big villa, felt out of place for a reason.

-« Well, here we are. Feel free to step in. » the crow-haired boy invited them warmly inside.

They looked at the others shocked face, and braced themselves to get in.

Even from the inside this place was insane. A large lounge with all kinds of paintings hung on the high walls. Two staircases were set on each side of the hall, leading to the next floor, a large door was located under the balcony looking at the lobby. From the looks of it, it seemed like a library, a study maybe.

Both teens were amazed with what they were exposed to. They were looking at everything and anything, like kids in a candy store.

They stopped their wonderment at the sight of a unique ligne-up of pictures.

Differently from the other pictures, were paintings, cariactures or poemes. These were photos, big, large photos of what seemed like the family members.

Near the stairs from the left, a photo held three people : A grey-haired old man, along with two other younger people : A beautiful, pink-eyed female, her hair was worn in a high bun, she had a wonderful smile and a look that radiated with softness. Beside her, a dark haired male sat on an armchair, his blazing red orbs brightened with fierce determination. He ressembled the man that did the speech in the opening ceremony, but younger.

The other portrait was one of two people : A platinum blonde maiden was sitting on a similar armchair like before, and a crow-haired man was standing at her side, a hand resting on the top of the chair. His hair was wild and unruly, his crimson eyes seemed bored, though behind that paper thin façade, a happy expression filled his orbs, reflecting the woman's joyful smile.

The last one, the one standing right above their heads, looked to be the happiest, most wonderful one.

Again, two people : a man and a woman.

A stunning blonde standing side by side with a handsome, wild redhead.

Their smiles were as pure as clear water.

Their eyes shone with infinite love toward each other.

The blonde, with amethyst sparkly orbs, plush thin lips drawn in a small smile, was hugging possessively the arm of her husband.

The redhead with golden blazing iris, was grinning from ear to ear, seemingly happy with his position.

He was taller than her, and looked to tower her, which allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

What a heartwarming scenery !

The two contemplated it with teary eyes.

-« Nakiri Erina and Yukihira Soma. » the long quiet senpai spoke finally, walking toward the pair. « You must've heard of them at some point. » they both nodded in agreement. « The power pair of Tootsuki, The Legends of The Rebirth. They were the ones to save the academy from the depths of dystopia, they were the ones to win the team battle at Blue, they were the ones to flip this academy with a revolution, not just that, but the culinary world was hit with a storm by them. Their love was stronger than names or obstacles. But… » he paused.

-« Kyou-senpai, » the redhead asked. « what happened ? Where are they ? »

-« Where are they ? Huh. They are where all people go eventually. » he paused again. « They both **died** 16 years ago. » he revealed, earning himself gasps from the two freshmen.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yep. Soma and Erina are dead. Like so dead. No ressurection, no mistake. Like dead.**

 **Ohh God, is that a pitch fork. Oh My!**

 **Review and comment.**

 **Ja ne.**

 ***Runs for my life.*-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Absent for a while. Hectic end of the term. But I'm back with more content, and a whole bunch of surprises.**

 **Fasten your seat belts. The journey is going full speed.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6: It goes beyond words.**_

The silence continued for a couple more minutes.

They both didn't find in themselves the courage to break it.

After that announcement…

It was tragic. Just from the way he said it. It seemed to hurt deeply.

The senpai just stood there. An unreadable expression on his face, as his face stayed fixated on the three portrait. But his thoughts going farther than they look to.

He snapped out of his trance only to look weirdly at the two individuals at his side. His eyes surprising the aforementioned to a whole new extent.

Orbs filled with nostalgia, sadness and… doubt.

He immediately softened his look, and smiled gently at the two.

-" I apologize. I might've gone to far into my lamenting. Forget about what I said." He said cheerfully " It is not as if you got anything to do with it after all." He whispered under his breath, words barely audible.

The duo was pretty startled with this sudden change of mood. From gloomy and sorrowful, to happy and mysterious. They didn't get why are they even here. Why are they in this mansion? Why did he show them this pictures and tell them that?

Many questions and more were running wild in their minds, but afraid to ask, they side-glanced at each other in a silent agreement to forget what happened.

-" So, before we came to this. I was simply willing to ask you if you have any engagement with any RS." They tilted their heads. " Clubs." They looked knowingly and shook their heads simultaneously. " Well, I'd like you to…"

-" KYOU-KUN." He got to start getting used to this.

He sighed.

-" Um, senpai, what were you saying." The brunet never got to finish his sentence like his elder, as the booming sound of the huge doors of the study opening broke through the hall.

Kyou was calm and composed, even his assistant, who was used to this certain situation seemed not to buy this quiet demeanor of his master.

He was, as if, waiting for a play to begin and anticipating its incipit.

The two dumbfounded first-years just stood there. The situation getting too confusing for their taste. They peeked at the now-opened door where was standing a fair vixen with pouting face.

They recognized her as the one on the second picture. Her eyes resembled those of Kyou-senpai, but they couldn't identify the relation between them.

-" Alice-ojousama. Gokidayo." The blond bowed respectively to the lady, he seemed to hold her in some kind of statue. The transfer students followed suit looking down, their hair hiding their faces.

The sulking walked towards the teens, our more precisely stomped.

Standing behind her son, she looked him in the eyes with a scoffed look:

-" WHAT THE HELL, KYOU. WAGERING SOMEONE'S CAREER AGAIN IN A SHOKUGEKI. I TOLD TIMES AND TIMES HOW HIDEOUS IS THAT, HOW COULD YOUU!" she shouted at his face, eyes welled up with alligator tears.

-" Well, I didn't ask him to. He put his career on the line for my seat and he lost, so it's his fault." He said, having that lazy panda look.

-"DON'T TAKE THAT ATTITUDE WITH ME, EVEN SO, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EVEN ACCEPT THOSE TERMS, YOI DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO RIP SOMEONE'S PASSION AWAY FROM THEM." She scorned, crossing her arms on her chest.

She had that majestic, queen-like aura that shone even brighter in this proud posture of hers.

It was at these moments in which she grew more pissed over her nonchalant son ( Ryo's genes.) that she noticed the two youngsters behind him.

Looking closer, she assumed they were first-years. She smirked:

-"Ara, Ara. I never thought you'd invite first-years this early in the year to your fraction. Care to introduce yourselves." The lady asked the bowing youth.

-" What the hell? YAMADAA." She whispered to her comrade.

-" Breathe and stand steadily." he murmured back, bracing himself to stand.

They both straightened their posture at the same time.

That moment was the instant when the clock stopped ticking, the birds chirping turned into a hideous howl.

-" My name is Akane. It is a pleasure to meet you." The redhead smiled at the elder female. She choked at the scenery before her.

Yamada didn't even dare utter a word as the words were stuck in his throat at what became of the once lively woman.

If her already pale skin could get even paler, it certainly did. Her orbs turned into blank mirrors that grew wider at each passing second. Her confident posture morphed into that of a frozen statue as if she just saw a ghost brought back from the death.

The Megane boy, that was watching the scene from the entrance of the hall, was terrified at the view of his lady's traumatized status. Looking at his young master, he looked to be abnormally laid-back, observing meticulously the scene with eagle-sharp eyes.

And, as if breaking from her shell state, Alice broke in despair:

-" YAAAAAAHHHHHHH." She fell to her knees, her scream of pain spreading through the mansion's corridors.

The two teens were startled to the very core. The redhead just stood terrified, her whole form trembling in fear, the boy besides her was as stunned, but his eyes drifted to the elder boy, only to have his mind breaking down from that slight crooked smirk on his face.

Her cries grew louder, as she clenched her head between her palms fiercely, and shutting her eyes like if attempting to a erase the image but unable to.

Her mad behavior didn't go unnoticed by the mansion residents. A sea of maids and butlers came rushing toward her, rubbing her back and helping her to stand.

But all their efforts were refused, as she kicked and hit everyone who touched her, not caring if she hurt someone. She was like an enraged fury having a breakdown.

At some point, no body dared to near her. They let her sit on the hard clear ceramic floor, shouting wildly.

For Alice, she was on the brank of losing her mind:

 _How?_

 _Why?_

 _When?_

Those were the questions she asked herself over and over again. But her mind, already giving up to the tension, brought down into deep unconsciousness.

She fainted.

The horrified house staff ran worriedly toward their mistress, asking if she was OK, and calling someone on the house's intercom to come down and get her.

It all went too fast and too… weird for any of the subjects of her sudden outbreak to get a shit.

And just like that they found themselves out of the mansion gates, looking blinkly at the high walls.

-" Well…Uhhh?" the boy just muttered noticing it was already noon.

-" Let's go to the campus." The redhead suggested getting and an agreement nod from her friend. Her brain neurons short-circuiting due to her attempts to understand what just happened.

They just turned and walked toward where the classes were held. Maybe leaving things to take their own ways might help.

* * *

-" Is Ojou alright?" one of the maids asked her comrades in one of the second floor halls, sweeping the floor in a suspicious curious position.

-" I really don't know. I heard from Kandiss that she had some kind of euphoria attack. I even saw the marks her nails left on Mado's face when he tried to help her on her feet again. They called Ryou-sama to descend an take her to rest, I guess he is with her now." She whispered in her ear.

-" Well, Ojou can be quiet hysteric at times. Once I tried to clean one of the old rooms in the third floor, but she angrily scorned me and I almost lost my job as I was trying to fulfill my usual duty." The other replied.

-" These Nakiris are crazy. I heard some rumors in the kitchen that all those related to this house are cursed to perish in the abyss of pain." Her friend cringed at the notion. "They say the previous family head tried to suicide repeatedly after losing his daughter, who passed away after delivery. They are some who say that she was violated and raped by her husband many times and…" she murmured in response.

-" Really, ladies. Interesting. I'd like to know the source of your information." They both broke into cold sweat, hearing the voice that interrupted their talk.

-" Kyou-sama!" both women bowed at the young master who stood smugly at the end of the stairs.

They were surely fucked if he had heard them.

-" Could you go help the others in the kitchen? We are having Taiwanese delicacies tonight. Would you go give a hand?" He said, motioning for them to go.

They ran to it immediately.

-" Aren't you gonna punish them for their distaste, sir?" Vincent asked his master.

-" Why would I? It's not as if they were mistaken." He said nonchalantly, getting a silent nod from his companion.

-" By the way, Vincent…" Kyou said, getting the blonde's undivided attention. " I want you to do me some investigations." He continued.

-" Yes, Oji. Who is it sir? I'll get you his first ancestor's name if I have to." He responded, taking his tablet to note.

-" Akane and Yamada." He announced.

The blonde was taken aback.

-" But sir why would you do that?" the blonde asked confused, fury rising in his face. " they are nothing but transfer students. Why do you care that much about them? Why did you bring them earlier to the mansion? Sir, with all due respect, I don't see what…"

-" Isn't it awkward?" he interrupted.

The blonde was shocked from what he said.

-" Two Tootsuki appliers. No information about their upbringing. No previous school register. No official, legalized birth certificate. How do you think they even got through the administrative procedures?" He explained, noticing the younger boy's questioning eyes. " If we consider the fact that they have no family or relatives. There is no way they are here in the first place. Their files are lacking, but all the necessary application documents are signed and stamped." He continued.

-" Vincent, I need you to do some research. Any data that catches your eyes give it to me. I am counting on you."

He walked away, leaving his aid to his very thoughts.

He knew his faithfulness, he knew that the "YES, MASTER." Would come earlier than he could count to three.

And it did.

Walking down the hall, he thought of the previous chain of events:

 _-"KYAAAA_."

 _Noooooo_.

That mostly backs his theory. But he got little evidence, and his mother seemed to have seen it too, so she will get to action.

And mostly not alone.

He smirked.

Things are heating up.

 _Could it be possible?_

* * *

-" Huhhh." The purple-haired girl sighed in exhaustion.

It is her first year in Tootsuki's high school division, and things started up pretty weird.

First, two transfer students, second that naked exhibitionist and now this.

Her brother was enough shit to deal with in her life, she is not in need of more.

She sighed again. She parted ways with the Polar star gang after first period. Their second period teacher wad absent due to illness. So they just walked back home.

Not like they focused on anything after this morning's events. Personally, she was indeed in the class, and totally fixed on the board, but her mind was defenitelu elsewhere.

How did the new ones bond this fast with the First Seat to the extent of him inviting them over? And why to even?

Her confused brain asked questions without finding answers. She walked back to the seminar, and upstairs to their apartment. She wasn't surprised with what she found.

-" JUUUUN." Hayama Akira, now a full grown man. He has gotten taller and fitter. His toned pectoral muscles showing through the thin beige sweater he wore. His long fleecy silver hair reached his shoulder blades, giving him a majestic look with his tan and deep emerald irises.

He yelled at his adoptive mother. "WHERE DID THE DATA GO?" she shouted louder.

-" What? Aren't they in the flash drive? I thought you copied them so I deleted the original copy to make some room in the memory." She replied, plainly.

-" The research we did just a week, we agreed to gather the data on the computer to facilitate the transfer. WHY WOULD DELETE MY HARD WORK." He explained, getting into a foul mood.

-" I got an extra copy in my personal USB." The blank girl announced, declaring her presence to the others who turned toward the door. " I knew Jun would do something reckless, so I took my precautions." She said, getting a pout from her symbolic mother.

-" How rude, Maya-chan." She pouted cutely to her kid.

-"What are you doing here at this time?" the Spice Sultan said angrily, vioce dripping with venom.

-" The teacher is absent so we were dismissed." She answered.

-" Being dismissed of classes doesn't allow you to slack off, why didn't go practice in one of the kitchens?"

-" I'm really not in the mood for your rant, spare me this time, Ok?" she told him, walking passed him silently.

-" Hey, what did you…" she never heard the full sentence as she loudly closed the living room's door and plopped herself on the soft couch in front of the plasma TV.

The Shiomi seminar is now nothing like the simple Tootsuki RS that it was in the past. After his graduation, Hayama Akira put his all and everything in order to evolve the seminar's statue and prestige. Currently, the Shiomi Corp is a large multi-branch industrial company of high quality spices and fresh naturally cultivated herbs. The company exports toward different countries in the world and cooperates with various food chains like the Sandawera curry company. But even though all that, and Hayama's prodigy as the Third seat of the Jewels' Generation, he decided to leave the headquarters as they always were within the gates of Tootsuki Academy.

-" Hayama-kun?" Jun called with a startled, worried expression.

-" What?" he responded, knowing already the reason behind her question. " This girl is getting more out of control every day. She is really annoying me."

-" Hayama-kun, you should learn how to treat her and teach her, she is your sister after all, you are each others only refuge." She said gently, clenching at his sleeve.

-" I didn't ask her to. And she is not my sister. A girl that comes knocking at your door saying she is your sister and taking her in without any clue she is saying the truth. I don't know her, neither need her." He replied, catching the faint muffled scream from behind the previously closed door.

 _Beep. Beep._

His phone ran on his pocket suddenly, breaking the cold atmosphere with its vibrations.

He took the phone and looked at the caller's name. He was surprised at first glance.

 _It's been a while_. He thought to himself.

The phone stopped ringing instantly, and the notification of an incoming message appeared on the home screen.

He opened the message:

 _To: Spice Asshole._

 _Come right now to the Nakiri mansion. Me and Alice got some matters to discuss with you._

 _PS: Mimasaka would be there too._

 _From: Korukiba._

He didn't know why would Alice invite them to the mansion like that. They haven't spoken to each other for years now. And now, all of a sudden, let's gather. He didn't have to go, nor did he want to. Just hearing the name Nakiri brings bad memories and emotions that he tried to suppress back to the surface.

But damn, he couldn't escape it now, if Ryou didn't come and kill him for not coming, Jun will.

Just from her eyes he knew. She was already setting on which cheek she would start.

So he sighed and left toward the Nakiri mansion.

* * *

 _-" Alice?"_

 _-" What is it Erina?" she turned to her blonde cousin, holding her sleeping baby Ryou in one arm._

 _-" When you were pregnant with little Kyou, you suffered from frequent nausea and weird contractions, didn't you?" she asked the vixen who nodded._

 _-" And, Ummm, you were always on the edge, and you had a, Uhhh, I can't say that, liking to Yukihira disgusting menu items." She muttered the last part._

 _Alice had her jaw hanging loose as she connected the dots, and came to a conclusion that brought her to tears._

 _-" Erina, don't tell me you are…."_

 _The blonde blushed furiously at her cousin's thoughts._

 _-" It is still not confirmed yet," she waved her hands in denial. " It's just that my body feels… different lately. I'm so tired and dizzy, my hair is dry, I experience heavy mood swings, and for some reason, last night, I snake to the kitchen to eat some Souma's Miso and Jelly sardines. And it felt." She hesitated. " Really delicious." She murmured again._

 _-" ERINAAAA!" and without further ado, the fair woman throw herself on her cousin's form._

 _…_

 _-" We are sorry to announce it, but her body was already very weak from the crude impact. Our condolences."_

 _…_

 _-"OJI-SAMMAAA."_

 _…_

 _Just a glimpse, and it faded away like thin air._

 _Alice. Alice._ _ **ALICE**_ _._

She woke up on the bombing sound of her husband.

Opening her eyes, she wasn't in the hall anymore, she knew their bedroom's ceiling like the back of her hand, she spent several nights inspecting it after all.

She recognized the soft feel of their mattress and the fluffiness of their pillow.

She was on their bed. She momently remembered passing out in the lobby after seeing that. Her mind bringing forth all the things she just saw after thinking she never will again after all these years.

-" It seems your 50% gamble nailed the target this time." Her husband, who was sitting beside her on the bed, mumbled to her ears.

-" I was ever so surprised that my mind broke down for a minute. I must've looked like a creep after this." She laughed bitterly. " When did you see them?"

-" I was there all along, just watched from the back seats." He replied

-" The training camp is coming. You should probably set the preparation for the big event now." He said. " I called Hayama by the way." Alice gasped. " You are not planning to hide it after all this. Do you? We've always been together in this, since the very beginning." She looked down hesitantly, pursing her lips.

 _Tzzz. Ryou-ojisama, Hayama-sama is asking for your attendance._

-" Get him in." he responded, looking at his wife who stood on her feet face, full of persistence and courage.

The game has just started.

* * *

-" I wonder what Fumio-san is willing to show me?" he asked as the car drove toward the Polar Star.

The night came earlier than expected. As the roads where mostly empty at theses times, since all the students are back to their dorms. A black limo drove through the valleys and passed the forest. The place was far, but ever so nostalgic.

Sitting in the back seat, Dojima Gin recalled the old days. Good and bad, he remembered his journey with Jouichirou and Nakamura. And couldn't help remembering the time he spent with the next generations. A smile adorned his face for the remainder of the ride.

Arriving at his destination. He stepped out of the car, asking the driver to leave till he calls him. So his lift departed and he stepped in to witness the most ridiculous play of good cop, bad cop he had seen in his life.

-" How do you know them?" In middle of the dimly lit hall, across from a desk, Nanami questioned, biting into the a straw, the two individuals sitting on the opposite end of the desk, their backs facing the entrance, and their faces camouflaged by the dark room.

-" He was my examiner. I guess that is it." One of them answered.

-" Yamada-kun. Akane-san." So those were their names. " Then, why did he ask for you today?" the bluenette, who seemingly was the good party, asked politely.

-" Actually, he didn't explain a thing to us." The other responded. " He never got to. He showed us some portraits and told some stuff about that Yubahara, and then nothing."

 _Yukihira. Why would someone tell mere transfer students about that?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the blinding light that suddenly filled the room. From the looks of it, Fumio-san just barged into the interrogatory and dismissed it, hearing the complaints from the gallery and sighs of relief from the subjects of that process.

As his eyes started to adjust to the newfound brightness, he spotted the old woman moving her chair by its wheels toward him.

He held his hand to greet his old dorm mother, but his hand froze along with his whole being that went cold turkey at what the light had revealed for his view.

Red strands swaying in the air as their owner turned and noticed the elder man and instantly bowed in respect. Her comrade, who was looking stoically at his friends, noticed the girl's position and directed his eyes toward where hers drifted. The moment his golden-rose eyes met Gin's, the man felt his heart sink further within his chest and his blood go ice cold in his veins.

The all too familiar students stood along the others as they bowed and started greeting and introducing themselves to him. Some of them even held their hands for a shake, but the shell-shocked man just stared at the ground not moving an inch.

After what seemed like an eternity, and after numerous attempts to wake the man from his state, they all started giving each other side looks. Things are really weird today, first that with the Nakiri and now this. The three old students glared at the new pair, as if demanding an explanation. They both denied ever meeting the man or seeing him.

As the air got pretty heavy and dark, Fumio broke it with a clap:

-" Now brats. This man here is Dojima Gin, a dorm OB. He came to visit. He had an exhausting trip coming. So bug off. Go to your rooms." Her demand seemed more like an order, especially with the pissed off aura around her.

They really didn't want to be Fumio-san anger subject, so they obliged. As they walked up to their respective floors, two types of questions rose in their minds. The first: What is happening?, the second: What do they have to do with this? This was going to be a sleepless night for the most of all.

The noise of the harmonious squeak coming from the footsteps on the wooden staircase, the sound broke the man out of his ever-lasting daze, he looked to see a ghost of red hair and a white cloth flying with thee light night breeze, he burst into action, his body moving deliberately, holding his hand in the air as if trying to hold those unique forms in this world.

 _For Jouichirou. Don't go again. Stop. Stoooop._

But his movements were stopped by the strong tug on his blazer. He looked down at the Madonna, who shook her head at him, mentioning for him not to do something useless.

It wasn't long before all the youth disappeared from their sight. Gin looked down, eyes wide and horrified, the understanding drowning in him. Thin red lines appeared on the forks of his eyes as his lips trembled in terror.

-"That is whhhhyyy you…" he muttered shakily.

-" You reacted as I expected you will. Me too, I broke for a moment, but controlled myself." She looked at the man. " Nakiri already knows." He snapped. " She saw."

-"What?"

-" It's coming. The Training camp. Most likely, Alice would gather the pack. The Rebirth, Jewel Generation is to reunite. The camp is gonna be wild this year. I'm counting on you to keep track of things." He gulped in response.

He understood what she was talking about. What she meant. The ruckus that that was put out for years will know rise again from its supposedly dead ashes.

* * *

 **Things are heating up. The 92th generation is coming back. Alice's reaction. Hayama is, such a dick for his family. Well, yeah. I'm building quiet the plot and backstory, but the puzzle will come together soon enough.**

 **Next chapter: Start of training camp and new characters along with new revelations. I wanted to substitut the camp. But, I honestly needed the interactions in this one to build the story and the hype.**

 **Kyou is going to be the badass, genuis big boss, puppet master. Doing his own research and connecting the events, he accidentaly stumbled upon some _*cough*_ stuff _*cough*_ that got him into speculating.**

 **I hope you like were my story is going. It is going to have a lot of dark elements: rape, murder, conspiracy, some human tragedy, and a lot, a lot of despair.**

 **Get ready for a huge roller coaster of emotions from now on.**

 **Thnx to all the lovely anon reviews and all those fellow writers who back my story and give the will to keep on doing this stress-reliefing activity that I love.**

 **Love you all.❤**

 **See you next chapter: Training camp from hell, and...a conflicted Eizan?**

 **Ja ne.**

 **PS: Chapters will come faster and more regularly now. It's holidays. School-free. I can now focus on this project.**

 **Mata ne, minaaa. * _wink*_**


	11. Here comes the Camp from Hell

**Author's note: I'm such a bad girl. I was planning to introduce my new characters in this chapter. But this chapter came up soooo long, like 10 Word pages, and I had to trim it off.**

 **So the training camp comes with full throttle.**

 **There you go.**

 **Itadakimasu.**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 7: The rise of the Eight Jewels:_**

 ** _-Here comes the Training Camp from Hell-_**

-" My name is Dojima Gin. It is my pleasure to meet the next Polar star generation group." The bald, buff man smiled at the teens.

The morning came by fast. After the events that occurred the day before, most of the dorm residents pull an long; tiring all-nighter, thinking about what was happening.

Under the eyes, layers of dark bags formed, wrinkling into folds under their eyes. Upon waking up, the sound of dragged feet disturbed the faint birds chirps. Their owners,, struggling to stay conscious, staggered on their way towards the nearest sink.

But, and like a blessing from beyond, the heavenly smell of perfectly grilled fish, and mouthwatering aromatic jasmine rice came waking up every individual and drawing them like magnet to the dorm's eating room.

The whole bunch was now gathering around the rectangular table, munching their portions of the lovely herb-crusted salmon fillet and jasmine rice that their senior prepared that morning.

The bulky man, wearing a very feminine white apron, introduced himself to the others, smiling wider at them.

He served them some warm Barley tea, and sat on the end the table, his sharp orbs skimming each and everyone of them from top to bottom, stopping every now and then to look at a tuft of red hair, and a pair of gold pools.

-" Umm?" the little green-haired girl hummed in interrogation. " What brings you back here, Dojima-san?" She couldn't get why an old OB would back to his old dorm after all these years just like that.

-" Some old matters I guess." He murmured, only audible to himself. " I'm hear to discuss the setting for the upcoming camp." He announced, getting some few gasps from the students. Especially the bluenette, who fell on the hard wood like a lifeless statue.

-"Ayumi-channn, live onnnnn." The redhead came to the rescue of her friend.

-" *sigh* I guess it's already time." Yuto sighed, completely unbiased to the bluenette's draining soul beside his feet.

-" Training camp, what is that?" the brunet, that has been muttering something about "balance" and " umami", finally asked for clarification.

-" You don't know? How cliché!" he laughed at the boy's antics, as if laughing at a running gag in some TV show.

Yamada wanted to protest on his elder's behavior, but the man's laugh slowly went down, leaving only a warm, nostalgic? … smile. He started rustling in one of his slacks pockets, pulling a A3 paper. " This is the official flyer of the event." He put it in the middle of the table, so that everyone can see it.

On the blue flyer, the words: ' Tootsuki's Friendship and Rapport Training Camp.' Were printed in Katakana. On the upper corner of the paper, the drawing of an egg smiley saying the words: ' The best opportunity to bond with fellow classmates.' On the left side, the caricature of ' Carpocoro-san' was saying words about friendship and love and comradery. Her soft smile, and large pigtails, gave her a suspiciously familiar look.

-" I feel like I know this Yokai-chan" Ayumi blurted, hearing her senpai giggle a little.

-" This camp is where the students are selected. The dull blades are easily broken, but the fierce wills are those who get through it. This camp is the first level in the Hades that is Tootsuki." He paused a little. " Make sure to come back." Fumio-san said, eyeing each students with threatening eyes. " My dorm is not one that hides coward refugees."

At these words, the students shivered in excitement. It was their time to leave the forts, and step to the front lines.

Dojima's eyes were fixated on the unique couple on the other end of the table. The boy's shaky grin, and the girl's proud smile and darkened eyes made him sigh in relief.

With these two here, and seeing the fire burning in the others eyes, he knew this generation may transcend the 92nd.

* * *

-" The Training Camp is coming." The First Seat announced. " The Alumnus had been informed of the date and period of the camp to clear their busy schedules. Hence, us, current Elite Ten member, are the ones responsible of organizing this yearly, prestigious event." The Nakiri heir said in his authoritative tone. " I already received some demands of supervision from Annabel and Utsyuu. The aforementioned, are you still willing to?" he asked the two second-years, sitting on the opposite end of the table.

-" Of course, I will. This year's camp is going to be epic." The blonde squealed in excitement, slightly nudging the boy besides her. " Ne, ne. Utsyuu-kun. You're father is the Resort's director and head chef. We will get VIP care just from that."

The boy besides her. Sixth Seat of the Elite Ten, Second-year High school division, Dojima Utsyuu. The boy was tall and well-toned. His face holding a fierce scorn and furrowed brows that looked as dreadful as those of the elder Dojima. His beige orbs were piercing through the girl's visage, along with his short light brown hair gave him the dangerous aura of a delinquent.

-"Dojima-san, Do I count you in?" Kyou his kouhai, who seemed to glare disdainfully at the girl beside him.

-"Yeah, Utsyuu-kun. Come onnn." She pouted with large blue puppy eyes.

The boy cringed at her attitude, and sighed in defeat: " Yeah, senpai."

-" Then, with this, the matter is sealed. All your tasks as supervisors will be assigned to you by the Resort director upon your arrival to the site. I wish you good luck. Meeting dismissed." The First Seat declared stoically, shooting his Kouhai a faithful smile that had Annabel smiling widely, and Utsyuu nodding in confirmation.

The other Elite Ten members followed suit, leaving the two second years to their own thoughts.

-"Why did I agree to do this again?" the boy asked annoyed, leaning his back on the wooden chair.

-" Because I asked you to." The blonde replied.

-"Seriously. I lived in that damn resort. You said it is gonna be refreshing. I swear Annabel, if this generation is as pathetic as ours, I swear I'll make a stew out of you."

She chuckled at his feisty attitude.

Not like she isn't used to it.

* * *

The numerous buses drove away from the gates of the academy. The ride wasn't that long. But we kind of arrived to a place that resembled a large resort. Several hotels and tall buildings stood on the extent of the view. Various landscapes were filled with greenery and artificial lakes and pools. It was all so extravagant and cutting edge to a whole newt level.

 _Well, this school never ceases to break my jaw. The two tranfer students sweat dropped at the monumentality of this school's facilities._

-"What the…? He never said it was this big?" Yuuto, had to clean his eyes, to make sure what he was seeing is for real.

-" This resort is a Tootsuki propriety. It's a fully equipped campus of restaurants and five-star hotels. The night in one of these hotels is charged with 80 000 yen." Maya uttered, getting stunned looks and gasps from her friends.

That is more than what the building needs to re-establish. The redhead's eyes popped out of their holes.

All the kids looked so surprised with what their spice loving friend. This school is that rich. This is unbelievable.

-" Well.." the silence was broken by a certain brunet smugness. " Polar stars, and fellow comrades…"

Which fellow comrades?

-" …Let's dominate this camp." He said, holding his fist high in the air.

-" Yamada-kun, what is this Shoneny attitude you have all of sudden?" the redhead asked, her face reflecting those of the entire gang that was now eyeing the excited Yamada with blank eyes.

* * *

The lobby was full with what resembled 1000 students, all drowning in deep serene silence. The heavy atmosphere sensed of fear and worry.

-" That is some tense air for a plain old training camp." The airhead brunet uttered loudly , his voice echoing through the large room.

Death glares were sent towards him like daggers threatening to rip through his flesh.

-" Yamada-kun," Nanami interfered. " You better lower your voice frame a little." She felt the intense air rise, making the temperature a little too high for her liking, and the bluenette beside her shrunk even further into her seat.

The lights suddenly went off, and a little spot lit the big stage on the front of the pupil.

They could recognize their first course instructor, Mimasaka Subaru, holding a microphone as he talked:

-" Welcome, students of 22nd Revolution generation. I am Mimasaka Subaru, a 92nd generation member. Today you start the first trail from hell. The Training Camp. In this event, it's when the true warrior are to show their weapons and skills, 1nd mercilessly, stem the weak. Here, the survive is for the fittest. And to make sure that is the case, we have here with us, our most priced Tootsuki alumnus, that cleared their busy schedule just to grace us with their presence." He said, his eyes drifting to the left side of the stage.

Some people started entering on stage in crisp chef uniforms. Their presence was enough to send chills down the spines and make fingers shaky from excitement.

I _wonder now. Could it be that…_

 _Noooo. I mean he's always here, but I am in this generation it'll be_

 _Really awkward and inconvenient if he would be here, So I guess he won't go that…_

 _Oh.. SHIIIIIT_

These ideas came and went, the moment all the alumnus lined on stage.

The silence was heavy. Until a full wave of screams and ' No way.' Filled the room.

-"They are the 92nd generation Elites."

-"Is that Ikumi Mito, the Meat Lieutenant. She really got some meat though."

-" That is The Pioneer, Takumi Aldini. Yahh! The rumors are true look at that face. A God of beauty."

-" What a cutie! The Japanese Demeter , Tadokoro Megumi. Look at that motherly aura around her."

-" And that is…"

-"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Well, this came out of nowhere.

Maya who was standing along a very blunt Nanami, a mouth-agape Yuuto, a shaky Ayumi, and a very confused, but mesmerized Akane and Yamada, was fuming like fireplace at the view before her.

-"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE?" she shouted at him authoritatively.

Most of the students' body, and some of the alumnus, gaped at her rude behavior toward someone with the status of a Tootsuki Alumnus.

Hayama Akira, also named the Spice Maharajah, looked at her in confusion.

-"Doing my duty as a Tootsuki graduate. I came to purify this generation."

-" WHAT THE HELL…?"

-" This girl needs some discipline." A salmon-haired man standing in the middle of the stage, said adjusting his glasses. " Wonder why don't you expel her immediately, and allow her to insult you even more?" he asked his junior, who sighed in response.

-"Hey, that is not of your business." She interjected.

-"Here at Totsuki, we don't need arrogant, empty, foul-mouthed brats. So you better shut it." She gritted her teeth.

-" _Ferme ta gueule, espèce de gros cônard."_ The french sentence came almost instantly from the boy beside her.

The man, noticing the boy, glared harder at the Megane boy. This one didn't slack back. And so they proceeded to have a long staring contest, filled with hatred and disdain.

Until a beautiful, all-smiles woman, jumped in between the two, breaking their focus and enlightening the mood.

-"Well, well. Who thought we would be here. How is my little Yutakuu~ ~ ~" she stretched that last syllable longer than she should have.

-"My name is Yuuto, mom. Don't call me like that ever again, we are in a public place." He shouted, blushing furiously.

-"Kukuku, what a tsundere you are, Yuuto. He really resembles you, Kojirou." She squealed, looking at the man behind her, who was blushing as equally as his son.

-"As if."

HUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH.

A big fat exclamation mark dropped like a bomb shell over the room. Not just the students, but also the alumnus seem surprised.

-"Wait. Wait a minute. Time out." A man, wearing a white chef coat and huge round glasses, cried in shock. "You two are married?"

-"Is their a problem?" Hinako tilted her head cutely.

-" And have a kid in this generation?"

-"Sadly, yeah." Shinomiya commented; earning him a _'Va te faire foutre'_ from his son.

Marui broke down for a second, before robotically going silently back to his position on stage, besides an adorable amber-haired woman, that started to ask for his mental well-being.

-"That is chef Shinomiya Kojiro, the First japanese chef that won the Pruspol Award, and granted his restaurant line, Shino's, a three-Michelin star ranking. To imagine his son is part of our class."

-"The one beside him is his wife, Inui Shinomiya Hinako. Mistress of the Kirinoya brand. Restaurant that spread on the majority of the Japanese territory. What a bless to get a glimpse of her on live."

-"Oh god! I'm dreaming. Tell me that I am is that…." He never got to finish his sentence, as the man he was talking about threw his body on the students like if planning to get a wave to carry him.

He was obviously aiming towards a specific group of individuals, who backed away just in time to avoid impact.

But, the lucky bastard, delightfully fell on one greenhead's voluptuous fine body, head dipped masterfully into her chest.

The jaw hit the floor in a loud thud. What the…

-"Nanami-kunnn. Missed your dear Dada?" the jaw dug deeper inside the earth crust, drawing holes in it.

-"Yes, Otou-sama. I missed you so very much. What is with the entrance?"

-" Some epic effects. Don't you like it. I'm gonna be your Gosojin-sama for a while." He grinned widely at his daughter, whose face stayed as frozen as a sculpted statue.

They stayed in that position for a while, ignoring all the glares (boys?) And swoons (girls?) And thuds ( alumnus fainting?). Until light footsteps came by them.

-"Satoshi." A thin feminine voice said, giving shivers to all those standing around, except for the two in question.

-"Nene-chan." The man happily rose to his feet, and stood beside his wife. " I was just giving our little Hime a welcome."

-"By throwing yourself over her?" she questioned raising her finely drawn eyebrows a little.

-"Well, yeah. Amazing, isn't it? Her breasts have cushioned the collision, you know?" he got a slap on his shoulder from his wife. She was blushing and glaring at his inconvenience. Nanami just sighed

-" **The saints of the East and the West.** The Blood Alliance of The Ishikki and The Kinokuni. A power house of Japanese cuisine. Their daughter, Ishikki Nanami is the bound to be the future ruler of Japanese cuisine." One of the students mumbled.

-"So, honey, how are you managing in your new residence." The beautiful, green-haired woman, asked her daughter, doing her best not to faint under her husband's roaming hand.

-"It's amazing." The girl shouted, sitting cross-legged on the floor. " The dorm people are nice. The dorm itself is amazing. And that garden. All what I need in one place." She shouted excitedly, getting a warm smile from her mother and a giggle from Satoshi.

-"Well mind introducing some of your friends." Ishikki asked.

-"Well, this is Ayumi-chan…. Huh! Where did she go?" the bluenette was just a minute ago by her side.

Looking around she noticed her, being hugged and snuggled by a blond and a bluenette forms, cuddled in a cute manner, like a little boy hugging his favorite teddy bear.

-"I missed you mommy." The murmured, tears of hoy welled up in her eyes.

-"Amore. Sorry for not contacting you for the past two weeks, the trattoria was so hectic lately." Takumi said in pain. " Isami misses you so badly too."

-" Babyyy, I missed you." The mother was crying her heart out.

They were a really emotional family, to say the least.

A total contrast, to what is now happening on stage as both Yuuto and Maya went up stage, and started quarreling and shouting with their respective family members. Their conversation reaching languages that no one understood.

On the sidelines, a confused pair of a redhead and a brunet, that sweat-dropped ( as for the other students just gaped at the scenery.) at the weird display of family love? Maybe, before them.

And it seemed to take a bad edge with the grumpy French chef that engaged in a cat fight with his own son.

-"Ok. Calm down. Calm down, guys." All insanity came to a halt, at the wise, calm words of a fair tall man.

Eishi Tsukasa, A 90th generation graduate, Former First Seat of the Elite Ten that fought as the leading army of Central. Now, a prestigious French chef having his own restaurant in Bordeaux, France. The restaurant " Électre" is a highly regarded one Michelin star restaurant. His wealth growing along with his beauty. His pale hair was covering his forehead. He is now a tall, handsome, elegant young man, capable of attracting any woman his fine looks and charming attitude. He stood in the middle of the other alumnus, holding a warm smile on his beautiful, long face, unbiased to the swoons that came from all around the stadium.

-"Us, alumnus, are to be impartial, fair in our judgements, and the symbol of wisdom and success. So I might ask you to retreat back to the stage so that we can proceed to the tasks." He noted in the sweetest voice possible.

A swoon echoed loudly in the hall.

As if abiding to a Godsend, they all went back to their positions on stage, bidding a final glance or salute to their respective offspring. They were some groans too.

 _Well that was easy. That guy knows his way in a ruckus. I wonder why they didn't protest?_

-"Ano, excuse my interruption." The white-haired man spoke to the pair out of nowhere, startling them to the very core.

-" Nice to meet you sir."

-"It is a pleasure to be in your vicinity, mister." They both greeted him, bowing on respect.

-" Uhhh." He panicked. " There is no need for all these formalities. Do I seem this stuck-up. I must look very lame. That is not a good image of myself for the students. I will be hated. Or worst, I will be treated as the worst teacher in history and…" the man went on and on in his usual whiny mode, **crouching** on the ground as a dark cloud of misery.

He looked like a desperate, lost child for the two students, and that is why no one is to say no to Tsukasa Eishi, the sick, worrisome chef.

They tried to calm him with words like:

-" There is no need for this."

-" Senpai, chill. You know, you were really cool out there." The Megane boy saaid nervously, trying to get his senior back to his composed self.

The fidgeting man stopped his lumbering at the boy's voice.

-"You are.. Yamada, aren't you?" he asked in melancholy.

-" Huh? Yeah. I am Yamada Kobayashi. Is there a problem?" the boy, startled at the man's right guess, questioned in reaction.

-"Crimson hair." He mumbled.

The man on the floor tensed for a moment, before a thin smile formed on his pale lips.

Silently, he stood back on his feet, and turned his back at the boy.

-"Sorry for my inconvenient behavior earlier. It's really a bad habit I need to get rid of. The camp needs to go on, no use for trivial acts. Sorry again. And… Tell your aunt Tsukasa sends his greetings." He walked away at this words toward the stage.

Yamada was frozen in his place, words were stuck in his throat like a heavy weight over his chest. His eyes wide from sheer surprise. He didn't talk about his aunt, not for moment, so how this guy could know her in such a friendly state? And, his aunt, never talked about being at Tootsuki. She is an amazing chef , that is indubitable. But, to know a Tootsuki alumnus, how would she?

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice their instructor starting his tirade about the camps rules and basis. He wasn't listening, all these events that came one after another, cramming more questions inside his mind. This Yukaraha, this school, these alumnus, his aunt, they all seem to hide a bigger picture, on which he couldn't get where those he stand in it. Moreover, the girl he just met a month ago seems to be dragged too. Knowing her story, why the hell is she even here?

This thought came instantly as this girl put her own warm slender fingers on his cheeks, the new found sensation bringing him back to his senses. He looked down at her.

-"Where have you been? We need to go." She uttered.

-"Akane-san…" he needed to know her opinion. " Don't you want to ask? To know?"

She pondered the matter for a moment, tapping her chin with her left forefinger.

-"No." she answered.

-" What? Why not?" this girl was driving him crazy.

-"Because, if I continue to, I'll become like you: An airhead dork." She tapped her finger pointedly on his forehead, making him hiss in pain. " Now mister Poirot, are we starting this camp or not?" she asked, pushing her large chest forward.

He sighed, and started moving.

But, like a thunderbolt, the realization hit him hard. Very hard.

-"Akane-san?" he turned to the girl, smiling nervously. " What is our first task going to be.?"

She felt the need to hit him, stab him, behead him. However, she just sighed and took her phone out of her pocket.

-"Each student will get an e-mail, assigning them to a specific group for the day. Here the message is already here." She showed him her home screen, that held the icon ' Incoming Message: Camp organizing committee.'

-"Oh." He draw a stupid face on his features, and hastily took his phone out the pocket of his trousers.

She sighed again.

They both started sweeping, and clicking on their phone screen.

Upon reading the content of the mail, they blinked once then twice and looked blankly at dimly lit screen.

 _To: Our dear Tootsuki student,_

 _Group B-4, you and all your group mates will be having a 2 hours task under the supervision of Ms Mito Ikumi. The task will be held on the side of the main resort pool._

 _Presence and punctuality are acquired._

 _PS:_ _ **Bikinis**_ _are demanded._

WTF?

* * *

 _It is as Alice planned. Just go with the plan._

 _Don't panic. Don't react._

 _Just observe and report._

 _There might be a chance. Just a slim one_

* * *

 **Next chapter: Nikumi's meaty bikini task.😂 I had to do it. ( I always wished for it.)**

 **Also, enter Dragona and the Shackled Maiden.**

 **Also thnx and a huge hug to all those that reviewed last chapter: Enaya, Tasia'sEndlessDreams, and all the anons and guests. Love you all. Thnx for your support.**

 **Especially my man Tasia'sEndlessDreams, the writer behind " Sea and Sun" fic, keep it up, please I love it. Give me my UmiUmi.**

 **Now see you soon. Very soon.**

 **Peace and love.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hello guys, I am back.T_T It's preparation time, between school and applications for university, I had little to no time. But when I feel beat up, i write a few lines, so the chapters will come slower these months around, till the end of July i guess ( That is a bit far I know) . But I will continue both hearts will be ending in a chapter or two, as for this one I like to think it up a little, just to keep the stories coherance**

 **Thx to all who supported me till today: TasiaEndlessDreams, JackFrost,IceColdSea and all the others, thank you. And I hope to deliver more great chapters in the future.**

 **Now, Hajime.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 8: The 1st task:**_

 _ **-The missing rook-**_

-"Who agreed on the establishment of this task?" the sixth seat roared to the heavens, his voice resembling a cracking earthquake.

-"I did." The American blonde beside him, answered almost immediately. Getting a death glare from her comrade.

Upon arriving to the resort that morning, the two sophomores checked in one of the large suites of the hotel, and were later called by the Resort director for an instant overview of all the tasks and preparations for the camp.

It was the file about Mito Ikumi skimpy challenge, that brought quite the tension between the pair.

-" What the…? Are you insane? Tootsuki, the symbol of nobility and grace, is not to hold such an unethical, promiscuous event?"

-" Seriously,…" the girl face palmed. " Dude, we live in a world where people get naked when they taste delicious food. There is enough promiscuity already." She said, as if pointing the obvious.

-" What did you say?" he pulled a face of utter disgust.

She sighed in resignation. Sometimes she thinks she is the only person aware of all the shit going on in their world.

-" Well, your father backed the execution of the event. So I didn't have much to say in the matter." He heard a hard object that hitting the floor loudly.

The hell? Why would he do that? I mean, his father already felt all around the place that morning, a little unusually scatterbrained and airheaded. He seemed not to care about the meeting, neither any information about the shatter of the treasurer. He hastily dismissed the meeting and went straight to his office, he didn't even bare a single glance at his own son the whole morning.

The boy pursed his lips annoyed.

-" Well, now, what is done is done. We need now to check the other tasks and prepare for the upcoming days and communicate with the sponsors and distributors. Annabel, would you have the kindness to verify that all the alumnus have arrived and are lodged and serviced in the most refined of conditions."

-"Okay, Dojima-sama." She said, dodging the stapler that was thrown her way.

He was now left to his own thought, enraged at her stupid tease. The room was silent and gloomy.

The fair-haired boy, was looking at the blankness of an A4 paper. He always pondered about his father's regretful and depressed demeanor. He never was like that when he was little.

His father was a happy man. Always smiling and joking around, overflowing with love for his wife Riko and his son. But, somewhere around 14 years ago, he changed. He became a sad depressed man. Even his cooking lost its accustomed brightness, reflecting an emptiness and a void that seemed to grow within him even further.

When Utsuyuu attended Tootsuki, he heard talk about his father's legacy, the Asura, the 92nd revolution. He couldn't believe that the shallow man that he father is, could 've ever been this amazing. He didn't know what changed him, neither what got him like that. But he swore he'd know, he'd breach that wall he built around himself.

From there on, he began his parkour in Tootsuki, climbing the latter of prestige with force and gusto.

When he earned the position of Sixth Seat, he felt a huge delight that tickled his insides like tiny sparks in his heart. When he announced it to his parents, his mother jumped on him with teary eyes. Choiring phrases about how proud she is. As for his father, and for the first time in forever, he flashed me a happy grin, saying: ' Well done, son.'

He felt an overwhelming happiness that made him tear up in joy.

But now, all my worries that he thought faded, came back, and he still doesn't know why or how to find a solution or a clue to shatter them.

* * *

 _All students to your examination sites please._

-" Is this challenge really relevant?" In the girls' changing room, a female redhead asked her green-haired friend from across the room.

She just took off her blazer, when Nanami stepped in.

-" Well, they are Tootsuki alumnus. You can expect anything." The girl replied, proceeding to unbutton her shirt, revealing her black cotton bra.

-" Isn't it a little unethical? And besides, what does bikini have to do with cooking?" she slide down her black tights, revealing creamy, long, sharp legs.

-" Tropical food. Or maybe seafood." the other girl answered, wearing a towel to hide her body while changing.

-" I think we wait and see." The redhead answered, pulling her hair up not to annoy her while dressing.

-" This looks more like a beach party." The redhead accompanied by her friend were now standing by the pool along with the other students, waiting for their instructor.

For Akane, she got lucky(?) She found an extravagant white two-piece bikini. The top was right at her size, its two push-ups joined by a golden ring, showing just the right quantity of cleavage. The under piece was also white, on each of its sides, two smaller rings were knotted with finely tangled white strings. It was, at the same time, sexy and pure.

Besides her, Nanami was as hot as ever. A one piece night blue swimsuit, on the left side, her ivory skin showed through a wide opening. The skin-tight fabric failed to hide the totality of her back. Her nicely defined, refined body curves and traits showed in their fullest glory due to the contrast between her pale tan and the color of her swimsuit.

Standing beside each other, they made quite a view, having both their hair down, they made most of the boys around them drool at the sight.

-" Isn't this a bit inappropriate. I mean, morally." The redhead asked, noticing all the lusty looks she was getting from the other students.

-"Why are you saying that?" her friend asked incredulously, seemingly not noticing the hungry stares directed at her fine body. " We are cooks, aren't we? We should be ready and prepared for any kind of situation, and serve our customers with the best we could afford." She replied, shining with motivation.

-"Ah, really? But…"

-"Haven't changed, have we Ishikki?" a feminine voice cut off their conversation.

The redhead felt her comrade's aura change into that of hostility. She looked to fully recognize the voice.

-" Rude as ever. Huh, Hojo?" the greenhead slowly tilted her head to the side, looking with darkened cyan orbs at the pair that walked their way.

The offender was a tall SUPER HOOOT girl. A thin slim waist, a huge E-cup covered with a red, gold embroidered top. Thick, meaty thighs, their volume was accentuated by a pair of red shorts. Her long violet hair tied up in a loose tail, that reached her rear. Her magenta eyes looked heatedly at the other girl, smirking like a quirky beast.

At her side, a petite, meek black haired girl seemed to have more interest in the sand beneath their foot, other than the people before her.

She noticed the redhead, that was staring at her dumbly.

-"I see you befriended the transfer student." She said, getting Akane's attention. " And here I thought you'd be pissed at her speech. Such an ego from a freshman I guess." She continued, mockingly.

-" Destiny is always tossing its dice. I can't help but be a friend with my dorm mate. Beside, I haven't seen her cooking yet to know if she were a threat or just another extra." She answered in equal sarcasm.

Akane just pursed her lips. She kept her face as stoic as she possibly could.

-"You got the valedictorian badge, and then you left your high pedestal. I'll be lying if i said I wasn't surprised. But even down here, I can still beat you again." The violette narrowed her eyes fiercely.

-" Say that at least if you did once, I beat you during the entrance exam. That's a point for me baby. Still want to try plucking my wings, honey. Just you try,…And" Nanami looked at her with a dark mana. " I'll slay and rip your heart, Yumi Hojo."

-" That is if I don't break into your fortress first. Ishikki Nanami."

If she weren't sure she was halluscinating, Akane could've sworn she was seeing fire and volcanos raging in the background.

 _Wow. Now this is something an Elite school must have._

-"They really are getting at it." The redhead commented, looking at the girl, that was rather silent and indifferent during the whole exchange.

She just tried to hold a conversation while those two were shooting sparks at each other, but the other girl ignored her completely.

-"Ano, are you with us here, I'm trying to be nice here. By the way my name is Akane." She walked closer to the introvert-looking girl.

The black haired girl backed up a little, the same amount of steps Akane did toward her.

They kept moving like that: One trying to butt in, the other backing away as much as she could. The meek girl started to get annoyed, a small pout forming on her thin lips.

This redhead is an insufferable, dense idiot. She doesn't get the gist at all.

She turned at the aforementioned, and looked at her with fierce, shady beige eyes.

-"Leave me alone." She whispered angrily.

The redhead was seemingly taken aback by the girl's reaction.

Although, just a second later, she started smiling joyfully at the other.

-"I don't wanna." She replied with a straight face, ticking the other off even more.

-"What the hell is wrong with…" she was interrupted by a hand held near her face.

-" As I said before my name is Akane. What is yours?" she was all smiles when she asked. Confident and beaming with life.

What in the world is with this girl?

-"Lisa." She sighed, surrendering any attempt to back off. " My name is Lisa."

-"Lisa? Isn't that American" she noticed her new acquaintance tense at her recognition. " From which state are you? I bet Ohio,…It is."

-"It is none of your business." She finally snapped. "You asked me to tell yoi my name that is enough. You don't need to know more. And I won't let you." She growled.

-"I asked for your name right? Well, you didn't answer me really?" she pointed, getting the petite girl's attention. "You just told me your first name? Was it your last." At that point, she knew she touched a rough spot.

-"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU ANNOYING,, NOSY IDIOT. I DON'T…"

-"Students, please your attention please?" a clap broke her rant, as all the eyes moved towards the talker.

If Akane thought they looked skimpy. Well, she hadn't yet seen their supervisor's attire.

An American showy top, a pair of unbuttoned jean shorts. With that tan, and that blonde edgy bob hair cut. WOW.

Males were like dogs at this point. And females were like lions ready to protect their territory.

What a controversy?

-" My name is Ikumi Mito. And for this task, I will be your supervisor."

The Meat Lieutenant. Ikumi Mito.

92nd generation student. She never managed to graduate the institute. But with backing of her family name, and her extravagant skills dealing with proteins. She toured the world and refined her skills. By now, she heads her families industrial group with the tenacity of a fully grown male adult.

-"As you all noticed, from your outfits and the environment of this task. The theme is a classic: Barbecue. It is a staple dish all around the world, characterized by its carelessness and sense of freedom, you can do anything, aby flavors could match. No boundaries. You are free you use any kind of meat you like, any flavors or accompaniment of your liking. But…" her emerald orbs darkened. " Bid respect to the meat." She insisted in a sharp tone. " The time span is 2 hours. The pantry will be available all task long. You might start now." She said signaling for the students to start moving.

Everyone was rushing to get the ingredients, pushing and stumbling at each other. Hands flew over the diversity of utensils and tools. Each one took its own spot around the pool, setting their grills and coal bags.

Nanami and Akane set their work stations just beside one another. They both put their ingredient trays on the counters, looking at the other with zealous eyes.

-" Nanami-san, what are you going for?" the redhead asked her friend, unable to connect the dots from her friends purchases.

-" I'll be making Teppanyaki. I'm going original on this one." She smiled at her friend cheerfully.

-"Teppanyaki? But why the condiment?" she looked at the bottles of versatile sauces on her tray.

-" You'll see."

The redhead just shrugged. She had to focus on her own dish. She decided to go with a Texas-style sweet-hot ribs.

After tying her hair in a high tail, she proceeded to clean the pork ribs, cutting off excess fat and defining her serving portions. She had to respect the meat after all.

In separate bowl, she prepared the marinade using condensed tomato sauce, BBC sauce, orange juice and zest, white wine vinegar, chili powder, sweet chili sauce… She had seen a lot of TV shows about comfort, leisure food, so she knew all the blends, so she could add and take according to her tastes.

She was completely in her zone when a loud thud broke her out of her concentration.

She turned her head left, the only thing she saw what a foot that literally dug deep into the ground.

The girl Hojo was ferociously butchering a chicken. The poor creature was reduced into pieces within the span of a minute. Skinned, and boned chicken pieces were neatly dried with a paper towel, she patted its moisture carefully.

Her table was filled with various containers: Honey, soy sauce, hoisin, spice containers and much more.

-"Chinese?" the redhead muttered in recognition.

-" Corr~ect." Nana said to her dorm mate with an all smiley face. The latter massaging something in a bowl. " Yumi Hojo-san, is a Chinese cooking specialist. Next on the Hojo restaurant lineage, she was widely educated in the different fields of Chinese cuisine. She is fearful foe, and the protection shield and shining star of the Tootsuki Chinese RS." She explained. " We knew each other for the longest. We always interact within the circle of deep rivalry, but in reality, we are really good friends." She paused, setting the timer on her table. " I don't know about the girl that was with her." She peeked at the other girl in the sidelines.

The introvert, flat-chested girl was seemingly brushing some yellowish substance over a large rib eye cut.

-" You better focus on you cooking, Akane-san." The greenhead whispered to her friend, who seemed to space out for a moment. She tuned to look at her caller. " Time is running out from you."

The redhead remembered she was actually in a competition

And without further ado, continued her cooking in silence.

* * *

 **Group A-2:**

I _guess we were not in the same group after all._

 _But…_

The golden eyed brunet was sweating bullets and cringing crazily at the look their instructor was giving him.

The blond handsome man was staring at him relentlessly, his blue orbs almost driving the youth's with a wide Mediterranean sea wave.

He was staring, no, ogling him from the tip of his marron short hair to the old leather of his shoes. He seemed to stamp every feature of the young man into his mind, like if he is going to disappear or something.

Their instructor is clearly Ayumi's father, you can tell from those neat,, refined edges and foreign looks. But he obviously had the attitude of an old Japanese hag.

The air was tense and charged that the temperature rise a few degrees, until a brown-haired boy spoke as such: "Aldini-dono, I think we should begin our task right now."

Yamada would've hugged his dorm mate if it wasn't so awkward already. Their teacher finally broke their eye contact and sighed in tiredness.

-" My name is Takumi Aldini, a 92th generation graduate." The man said from his location on the front of the room. " This Training Camp is where you'll show that you deserve to be in Tootsuki." He pointed at them. " Don't expect me to be easy on you." He glared at them. Blue eyes turning into a dark shade of navy. " Considering our beautiful location here in this academy propriety. A large variety of vegetables and fruits is at grasp in its purest forms. You'll have to bring it to life. You are free for your ingredients, your style, your recipe. But the dish got to have one shining vegan ingredient." He stopped talking.

He sat back on his seat and crossed his legs. All the students were looking at their teacher expectedly.

He peeked at them, and instantly blushed at his stupidity. What was he expecting?

-"What are you waiting for? You have two hours. Get your asses into work." He ordered.

Most of the students just came to the realisation that they had already began. Suddenly they all ran towards the exit. Yamada and Yuuto following suit.

Leaving only Takumi to his own thoughts.

He already rejected the offer of coming to the camp this year. His daughter was among this generation: First, it is weird and uncomfortable. And second, he wanted to assist on the Trattoria new branching in Rome, plus, spend a little alone, quality time with his wife.

But Alice's sudden call came like a category five hurricane, that damaged both their conscientiousness. At the sole mention of that name, they came flying on the first plane back to Japan.

As if he could forget or resist the look on Megumi's face. It was joy punched with sorrow and relief, with a sprinkle of doubt.

But here he is, witnessing it with his very own eyes. The proof of those words. He is pissed because his plans were ruined. Sure he is, and it shows. But what ticks him off more, is the blanks in his head that are now begging for answers.

As the populace was running around rummaging in the potato sacks and carrot counters. Two sole people headed towards the fields.

Yamada was walking steadily, looking around him with deep accuracy and attention, he was looking for a certain something.

From the corner of his eyes, he could notice his friend who crouched, inspecting some kind of vegetable.

He meticulously rubbed on it with his thumb, and gently put it in his bag, and rapidly ran toward the pantry to get the rest of his purchases.

Yamada was walking through the field getting more to toward dry outskirts, leaving behind him the pretty colorful vegetables, and the ripe plump fruits.

He remembered clearly the word of Ayumi that day.

 _Yuuto-kun is a French cooking specialist. He mostly shines with vegetables and steaming. He has a unique sense of refinement._

If her word were any relatable, it means that they are in his field of expertise. Yamada ignores what kind of cook he is. But from all their previous interactions, he looks to be a somehow of a narcissistic person. He always seems to be on the edge for some reason.

As his thoughts blossomed in his mind, a flash of green made his jolt and smile mischievously.

This one would be the secret of his victory in this task.

* * *

-"Luckyyyy." The blonde seventh seat whined in envy.

-" They get to taste delicious food and free extravagant lodging; and I get to do all the heavy, boring paperwork, and checking procedures. How lame!" she pouted in annoyance.

She just came from the hotel reception. She asked the receptionist to give her the list of all the alumnus who had checked in today, and the locations where each of the buses had headed this morning.

How unfair! They get to go around sightseeing in the resort and she is stuck in the main building for committee responsibilities.

All the alumnus had ( of course) already checked in, all the suites were equipped to welcome them. Some came late after the opening ceremony, but they hurriedly left their luggage to the clerk and ran toward their assigned groups.

However, a certain alumnus didn't come. Maybe an unexpected drawback? She didn't know.

What she knew is that she will have to fill a hella long report about the alumnus absence and the consequences of this lack, and the solutions they suggest to avoid a similar incident occurring again. And she will have to write an apology letter to the teacher who had to substitute and fill the role, and also send an email to the absent graduate asking about the reasons and circumstances of this negligence.

And considering that Utsuyuu is already so busy with the several preparations for the camp and supervising the staff and team.

Which means….

NO TIME TO REST. SHE WILL BE BUSY ALL CAMP LONG.

She thought this was her leisure days. The guest of the resort director's son, she will be treated like a queen and prioritize in all the camp goods.

But nooo. There had to be a busy, lazy person who would ruin her holidays. She was fuming from anger and disappointment right now.

At the peak of her irritation, she rustled in the large pack of papers that she purchased from the check-in staff, she was looking for the name of this person who just spoiled her rest. She found the aforementioned document in middle of a red file.

-"Arato Hisako." She muttered to herself, stopping for a moment to read the paper carefully .

-" Arato? Isn't that the name of the Nakiri estate's faithful servants? I thought they totally broke ties with Tootsuki since the creation of the **N.I.R.B**?" she scanned the paper's content even further with her eyes. " A 92th generation graduate?"

Wow! The Jewels are really dominating this year's camp for sure. Not even in my generation we had this much.

For Annabel, the instructor's body this year was rather surprising. Never in all the previous years, they've never been more than three 92th generation members within the Training camp. They were even times when the invitations were rejected by the alumnus for unknown reasons. Last year,, she had the honor to be praised by Ikumi Mito, it was a chance and a pleasure of a lifetime.

She pondered about it for a bit, and later shrugged it off in order to cringe at the memory of the huge pile of documents that Utsuyuu will send her about the finale camp task.

It is going to be a long week.

* * *

 **Next chapter: They saw it. Felt it. She was right.**

 **Her tears stained her face remembering her love's loss.**

 **His heart tightened recalling their rivalry vow.**

 **...**

 _ **The bath is quiet full tonight. XD**_

 **Ja ne.**

 **Next is chapter 3 of Unwavering Hearts: The Clash of Races.**


	13. Omake 3

**Author's Note: Soo, ..., I thought this story would make it all by its own, but because of that ending (Don't judge me). It went a little gloomy on it own.**

 **Here it is then, as a part of the main storyline.**

 **By the way, this isn't the end of their relationship.**

 **You'll see :3**

 **Enjoy this little lovely romance.**

* * *

So…Where to begin this tale ?

It was quite sudden and off the bat.

They indeed started off on a rough spot. During that match at the Autumn Election.

But considering all that went down during the dark Central Dystopia, their mutual predicament must've really drawn them toward their current relationship.

Maybe. Most likely.

* * *

To: The Walking Nose;

Yo, Hayama. :D

I really have to pass on today's meet-up T_T. I finally got Nakiri to taste-test my new dish, I can't let this opportunity slip through my fingers XD.

See ya later. Mate.

From: That cheeky bastard.

 _What's with all the emojis?_

To: Spice Asshole

So, I can't come today. Milady Alice dragged me along into one of her usual shenanigans. Call it out a day.

From: Port Punk

* _Sigh* I guess, I am left on my own today. Again._

The man named Hayama Akira plopped down the soft sofa. He made tea and cookies for nothing.

He sighed once again.

Ever since, Nakamura Azami was disgracefully dethroned, and the new elite ten was established, quite a few things changed within their gang.

After their glorious victory in the Regiment de Cuisine, a huge party was thrown on the Tootsuki train, starring, of course, the one and only naked apron and the polar stars. He was happy they didn't treat him like some traitor, they all seemed to understand his situation and warm up to him.

Even though, he wouldn't admit it in public, he enjoyed their company for the most part.

However, he isn't blind though, he did notice the drastic change in certain individuals behavior. First and foremost, and not that he was surprised about it, the Yukihira lad and the Nakiri ojou became really attached to one another, like literally.

They walk each other back and forth, you're more likely to find them cooking together in some campus kitchen, or bickering in so

me hallway these days. He could almost guarantee that they stick together more often than the bluenette did before.

As for Kurokiba, god damn they are sooo obvious. That spark between them just flashes into your face brightly.

-" What should I do now?" He loudly questioned himself.

Since those two idiots are not coming, and Jun is making some errands at the market, he really doesn't have anything to do.

This silence…. Just staring at the blank ceiling…

-"Oh fuck it. I'll just go out for a walk." He said, standing rapidly on his feet, and walking out of the seminar.

It is pretty normal for the campus to be pretty empty right now. Courses ended about 4 hours ago and everyone is either back to their dorms or in their RS.

So walking alone in the large alleys of the academy wasn't helping with his loneliness. He kept marching, forward aimlessly.

Until, as if God had mercy of him, he finally took a glimpse of someone familiar.

Pink hair? That pretty much gave it away.

He would've jumped in gaiety if he could, but he got a statue to protect.

So, he proudly walked toward her. AS got closer and closer by each step, he noticed something odd with the loyal Hishoko.

Usually, the pink-haired aid is always accompanying her mistress, head held high. But now, even from his back view, she looked like sulking and dragging her feet hopelessly.

He kept walking her way. Barely a foot away from her, he tapped her shoulder lightly, making her instantly turn to look at him, first with shock, then with deep grudge.

-"Oh, it's you, Hayama-kun." He grumbled at him, her eyes piercing through his form.

 _What's with all this hatred?_

 _Everything about you is limited._

 _Yeah, that's probably why._

-"Hi, Arato-san." He greeted joyfully, ignoring the dangerous aura around her. "Where's Nakiri? Really an oddity to see you without her." He seemed to turn a switch there. Her threatening aura disappeared to turn into one of depression.

Is she pouting!?

-" She must be with Yukihira right now." She pursed her lips annoyed. " she dismissed me earlier.

-" So you've been ditched." He blurted, getting said pinkette to shiver at his spot-on conclusion.

She knew her mistress just wanted to spend some alone time with Yukihira, Probabaly with some hidden intention behind it.

The thing that seemed to greatly annoy her.

-" Don't worry, I've been too." She looked up at him with surprise, for the first time since the beginning of their conversation. " Kurokiba and Yukihira left me on my own the day we agreed to met in." he declared his epidemic.

-" Yeah, Alice-sama and Erina-sama too, have busy these days. They should've found a good enough company, I guess." She lowly whispered in response.

A long, heavy silence stretched between the two.

The cold breeze's howling and the rustling of nearby trees were the only sounds that filled the empty ways.

-"Hey, Arato…Wanna talk?"

And that was the start of an interesting relationship between the two.

* * *

When two left-out individuals find refuge in each other. The result is something else.

Ever since that afternoon, the two would talk with each other more often, when they were alone without their respective companions they would walk and talk with each other and converse sometimes over a cup of tea at the seminar. They had grown closer over the times, and what seems to go beyond friendship, formed between them. Intimacy.

They talked about their lives: Hayama's slum childhood, Hisako's bond with the Nakiris. Their crushes: her crush on Yukihira, which somehow surprised him a little. His infatuation with Jun? which she proclaimed as morally wrong. And much more stuff that went beyond platonic between them.

Their blooming relationship grow even more than they could've expected.

But that day, was a turning point in their relation.

-"Hayama-kun, are we having any guests?" The short Tootsuki instructor asked her aid who seemed really invested in making a good bash of ginger bread.

-" Yeah. It's a friend of mine." He replied at her with a smile adorning his face.

 _Hayama-kun… excited about having a friend come over…_

 _Tears of joy streamed down her face._

 _Sensei is happy._

*Ding**Dong*

He looked up with joy.

-"Jun… Could you.."

-"I'll get the door." Even before finishing his sentence, Jun was already by the door opening it.

-" Arato-san." The instructor beamed at their visitor.

-" Shiomi-sensei, " the pinkette bowed at her elder. " I got some nice medicinal herbs from my garden." She offered them to her with a wide smile.

-" Thank you. Hayama-kun, your friend is here." The instructor called for him, momently disappearing from their sight.

-" Arato-san…" He gretted her into the living room. " You came late today."

-" Sorry, I had to wait for Erina-sama to make sure she sticks at the polar stars. Hmm, Nice smell. What are you baking?"

-" It's my new recipe, wanna try it?"

Thus started another one of their mutual conversation. With some warm green tea and crispy, fragrant ginger cookies, they spoke and giggled very openly.

Behind the creaked door, Jun was crying tears of happiness.

 _Hayama-kun, you don't know how happy is Sensei. Getting a girl into your apartment. You've grown up so fast. I gotta leave. Leave. Won't interrupt._

She lightly retreated with little to no sign of her previous presence.

So engrossed in their conversation, they didn't notice the grey colors of the sky, neither the sound of water droplets hitting against the glass window, nor the roaring of the striking thunder.

-" So, Jun almost got it all deleted if I didn't stop her." They giggled together at their elder's antics.

It was then that she noticed the heavy storm raging outside.

-"What is it, Arato-san?" He asked her, noticing her sudden change of demeanor.

-" I gotta go." She quickly stood on her feet, walking toward the exit.

-" What?.." He then heard the thunder screeching the sky loudly.

-"Hey, you can't go alone in this weather!" he grabbed her hand to stop her movement.

-" I have to. Erina-sama, must be stuck in the storm too. I need to go to her." She was forcefully tugging her hand away from his grip.

Amidst their wrestling, a stray bolt stroke the electricity antenna causing a black out, and the pair to fall over the floor at the sudden happening.

It was dark at first. It took time for her eyes to get used to the new environment.

Once she finally started to notice her surrounding, she almost choked on her own spit.

She was completely knocked out on the floor, trapped between the arms of her friend. His torso bringing her body down, as he looked at her weirdly.

They were in a compromising position, one that could give off many wrong vibes.

Or maybe not.

-"Arato.." He called for her in such a hoarse voice. " May I kiss you?"

That was uncalled for.

-"Huuuuhhhhh? What came to you Hayama-kun? Why are byou asking such an absurdity?"

He didn't hear her, as he straightforwardly followed his instincts and smooched his lips on poor Hisako's ones.

She seemed to struggle under him for a while. But as he deepened his kiss, she completely relaxed at his touch.

She even started to reciprocate.

They were both melting within that kiss, sucking and nibbling as hard as they could.

But their stupid need for oxygen had to make them break their kiss.

Both flushed, shivering and slightly hazy. But the aid quickly attacked her alpha male back within igniting vigor.

Who could've thought those two were such hungry and wild beasts?

It was carnal. Ohhh so carnal.

Raw and Savage.

Their clothes were almost torn, their underwear were snatched away from their bodies.

The heat that was emitting from their colliding bodies camouflaged any cold that the night wind could cause.

it was primal in all the ways the word could refer to.

At the end, they both fell clad on the stack of their mutual clothing, finally processing what really occurred.

-" That was definitely something." She giggled at the notion.

-" Your damn right." He smiled at her.

A slight silence stretched between the two, both trying to suck in what just happened.

A chill of awkwardness ran up their bodies.

-" Hhhhhow.. did this even happen?" the flustered aid, finally taking in what they just did, mumbled.

His answer came as equally as hers.

-" Hormones? I guess." He said, cheeks tanned cherry red.

Another awkward silence stayed for a while, until the slight sound of a muffled beep filled the room.

From under their common sheet, the pink-haired girl gently crawled out and toward her clearly ringing phone, unbeknownst to her the fact that her fine, sharp, fair body was now fully exposed to her 'lover' from rear downward, already getting him all railed up again.

Hisako fetched in between the pile of clothes and took out her phone. It was an incoming message from Erina

To: Hisako;

The weather is terrible today, the storm seems to be getting worst. I'll be staying in my room at the dorm. Make sure you're well-covered today so you don't catch a cold. Don't worry about me.

Love you.

From:Erina-sama.

Then, as if struck by realization, the aid looked towards the glass window. It was still raining and the storm was awful.

Clearly she can't call a lift this late and with this weather. What could she do? At least Erina is OK. He sighed in relief.

-"Umm…Arato-san. You might want to cover yourself."the boy with spoke weakly.

-"What?" She peeked at him over her shoulder. He was blushing like crazy, and struggling to cast his eyes away from her.

And then, she realized why. They way she was standing on all four was SOOOOO compromising.

She blushed, ideas of their previous deeds came back to plague her head. And oh my, how good they were.

She turned around as she was now facing him, seated on her legs, her hands buried deep between her thighs.

-"Want to…" She hesitated for a moment. " Want to go again?" She uttered in utter embarrassment, shocking the boy before her totally.

-"Wait, what? Are you serious?"

-" I don't have anywhere to go right now with this storm, and…" she looked with glassy molten, hot scotch eyes. " I feel cold."

That was their silent agreement to continue it until another time.

Starting that day, it became a habit. No, a need for both them. In weekends and free afternoons, they would meet up, mostly inside the seminar, talk, eat and then do…the thing, then chatter till dawn. They clearly spoke about it all. Their feelings, their recipes, and some gossiping.

* * *

Their illicit, almost promiscuous contact reflected even in their daily exchange. Now, everyone of their group must've noticed at some point the change in their relationship.

Constantly standing together, giggling, walking through the campus hall. Hayama even once got late for the Elite ten meeting because he lost track of time as he met the Nakiri aid at entrance gate.

It all became clear to all of them that…something was going on.

Especially some Nakiri blonde, who even with the thrilling company of her favorite redhead, noticed her best friend's change of demeanor towards their friend, and so she had to know.

* * *

-"Hisako?" the blonde called for her best friend.

-"Erina-sama…" the aid joyfully replied to her lady. " Is there something you want from me?" she acquired.

-" Well.." she looked down for a moment before, looking at her faithful secretary straight in the eyes. " Are you and Hayama-kun involved?" that shocked the poor girl, making her drop her notepad.

How did she…? Erina can not conclude that. What…?

-"Erina-sama, what got you to think this? And what do you mean by 'involved'?" she voiced her question, getting a heavy blush from the blond princess.

-"I mean.. you've been strange lately. Putting on lipstick in the morning, using an oriental perfumed washing gel during your night showers, you changed your hairstyle that day, and you seem to go around a lot with Hayama-kun. Are you two together?"

Well, she got to agree. She maybe went a little too obvious in her action. She changed her washing gel so that her scent would go more with Akira's spice-craving nose. She did some make up and hair dress-up to get his attention, and she MAYBE wore that one black lace underwear that she borrowed from Leonora-san's old wardrobe.

She got to admit, it's quite comprehensible why her ojou seems skeptical.

-"Hisako?" she snapped at the sound of her friend's screeching embarrassed cry. " Have you been doing stuff, like kissing, holding hands, strolls, and…and…" Maybe she had given her too much racy material.

-"Erian-sama, Erina-sama, calm down. It's just that we started to get along after last year's events. Because everyone was busy with their own stuff,.." she noticed the blonde wither at this sentence. " Me and Hayama-kun started to talk and fix up the misunderstanding that went on since the Autumn Election." She looked at her surprised friend. " Erina-sama, I swear that if it were something going on, you would be the first to know about it, okay?"

-" Really, do you promise?"

-"I do." Deep down, she knew she was lying. " Now, speaking of that," the pinkette smirked at her mistress. " How is it between you and Yukihira?"

And the questioning went on to the blonde, but that is a story for another day.

* * *

-" We are doing Arapaima. Case closed."

-"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, THE THEME SHOULD SOMETHING OF THE ? THAT'S IT."

-"Boooring. We want something exciting. How about squid tentacles."

-" Shut up Yukihira. Let's give them cheese, cheese is the way to go… Stop staring at me like that, Mimasaka."

-"Uhuhuhuh, calm daown, uhhhhh."

-"Like hell I'll let children choose over me. Jalepenos, that it. That is what Kuga-senpai said."

-"Hahaha, how about we calm down, and vote over the best theme ingredient."

-" SHUT UP, NAKED APRON."

-"What the hell?!"

That was the global atmosphere in the Elite ten hall today.

A quarrel raged over the next election's theme ingredients, with everyone throwing randomly their ideas in a loud, crazy manner.

The only people who cast themselves out of this mess were Nene and Hayama.

For Nene, she seemed to care less about this shit.

As for Hayama, he didn't want to scream at those two idiots again, neither did he want to butt heads with the stubborn Nakiri.

How annoying! All this screaming!

Screaming…

 _Uhh~~~_

Loudly.

 _Iiieeeeeee_.

A loud moan echoed through his head. He found himself more often than usually daydreaming about his woman. Her ivory skin burning under his, her curly pink hair sprawled on his sheets, her plush lips clashing hungrily against his, dancing in sync with his rhythm. Each night she would come to him, they would mate like animals, drowning in the pleasure provided by one another.

Damn. She was one fine woman.

I wonder what she thinks of me? Wow rough spot!

He didn't know why, but a wave of anger and rage filled his body. The pen he held between his fingers seemed to be the victim of his uproar. He clench it hard enough for a scary cracking sound to abruptly break the chefs dispute.

In Hayama's head, he questioned himself: What were they to each other? Friends, surely. Friends with benefits, clearly. But none of these labels seemed to satisfy him.

His anger grew greater, the poor pen cracked more. The elites looked at the others, surprised and confused.

He wanted more. More. More. Something more concrete, something real. Something like…

The pen finally submitted and snapped broken, its fragment reaching the other side of the meeting room. This seemed also to get the boy out of his trance. He looked at the shocked, slightly creeped elite ten.

He just couldn't control his emotions ten.

-" Well… Thanks Akira-kun." The first seat cheered the hall with his usual carefree words. " Shall we proceed with the official, organized vote for the Autumn Election theme ingredients.

The meeting continued as silence as a funeral.

* * *

-" You want to what?" resting on his belly, the man named Hayama Akira questioned his bed partner who was seated clad on the opposite side of the mattress.

-" I want to become an Elite ten member." She repeated her words, a burning determination filling her eyes.

-"Well, the Elite ten selection is coming at the end of this term so…" He announced.

-" Akira…" He was shocked at her calling him by his first name only. She never did that, not even when they are doing it.

She slowly snuggled besides him under their thin cover. She laid the same way as him, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

-"Akira, I know Erina-sama is going to be backing me up on this one. But, since I know Alice-sama is most probably participating too, the competition is going to be fierce."

-" If the other Nakiri is in, Kurokiba is most likely to be by her side." He swiftly encircled his arm over her exposed waist.

-" That's why,…Akira…, will you be by my side?" she whispered, gently resting her head over his shoulder. " I want to stand by you and Erina-sama in the top of Tootsuki."

Her words, her breath, her touch.

He smiled a small one and put his head over hers, making her jump at his romantic gesture.

-" You can't ask for something that you already have?"

They both fell asleep, heads cushioned by the other soft neck.

* * *

 **Pre-selection**

Sadatsuka Nao

Nakiri Alice

Hojo Miyoko

Arato Hisako

Ibusaki Shun

Isami Aldini

Sakaki Ryoko

 **Semi-Finalist**

Nakiri Alice

Arato Hisako

Miyoko Hojo

Isami Aldini

 **Finalist**

Arato Hisako VS Nakiri Alice

Through the entrance hall of the Chandra Hall, the echo of hasty, light footsteps came closer. The busy, soon to be first-seat Nakiri Erina was running toward the hall. She hardly found anytime to come watch the selection. But, considering the finale was between her own cousin and dear aid, she HAD to come watch.

Arriving on the high viewing terrace, she noticed the writing on the screen, surrounded by flames: **Nakiri Alice VS Arato Hisako; the Epic Finale.**

She stopped to finally get a full, nice puff of air, only to hear her name being called in that annoying voice of you know who.

-" NAKIRIIIII, HERE. COME HERE. It's a nice spot." She looked to the side. There was that insufferable idiot, Tadokoro-san, Takumi-kun and his brother, the Polar Stars, and even Kurokiba-kun and Hayama-kun.

She walked toward the group, glaring at Yukihira.

-"Can't you be more courteous." She sat beside Megumi.

Soma just smiled at her usual prickly attitude.

-" Ok, enough with you two. There is a match we need to watch." Ryo quickly interrupted their exchange. He knew what is to come after if they let them go with it.

As the hall all came to a silence, the two contestants stepped into the arena from each side. They stood face-to-face, the air around them getting more intense by the second.

Erina couldn't help but gulp in nervousness. They were both precious to her, she couldn't prefer one over the other. Now she couldn't know who to hail for, and now she had to watch one of them lose. She can't.

She started shacking.

But the feeling of a warm, small hand sought her a little. It was Tadokoro-san's hand. The bluenette smiled at her and nodded. She is just an angel. What a fabulous friend!

Down on the center of all, the vixen stared amused at her opponent. She saw this coming since the moment her eyes caught the name 'Arato Hisako' on the participants list. She bets her friend knew too.

-" Alice-sama…" her laughter stopped at the sound of her name being called. " What are you laughing at?" she asked unamused.

-" Uhh, what a killjoy, Hishoko-chan. But, we are not here to laugh or fight again. Now Hishoko-chan, make it a good match. My Ryo-kun is waiting for me up there. I want to be worthy of joining him."

-" Me too." She paused. " I want to join Erina-sama at the top and be besides her. And…" She looked up to where all their friends were gathered.

A pair of emerald orbs greeted her warmly. Within them, she could see and feel all the courage and support she needed. And the smile he gave was nothing but soft and heartwarming.

In response, she smiled at him, telling him that she will eventually make it to where he is.

Up there. At the pinnacle.

-" I'm not here to lose, Alice-sama. So prepare for lose."

* * *

After that electric moment for Hayama, he turned to look at the stunned faces of his two dumbass friends.

-"What?"

-"Hayama…" the redhead stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. " You can smile."

-"Like hell I did." He strongly denied.

-"You just did." An equally shocked Ryo confirmed.

-"Idiots."

* * *

 **Winner** :

Nakiri Alice

She lost.

-"So I think, Hishoko-chan, it's my win today." The Nakiri uttered proudly to the devastated pinkette.

She…

Lost.

Her tears weren't supposed to be, she was supposed to jump in happiness, to be held between two strong arms, to hug her mistress.

But she fell short..

Again.

She really is limited.

Maybe if she ran away, maybe no one would see her shame.

And so she did.

-" So I guess Milady is to be the next 7th seat now." Kurokiba said prideful

-" Hisako….." Erina muttered, obviously sad for her Best friend.

-"Wow, that was a close call. I mean, I think they both should've won. What do you think Haya.. Hayama?" the Yukihira questioned, getting the attention of the others. " Where do he go?"

* * *

Backstage, as the winner was being rewarded with her seat panel, the pinkette cried in silence in front of the brightly lit window.

She was so naïve. How pathetic? Thinking she could've won a top seat. How stupid.

Baka Hishoko.

-"Arato-san,.." A familiar voice called out for her.

-" Hayama-kun. I guess I failed you again." She looked up with a teary face and a shaking smile. She was miserable, and he felt horrible just by looking at her. " Not just you, Erina-sama too." She crawled towards him, and buried her face deeply into the hem of his Tootsuki blouse.

-" I guess you were right." That was a critical hit. " I am limited. Everything. Since the very beginning.."

_"Arato.."

-" And even though I knew it. I couldn't get over it."

-" Arato.."

-"I guess I'll always have to be that one side character. Just the loyal dog of the queen, that person just standing on the touch line forever, just the toy of the sultan…"

That was it, he snapped.

-" HISAKO." She stopped her wailing at his scream. " You were never limited. You're nobody's dog nor toy. You deserve better, Hisako." He put his hand over her hair. " your work, your effort, your sweat, no one could've ever done that. And if those hollow judges don't see, I surely do."

At those words. They were just the right ones.

She cried, more, more and more. Not just from sorrow and self-loathing. But also from happiness.

_" And Hisako.." She looked up at him. " in terms of aroma, I think your dish was much better."

See, just the right words.

* * *

For the first time in like two years, for the first time they sat purely together.

Talking, laughing, eating, giggling and more. They were no illicit moves, flirting, nor rubbing.

Just a friendly talk.

It seems like Arato got 9th seat, but she is surely planning to snatch the 6th from Mimasaka soon anough.

As the night fell on their casual talk, there was a long moment of silence.

Then…

-" Hisako.." he called. " I think I love you.'

She stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

He was confused at her behavior.

-" Idiot, hhaha, you just realized it." She laughed more at the now blushing boy. "Well.." she let her head fall over his shoulder. " I do love you too."

They stayed like that for a second. Their recent confession sinking in slowly.

And then, he slowly and quietly left her chin upward, and for the first time, brushed his lips passionately over hers.

That was their most heartfelt kiss ever.

This beautiful relationship that bound the two survived the time, even after their graduation. Thei passion for each other growing more by each passing day.

Yet they never could've expected that such a tragic event would come to instantly demolish all what they've built through time. Breaking their hearts and stepping on their souls and emotions.

Leaving them both very empty and endlessly **lonely**.

* * *

 **This is to all those hibernating Akirako Shippers out there.**

 **You're welcome.**

 **Mata ne.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I am back, Baby. The Central arc is coming to a close. Woah, one hell of a ride. Sourina blooming slowly into a fancy lotus. Souma's face this chapter OMG. He really got some tragedy going on. The manga was amazing lately, and with the mocks over, I had a couple of days free, so i finished the chapter.**

 **Longer chapter since the beginning of the story, I got some recipes from some known channels and family recipes, so it took me some long time.**

 **My story is steadily but surely gaining popularity *Squeals*.**

 **Thx for the support and the reviews. i adore you all.**

 **Now, enough talk. Let's get on the real deal.**

 **Let's jam.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9: The Achilleus Warriors.**_

 _Group B-4_

-" How dare you?" she growled. " Gravy on this delicate wagyu marbling. BEGONE, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO STAND "

-" This chicken is bone dry. What an insult to this traditional karaage. Expelled."

-"Expelled."

-"Expelled."

One after another, almost half of the students were now crying in a corner, their dishes dismissed from the first bite. Now, half an hour is left, and most of those that are still left were scared, but terrified to serve.

The aroma of charcoal and grilled meat filled the air and various fragrances danced over them. But one single, unique aroma had the examiner's body twitch a little, a defined spicy, char smell that tickled her nostrils.

She was deeply indulging in this beautiful scent, when the clink of a porcelain dish woke her out of her daze.

-"Enjoy." The purple haired girl said to the examiner.

Ikumi looked down at the dish, and with a little sniff, she recognized the source of that delicious smell from before.

-" Grilled chicken, Interesting." She said in recognition. " You really risked it with your choice though. But now, let's taste." She continued in a shushed tone, unbeknownst to her the smile on the girl's face.

 _In that first bite, an overflowing wave of jus and spiciness blinded her sight. It was spicy, yet sweet. Sour, yet salty. The chicken itself falls from the bone and melts in the mouth silky butter. She was deeply immersed in the tasting that she didn't see the piercing looks that were surprised to finally see their enraged examiner enjoying a meal._

-" Golden syrup? I see." She finally uttered, after liking the dripping sauce from the tips of her fingers.

-" Bravo, sensei. I knew you'd notice it. The key to this dish's success is golden syrup."

-"Golden syrup?" one of the random students asked.

-" It is a sweet treacle made from refining sugar canes and sugar beet rice. It got a less sharp flavor than maple syrup, but she was able to balance it with the other components in the sauce Didn't you?" Ikumi looked at her.

-" Yup. Besides golden syrup, I added soy sauce, hoisin, ketchup, tomato paste, and a little pineapple jus to keep the moisture. I grilled it over the grill on the stove, I added some liquid smoke to the recipe, so even without the charcoal chat the taste stays the same."

-" The sweetness from the syrup, the sourness from the pineapple, the saltiness from the soy sauce. But this sharp spiciness…"

-" Sichuan peppercorn." The girl answered smugly, getting the instructor's attention and realisation. " Before hitting the grill, I sprinkled a light amount of freshly crushed Sichuan peppers on the meat. It is like the technique in the French " Filet au poivre." . Whenever you bite into the meat, there is this light electric shock that runs through your body like a wave, bringing the sticky sauce and the meat itself together."

Ikumi just smiled. A simple, original recipe that did nothing but bring the meat's fullest potential. Wasn't that her task? Absolutely.

This girl. If she had to say something to her it would be.

-"BULLSEYE. You pass." She announced for the first time since the beginning of this task.

The Chinese smiled at the teacher and bowed in respect. Ikumi nodded at her with a satisfied smile.

-" You might leave now." And she obliged.

But on her way out, she purposefully stopped near the ear of a singing greenhaired maiden and she murmured: " Make it out here, our place to fight is on the stage. I won't accept any exception."

The concerned just took something off the coal grill and responded in all smiles:

-" So let's meet there."

Nanami was next to serve.

-" Please enjoy. Examiner-sama." The green haired girl smiled widely as she put her dish on the table.

A grand plate of glorious, juicy beef glistened with the most delicious, mouthwatering char. As a side dish, a generous amount of jasmine rice and sautéed mushrooms and bell peppers.

 _Weird ? I was expecting something more Japanese oriented._

With that question in head, Ikumi didn't hesitate a minute on taking her chopsticks and take a piece of meat along with some vegetables.

Upon contact with her taste buds, her whole body twitched at the newfound pleasure, and what seemed like a heat ravaged her body entirely.

-"This.. iiis.." She moaned feebly.

All the present students were shocked at her reaction.

It was wholly different from all her previous ones.

 _Tenderloin sliced thinly and marinated and soy sauce, mirin, garlic and shallots. Needled galangal and spring onions were added for freshness, and marsala spice along with tomato paste are what gave it this complex and fabulous glaze. After being grilled, the vegetables were sautéed on the deglazed, buttered pan, the meat juices sipping within them. But what is this nuttiness that is binding it together. It's faint but omnipotent in the dish what is it?_

-" It's sesame oil, senpai." The cook muttered proudly. " In the marinade and the grilling process, I added sesame oil. Due to its delicate and less greasy nature, sesame oil is what made my dish worth what it is now. It cut off the heavy sauciness of the meat and enhanced the natural flavor of the vegetables." She replied smugly.

 _An unorthodox Teppanyaki. A new take on a classic, yet while keeping the originality of this dish. This is really a dish worth of the chef who made it. The one who grew to be the Himiko of the national gourmet._

 _This is really an uplift of meat._

Putting her chopsticks down, the Meat Lieutenant smiled in delight.

-" I guess that my patience wasn't in vain. Such a worthy dish. Ishikki Nanami, You pass with honors." She said, eyeing the girl with prideful eyes.

-" Thank you for your care, Sensei. It is a privilege to cook for you." She bowed at her elder's praise.

-" Then, Yumi-chan, I think…" she looked up her shoulder at the girl behind her. " I made my self clear enough in here." Her eyes shone with challenge as a cheeky, wide smile stretched on her lips.

The other girl glared back at her rival, biting hatefully at her nails and nibbling her fingertips in irritation.

* * *

-"Retry. The dish isn't enough for you to pass." The blond examiner dismissed the trembling girl to her station.

He was bored out of his mind. All the dishes he tasted till now weren't literally…bad. Just plain.

He didn't want, nor cared to expel any of them. They weren't worth sending them off. So he chose to let them retry once again.

It was all potatoes, carrots.

For now, just a few passed.

Takumi threw his head back and stared at the blank ceiling closing his eyes.

I wonder what Isami is doing right now.

The click of porcelain was what signaled to him the presence of another student waiting to be judged.

 _Another disappointment. I hope it's him though._

He looked back on the student.

Ohhh. Not half bad.

He lightly smiled.

-"Bonne Appétit." Yuuto said as he took the lid off his dish.

Within the confines of a crusty, golden-grown bread bowl, glazy savory cubed beets dripped with their deep blood red color.

-"Bettrave à la poitevine." The examiner recognized the dish on an instance. " A classic French recipe from the region of Poiton. Often served as an entrée to a main course."

Beets? Such a hard choice. Could this dish bring out what truly this root is worth. And…

-"I'll start judging it then." He cut through the steamy hot shell. Only to gasp at the view from inside.

On the fluffy bread croute, a thin pink layer served as a transition towards the filling of generous juicy beets.

Takumi got more curious about the dish and instantly tasted it.

*Dring**Dring*

A symphony of a cycle. Of life.

 _Hand-made, fresh pain de paysan, covered with a thin layer of silky smooth caviar de bettrave. The natural sweetness of the beets was amplified by a mortar-pasted white sesame and nutty sesame oil. The beet itself is amazing. Seasoned with white wine vinegar, diced onions and olive oil. And just when you bite into the chopped vegetable, the creaminess of goat cheese and freshness of parsley bursts forth to compliment the experience. This is a whole new filling take on an original appetizer. Such a delight!_

 _But why? Naturally, beets have a very high water contains when boiled in hot water, they lose their color, their nutritive qualities and soak in more water. Thus, all their sweetness and flavor goes into the drain. And with this bread crust, the whole dish could've gone all soggy and woody. But why is the flavor of the beet so properly preserved, even brought to whole new levels. Wait. Could he have…_

-" You cooked them in the oven." Realization finally struck him.

-" Due to their high sugar content, the full potential of the beet root is brought up better when slowly cooked in the oven. I peeled the beets and cut them en rondelles. To shorten the duration of the cooking, I massaged the vegetable in olive oil and salt and pepper, and wrapped them up in an aluminum foil dome. The water from the beets evaporates and slowly cooks the root without losing anything. The vegetable becomes a compost of itself. So all the flavor is imprisoned in." He explained the core of his dish.

-" Beets are a very fragile vegetable. Its essence is easily lost along all the strong flavors in dishes. Cakes, hummus, juices, and salads. Yet, this dish is all about bringing the utter potential of this vegetable. In the soft caviar, and the savory beet and goat cheese salad." He eagerly ate the dish, enjoying every single flow of sweet red juice. " The fullest overflow of this forgotten root. Amazing."

Finishing the dish to the last crumb, he sighed in delight. Sweet memories of the first time he tasted Megumi's rainbow terrine, and the sugary feel of those layers on his tongue, surfaced in his mind. He opened a warm blue sea of orbs and smiled softly at the boy.

-" I can not even find a flow in this dish. The task was accomplished at its best. You pass with flying colors, Shinomiya Yuuto-kun." He announced with a satisfied smile on his face.

-" Thank you for your support, sir." For the first time in a while, the boy smiled at his sensei. Barely a twitch of his lips upward.

As the boy walked out of the room, Takumi closed his eyes once again.

I guess It wasn't that disappointing and worthless after all. I wonder if….

He never got to finish his phrase. A clean, delicate spicy smell charmed his nostrils to obey. His lips tangling and cheeks flushed, He looked with half-lidded eyes at the boy walking his way.

-"Sorry for the wait." The golden-eyed boy walked from behind a cloud of aroma. " Please, enjoy and dig in."

* * *

 _Rivalry. She couldn't help but smile._

 _Intriguing._

After that amazing display of dominance from both rivals, a select few of the students dared to serve their dishes. They feared the teacher's high expectation from there on.

And they were right. None of the students who got after got to pass, they were all dismissed toward expulsion after the first bite.

At 20 minutes from the task, they were only six or five students left around the pool side.

The next one to serve was the prickly Lisa. She walked with what seemed like a steak kebab on skewers.

-" May you please taste my dish?" the black-haired girl whispered in a hesitant tone.

-" Kebab. A more Middle-Eastern take." She sniffed the aroma. " just from the smell and the color. I can speculate the usage of honey and mustard."

She took one of the skewer and ripped the meat out of it.

 _Juicy and tangy. The steak was marinated for an hour in a mixture of honey and grain mustard. Thinly crushed peanuts added gives a salty taste to the meat. And this amazing sweet sauce that wraps your tongue and invades your throat. It's like being enveloped between two flaps of sugar paste._

-" Ahhhh" She let out a loud sigh. " Amazing. Simplistically beautiful. This just guaranteed your passing in a flash. Congratulations, Miss…" Unbeknownst to Ikumi, the concerned had already stepped out to collect her utensils, not bothering to here the examiner's praise.

Ikumi instinctively bit her lips in irritation.

Disrespectful brat.

-" I didn't finish judging your dish." She stood to her feet and started scolding the furthering girl.

Lisa stopped on her track and looked toward Ikumi over her shoulder: "Didn't you say I passed? That is all I need to know. There is no need for praise or discussion. So I just walked away." She said in a flat, emotionless voice.

Ikumi just gritted her teeth, she wasn't wrong, her dish was more than enough to pass. But her attitude is just unbearable.

She breathed in and out and formally put her hand over her hip, and responded in an equally stoic tone: " You pass, you can leave now."

And she just obliged.

-" Wow, your friend is a b*****" Nanami told Hojo. The two were standing there under a parasol, watching their fellow comrades finishing off their dishes.

The purple-haired girl squinted at her friend's vulgar language. Even royalties know this kind of words.

-" She's not exactly my friend." She replied, glancing at the girl who passed by them without giving them any glimmer of attention. " Her caretaker is apparently a senpai of sensei. I came to know her through them. She isn't one to talk about herself that much. I don't even know her full name. She is so introvert and unsociable . She seems to hold a grudge against everyone in this school. I tried to talk here several times, but she just ignores me like nothing. I don't think I'm qualified to be called her friend." She looked up noticing the girl's worried face.

-" Well, I thought you managed to break those walls of her. The girl always walking in the shadows." She pondered it a little, an awkward silence stretching between them for what seemed like an eternity. " I guess Akane-chan is serving her dish now." At her words, they both looked upward at the girl marching toward the instructor.

Ikumi was still annoyed by that brat's behavior. These Tootsuki students didn't change even after all those years. But as if by a miracle, the moment she noticed long red strings of her coming closer to her, she instantly looked up, expression twisting in confusion and embarasssement.

-" Ummm, I think it's my dish now to be judged." She put on her dish in front of the instructor.

It was a classic beef sandwich.

I can't say that I'm surprised. Ikumi smiled feebly at the nostalgia of the moment.

-" A sandwich? Isn't the theme barbecue?" Yumi questioned in surprise. She doesn't understand the dish's relationship with the theme.

Nana just smiled knowingly.

-" Something different for instance. Let's taste it then. Itadakimasu." She said in a joyful voice, not taking even a second of hesitation in tasting the sandwich.

One single bite… Just one was enough to bring it all forth.

All the regrets, the doubts, the frustration, the doubt, the love. All brought back to the surface.

She couldn't stop the shivers that invaded her body, finally letting out a gasp that dangerously resembled a moan.

-" This is a…" she struggled to pronounce. " a…Barbecue Subway." She announced.

The redhead was standing awkwardly before the instructor. She was currently pondering the reason of the elder woman's quite over the top reaction.

-" Isn't it?" the instructor stressed her question.

-"Uh? Yea, I guess It's a world renowned American street food. In the region of Texas and Ohio, this dish is an original. The juicy slow cooked beef, the spicy sauce and gooey gravy, along with homemade onion pickles. It's a dish that brings for the fullest of a big piece of beef."

 _Indeed. The beef was slowly braised in the pressure cooker along with tomato paste, barbecue sauce, garlic and soy sauce. The gelatin trapped within the tendons melded with the sauce creating the most concentrated delicious gravy. The sauce that was poured over the steamy hot brioche is a combination of mayo, hot sauce, sweet chili sauce and diced dill pickles. With the different garnishes added, the tomatoes, the lettuce, the pickles, it just complements and lightens the rich stringed beef. But…What is this bitterness that bonds all this flavors? These five flavor combo, were does it come fro…?_

 _Horse radish. Finely grated into the sauce._

-" the horse radish that you added to the sauce not only balances the flavors, but also accentuates the deliciousness of the beef, even with the thick gravy inside the whole dish is just gentle to the stomach and the taste buds."

-" Oh? You noticed it? I added just a little to the sauce. It heard in some kind of TV show that it got such an exotic slightly bitter taste. So adding it to this dish was a must be. All for the sake of a better experience to the eater." She smiled at the instructor innocently.

Ikumi's eyes were wide and shocked, she then dug into her sandwich passionately.

Americans are known for loving all kinds of hearty food. Burgers, fries, pizzas… Barbecue was originally born in Texas, the house of meat and high quality beef. Taking this casual and turning it into a new dish using such an underrated ingredient. This is... this is... what I missed all these years.

Nearing the end of her meal, sweet memories of her youth were streaming like a tape before her eyes. The things she missed, the things she gave up on, the things she loved once.

The embrace of her dormant memories invaded her soul like a rush.

 _ **Why can't I call you Nikumi? It's cute written in hiragana.**_

 _Then call me now._

 ** _Nikumi, come with me OK?_**

 _Here I am. And where have you gone?_

 ** _We're friends, aren't we? Nikumi._**

I _could've wished to be more to you._

 ** _Thank you, Mito-san._**

I _should be the one to thank you for giving me another chance._

 ** _I'm sorry for what I did to you before, Mito-san._**

 _You shouldn't be. I got to become friend with you after all._

 _ **Ikumi-san, I'll call you that from now on. And you call me Erina. Just Erina, no Sama, Okay?**_

 _Erina. Erina. Erina._

-" Yes?" She didn't expect to be answered.

She looked up to recognize the identity of the voice that answered her.

-" Sensei, you wanted to acquire something from me, what is it?" the redhead asked the instructor who seemed to stare at her in confusion.

Did she say something out loud? Maybe. Considering the girl's reaction. But she just smiled. What a moment to interrupt her thoughts! The perfect moment at that.

-" No. Actually I just wanted to know…" Here goes nothing. " Why do you cook?"

Okay, that came out of nowhere.

-" This dish just brings a lot of emotions to mind. I just feel curious you know?" she explained her question.

The girl looked to be clearly and seriously pondering the question. Then she honestly looked at the woman before her.

-" Because I like it." She plainly said. " I really don't know why, nor how I started cooking but I really have tons of fun when cooking." She squealed in delight.

Ikumi slightly giggled: " I expected you to say that." She continued to laugh for a moment.

-" Well then, I guess you pass. No go have more fun out there." She announced her verdict.

-"Thanks for you patronage." She yelled, dramatically letting her hair free out the confining elastic bond.

At least their presence isn't dead yet.

* * *

 _Huh!_

 _Huhhhhhh!_

-" Well then. Shall you enjoy the meal." The brunet grinned proudly.

-" Pfffft, hahaahahhahaa." Takumi burst out laughing, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh god. Hahahahah, Fue, Hahahahahah."

His ultimate vegan dish was…

Spinach Soup. A plain old soup.

The brunet raised an eyebrow at the instructor's behavior. Was he mocking him now.

He tightly gripped his stomach from laughter. His whole being was aching from amusement.

After what seemed a minute of continuous loud laughing, he finally composed himself.

-" Ah, Feeww. That was fun. Uhh, it's been a while." He wiped the droplets that prickled on his eye forks, still giggling at the situation. " Well, spinach soup. A rustic, yet extravagant entrée." He looked at the boy who was anything but staring at him. "Well let's taste it" He looked down at the vibrant green creamy substance. A spiral of fresh cream and pepper flakes were garnishing the surface.

At first look, it looked like some mediocre dish. Something unworthy of Tootsuki, if it were anyone else, they maybe could've got burned down and buried.

But Takumi knew better.

Stirring the soup with a spoon in a circular pattern, he took the liquid up to his lips. A few blows and in it goes.

…

 _In the hands of the God's Tongue, even the most unpalatable dishes become true gourmet masterpieces._

 _Those were the sole words running through his mind that moment when what seemed like the holy liquor was dancing on his taste buds._

 _Heavenly delicious._

 _Sweetness, saltiness, bitterness, acidity, creaminess, spiciness; all perfectly balanced in just one slurp. The soup was made on a velouté base: the onions and garlic were sautéed in olive oil and butter, a rout was made after that using flour and then he stirred in vegetable stock and spinach. All boiled to perfection so that the flavor and the vibrant color of the leaf wasn't damaged. He blended it all and added crème fraiche as the final touch. However, there is this… freshness, weird rounding flavor that encircles the flavors, what is it?_

-" He used not only spinach in the dish…" Yuuto was the one to catch on him. " when we were out to the fields, he went for random growing herbs:parsley, Suisse chard, kale, basil and water cress." He said.

-" Wait! All these? Impossible. I can't taste all that." Takumi yelled in surprise.

-" You really have a sharp eye Yuuto-san,…" he congratulated his friend who glared back. " But sure, instructor-kun. All those herbs are the star of the dish. I personally took care to blend in as much possible flavor as I could cram in. I added the kale and chard just before the spinach. Stem first in the water, they don't wither usually nor give off their natural bitterness. I finely diced a tablespoon of parsley and water cress each before blending, therefore adding the fresh factor. And finally before serving, a dash of dried basil was unevenly stirred within the soup, giving that WOW agent. Since all the ingredient are green, and the spinach is dominant, all the other could be considered as little gold fractal, here and there, that brighten the dish and give it new heights. I used my palate to carefully equal the proportions of each. This is a dish I wouldn't have been able to make without my ability." He clarified. " I call it: Forgotten Garden Spinach Soup."

Takumi couldn't help but grin. Maybe this thing wasn't a waste of time after all. He put his spoon back on the table. He didn't need anymore confirmation to believe it. He knew what he got to do now.

-"A literal tightrope you walked there. Randomly mixing all this. It might also be crazy for the onlooker. You… Gotta have some serious fate in that palate of yours?" He looked up at the boy, who boyishly grinned at the comment. Takumi's eyes softened at the scenery.

Brings back a lot.

-"Kobayashi Yamada. You pass."

-"Happy to serve." He took off his towel and tied up back on his wrist.

Turning on his heels, he found his fellow classmate glaring at him.

-" You…Just…won using SOUP." His voice was booming with anger. Yamada didn't really know what to expect. Maybe a declaration of rivalry? A hatred speech? A monologue?

Yuuto looked up with… A huge smile adorning his face.

-" I like that." He smiled at him in delight, holding his fist up for a pump.

And Yamada surely obliged. His first friendly boy-to-boy fist pump. He came a long way from his sheltered, lonely persona.

This was him finally living his life.

And… that's where it hit him.

-" Ahhh, Yuuto-san. We've been dorm mates for almost a month, and it's just now that you speak to me as a friend?" the brunet seriously asked his friend. For his long stay at the dorm, Yuuto never tried to hold a conversation with neither of them. The only ones he spoke to were Ayumi, Maya, and sometimes Nanami.

-"Huh? Because I only recognize the existence of the strong." He merely answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

 _That's hella cruel._

*Clap**Clap*

-"Time is up." You could here either the screams of despair or the cries of victory. " For all those who passed, the blue buses are waiting outside to bring you back to the resort. As for those who failed, may you take the red buses which will directly take you back to the academy for you expulsion. And…." The instructor beamed at them. " Don't forget to have fun at the camp."

 _Really!_

Takumi's behavior took such a drastic turn after these events. His mood must've lightened somehow.

Well, who knows why?

* * *

-"Yahhh, we're back."

-"I'm so tired from running in the woods."

-" It looks like everyone safely passed the first task."

The gang was back together at the end of the afternoon. The sun was setting and the day is clearly coming to a close.

An exhausting one at that.

It looks that must of them had quite odd tasks: The go-look- for your ingredients one, an identifying contest, even one about utensils and history of cuisine.

-" Finally, we can enjoy the luxury of this opportunity." Maya sighed in delight.

-" Luxury?" Ayumi asked.

-"Not all of us were born into the riches.." she side-glanced at Nanami, who failed to comprehend the message. " So now, we have to enjoy it. Comfy rooms with lavender soap under the pillows, fancy room-service, warm baths…This is paradise."

 _YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._

 _Uh?_

Her dreams of luxury came crashing like fragile glass, as she saw a bunch of really troublesome, naughty kids running around the resort hall.

-"OMG, KIDS." Akane squealed like a little girl.

-" I'm Marui Zenji, your supervisor for this task. As you noticed, the kids from Shibuya elementary school were having a trip in a nearby shrine, and tomorrow they will be proceeding to Osaka. Therefore, the resort took care of providing food and rooms for the children for the night. Your task for the night is to serve 50 servings to feed the children along with their teachers and company. Notice, these kids have very defined tastes so not anything will got past them. The dish you'll be serving is a classic hamburger patty with fries and a juice of choice. Hereby you have all night to finish." He talked as such.

A very anxious Maya raised her hand. " Ano, Sensei. Aren't we getting room service and how about our five-star treatment?" She helplessly asked.

-" Who said anything about five-star service?" You could literally hear a gunshot hitting its target aka Maya's hopeful heart. " You'll go sleep when you finish." Another shot. " Cook you own diner and serve yourself." Yet another.

-" Maya-chan, hang in there." Ayumi advised her nearly dead friend.

-" Now, start cooking."

Knives hitting the wooden boards, pan sizzling, pots clicking. The kitchen was on full move.

-"Take the crust off. I hate it. Hmph."

-" Were is my ketchup? I want my ketchup. Ketchup. ."

-"I hate mayo."

-" I want mango juice."

-"But you said before you wanted orange."

-" I WaNT ManGo."

-" Undercooked patty. Remake it."

What the hell is this? Even these spoiled brats are not making it easy. Who is this making it in this challenge?

-" Thanks for your patronage."

 _Fujidokoro Akane. 50 servings done._

-" Wow? She really knows her way with this kind of stuff, Akane-chan?"

 _Aldini Ayumi. 45 servings done._

-" I really like kids."

 _Ishikki Nanami. 48 servings done._

-"…"

 _Shinomiya Yuuto. 46 servings done._

-" These kids are just fun."

 _Kobayashi Yamada. 37 servings done._

-" Akane-chan, come play with us later."

-" Yeah, Akane-chan, come come." One of the kids was bragging her into one of the tables.

-" I would've liked to, but…" she gently patted her head. " Onee-san is so stinky, oh, smellyyyy, and really tired. But sure I will come play later." She brightly smiled at the pouting girl, who blushed in response. She softly nodded her head playing with the hem of her dress.

Wow. She really knows her way with children.

-" Fujidokoro-san…" the instructor called for her. " you might leave to your room if you please. The number is one the card given to you by the receptionist."

-" Ohh, yeah. Thank you Senpai." And she walked out of the hall.

Marui was silent for a moment. Then he cried: " Come on up, we don't have all night, we need to feed these young hungry belly. Get your asses on it."

-" YES, CHEF." The whole kitchen screamed in unison.

* * *

-" Mmm…" She stretched her arms up in the air. " The day is finally over. I can now got clean this sweaty body of I." After dropping at her room, Akane took some new clean undergarment and towel and now she was heading to the common bath.

First at the bath. Such a prestige!

She all but jumped toward the bath.

Upon arriving, she quickly stepped in to find out that she really wasn't first in the bath.

At least for students.

 _Blue hair! Such a cute braid though!_

The woman, now buckling up her bra hooks finally noticed the new comer. She seemed to froze for a moment before softening a little.

-" Hello, sorry for the inconvenience. I was planning on leaving before the students could finish their task. It looks I got a little too comfy in my bath." She sweetly giggled with a kawai flush on her cheeks.

For Akane, this sweet, cream soft attitude was reminiscent to only one person. Which meant…

-" You are…Ayumi-chan's mother?" she finally recognized.

The woman just smiled at the girl.

-" Umm, I'm sorry, I should've asked before entering. Everyone was still cooking. So..I-I-I thought I was first in the bath…. Gome." She bowed embarrassed at her barging in.

Megumi giggled a little: " No need for you to apologize. It's actually my fault. I just couldn't resist the temptation of having a steam bath. It's something you can't find in Italy. The only ones to have made this feat before are the current Elite ten second and seventh seat." The redhead looked up awkwardly.

-"Annabel-senpai?" her smile confirmed her suspicion. She didn't know the second seat though.

Maybe later.

-" Well, the bath is all yours now. I'll be going." She then put on her yukata and all but jogged out.

-"Um? Sensei?" Megumi looked back at the voice calling for her. " It's very nice to meet you." She beamed at her.

The teacher just looked at her, lips opening and closing deliberately like a fish, she then responded in the same way and walked out.

Such a nice lady.

Ayumi is really lucky…to… have a …mother like that.

-"Well, let's enjoy this bath." She stripped out of her clothes and splashed into the hot, soothing water.

* * *

I _really should work on my endurance._

Yamada, finally finishing his task, was literally dragging his feet to his room.

He was sweaty, exhausted and hungry. He will have to cook later for himself. Something really hearty and filling at that.

Head downcast, and the body swaying left and right threatening to fall at any minute.

As he neared the knob of his room, a beautiful melody came tickling his ear drums.

 _ **Play Chopin, Nocturne Op 9 No 2 in E flat:**_

He could recognize it as the sound of a violin. An amazing, meticulously performed symphony.

The song was coming from the next door.

Excited and driven by curiosity, he couldn't help but sneak a teeny, tiny peek at the talented violinist next door.

In ruffling sweatpants and a sleeved shirt, his chin pinning the violin to his shoulder, eyes closed as he was totally driven by the tune: Yuuto was the one playing on the instrument.

Yamada had to rub his eyeballs just to not mistaken the scene before him.

-" Yamada-kun, what are you exactly doing?" he jolted at the sudden voice that called for him.

Looking at the person, he found his four dorm mates along with a busty girl in a Chinese outfit, standing behind him.

-"Shhh, keep it down. I'm trying to understand." He turned to continue his inquiry.

The one raising an eyebrow at him was Maya, as for the one spreading the door open was Ayumi.

-" Yuuto-kun, you're playing again?" the bluenette beamed at the boy as she walked in accompanied by the others.

Yamada was left like an idiot, crouching at the doorstep.

-" Yamada-kun.." his redhead best friend crouched besides him, dressed in a really revealing yukata. " You better go change." She mentioned at his broth stained shirt and dirty sleeves.

He instantly ran to his room and came back dressed in a brown hoody with a black pants.

-" It's been a while since the last time I played." He put down his violin and bow into a large leather bag. " I felt the need to play some heartwarming Chopin in these conditions." He looked at the starry sky outside.

-" Nah. Just because your parents are close, that is." Maya was the one to pick on it.

Ayumi snickered. He was easily found out.

-" As if." was all he muttered.

-" Well, well, guys,…" Akane called for them, sitting next to Yamada who had a hard time believing this.

They all sat on a circle, the food and drinks in the middle.

-" Yuuto-kun has been playing violin since a very young age. It seems his father would've liked to learn how to play some string instrument, so he taught him. He's been going professional for some time before moving to Tootsuki: Some trophies, honors…" Ayumi explained.

-"Ohhhh." The pair were munching on some crackers. " I guess we're part of a bunch of… talented, multinationality kids." Yamada uttered stoically. They were one bunch though.

-" Well then, guys…" Maya stood up, holding a tiny box in her hand. " Save the chatter for the real deal. We're playing the Old Maid." She excitedly shouted , followed by some battle cries from her comrades.

* * *

In the dark of the night, in a black, silent room in the resort. The only source of light was the open screen of a laptop. The feeble shine was defining the usually shady features of the black-haired woman.

Sadastsuka Nao was one of the late coming alumnus. After getting expelled of Tootsuki at the start of the third year, she established her own business: ' Stinky'n Good', a line of packed delicious smelly food products. Her unorthodox take on deliciousness had her collection gain a worldwide popularity, creating her million-dollar empire of stink.

Currently, the woman with an A-shoulder-cut hair was now checking her inbox for the newest incoming e-mail from the academy. Finding the message, she opened it to find the following:

 _Dear Mr/Mrs Alumnus;_

 _In the subject of tomorrow's schedule, the resort organizing committee and Elite ten supervisors have took it upon themselves to give you, respectful alumnus, set up the students assigned classes and the tasks timing and location input._

 _The joined document notifies the list of the students that you'll be supervising during tomorrow's first task, along with the prepared kitchen and readied ingredients._

 _The supervision committee of Tootsuki's Training Camp._

Looking down a little, she clicked the icon leading her to an Excel file, filled with names and birth dates.

Incredibly bored at the process, she carelessly scrolled down the page. She could recognize some of names, those of really wealthy company heirs, of long living bloodlines from all over the country.

They most probably are arrogant, weak-minded kids. She can not even bear a single care to them.

This operation continued for a while.

Until her eyes caught a certain name.

A name that she despises more than anything. The name of her greatest threat and rival. The monster who crushed her dreams and stepped over her love's feelings.

She narrowed her eyes in hatred. If her eyes could shoot flares, the poor object would've burned down instantly.

But… right now…the question is: How?

A relative maybe?

Most likely.

How convenient! How perfect!

Was this the gods hearing her prayers. She's been waiting for this very moment.

How lucky she is.

It's time for her to have her pay back.

She grinned creepily, the tips of her lips reaching her ear robes.

 _ **Ehehehehe**_

The cauldron witch is to cast her curses once again.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Takumi was now walking back to his room. After working for the whole day, he didn't get the time to see Megumi. So, as a compensation, he made her her favorite: Biscotti and Mocha. He added a few drops of cream and chocolate to better the taste.

Once arriving to their room, he twisted the knob with his elbow, taking care not to let the tray fall.

-" Megumi, I got us...Huh?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

The room was dark and his dear wife was nowhere to be found. Putting the tray on a nearby bedtable. walking more toward the bed, he started to notice soe coughs and the sound of the toilet being flushed. He straight headed to the restroom. He found Megumi on her knees on the bathroom floor, throwing her stomach up into the drain.

-" Megumi." he walked towards her and sat at her side, putting a gentle hand on her smal back.

She finally lifted her head, running her wrist to wipe some of the drool off the tip of her lips.

-" Megumi, are you OK?" he rubbed her back with small pats. " Is it..."

-" No." She interrupted him before he could make some good, happy assumptions.

-" Then wha..." she instantly buried her head into his chest." Huh?"

-" I am..just...scared." she said in a muffled voice.

They slept in their chef outfits, her being in the safety of his warmth.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Thanks to all the anons and pals who followed and reviewed. It's for you that I keep going, to finish this work of I._**

 ** _From the bottom of my heart. Merci._**

 ** _Now, Hajimerou._**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 10: For Oneesama_**

-"No. No. No. Nononononono…NO!" The first seat angrily threw the piles and piles of papers that were on his desk and growled to the high heavens.

Slamming his palms over the wooden object, he glared grudgingly at those useless files that did nothing but annoy him even more.

Since the Central treason several years ago, all the main data and information about previous events and alumnus files were held by both headmaster and the Elite ten. Therefore, the director held a strict restriction over some documents. Especially those of the 92th generation. Most of the plain, everyday info about the school events and some previous Elite ten members starting the second rebirth generation were kept within the grasp of the First and Second seat. Other than that, all the other documents were classified to anyone other than the director.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to contain his erupting frustration and the rage that was growing inside of him. He had enough of all these obstacles and walls he constantly bumps into during his investigations.

It seems like all the information relating the people involved in the Central rebellion movement were either swept clean or blurred by a black marker. He even found some files in the deepest end of his shelves and that had nothing but blank papers.

-" this is bad…" He muttered. " If I don't find something, I can't go on." With Vincent out for the camp, he was left on his own to lead the search.

And his mother's intervention wasn't helping either.

He needed a clue. A medium. Someone who can easily bring him all the data he wanted without leaving suspicions…

That is when he remembered, and cringed at the image that came inside his mind.

He greatly dreaded doing this.

But, if anyone had the ability to dig into dirty matters, it must be her .

He sat back down on his chair. Hesitating, he fetched his phone from inside his pocket, and started dialing, probably, one of his least used contacts.

After a few beeps, the other end picked up, a feminine voice responded in a foreign language:

-« Алло! » He held his voice in irritation

 _Shit. She picked up._

-" Ah, Mochi Mochi." The female on the line with the first seat cheered. " No need to hold your breath so that I think no one is on the line, I already have your contact and can clearly hear your pulse." She beamed on the phone.

He sighed in response. He has to do this: " I'm sorry to interrupt you in such a time…" he was obviously talking about the sound of dripping water from her side. " But your presence is mandatory, Natasha."

On the other side of the line, a tall, fine feminine form was erotically sprawled in the bath tub. Her short strawberry blond hair complemented her blue, almost icy irises. Her bare fair skin glistened with the small water droplets that were prickling over her chest. Hearing his words, she couldn't help the thin smile that outstretched on her plush, pink lips, playfully holding upward dem legs of pure white flesh.

-" Wahhh, It's been a time. You haven't called nor seen me since last year's Elite ten advancement. Well, anyhow, I am having a bath right now." She slowly turned around to settle on her belly, her chin now resting over her crossed arms on the edge of the tub, carefully making sure to have her movements clearly depicted by her caller.

He fought the urge to just hung up and move on. This girl is a handful and he knew it better than anyone.

-" I need your help as soon as possible. Could you come see me now." He insisted on her in a harder tone than before.

-" Wow. What is this that got the all noble First Seat begging …" She stressed the word, hearing the snap of the tick on his forehead " …me to come assist him in something. I really wonder what that could be."

-" I need you to dig up some matters for me." Well that was unexpected.

She couldn't deny her surprise, and his solemn tone was enough to prove to her his serious attempt

-" Huh" she needed a confirmation.

-" Besides me, you're the second and only to have a copy of my files and the previous generations data. And with the cooperative relationship that the Elite ten had for the past few years, you must have some extra documents that I lack." He half-heartedly explained

-" You have more to me, Don't you? If it were that easy, you wouldn't have come to me. Is it something confidential" she nearly purred the sentence.

He smiled at her wit, he didn't need to be overly apprehensive: " So, are you in with me? I can't guarantee anything, we might hit the bottom with this one" He could almost imagine her smirking from ear to ear on the other side.

-" There, this seems quite interesting. I'll pop as soon as possible. It's already been a time since I joined in the council." She stood up on the tub, the water flowing over her naked, creamy curvy body.

-" I'll be waiting. Meet me in the council room, I'll explain the situation then." He said.

-" Of course, Mister Nakiri. And…" she slid her free palm from up her exposed shoulder and, slowly, down to her hip, caressing every line delicately. " …would you like me to come as I am now? " She teased in a seductive voice that could certainly make any man's knees buckle.

But not Kyou, who instantly hung up at that sentence.

She laughed out loud at that, he was literally the only person in Tootsuki to not fall for her looks. It's been like that since they first met in junior high.

-" Now, back to business." She swiped the towel over her body and got out of the bathroom to ready herself.

 _Tootsuki Elite ten, Second Seat, Natasha Ivanov._

* * *

Morning came shining on the Tootsuki resort. The sun is reaching for the high horizon and the birds are performing their morning chant.

In one of the still silent rooms of the hotel, and behind the drown curtains, a group of first years were randomly thrown on the floor, surrounded by a pile of stacked empty plates and bottles. It was definitely a bad idea to try some of the prototype impromptu Chianti that Ayumi brought along.

Hah. _It is non-alcoholic_ , what a joke!

Some of the morning rays started slipping through the curtains, and towards the closed eyes and drooling face of a certain Hayama. Squinting and pressing her eyes shut couldn't help deal with the annoyance of the light, so, she just gave in and lazily detached her eyelids and brought a hand to her face in an attempt to stop that horrible headache.

-" My GOOOOOD, this headache." She grunted, waking up her other comrades

-" Oh, what the hell happened last night?" Yuuto, who just woke up, rolled over his stomach, trying in vain to get back on his feet

-" We drank, we ate, we played and fainted." A stranger's voice replied, they all looked at the bed, where a girl in classic Chinese clothes was laying, with only her lower half on the bed sheets.

They recalled her being Nanami's guest of honor last night.

 _Now that you mention, where is sh…_

-" Wakey wakey, guys, the tasks are almost getting started." The girl in question burst through the door, scaring the living hell out of the still dizzy students.

-" Why are you awake?" Yuuto dared to ask.

-"Oh yeah. See, we had really good fun last night. And with all the delicious meals and heated card games and Ayumi-chan's heavily alcoholic brew, we all ended up knocked out in the end. When I woke up at sunrise…" _Wait, how could she…?_ " Everyone were down, so I woke Ayumi and helped her to her room to prepare herself and gather her concoction, dragged Yamada-kun and Akane-chan to their rooms. They have late noon tasks, so they can rest for a while. And now I'm back to you; I see you woke up on your own." She widely smiled at them.

Along weird silence settled between them, until Hojo asked the honest question: " Are you really human?"

-" Hhhh, If I'm not what could I be?" she laughed it off.

Another awkward silence stayed for a moment.

-" So,… Want some aspirin?" She offered.

-" Please." They all replied in unison.

* * *

-"Ugh, this aspirin is not working." Maya, who is now walking to her next task, was desperately clutching her head from the awful headache that she was suffering.

It was bearable, yet unbelievably annoying.

In one of the large building hallway, and as if it was by the cruelty of destiny or just the forces insisting on ruining her day. She met her brother standing on the door of one of the many kitchens. He was holding a task, she assumed. She frowned at his posture. Crisp as always. What a killjoy. Her headache was already enough trouble, she didn't need more for the moment.

Continuing on her way, she nonchalantly walked past him, giving him not a single look.

-" I hope you enjoyed the Chianti Classico cup you had." He mumbled stopping her on her tracks.

She remained silent for a moment before replying: " I guess the aroma of the phenolic compounds is still prominent on me. I can even bet you know I spilt some over my hands." She muttered under her breath.

-" Huh. Anyway, you better survive this camp. If not, then you don't have anything to do near me in that matter."

-" I know,…" she grumbled." No need for you to repeat it everyday. And neither, I am about to." She replied, continuing her way up the hall.

Not a couple of step forward, she found herself in front of the examination room. It was practically the room next to her brother's.

She cursed her luck. _Could this day get any worst?_

She just took a deep breath, and walked inside; it could actually be an easy task, with a lovely examiner like Megumi-sensei yesterday.

But the devilish, cynical aura that filled the room was nothing good. And funny enough, it was coming from the instructor.

-" Welcome Tootsuki students, I'm your examiner: Sadatsuka…Nao. Hehehehe." The witch, evil instructor murmured in a tone that sent down everyone's spine.

And it seemed like the instructor's messed-up aura and twisted smile became greater the moment she laid her eyes over Maya.

 _ **Hehehehe**_

 _I fucking jinxed it._

-" Good morning, freshmen. With you is the Tootsuki alumnus Sadastsuka Nao." She scanned with blood red eyes the entire room, her medium length bangs covering her forehead, but the glimmer of her eyes is totally creepy: " Today, you will be swim within my territory because…" she pulled a rag off the ingredients' table near her.

If Maya wasn't sure it was a bad day, she surely was now.

This exam is going to be the dead of her.

All the students cringed at the view of the theme ingredients of their task: Boxes of high quality natto, packed hongoe fillets, Nigerian iru and slices of rotten tofu.

Even though packed, she could easily smell the stink from that far into the room, and she fought the urge to faint.

-" As the owner of a company that makes the fullest of these unorthodox ingredients; in two hours, you're bound to make a dish that can exploit the richness and potential of these ingredients."

-" Wait, a dish with these horrible things, are they even edible?"

-" The smell is already killing me, how would I cook something with it."

-" I'll be judge,…" she continued. " If I like it you pass, if not…" she grinned like maniac " It was nice having you around."

All the students shivered at her tone.

-" Well then, begin." At her signal, all the pupil rushed toward the table.

But, as they neared it, they all started regretting their deed.

-" What is this? It's all spoiled, do we have to go with this,"

-" I think our only option is natto. But what shall we do with it?"

In the middle of the fuss and the large amount of question marks that filled the air, Maya sneaked to the table and tried getting her thought together within this horrid torture of her nose.

All those strong, annoying smells were nagging her nostrils, she even started to fill her stomach getting all jumbled by it.

Following her nose ( to her pain) as a guide, she found, probably the less smelly thing on the table. It was a pod with a thick-looking skin and spicks.

She didn't know what it was, and with all these smells and her headache, she took it instantly and got out of the crowd.

She was suffocated. And the atmosphere became more toxic as most of the students started their cooking, accompanied with a bunch of complains and screams of disgust.

Trying to compose the little will and strength she had, she took in a good puff of air, and took a large knife in order to cut the large fruit.

Breaking through the skin, she could distinguish a soft, creamy, rich texture, almost like avocado. She turned the fruit and cut it into two and with a little extra force, she opened the spawn of the demon.

God, the smell was outrageous. It was literally like old socks. And with her nose, it smelled more like a rotten corpse.

Reaching her limits, she sprinted out of the room, ignoring the questioning looks of her comrades.

Closing the door behind her, she let all her wait be held by the cold hard wall behind her.

She could breath again. What a relief!

She was desperately sweating, huffing, and scrunching her nose in attempt to reset the toxin that she just experienced.

Putting her hands on her knees for support, her exhaustion didn't help her notice the crying, fleeing boy from the adjacent room.

Nor the cries of terror coming from the same said room.

After a solid two minutes, she finally regained her composure. She put a palm over her chest, and flicked her nose a little.

 _So, I can't use my nose this time. I think my skills are my backbone today._

She took a deep breath, and all but burst the door open back to the room.

It reeked. It reeked badly. Rotten cheese, fermented soybeans, salted fish and aged peppers. It reeked like hell inside.

She rapidly went back to her station and took one of the kitchen cloths and wrapped it around her nose.

It wasn't enough to stop the stink, but barely for her to be able act.

She tugged at the two halves of the fruit spreading it open. She was met with a surprisingly fresh, bright yellow looking flesh. Almost mouthwatering.

She took a taste of the fruit to understand it. She could clearly feel the firm flesh around the seed that melts into your mouth, it would be better used uncooked in the dish. But the flavor. How could think such a smell hid such a musky exotic taste. It was as sweet as sugar and as smooth as mango.

She could clearly picture it in a good bowl of exotic fruit salad.

At that instant, she knew exactly which dish she'll be making.

She deliberately burst into action. The stoves flaring, the water bubbling, the pans sizzling.

She decided to go with sticky rice with durian sauce. Considering its smooth texture, if cooked fairly, it can transform into the best sauce ever.

After steaming the rice for 40 minutes, she made the base using coconut cream, sugar, salt, and her touch of spice: cardamom, cinnamon, nutmeg and star anise. Her smell of her concoction wafting in the air, purifying the hideous monsters of stink.

Next she chopped the durian, and added it in a pot of coconut milk, honey and some mango pieces.

Just from the looks and taste, she could almost guarantee her passing, her preparations were going smoothly, and she was steadily assembling her dish with obvious pride in her eyes.

But the dark mischievous look Nao was flashing her since the beginning of the task, observing her very step and movement, seemed to hold greater plans for the girl.

About a few minutes later, and after a handful of students passing the exam, she served her dish.

A neat cylinder of silky rice covered with a flow of the golden yellow durian sauce; accompanied with some flaked and galettes of sweetened coconut.

A beautiful art sculpture.

Only the aroma of the dish was enough to make some of the nearby students drool over whatever they were doing.

-" Please enjoy." She beamed at the instructor, who didn't respond by any means at her.

Taking a spoonful out of the sticky rice and the smooth sauce, she put it in her mouth.

She chewed for long, before swallowing silently.

-" I see, it's your take on the classic mango sauce in the thai sticky rice recipe." Nao pointed.

-"Yes. When I tasted the durian, it gave me the notes of a mango, so I thought how about trying it in. I also added my own spice mix for the taste. They go very well with the exotic flavor of the durian. And if you tried the coconut galettes, you would notice how the sugary, nutty coconut bring forth the.."

-" Expelled." The enthusiastic girl froze at the word.

She looked up in shock at the instructor: "What?" she barely audibly muttered.

-" You're expelled, that is what I said." She plainly confirmed her saying.

-" But why?" the girl murmured, voice broken and cracked. " Why am I expelled? My dish is polished. It's a first for me using this fruit, but I managed to cope with it. I innovated. My dish is far more better than those of those that passed before me; then why?"

-" My task was to bring forth the potential of the ingredient.."

-" But I did." She countered feebly.

-" …Honey, durian is far more versatile. Your dish was delicious, but mediocre to my standards." She replied in frozen, emotionless voice. "So then.." She grinned sadistically " It was nice, having you around, Hayama-san."

Mya was shell shocked. A rush of emotions came rushing at her like aimed needles.

You better survive this camp. Or you know what awaits you.

She knew what awaited her. She was shivering in fear. She automatically remembered the cold hard floor of the alleyways, the looks of disdain and disgust of the passerbys, the feeling of the sticky, wet clothes on her skin, the silence in the ruckus of the nights of New Delhi.

She recalled it all, and she helplessly shook in terror, her eyes teary in despair.

She didn't make it. But she was so sure she will. What went wrong? What went wrong? What went wrong?

-" Don't you think you're mixing your personal matters with your job? That is not professional by any means." A male voice broke her out of her state.

She looked up at the room's doorstep in her teary state, to be met by her one and only leftover family.

-" Akira?"

* * *

-" For the week's last task, note…" the sixth seat and his assistant, not like she would want you to call her that, were walking through the hall of building D. They were preparing the final touches and preps for the large scale task of the camp.

Annabel tipping like crazy over her notepad. Neither her, nor Utsuyu slept the night before. So her involuntarily blinking eye and his eye bags were not for show.

As he went on and on about the ingredients deliveries of that afternoon, about the guest and families who will be lodging for the night and more and more.

Engrossed by their work, they missed the boy who ran terrified by them, almost knocking the busy sophomore down.

-" Hey…" He groaned, glaring a dead dagger at the stumbling first year.

He didn't spare him a word, he just looked over his shoulder at the elders with empty, fear filled eyes and continued his run.

Another instructor is butchering the students today too, huh?

He could hear his partner sigh in exhaustion. It looked like they are not sleeping today too.

Looking forward at the endless alley, he noticed the silhouette that was laying on the door frame in the second further room from them.

He could note the long silver strands that he connected with on sensei, and obviously the cause of their soon to be sleepless night.

He patted the sulking blonde on the shoulder, and motioned for her to look upward. She winked at him in confusion and he responded with a movement of his finger as they marched to the room.

The atmosphere was heavy and strangling, the dark villainous aura of Nao, the depressed air given by Maya and the cold, authoritative look Hayama was giving the dark haired woman.

-" How dare you step in here?" she practically groaned each word, the venom clear in her voice.

He ignored her and casually stepped inside. Most of the students have stopped what they were doing at the appearance of Hayama. Rumors about his mercilessness being the topic of their murmurs.

He swiftly opened the windows and looked at her from over his shoulder as he spoke: " It stinks in here, you should at least air the room up."

She growled at him, almost like a beast roaring at an intruder in his pack.

-"What makes you come here?" she repeated.

Ignoring her once again, he walked to the unfinished plate of rice on the small table near the board.

-" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING." She grabbed his forearm in an attempt to stop him. Now he was getting off limits.

But he looked at her in pure disgust, and easily freed her hand from his grip.

Looking sideways, he could see the confused girl still shocked at her failure.

He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and taking a good spoonful of the dish.

After a few chows, he swallowed and put the spoon down.

-" If the theme was the use of the stinky ingredients in its optimum deliciousness, then this dish should've passed easily. The durian sauce perfectly fits the texture of the rice. The rice not compact, but smooth to the taste and it melts on the tongue. The spices she used round perfectly the exoticness of the durian and the tropical feel of the coconut. If I were the examiner, and in all neutrality, I would pass it." he finished his analysis of the dish. " I don't see what could not allow her passing."

-" I am the examiner here. Your word got no influence on my decision." She smirked. " Why not go take care of your own business?" Her cheekiness taking a darker tone.

They proceeded in a deadly glaring contest. A number of poisonous emotions flying between the two.

At that very moment, our quirky pair of supervisors walked into the room, inquiring any explanation from the stunned pupils in the class.

-" Tootsuki 92th generation: Hayama Akira and Sadatsuka Nao." The sixth seat murmured to his partner.

She just rolled her eyes. As if I am that surprised.

The pair could fully notice the tense almost threatening staring contest between the two.

A moment later, they noticed the look that the silver-haired man flashed them from over his shoulder. A cold one at that.

-" Well, well, how convenient? Just in time, supervisors." He turned to look at the pair at the entry, turning his back to the angry woman.

-" Hayama-sensei, we came to be passing by, when we noticed your quarrel. Is there anything we can do?" Utsyuu tried to keep as professional as possible, despite his curiosity over the subject of this tenseness.

Annabel pretended to be fiddling with the papers carried in her hand.

-" Oh it's nothing. Just an old hanging matter between former classmates.." The woman snorted behind him in frustration. "… I just personally think that this certain dish…" he pointed at Maya's unfinished dish. " is worth recognition. But my comrade and who is instructor in this task, thinks the opposite. I know I have no right to doubt her judging, but I can not allow the lost of young underestimated talents this early." Akira explained.

-" If the supervisor in charge of the task thinks the dish is not deemed to be good, then, I am sorry to tell you that this is totally out of my hands.." Utsyuu clarified.

-" But what about a shokugeki.." that jolted the three concerned youths out of their trance. " A shokugeki between the instructors, the winner's opinion will be kept, thus proving its compatibility." He continued.

-" What? But sir, that is completely unprecedented, we cannot allow this." the boy interjected quickly." We cannot offer such an event with the already hectic camp and the students timetable."

-" I guess we can do it, if both parties agree, and the conditions are set, there is no stopping the shokugeki." The man said in a serious tone.

-" But, sir…" it was Annabel's turn to object, before she was interrupted.

-" But Akira, what are you doing?" the girl with purple hair that remained silent for a long while, finally spoke for herself. " You can't do this. Weren't you the one to hate me being around? I failed, so I will go. I lost our bet, I'll leave. Don't do this for me I don't deserve it." She cried with teary eyes.

-" Of course, you don't." He coldly said, sending a wave of disappointment the length of the girl's spine. " Don't think I am doing this for you? I'm doing it for myself. Your expulsion doesn't matter to me to the least. I just have business to settle." He stared at her in a stone like glare.

Maya breath was currently as silent as a frozen corpse.

Hehehehehe

Before this cruelty, the only one who dared to speak was the cynical cauldron witch.

-" Cold as ever, are we? Even with our own." Her bangs hiding her eyes as a demonic smile stretched over her lips.

A smile that instantly turned into gritted teeth. She started nibbling her thump nail, pupils glowing blood red.

-" I don't understand…" she grumbled. " …why you? You're cocky, narcissist, cold and emotionless, so why? Why you? Why you? Why you?" Her tone was depressing, it had many students wetting their pants. " And, after everything, you haven't changed." She walked towards him. Just a few centimeters from his face, she looked into his eyes with the most hateful look. " It was your fault." She whispered.

And if that wasn't enough, she steadily began raising her voice as she continued her talking:" It was you who broke her heart. You didn't deserve her after all. I knew it all along. It was your fault that….HISAKO-ONEESAMA IS NOT HERSELF ANYMORE." She screamed at the top of her lungs, pain clear in her voice.

The two Elite ten were standing at shock, the situation seemed highly complicated and deeply-rooted between the two. But Annabel, despite her surprise, couldn't help but catch on something.

 _Hisako?_

Akira didn't respond, he only looked disdainfully with hard green orbs at the shorter woman.

That didn't seem to sit right with her, as she angrily grabbed his collar and crunched his shirt.

-" You piece of.."

-" WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" the manly voice of the resort director interrupted the fuss.

-" Doujima-san" Akira muttered in a questionably desperate tone. Nao slowly let the man out of her grasp, glaring at the director.

-" Ustyuu-san, may I get an explanation of what actually occurred?" he asked the sixth seat.

-" It's…actually…."

Starting from then, Doujima Gin intervened to solve the dilemma. After tasting her dish, he came to the conclusion that it was amazing and deserved to pass, completely obliterating Nao's validity and judgment. He severely interjected the idea of the shokugeki. Therefore, Maya passed and the controversy was put out.

A situation that left the purple haired youth in utter confusion and solemnity, skimming tasks hoping to finally to join her room's bed.

* * *

-" That was really intense, don't you think, Anna?" Utsyuu and his partner were cleared after what they witnessed. The resort director looked to have been greatly riled up what happened that he told his two right hand men in the camp for a free afternoon full charge on the hotel. " Yahh, I can't believe we were given the rest of the day free. I just went to sleep."

-" Do you think it's a coincidence? " his blonde friend spoke for the first time during their long walk.

-" What do you mean? We just deserved it, didn't we?

-" Do you really believe that? Don't tell me you didn't notice? Use your brain a little." She glares at his stunned eyes. " The 92ths, Doujima-kun's attitude, and this fight."

-" I thought you will overlook it like I did, and play along." He replied at her in an amused voice.

As if he didn't catch on all of it.

-" And that woman's name.."

-" Woman?"

-"You didn't read the check-in files I brought yesterday, did you?" she mocked his mishap. " the name Arato Hisako, an absent alumnus of the camp."

-" Arato? Isn't that the family that served the Nakiri's for years as attendants. I heard they broke ties after the N.I.R.B was created."

-" Something is being cooked behind our backs. And from the looks of it, they are trying to keep us in the dark as much as possible." The American concluded.

-" Then, I guess, you're not staying in the shadow either? " Her smirk was his answer. " Well. Considering dad is a part of this too. I may ask: Where shall we begin?"

* * *

At sunset, most of the buses have pulled over the resort, allowing out the surviving students of the training camp.

Our gang of funky freshmen have just started gathering on the resort entrance, engaging in little discussions until the others came. First to wait were Akane and Yamada. Both had their tasks on the afternoon under the supervision of their perfectionist, yet gentle senpai Tsukasa-kun. His French cuisine task was no easy feat.

But anything can be solved if you know how to serve a gourmet Forêt noir and a mouthwatering Steak au Poivre.

Nanami, Ayumi and Yuuto came after. The bus that took the pair from their Japanese soba task passed by the Ishikki's group.

The only one late for their meeting was Maya. Their group's bus was the only one not to have arrived.

-" She is not answering on her phone." The worried bluenette dialed her friend's number for like the seventh time in five minutes, only to be responded to by the voice mail.

-" Maybe, the traffic." Yamada suggested.

-" Dude, are you dump? This place is in the middle of nowhere. They isn't any bouchon here." Yuuto interjected sarcastically.

-" Maybe the task took longer than planned for." Nanami thought.

It was then, that two buses drove through the gate. The exhausted students came out as soon as the vehicle parked. A weird cloud of confusion and fear filling the air around them.

-" What is up with these people?" the redhead questioned the dark sparks surrounding the newcomers.

-" Huh, there she is." An excited bluenette jumped at the sight of their purple haired friend. She waved her to come closer.

If the aura around the students was depressing, the one around said girl was downright tragic. Her lifeless eyes and cold body screamed of tiredness and extreme sorrow.

-"Maya-san…" A very perceptive Akane put a soothing hand over her friend's drooped shoulder. " Are you ok?"

The girl jumped for a moment, and faked a feeble smile as she assured her friends.

-" Yeah. Of course, I'm fine. Just tired, the day was too long." She whispered the last part.

-" Student body, …." The booming voice of the King of Stalkers called for the pupils. " Since yesterday's task stretched until the late morning hours, the students are granted this night off to rest and prepare for the upcoming days." His announcement filled the youths' hearts with utmost joy.

The cheering and 'Yahoo's echoed in the air as the students rushed inside the resort for their first free night of luxury.

-" Yeaaaaahhh. Finally, finally we can enjoy this fancy life. Huh, Maya-san?" the redhead turned to her friend, who seemingly looked discerned by the offer.

-" I may just pass." She tiredly responded, earning her worried look from her bluenette old friend. " No, don't give me that look. I'll be in my room, having a long, well-deserved nap. You just go party like crazy, and don't mind me." She cheerfully replied, a certain pained edge obvious in her voice.

-"Does it have anything to do with your brother?" Yuuto blurted out of nowhere. " Because the aura that just bypassed me was definitely going for the kill."

Yuuto has never been someone to miss anything, even with his composed nature, he's so attentive.

-" Maya-san, is that true?" Ayumi yelled angrily " Did he do something to you, again?"

Again?

The said girl remained silent, eyes low. Before muttering a shaky: " Nooo, tha…t's ….i don't know." She shivered in the clasping hand Ayumi, the girl feeling that she was hiding more than what she was saying.

Ayumi slowly freed the purplehead from her grip. And the girl obliged walking towards the resort in total silence, breaking through their gang without sparing anyone a stray look.

A long silence stretched over our group, only a wary sigh from the French boy broke it.

-"Well, that was such a bummer." He wearily muttered under his breath.

-" Yuuto-san…." It's about time to clear things up between them. " …Will explain for the newbies, because…." He pointed at him and the confused redhead.

This time the one who sighed was the bluenette, breaking out of her usual gentle shell, entertaining a serious look on her face.

-" Maya-san got some serious problems with her brother, aka Hayama-sensei. It just that they have a deal going on. It's that if she keeps going at Tootsuki, he will cover her a house and foods, and if she doesn't, he will… kick her out." She placidly announced.

They were literally left dumbfounded. That is horrible.

-" Sadly, she refuses to elaborate any further when we question her, so…" she shrugged in defiance.

The redhead was horrified, that is unacceptable. How could she be always smiling when such a heavy burden is upon her shoulders.

In her shock, she looked around, analyzing the others gloomy, bitter looks, to only recognize that one person was missing.

Where did Nana-san go? And more importantly, when?

-" Pfffff…" the brunet boy beside her said, scratching his own hair. " So I think the mood is gone now." He ironically chuckled. The four looked at him. Ohh, how he easily jumped to a conclusion.

-" Then, we part to our business." The Megane boy turned taking his way to the resort. " If anyone wants me, I'll be in my room." He waved them goodbye.

-" I'll go too. I really want to get out of these sticky clothes. Akane-chan, if you want to play cards, come later ok?" she sweetly beamed before following suit, leaving our main pair to their own thoughts.

-" So, Yamada-kun, It's the two of us then." The redhead girl smiled.

-" Umm, actually it's just you."

.

.

.

-"What?" she blankly questioned.

-" Indeed, I was pushing it to not ruin the atmosphere. But, Tsukasa-sensei had this gorgeous newest edition of the Bon Appétit magazine, with a special interview with Jamie Oliver. I'm so excited to read his word about the usage of lard in pie dough as a substitute to butter." He squealed.

-"Wait, what about…." Her words didn't reach him as he ran at light speed inside, yelling a loud ' Sorry, can't do' leaving her like an abandoned puppy at the doorstep.

-" WHAT I AM GONNA DO ALONE THEN?" She screamed angrily at her bunch of letdown friends.

* * *

Through the empty halls of the Tootsuki resort, a voluptuous female walking purposefully in search for a certain someone. She had a smile over her cheerful face as she looked right and left looking for that room 275.

When she found her target, she all but leaped towards the door and knocked a sweetly at the wood.

The door opened at the equally smiling face of a naked apron Satoshi. He smile turned into a grin when he saw her.

-" Oyasumiiii." The girl squealed at her father. " Is mom inside?" she cheerfully tippy toed to the room when he opened the door wider for her to get in.

Their room was quite comfy: A large king sized bed with the most beautiful colorful chandelier hanging from the roof. It was clearly nothing like their traditional Japanese house back in Kyoto.

But luxury wise, It didn't disappoint.

-" She must be in the hot baths. She had a rough day with a bunch of ' Disposable extras'" he used his fingers to quote his words.

She giggled before throwing her body over the large, comfy mattress.

-" So what brought you her, watashino hana?" He sat beside her, now magically fully dressed in a shirt and joggers. In her 16 years of life, she never questioned this ability that her and her father were blessed with. It was their trick after all.

She laughed out loud and then looked up at him, one of his hands on her forehead rubbing her fringe away from her eyes.

-" I guess you know why. It was your plan after all." She giggled again. " I need to thank you. You just…always know what to do on the right time."

-" Really? Do I? I didn't know I was a psychic." He blurted jokingly, earning a mocking smile from her.

She sat up near him in looked straight in his eyes: " You just like playing dumb? Do you, dad? Then? I'll play along. I know you sent me to PSD for my redumption. I don't care how you did it. But you were right. That place is just FREAKING awesome. It's fun. Those people are crazy. And that landlady is just so damn foul. And that backyard, OMG. Those varieties of vegetables are amazing. I'm planning to start exploiting one of the greenhouses for the planting comestible sakuras. I'll make some great mochi from that. And I never knew getting drunk felt that good…" And here come the bombshell.

Or more specifically, the bag holding Nene's bath utensils came crashing against the floor. She entered the room quietly somewhere in Nana's outburst of excitement.

She was astonished and very dizzy because of the bath. For moment, she questioned her sanity and consciousness.

Did she just hear what she think she did?

-" Nene, you're back. How was your bath?" the brunet man broke the awkwardness in his usual carefree voice.

-" Satoshi, what were talking about?" she asked, maybe to confirm what she heard.

-"Just Nanami here telling me how her new life at the dorm is going on." He gently ruffled her hair.

-"Oh. So nothing about…alcohol?" she was met by the confused face of Satoshi. That made her sigh in relief. " I guess I prolonged my stay in the bath too long."

She walked towards the pair in her pick stripped yukata and sat by them.

-" So, any adventures?" she beamed excitedly at the girl.

-" I'll go get us some hot green tea and nori crackers to go through the night." Satoshi ran to the kitchen before coming back with a tray full of crackers and tea pots.

Their laughs and playful cries echoed through the halls of their floor.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, down on the 21st floor, things weren't going as smooth for a certain Italian girl.

Much to her chagrin, the bluenette found the bath crammed with people. Well, that is to be expected. This is like the only night-off the students had since the beginning of the camp.

In the fuss of undressing girls and water splashes, she came to the conclusion that a simple shower would be more convenient idea.

But before everything, she had to pay a visit. She hadn't seen them from the camp's opening ceremony.

And her daily tasks seem to always keep them apart. However, the moment she knew they had some leisure time, she swore to herself to sneak somehow visit them.

From her trip to the receptionist's desk, she had their room number given to her on a scrap of paper.

 _21st floor, hall G, room n° 156._

Walking at a steady pace, she continued walking while examining the numbers on each passing door.

After a few steps and, the bluenette reached the end of the hall.

 _Already? Did I bypass it somehow?_

Confused, the girl began looking around her. The only two compartments before her were a small basement door and the toilet's.

She rechecked for the umpthienth time the paper in vain, looking around her in search for any clues to the said room.

It was then that she heard it. It was muffled yet audible. The sound of strangled coughs and violent spewing.

They were sound she recognized clearly. Sounds that she dreaded deeply.

Looking for their source, she caught them coming from behind the toilet door. She instantly burst inside, hurriedly opening every toilet door continuously.

At about her seventh attempt, the bluenette almost choked on her own tears when she saw a middle-aged form on the floor. Panting with the leftover of her chunder dripping from the tip of her lips.

Almost instinctively, amber eyes glanced up at the newcomer, and a feeble smile forming on the her swollen, tired lips.

-"Mamma.." the bluenette knelt to check on her mother's state worriedly. The Hospitality Demeter was in in horrible situation. Her skin all pale, collapsed on the cold ceramic floor in her meagre trembling silhouette and dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days. The smell of disgorged rice and white wine filled the youth's nostrils when she neared the devastated woman.

Not getting any physical, nor verbal response from her blue-haired mother. She swiftly took her left arm around her neck, lifting her from her rear so that she could now take support on her body.

The almost lifeless woman murmured a quiet ' Thank you' before slowly closing her eyelids to rest on her daughter's trustworthy shoulder.

This picture. That of her phantom body almost falling over her petite form.

She never got used to it. How many times she saw her mother get into this state. She can never get used to it.

In her state of near euphoria, the bluenette rummaged hastily in her mother's white chef coat. In the tissues packed pocket, she finally found their room car with the number 165 shining brightly in a silver glint on the surface of it.

So she was given the wrong instructions.

But now is not the time to be angry. She had beef to deal with.

The soft snores escaping the elders mouth just confirmed that she was indeed dozing off on her shoulder. Tightening her grip on her mother's waist, she proceeded to walk them outside of the restroom.

Likely the hall had gone empty during her time at the bathroom. Most of the pupils are chatting with their comrades or have already fell into deep hibernation.

Walking steadily but carefully through the hall not to get any unneeded attention, she finally reached the room just beside the elevator.

Leaving her complaints for later, she swiftly scanned the card and turned the door knob. Advancing towards the large bedroom, she gently put Megumi's numb body over the soft white sheets, and carried on to where their bags were still left unpacked.

-" Your father…is h-h-having a meeting with Doujima-san. He won't be attending tonight." From her weakened body on the bed, Megumi shakily heaved in between gasps of air. From the corner of her half lidded, darkened amber orbs, she could identify the shadow of her little Umi's form, crouched on the carpet with her hands madly shuffling and unzipping the layers of her suitcase.

-" Where is you medicine?" the girl muttered dryly. She was trying her best not to sound as broken and depressed as she really was.

-" I needn't bring it." She calmly responded.

-" YOU SHOULD'VE." She almost teared up at her carefree answer. " Weren't you supposed to take it with you everywhere you go. You need your treatment in times like this. I should go check if there is any drug store in the lower floors. Remind me of the medecine's name again. Yes, it is…"

-"Ayumi…" the Demeter usual sweet voice called for her. " Calm down. All I need is you and Takumi-kun right now." Such a soothing tone, such honest words.

But why? Why can't she believe her?

Her muffled sobs only caged by the joined palms aver her lips.

This voice. The voice she had always loathed since the time she was little.

She turned to look at her in the face. She was smiling like always; as if to tell her: ' It is all going to be okay.'

Her words contrasting the horrid state that she was in. Barely hanging on there.

-" Ayumi…" she feebly tapped the empty spot beside her on the large bed. "Come here." She invited her sit by her.

The bluenette proceeded to stand up, but she started walking towards the kitchen confusing her mother.

-"Ayu…"

-" Before anything, you have to eat. I'll make you something that will help you keep food down." She faintly recognized a small chuckle before she closed the kitchen's slid door.

And as if turning the switch, the girl fell to her knees silently sobbing like there is no tomorrow.

When she thought it was over. That her mother indeed stabilized in her disease.

Ever since her youth days, she witnessed her mother suffering with _bulimia nervosa._ It seems like she caught it due to some **_certain_** trauma from back when Ayumi was just a little baby. When asked about more details, neither her uncle nor her parents would elaborate and they would switch to talk about something trattoria related. For years now, Megumi had been undergoing a regular digestive diet with an accompanying treatment to help her digest and overcome her stress. And in the last six to seven years, it looked to have a positive effect. Her mother was finally able to versatile her diet and after many long years, she even got to drink wine. The doctor was pretty optimistic about the results of her last diagnosis about few two months ago.

And now, right off the bat, she saw back to her image when Ayumi was four. With Megumi clasping the toilet seat roughly as she barfed into the flushed to be water with pained tears running like a stream down her dull cheeks.

After almost an hour of blending and boiling, she came out with a greenish like cocktail on one hand and a steaming bowl on the other.

While she was at the kitchen, Megumi took the opportunity to change into a comfy yellow robe and white cotton socks, and covered her fermented stink with some dashes from her favorite jasmine scented perfume.

They both sat across from each other awkwardly, as the little Umi gave her the glass content first to have.

-" It's a apple and cabbage blend. It has anti-inflammatory properties. After all that puking, your stomach must be in a very critical state." She explained. " I added some slippery elm and fennel to take care of your digestive system."

She instantly took it. Her hands still shaking from all the burden on her body. But a pair of soft slim hands clutched her own as their owner looked with serious blue eyes at her.

That look was all that poor Megumi lacked actually.

The juice was drunk in sequence of discontinuous slurps. Once she finished it, she was handed the bowl which was one of warm Potager with a dash of cream.

-" Thank you. I think, for tonight, I can finally sleep on a full stomach." She once again smiled.

It was a wistful one at that.

-" But Ayumi, aren't you going to eat?" She asked, concerned about the well being of her one and only daughter.

-" No, I had something back when I was in the kitchen." She lied. Of course, she wouldn't eat. Not after what she just saw.

She even doubts she will be able to cook properly for the next month or so.

As Ayumi watched her eating her soup eagerly, they engaged in a small, modest talk, as much as the current state of Megumi would allow.

She asked her about the life at Polar Star, her impressions about the Totsuki high School division, they even talked about her new gang of friends.

-" They really are quite the bunch." She commented joyfully.

Even if just for those moments, Ayumi's heart couldn't be happier. It was the real Megumi Tadokoro. The real, lively hospitality queen. Not the sick, devastated woman that she just carried from the floor of those restrooms.

It was almost midnight when they both finally dozed off. The elder sprawled on the bed sheets. The color finally back to tint her cheeks in a slight rosy hue. Life flowing back again on her veins.

And sitting on a stool on the bed side, a fairly exhausted Ayumi who gave in to the magic of the sand man. She willed to watch over her mother all night long, or until her father would enter through that door. But there she is now, her head resting on her crossed hands over the bed.

In her dreamland, the haunting memories of a grieving blond and the dizzying scent of alcohol would plague her for god knows how long.

* * *

 **Author's Note: My computer is back at work. And the upcoming chapter is already drafted. Just for the notice, this might be one of the most crucial chapters is this fic, it builds up the mystery and how all the characters ended up where they are now, plus the impact** **on the next Gen's. Maya's fear and her deal with Hayama, Ayumi's secret nightmares and Megumi's sickness. It all links up perfectly. As for Hisako and the Aratos... Time will tell.**

 **Next Chapter: One snobby Ojou-sama.**

 **Plz follow for more to come soon. Review for encouragement.**

 **Ja ne.**

 **PS: Unwavering Hearts is taking its time to wrap up. Ishikki X Nene fans here I come to you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A voice: Writer-san. Writer-san...What are you doing here?**

 **Me: What? Ahh, Kyou-san, how are you? Oh, this, no worry. Just been stuck in this dark hole for a while.**

 **Kyou: A while? Like five months. We thought you were dead or giving up on us.**

 **Me: As if *Cleaning the dust and the ink on my shirt* you guys are my greatest work of art. I sure will never leave you until we reach the ending of your story.**

 **Kyou: Well, that is refreshing. So a new chapter. Things are heating up I see. I am not in here.**

 **Me: Ofcourse you aren't. i wouldn't interrupt your sessions of ecstasy.**

 **Kyou: WHAAA...**

 **Hi, Sokrates16 here.**

 **Promised this chapter like 5 months ago - Sorry for the delay- but here we are. Can't promise anything for now. but chapter 12 might be here by New Year ou mid-January.**

 **I will think of something to compromise for the wait. Just keep an eye on Blossoming Sakuras ( New special chapter on X-mas Eve.)**

 **About this chapter, the grand task of the camp is here. I added my twist to it. And finally one of the most awaited characters in the story is making an appearance.**

 **Time to buckle up boys. things will get rough from now on.**

 **Heavy drama and romance upcoming for our little cinnamon rolls. Cheer for them plz.**

 **Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving and have a nice evening.**

 **PS: Made sure to make the ships in this fanfic as funny and fluffy as possible. I bet you will love it XD.**

 **Now, Let's jam.**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 11:**_ One snobby ojou-sama

 _Thursday, the 12_ _th_ _of April, 22:56: Report 5 v.011_

 _The fourth day of the Tootsuki Training Camp._

 _The subjects were spotted having separate tasks. The male was affected in one of Kuga Terunori's Chinese spice showdowns, as for the female, had her soba task under the supervision of the Eastern soba queen Kinokuni Nene. Ever since day two, and as elaborated in previous reports, the dynamic of the pair and their six-member entourage have changed drastically. It seems that the female subject is either hanging around with the generation's valedictorian or strolling the floors on her own randomly as if to kill time. The male subject has developed a deep bond with the previous 90_ _th_ _First Seat, Tsukasa Eishi. The alumni was seen more than once providing the subject with reading material in the likes of magazines, books, scrape books,etc… As observed, the subject has spent the past several nights in the alumni's room or by the hotel's yard. A curious behavior started emitting from students n° 125, n° 16 and n° 405 which are considered the initial 'friends' of the subjects. Students n°125 was seen more than once visiting the hotel's pharmacy located on the -2 floor. I've had a class with it in the previous day, and couldn't help but observe the lack of focus and composure as it scrammed past most of the tasks with barely passable dishes and hurrying into the hotel to disappear for the rest of the night in an unknown location. Another proof on the instability of n° 125, is the interaction between it and n°16 as the generation's salutatorian showed deep interest towards n° 125's attitude, taking any giving opportunity to talk to it and ask, no demand an explanation of its behavior. According to my observations, every one of his attempts failed leading him to stalk and follow n°125 in the shadows and chasing for any relic that explains the change. N°405 has been seen less and less showing signs of depression and isolation, as it all but avoided its acquaintances, holing itself in its room._

 _As the camp is nearing its end, no information related to the subjects origins have been leaked, but the dominance of the 92_ _nd_ _generation's graduates in most of the tasks has been increasing significantly, a sign of interest and possible suspicions._

 _In case of any update on the matter of the investigations, an urgent report will be sent. My observations are being done from afar to avoid any questionable antagonizing; therefore, they are still placid._

 _Report 5 v.011, by Vincent Neilson._

 _Sent at 23:09._

As he clicked the 'Sent' button to transfer his email to his master, the blond boy laid back on his chair to sigh in exhaustion. After two tasks on the early morning, and a free style one at the noon, add to it the _goûter_ service that afternoon, the boy was done and ready to plop down on his bed from exhaustion.

Despite the harsh training that the boy underwent as a member of the Nakiri International Reform Branch, both physically and mentally, the camp's hellish tasks were no easy feat. Add to it the fact that he got to watch over those nuisances of transfer students and send a detailed, daily report to his master about each and every step and change that might occur while the Training Camp is going.

Even after almost four years of service and assistance and a life-long training in the culinary and secretarial arts, understanding the Nakiri family's mind-set and what was actually turning in his master's head seemed to be a nearly impossible mission. They all seemed to hold into something so ephemeral that it almost vanishes as they reached out for it.

Like a mirage, a deceiving hope that flashes before their eyes like a faraway dream.

Even though, he keeps his loyalty unwavering to the bloodline as he swore to always do.

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and opted to close his laptop, take off his frames, and rest his head over his crossed arms on the desk.

After what seemed like a second of careless napping, the booming sound of a siren jolted him out of his most wanted pleasure.

As it rang again and again, he recognized the voice that spoke out of the speakers:

 _ **To all Tootsuki students, please descend to the main hall immediately.**_

Around the same time when Vincent was wrecking his brain over the ninth rewritten version of the report, on the floor below, the atmosphere couldn't be more serene than it is right now.

* * *

In the farthest corner of the large hotel room, now reduced to only his shirt and trousers, Yamada was sitting in his favorite position. Knees joined to his chest, His feet slightly parted to both sides and his head covered with a one of the bed's sheets.

His face was imperceptible as it was hidden behind pages and pages of analysis and theories. He never tried looking up nor checking how late it was at that time. He was all too mesmerized by the magic of texture and crispiness on the taster's palate.

On the opposite side of the room, the whote haired French cook was rummaging in his belongings, pulling magazines and large books out from under his clothing.

A pregnant silence settled for the next hour or so, both really engrossed in their tasks that words didn't matter anymore.

It was when the brunet slammed the book close and sighed in joy and satisfaction that Tsukasa glanced at him from over his shoulder.

-" Another one finished." The boy giggled as he put the book aside.

-" Wow." The elder man smiled back at him. " Five books in nearly three days. Got to say I am impressed."

Eishi stood up from his previous seat by the opened suitcase, lifting a big carton box filled to the brim with old worldwide magazines and international culinary reads.

When he set the box in front of the boy, he couldn't help but smirk at youth excited look and thrilled gestures.

-" These are all the editions of _Art Culinaire, Food &Wines _and _Saveurs_ that I have on my arsenal. I think they date back to 2010. You can have them if you wish, I already made my way to those paragraphs by now." He spoke, watching the boy searching through the different covers.

-" This is amazing. All these specials and …. Is that you on this one?" Yamada asked, holding a 2020 publication of _Saveurs_ with the headliner: _**A new Japanese chef crawls up to the French culinary pedestal-Interview and critic**_ , with Eishi Tsukasa's photo at the preopening of the first _Electre_ .

-" Yes that is me." He approached the boy and sat by him, looking intently at the magazine cover. " At the time, I chose to finally stop my trips around the world and settle down for a project of my own. Well, I didn't choose, it was actually a friend who…." He trailed for a moment, his voice caught in his throat like a lump refusing to go down.

The brunet tilted his head in confusion at his elder. He was extremely nice towards him during the whole camp.

Ever since he served him his dish on the second day's task. The alumni has slowly been approaching him. He had been an extraordinary support and source of knowledge for him.

But, at times, his mind seems to go places when his with him. His icy blue eyes stared to the horizon, empty and emotionless.

And all the boy could do was watch.

 _Yeah, like I always do._

And just like that, the moment will go as fast as it comes, and he would give him an honest smile.

-" Well, yeah. I am not the only one who is there. If you check, a lot of Tootsuki alumnus names are in those magazines. " He said.

-" Really? Damnn, you people that graduate from this school are really the serious deal." He replied, cracking the magazine open.

As he skimmed through the pages, he vaguely recognized some of the recipes and health articles.

He chuckled: " Well, that is weird. I think I read this one before. How strange." Speaking, he didn't recognize the widening eyes of the alumni. " I guess I'll just read the interview then." He swiftly turned the pages going straight for the article about Eishi.

After a few second of silence, he spoke as calmly as he could afford: " you read these articles before?"

-" Yeah,.." He absentmindedly replied, the critic's description of the éclair gripping his attention. " I have a whole library back at home filled with every kind of books that you could ever imagine. And auntie always brings me a new one on monthly basis. Though, it's weird that I've never heard of Tootsuki before despite what you just said…. Oh, I should really try this recipe. Maybe change Chantilly with crème cheese…." He kept mumbling to himself about all the possible adjustment that he might add to the dessert.

By his side, in utter silence. Lips agape and eyes wide, Eishi Tsukasa finally connected the dots together.

 _She actually went that far to hide it…. But why would she…Why would she condemn him to this ignorance?_

A loud siren followed by an announcement to the whole students body, surprising the boy that seemed very engrossed in his studies.

-« What's this all for ? Why do we have to gather in the main hall, sensei ? » the boy asked his kind instructor, But all he got as a response was silence.

Eishi was very deep in his thoughts that even the booming sound of bells couldn't grip him back. It was the nudge from Yamada that startled him back to reality.

-« Huh… Yeah. It must be time for the most important task of the camp. » he looked up awkwardly. « Better get going for the main event. » He managed to give a fake smile that didn't seem to settle the boy in the least

Yamada wasn't stupid He wasn't some dense shonen hero who tends to turn a blind eye on things other than his goal. He was a very perceptive guy, as much as he could. He had sharpened hi senses to become a very sharp reader and observer. If he weren't, he honestly doubt he would even be able to cook an omelette.

He notices all the looks he receives from the instructors. The murmurs of the staff members. The reactions he gets on his dishes. They were delicious (But of course), though even before they taste it, they look to already now what they were in for.

In contrary to Akane's naivety and her belief in coincidence, he believes there is a greater secret.

And how he hates secrets. Long ago, he had gotten tired of being zoned out.

Wordlessly, he stood up on his feet, used to the numbness from his usual reading pose. Bowed to the elder and bent down to lift his box of new resources.

Only to have his hands stopped by Eishi's. Yamada looked up into the instructor's eyes, who was calmly smiling.

-« Don't worry. I'll take them for you. You won't have time to take this up your room tonight. » the light squeeze he gave was enough confirmation of his insistence. « Go and rule those exams. » He whispered confidently.

Not finding any reason to retort, the brunet left the carton box and slowly walked out of the room, not before glancing one last time at Eishi.

He just smiled as the boy closed the door.

Now alone behind four silent walls, Eishi gritted his teeth in fury. His eyes flared with hatred and loathing.

-« Stupid. » He mumbled behind a tensed jaw. « Stupid me…. I-I-I… » Wet drops of tears dripped on wrinkled covers. « I almost ruined Rindou's hardwork all these years. I am so _**stupid**_. » Eishi sobbed to himself, burying his face onto the box.

Calming down a bit, he instantly started searching through what he gathered, taking out some magazines and noting to himself to throw them away, out of everyone's reach.

One of those magazines stood out from the rest with its flashy, big title : _**A loss to the gourmet culture … International food blogger and rare ingredients chef confirms the retirement. And the reason… ? Rindou Kobayashi : The Untold about a pioneer.**_

* * *

Though the stairs, the halls of the resort, youthful steps rushed to the entrance. Exhausted and curious, they dragged by the tile floors for their destination.

Under the shadow of walking deads, a petite frame walked silently. By the wall, she was fiddling with her fingers in worry, her fringe uncombed and her skin paper pale from lack of nutrition and sleep.

Ayumi was a hot, depressed mess.

On her tracks, walked a boy with glasses. Hands in his pockets, feet steadily but quietly advancing, eyes fixed on the shrinking girl's back before him.

Yuuto has been watching his dorm mate from behind.

Walking with the crowd, the girl with blue hair was almost invisible. Her breaths were hazy while she dug her head deeper in the space of her clavicles. Yuuto's eyes twitched at her actions.

In the last two days, he couldn't help but notice the horrid state of his friend. Her shaky limbs, puffy eyes, the redness of her lips from being biting. She seemed to isolate herself from others and try her best to vanish into the background.

She was the shy girl with a smile and a fiery determination no more. But the girl too frightened to look up, with pursed lips and stained cheeks.

And for reasons he still likes to keep for himself, her silence and sadness pissed him off.

Reaching his boiling point of frustration, he identified the next adjacent empty path, and swiftly grabbed her forearm and dragged her outside the crowd. Surprised by the aggressiveness, Ayumi didn't have time to react, and lost balance till she fell on her bum.

Looking up, she was met with the sharpest violet glare she had ever the chance of seeing.

The boy soon crouched to her eye level and softening the pupils behind frames he spoke to her shell-shocked form : « Ayumi, are you really okay ? »

For a moment, her eyes couldn't be wider in shock, then one later, she was holding her balled fist close to her heart, look wondering anywhere but at him.

He could see her debating with herself on whether or not to lie, and if so, what would she be saying.

-« Of course I am. » Her voice came out like a broken sonata from her chapped mouth. « It's just the camp. I haven't been sleeping very well, and… »

-« Liar. » He interrupted. « It's three years, Aldini. We shared the same food and roof for three years. This bullshit won't work on me. » his eyes were like razor blades, cutting straight into her emotional fortress.

-« I told you I am fine. » She whispered feebly, her face now turned sideways and bangs hiding her forehead.

Right then and there, the silence dawned on them like a heavy weight. He kept staring at her face, trying to decifer her turmoil. In her state, he is aware she might've not noticed his worried glances and occasional strolls around her floor . He was fully aware of her visits to the drug store, her sleepless nights and anxiousness

Sighing in exasperation, he stood up and spun, his back now facing her baggy eyes

-« Well, until you're ready to talk about it, I'm all ears. For now, you look pathetic, even worst than Maya at this point. Fix yourself up. I'll be waiting for you at the gathering hall. » He bitterly started walking out of her vanity, gathering any leftover guts he had.

Images and frames begun haunting his mind, and endless possiblities and reasons roamed around in his thoughts. He couldn't control the grit of his teeths as he heard a weak : « I'm sorry.. » followed by muffled sobs.

* * *

As the entire students' body of Tootsuki Tea house and Culinary Academy gathered in the main entrance hall, they all watched in anticipation the elevated platform near the large hotel restaurant.

In this human cluster, a redheaded female, fresh from the sleep, was stretching the knots in her back.

Since everyone seemed to have their own things to do, she couldn't find a better entertainment than watching a random movie on TV and dozing off in the middle of it.

Peeking from behind closed lids, she couldn't help but pout the moment she met gold, almost cat-like irises staring back at her.

-« Have been waiting for you ? I honestly felt hella bored by myself here ? » He teasingly stuck his tongue to her, fume coming out of her head

-« Hm, bored ? Bored ? you know nothing of bored. You left me alone for two days with no one to talk to. Traitor. » She arrogantly turned her head to away from his gaze, her puffed cheeks prominent with the red of her face.

-« Ohhh, come on, I know you like my company. Sorry for before, Eishi-sensei just had some good material, okay ?» He awed on his purchases from the alumni, his eyes shining like the bright sun they are.

-« Mmmm, you could've invited me at least. » Despite her still present annoyance, she couldn't deny the fire of excitement and curiosity burning inside of her.

-« Okay, I'm sorry. Forgive me okay. » He smiled sweetly at her, approaching his face from hers slowly. And each time she would look away and avoid him.

-« Oh, Come on. » … « Hey. » As he pressured her, add to it his wide grin, she furiously turned and shouted : « Promise to share everything with me after the camp ? » To which he nodded and chuckled.

After a small moment of silence, Yamada was the one to break the ice: " So,…, what do you think they called us for?"

At this, the girl held out her chin pensively before replying: " Maybe some kind of announcement or reward."

-" Mmm." He contemplated her response for an instant till the awkward silence reigned again.

 _It's been so long since we last chatted , why is it hard for me to find a subject of conversation all of a sudden ?I just apologized. I should find something to talk about and mend things. Something…. Someone …. Oh_

Turning his head to the side, the boy noticed their purple-headed friend on the corner of the room.

From afar, it was hard to decipher her expression, but her eyes were glued to the floor for some reason.

Like a epiphany from the skies, he nudged Akane lightly on the elbow and gestured to her to look to the right. And as she obliged, her face beamed with a warm smile.

 _Pound it._ He couldn't help but mentally pat himself in the head for being such a social genius.

-" Should we approach her?" He spoke after. " Let's."

He gently grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to their friend's direction. Though, his movements halted when he felt her immobility.

She was hesitant and anxious.

-" Is it okay?" she clenched her hand closer to her heart, slightly shaking. " With everything we came to know and see?"

-" Hm… why not?" Giving her one of his usual grin, before dragging her forcefully by the forearm to where Maya was standing. On her own.

Upon a few protests and steps, they finally reached her side, and with a wide smile and a quirky wave, the brunet called out: " Yo, Maya-san. It's been a while."

Unresponsive for a minute, the girl suddenly turned her head, almost getting a whiplash, face all giddy and happy.

-" Yamada-kun, Akane-san, how are things? Where have you been? I am really disappointed in you guys, letting me out of it these past few days." She playfully pouted.

The pair couldn't hide their shock, even the previously confident boy felt his jaw fall loose.

-" Ano…" He trailed out wordless.

-" Maya-chan, are you okay?" It was the redhead who spoke her worries, catching her friend's attention. "I'm very sorry for not being there to support you after the incident that happened last Tuesday, but I just…" With each word she pronounced, her nails dug deeper into the flesh of her hand. " I didn't know what to tell you, I refused to give you pity, but I couldn't bring myself to give you something other than…"

-" Could you please forget about it?" Her whispers interrupted Akane's ambiguous blabbering.

Maya then looked up, giving her sincerest smile as she chuckled: " Don't worry that. It happens all the time. Me getting upset about it is just a passing phase." She scratched her head absentmindedly, sticking out her tongue apologetically.

 _No it's not._ The phrase echoed in Akane's head. _It isn't just a phase. You were objectified. Wounded. You were… Huh_

 _ **Akane-san, I'll hope to see you soon.**_

 _ **Poor kid. Despite her cuteness, it's hard to be abandoned in such a way.**_

 _ **That kid is no good. She was rejected too many times by her adopters. She must be a bad one.**_

 _ **Let's go hun. Will find a better one.**_

 _No no, Not the time to be thinking about this, I have to focus. I need to get through this, so that Mama will forgive me._

Shaking those dark memories off for the moment, she nodded in assurance to Maya who replied with a smile.

-" Well, this is fantastic. After almost three days of abstinence, the Polar Star crew is back for action." Yamada spoke proudly, not feeling the shadow that popped out behind him.

-" That is to be sure." As Nanami's Kyoto accent popped out of nowhere behind Yamada, the boy froze in a terrified position as color drained out of his face. " I really missed you guys, especially you Maya-chan." She slowly walked behind the gaping Indian girl and wrapped her in a carnal hug. " Hm, I thought you were an A, but that's a good B+ you got here." At that moment, the discomfort was real.

-" Nana-chan…" The redhead, that had been subject to their friend's everyday jump scares and harassment for the past couple of days, sweat dropped.

But all the eyes and ears picked at the sound of tapping on the microphone from the elevated platform by the check-in booth.

There stood Mimasaka-sensei with four other people, Yamada though could clearly identify only two of them, namely Aldini-sensei and Kuga-s-s-s-an ( It's still very awkward to call him that considering the age gap but he requested….forced him to) As for the other two, he had yet to meet them face to face.

-" Good evening, dear student body of Tootsuki,…" Their tracing, teacher's sharp voice echoed through the large hall. " I'd like to whole-heartedly congratulate all of you for making it this far into the camp. That is nothing but proof of your worthiness and talent in the culinary ground…" You could here various gasps and sighs of relief coming from all around the room. " However…" And of course, there will always be some kind of concession. " A chef's real value does not come forth until he's cornered in real life situations. In other words, not till he is able to survive the excruciating pressure of serving high-stake guests."

-" What is he getting at?" the redhead couldn't help but question.

Instantly, Maya's nose twitched at a new found aroma.

 _Is this, premium gas?And….cologne?_

-" That's why, and as the main event of this year's Training Camp, your task will take a turn towards the professional field. May our honoured guest step into the resort." At his words and his hand gesture towards the door. The large door of Tootsuki resort opened to greet a queue of crisp bodyguards, who started lining up on both sides of the entrance forming a path.

While a long red carpet was rolled to cover the long of the hall only to stop at the opposite wall, the driver of the black, shiny BMW ran to open the door of the back seat to let his employers to step out.

A tall man in a well-groomed tux and swept back hair was first to emerge from the car, offering his hand for the other occupant to do the same.

This time, the person was a girl with flowing pink pigtails and dark blue eyes. She slowly put both feet on the floor, revealing the extravagant magenta dress she wore.

She cat walked gracefully, hand in hand with her father, surrounded by the bowing guards and students' gasps.

-" Oh my god, is that…"

-" It's him, IT… IS …HIM." One of the girls in the background squealed.

-" Hm." Nana only hummed in acknowledgement.

As the pair walked up the stage, they shared a hand shake and a smile with their teachers, before the mic was taken by the blond Italian teacher.

-" As many of you might've noticed, our camp had been graced by the noble presence of one of Tootsuki's oldest sponsors, Katashi Takeshi, head of Katashi's imports and exports and his daughter Katashi Hibike. They will be the main part of our next task, and for that, I'd like Mr Katashi to explain the task for you." Takumi handed the man the microphone and gently ruffled the sulking girl's hair.

-" Good evening, aspiring chefs. It is with a great surprise that I received Tootsuki's invitation to assist and suggest this task. As our relationship dates back to the times of my grandfather, it was an easy decision to make and I agreed almost instantly. As for the task that I chose, what is greater than celebrating the new generation with a large scale culinary festival. Therefore, and as my daughter's 12th birthday is beginning with the next sunrise, the task that I chose is a banquet to all my and Tootsuki's associates in celebration of my little jewel, Hibike's birthday." He announced with a sweet voice, holding his daughter by the shoulder and smiling dotingly to her.

Murmurs and whispers were shared between the students, as all were intimidated yet excited by this enormous task that they have to face.

-" So,…, we have to make a birthday cake." Maya deduced half-heartedly. She was indeed disappointed with this huge set up for such a meh task.

-" I wouldn't speak this fast, If I were you." It was Nana who spoke, arms folded under her chest.

-" Yeah, he looks like he hasn't finished talking yet." Akane agreed.

This time, the boy with short beige hair asked politely for the microphone, and, holding a notepad, spoke in a tone betraying overwhelming exhaustion:

-"Starting tonight all kitchens and pantries will remain open for every student to exploit. And as Mr Katashi announced, the task is a large birthday banquet for Lady Hibike's twelfth birthday, with over 500 guests that will be lodging in the resort for the night." Gasps of horror and shock escaped most of the pupil. " The banquet is mainly a three-course dinner buffet: Entrée, Main course and Dessert." He scrolled down the pad. " In relation with your assigned menu, each student will be delivered, by the time they retreat to their room tonight, a colored disk signalling their meal: Red is the entrée, blue is main course and yellow is dessert. Each student is acquired to serve a buffet-worthy, elegantly presented dish for the banquet, and achieve, by midnight, the 300 dish milestone. The task will officially start at 17:30 tomorrow evening." He finished off his speech as he lowered his notepad. " As of now, a speech from the banquet's main interest member, Hibike-sama, if you might." He handed the girl's the mic, to which she frowned.

-" Um, my name is Hibike Katashi. In all honesty, I've grown up enjoying top-notch food in restaurants and in typically every meal I have daily. So I am already not setting my expectations that high on it, but all I command is for my guests to be in for the party of their lives. I've already set up my criteria for the birthday preparations, I really do hope you will not disappoint me nor my daddy, or either…" She flipped a pigtail over her shoulder, holding her nose high. " You do not owe even my presence, and my party is to not be ruined by some poor, talentless wannabee. Good luck and good evening." She put down the microphone and walked down the platform.

The silence that downed over them only showed the amount of pant up frustration that speech gave.

 _ **Brat, if only you weren't that distinguished…**_

-" Huh…" Yamada couldn't help but chuckle. " that's one snobby kid we got here." To which Nanami responded with a giggle.

-" Sure she is, would be one heavy feat to please the little one."

-" Not really." Came the composed, apprehensive voice of Akane. " She is quite like Kanna actually."

-" Kanna?" The boy besides her acquired.

-" As my comrade explained, the kitchens will remain open all night, and the each student is demanded to reach their work station before the beginning of the task to finish off any needed preparations As of now, everyone is to go to their rooms and see off their meal. All ingredients are in your disposition. Now as you wish, scatter to fulfil yourselves, Tootsuki's warriors." And at his words, the students all but went their separate ways.

-" Well, then see you in ten, guys. I really hope we are in the same section." Nana cheerfully spoke before walking out.

-" Me too guys. Good luck with your dishes." Followed by Maya.

-" Well, Akane-san, as of now, it's definitely just me and you." He grinned at her.

But she was not phased by him, as her eyes were still fixated somewhere on the now empty platform.

Her amethyst irises narrowing in familiarity.

 _How lonely!_

* * *

A little after midnight, kitchens were hustling and bustling with young chefs.

As declared by the organising committee, the pantries and utensils were prepared and set for usage. According to the disk's color, each students were assigned to a different floor.

Right now, we are in the fifth floor: The Entrée tavern, were Ayumi and Yuuto were working side by side for the moment.

The previous conversation between the pair just 45 minutes before was partially the cause of this heavy atmosphere. But, honestly, they both knew better.

And as of now, it was hard to still retain the balance of those frames on the bridge of his nose with that large knot on his forehead.

She was adorning that fake of smile of hers: Gentle and fragile like glass.

After weighing the polenta, she was now pouring it in to the boiling water and putting the lid back on. He can faintly smell those cherry tomatoes slowly caramelizing in the oven and the peppers she was grilling over the stove already turning coal black.

As for him, while his smoked lard crème was reaching the consistency he was wishing for.

Each continued cooking in silence, focusing on their dishes. Until the ding of the oven broke between them.

When she leaned in to tend to the oven, the smell of mush hitting burning point filled the air, and as if instantly, the boy turned his and her stoves off, taking a spatula and stirring the polenta.

Thank God, he looks to have saved it just in time.

-" Oh my, is it burned? Are you? What about,…" She mumbled incoherently, clumsily setting the tray of backed tomatoes over the counter.

He sighed: " No need to panic, just in time." He held the spoon up in the air for her to notice the silky, yellow mush dripping from it."

She let out a sigh of relief. " For an Italian native, it would've been a shame to mess this up." She flinched, shrinking into place. " You're not focused to the least. Much for pretending." She was now one with the floor in shame.

Seeing her this pathetic, a heavy sigh escaped those lips.

-" I am done." He suddenly uttered, rapidly filling some ovoid ramkings with the crème and setting them into the fridge. He started gathering his belongings.

-"Huh? But, Yuuto-kun, you just prepared the crust and the crème. You haven't even tasted it, you need to prepare well for the task, we must…"

-" Still screwing with me, aren't ya?" he interrupted her coldly. He looked at her from over his shoulder. " You've been scramming task after task for the past few days. Serving hollow dishes to your clients. I've known for long enough, Ayumi-san. Yet, you still try to belittle yourself before me. I can already picture your dish and how you will serve it. Stop pretending"

-" You don't understand" he caught her mutter, her eyes still downcast.

He turned on his heels and began walking out of the kitchen: " Then, I'll eagerly wait for you to explain your position." And thus he disappeared from her sight, leaving her once again- alone- to her thoughts, doubts and fears.

* * *

 _The Mains Hall._

-" Busy, busy, busy,…no time to even *inhales* breath." She was losing it. That is the least you could say about her right now.

Fileting, marinating, sautéing, chopping… And a longer list to go. She had so much to do, and so little time. She had to plan, prepare, serve and customize her dishes for a party with heavy weight guests and a classy occasion.

So, this was not the moment to accidentally bump into a brick-like chest and have all of her utensils greet the floor in a loud bam.

-" Ouch, my forehead." She rubbed the red spot on her forehead. Who was it that was strolling the kitchens this leisurely at such time.

-" Are you okay? Better be more careful when you walk around and avoid to carry this much. For obvious reasons." It was a male's voice, she noticed.

Looking up, she recognised the boy who spoke earlier that night. The same unruly hair. The same tired bags under the eyes.

-" Yeah, sorry to bump into you. I honestly couldn't see through all those pots." She chuckled, bending down to his side and gathering her stuff.

-" No problem." He yawned, reaching out to help her. " I am too at fault. My consciousness slipped for a sec." He stretched his hand for his notepad, but that feminine touch that met him mid-way stopped him.

She took the pad nonchalantly and handed it to him silently.

-" I am Akane by the way." She stood up and held her hand for a shake. " And you are, I guess, one of the supervisors."

-" Utsyuu Doujima. Elite ten 6th seat. Nice to meet…"

-" Huh? You are like Kyou-senpai." She gasped in surprise, pointing her finger accusingly at him. Her pile of utensils almost falling again. " Wow. I should've addressed you more formally then. And sorry for my mishap."

-" Aha, no need to apologize. If anything we are all alike. And who knows who might take my position next year. No need to be cocky but not in the least witty."

-" Senpai is cool and wise, such a role model." She beamed. Her vision disturbed by the wall of pots, prohibiting her from noticing his little flush of flattery.

-" Ahaha, thank you. Um…"

-" So, Utsyuu-senpai. Nice to meet you. I would've liked to talk to you more but no time. We could talk later though. I still need to get used to this school's flashiness and system. Please take care of me senpai." And she headed to her counter, the bump on her forehead still prominent.

 _Role model, No one ever looked at me like that. Usually, it's me looking up at other. Such a fun girl. I really need to get some rest though, I can barely stand, less walk like a human being. Slept 12 hours this week. A new record had been reached._

He stretched his arms and neck a little and proceeded towards the elevator. Time to hibernate.

Or so he planned.

His phone rang.

It was Annabel.

He cringed at the contact and stated the one-sided debate of whether to answer or not. None the less, he answered.

To hell with his commitment.

-" Hey Anna, what…"

-" I CAN'T ANYMORE." She yelled into the poor guys ears. " My head is on the verge of exploding, and my limbs won't stop shaking. I can barely stand. I'm DONE." Looks like the lack of sleep is getting to her too.

He found himself crackling. _Pissed Annabel is the best…. What's my name even?_

-"YOU ARE LAUGHING? INSTEAD, COME TALK IT OUT WITH THIS BRAT." The blonde shouted once again.

-" What brat?" He can't recall anything about a brat that could make Anna this frustrated. He would've hired him a while ago if he could.

A silence fell, that was followed by sound of two distant voices arguing.

Her phone is on speakers.

-" Why isn't my room with daddy's? And where is my Ruby?" A childish voice snapped into Utsyuu's ear.

-" Ojou,.." the butler's calm voice spoke. " Your father has late plans and meetings with the board, so he requested for your room to be separated from his. As for Ruby, your mother stopped us from bringing him saying that you were long past that phase."

-" WHAT?" The little girl stamped her foot on the floor, yelling on the top of her lungs. " I can't sleep without Ruby. I want it now. And if I have a room all for myself, I don't want this one. I want my jewelpet bed sheets, my walls need to be pink with a lot of colourful pillows and poofs, and a large plasma OLED screen. Hibike can NOT speak in this sad place."

-" But, Ojou, the view is.." The butler tried to reason her but failed miserably.

-" I WANT MY PREPPED ROOM AND MY RUBY PLUSHY, **NOW."** She pressed. " And you, the bleached girl,…." She actually pointed at Annabel. " Come comb my hair. These rubbers are too tight on my fragile strands. Get to it." She was practically ordering them around.

-" Utsyuu…" She whispered.

-" Yes."

-" I won't guarantee her safety neither her life at the moment." He saw the sincerity of her threat and exhaustion in her voice.

-" I'm coming as fast as a dying slug could." And he hung up.

* * *

The first rays of sunrise were at last greeting the large kitchen. The previously hectic counters were all set and organized, and the pupil have all left to their rooms after choosing their menus and doing every necessary preparations.

Only one boy, with golden eyes and an immaculate palate was still staring at his concoction, unsatisfied by the results.

-" No, this sweetness is too dominant. Dark chocolate has the needed sharpness, better than milk chocolate. For the caramel, maybe molasses…. And the crème … the glaze, the sponge…" He was muttering absentmindedly, giving a million and one hypothesis to improve the dish and still looking for the one possibly right answer.

He had already pictured a dish in his mind with a level of refinement and sophistication worthy of high patisseries. However, and funny enough, his tongue still wasn't satisfied with the results.

And here he was, grinding the ears in his head for a solution.

Suddenly, he felt the vibrations in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to check on the incoming message from a contact named ' First Friend.'

 _It's Akane-san._ He giggled tapping on the notification in his Iphone XII.

 _ **Good morning Yamada-san. Want to check on you though. Patisserie must be pushing your buttons, huh. I can't even trust myself with a whisk XD. Anyway, me too am still on my dish. I want to try as many combinations as possible. Maybe later, we can meet and loiter a bit by Yuuto-kun's room. I saw Nana-chan and others already leaving for their rooms. I might be free by noon. See ya.**_

 _ **From: First friend [5:27 am]**_

Looks like he isn't the only one stuck in a loop.

And hell, the others are all done already? Those are the students of Tootsuki Academy for ya.

 _Still got a lot to learn. I have to break out of this comfort bubble of I …. Huh? HUUUUUH?_

The randomnesss of the idea hit him like a literal wrecking ball. And before he knew it, he was already sending a Gif to his friend and stirring up that chocolate on the bowl.

-Just a few floors above.-

-" Huh? Is this… a kneeling cat?" she would've died at the moment.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Beautiful, lively, romantic and dashing. These are all words that could accurately describe the nights in ShangHai.

Though, tonight all eyes were focused on something other than the colourful lights of the streets and the busy shops and displays.

Men and women, either with awe or envy, were staring at the pink-haired woman in a light brown fitting polo dress. Dancing and swaying barefooted under the moon light, heels in hand and cheeks flushed from alcohol.

It was one of those nights for poor Hisako. One of those nights in which she had to dress up and play her indignant for one of her blind dates that her father got her.

This time, it was the heir of the cosmetic company she was consulting in. An attractive hunk with a wealth that rivalled that of Bill Gates, and a blunt taste in wine.

She went along with the flow. Engaging in as much talk he would bring. Countering his weak flirtatious attempts. And doing her utter best not to turn the table on his face every time she would catch his eyes tracing the curve of her thighs and the line of her cleavage.

And after what she could identify as a torture to any human tongue, she was the first to dismiss herself and drop by the closest bar in the area and gulp as much cheap beer as she could consume.

Practically the usual in one of those nights.

She was well aware of the disgust and want looks she was getting from both sexes alike. She couldn't care less though. She won't even give them a chance to ultimately.

A familiar ringtone drummed into her ears. One so good she couldn't but wiggle at the beat. It was so addicting.

But this giddiness soon evaporated when her eyes took the caller's ID.

God, she hadn't seen that contact name in an eternity.

-" Haaallooo." She spoke dizzily, barely standing to her feet.

-" Hishoko,…" the voice in the other end whispered, slightly taken aback. " What is that? Are you drunk?" Alice yelled through the line, only getting a chuckle in response.

-" Ahhh, Alice. It's been a while. And here I thought we were no longer at your service." She light-heartedly whined, her mind still high in the lands of ecstasy.

-" You haven't come to the training camp." Alice could feel the cold silence that settled on the opposite end. " We sent you an invitation. I was so surprised you would ignore an event of such importance. And here I thought Hishoko was a loyal, hardworking person who woul…"

-" Alice-sama…" If she hadn't froze at that moment, Alice would've been the one to cry from desperation for her friend. " That old Hisako Arato had been long gone now." She paused for an instance. " That person was the protecting shield of her Queen. And a failure like I, doesn't deserve that title, especially after failing her mistress's last wish." With each and every word, she felt to wounds opening again.

She thought she had long closed them with all the ethanol she has daily.

-" And I believe the Arato clan had broke every connection we had with the Nakiri clan a long time ago. Thus, I demand to not be bothered like this again."She said with an air of finality.

-" Hisako…"

-" Goodbye." She hung up immediately without a second thought.

Taking the device off her ear, she proceeded to block the contact. However, her mind couldn't recognize the reason on why her vision had blurred in such a way.

She will have to go by a conbini before heading home.

* * *

 **Review, favorite and follow for more of our dorks.**

 **See ya soon.**


	17. Announcement and milestone reached

**Author's note: Sokrates16 here. And...**

 **10K REACHED * Does the victory dance and rocks to Death Parade OP***

 **Everybody, keep your hands up.**

 **No chapter this week, just sneak peek.**

 **And feel free guys, to butcher me and critic me in the review, and help me improve and grow as an author in training.**

 **Now next goal: 100 reviews mark. Let's do it.**

 **Love to all the fandom and supporters; You know who you are.**

 **Big kiss to TasiaEndlessDreams and Fwrt, the anons and guests.**

 **I feel so happy I would cry.*sniff***

 **Sneak peek:**

 **-"** ** _Wahhhhh, look at the cute chocolate designs!"_**

 _ **-" WELCOME. EAT AND SLURP TO YOUR HEART CONTENT."**_

 _ **-" Hm. Someone is finally showing his true colors." The grin in his face brimming with a mixture of pride and joy, plus a hint of something strange.**_

 _ **Something passionate.**_

 **XD That's it.**

 **Follow, review and favorite.**

 **Love, Socrates16; Your neighborhood weeb girl.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: Sokrates16 here; in the latest chapter, I encovered the meaning of the nomination N.I.R.B aka Nakiri International Reform Branch. for the numbers used in the report part are equivalent to the numbers of each one in the overall list of students: n° 16 is Yuuto, n° 125 Ayumi and n°405 is Maya. Just wanted to clarify.**_

 _ **Either way, the first part is here and the second will come sooner in this week. Important Note in the end of the chapter.**_

 _ **Hajime.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: The Princess's Banquet: Part 1**_

Stirring in her king-size bed, now moved near to the large balcony doors, pink hair sprawled randomly over the pink, polka dotes sheets and the rabbit cushion, little Hibike sighed, exhausted.

She had already fussed for her blunt, gloomy room: The lack of color and cuteness made her stomach literally twist in disgust. And those sluggish supervisors had dragged their pathetic selves around and did make it more bearable at least to stay in for a couple days.

But the neon poofs, the lovely furniture and the divers' rabbits and flower pillows didn't help mellow the hard truth.

Her father won't be staying with her. And her mother couldn't care less about her happiness.

This could be the only subside of being who she is. Her mother deep in her consulting and her father, as caring and doting as he tries to be, the void that their responsibilities imposed can not be easily neglected.

She always has to be the Katashi heiress, nothing more or less. Even in her own birthday. She was beyond furious when she knew that even this one celebration of her birth was to be tarnished by elite snobs and economical relationships.

She pouted, burying her face into the softness of her pillow. She was planning on having a Jewel princess themed party, but here she is, with her wardrobe holding nothing less than her most expensive dresses.

-" I hate my life. I wish I could've been like any normal girl." She murmured in a muffled voice.

* * *

-" It's already 8 AM." The brunet glanced at the clock by the bedside. One sleepless night and a _Love is Sorrow_ later, he had a very hard time sleeping.

Other than thinking about his dish and the huge task awaiting him, his mind was restless about something else.

Settling the instrument back into its designed case, he jolted at the knocking at his door.

He froze for a moment, until the knocking occurred once again. Closing the case and walking towards the knob, he slowly opened the entrance to his residence, his assumptions being confirmed instantly.

At his doorstep, dropped shoulders, a tense posture and navy blue hair were standing before him.

Wordlessly, he opened the door wider for her to advance inside to which she obliged, her face still shadowed by her bangs.

Looking to both sides of the hall, he closed to room's door and spoke as calm as he could muster: " Took you long enough. You must've been standing on the door for a long time I guess, but since you are here, I th…" His breath got caught in his throat the moment two slender arms wrapped around his waist and a shy face buried itself in the small of his back.

-" Could you please give me a second?" she whispered into his shirt, to which he slowly nodded.

And so they remained, there in complete silence. At times she would nestle into the white fabric as if seeking warmth and comfort, and his steady breathing was all she needed and more to get the words coming out.

-" Yuuto-kun, you and I have known each other for too long. Years in the same school, the same class and the same dorm, I believe, did nothing but bring us closer to one another. And as much as you and Maya-chan has been honest to me, I… have only ever told you half of the truth." She paused, releasing him from her grip.

He took it as his cue to turn around.

Looking now directly at her, she only handed him an old prescription paper and walked towards the closest chair.

-" Intense anxiety and traumatic digestive disorder." He read out loud, turning the paper in his hand in search for more input on the matter. " Mme Tadokoro A. Megumi." He squinted his eye in confusion.

Looking up at his visitor, she was sitting on the chair near the bed, both her hands buried between her joined thighs. She stole one sole glance at him and looked down again; therefore, he sat on the edge of his bed in front of her, and watched her patiently.

-" Any time you want." He murmured in that husky sweet voice of his. His kindness was slicing through her heart so deep.

 _How could he be this considerate? He has always been the cold, heartless elite student. Since when had he been so persceptive?_

-" Ever since I could remember, mama had been extremely sick. She had long been suffering from bulimia. I don't know how she got it, but all I managed to understand is that, by the time I was born, mama was traumatized and remained like that." She trailed off for a moment before continuing. " I have always been the sweet, cute girl they wanted." She muttered in a shaky voice. "Feminine in every way, elegant like a feather, gentle and kind to the others. I thought that by being a good girl, mama will get better. That papa will stop blaming himself about it. Yet…." She paused again, her voice stuck in her throat. She can't speak. She never did actually.

It was as if she was five again, hiding behind the door frame, living the moment once again.

-" There was this one time… December 17th; it was freezing outside, but inside the trattoria, it was anything but that. The hot pizza oven warming the kitchen, and the fresh, steaming loafs on tables. I was watching from behind the door of the kitchen." A small, wistful smile appeared on her face. " Mama, papa and oncle were all preparing for the service hours, it was all going so smoothly, they were all happy in the kitchen. It was so…enthralling. However, at some point..." That smile was now long gone, as her face twisted into one of horror. " Mama fell down in pain, she was clutching her lower abdomen so intensely, and…and…" He nudged her with his foot.

Quite the silly gesture, but it was obviously what she needed to get out of her nightmares.

-" They ran to the hospital and left me with my grandfather at the house. When they came back that night, father was holding her in his hands as she reached for his neck for balance, both their faces blank." Her thoughts drifted once again to that night, reflected in the deep blue lenses of her five-year old self.

 _She was sitting on her granfather's lap, his fingers playing with her small left side braid. When the door clicked open, she bounced out of grip and ran to welcome them at the door step. She had to know what happened. She knew her mother was sick and all, but this never happened before._

 _When she found them on the door step, she innocently asked:_

 _-" Welcome back. Is mama okay? Did something happen?" She still remembers how she glanced tiredly at her, a fake smile barely drawn on her face._

 _She couldn't perceive any kind of expression on her father's face._

 _-" Yes, honey. No need to worry. Just a little tired." She was pale, trembling. She knew she was lying._

 _-" Now, Ayumi.." Isami nervously giggled as he appeared from behind the pair and scooped Ayumi from the floor. " Mommy needs to rest for a bit, and daddy is tired too. Let's leave them have a little alone time together okay? How about we go play in your room. Or better, Grandpa and I will do the panda dance. Hahah, off we go." Taking her to her bedroom at the end of the corridor, she could notice, just over her uncle's shoulder, how they both wordlessly stood there without moving an inch._

 _It was too easy to pretend she was asleep, too easy when she heard the muffled discussion that took place between her uncle and grandfather._ _ **Something about 'Rough times'**_

 _And when they turned the lights off and left, she sneakily crept out of her sheets and walked carefully into the house._

 _First, she went to the bedrrom, were her mother was safely tucked into her bed, deep in sleep. Then she went to the living room where her grandfather was browsing online._

 _Going to every other room in the house, she found nothing suspicious or out of place._

 _Maybe it was just her overthinking about something that should've turned into a reality to them for so long. Maybe… maybe … she just got to get used to it._

 _ **But to whom is she lying, even now when she is 16, just seeing it once again, was enough to bring her down to where she was back then.**_

 _Though, walking back to her room, she heard whimpers, thuds and most importantly, sobs. It was coming from the main kitchen._

 _Walking to the main restaurant kitchen, she took in her usual spot behind the large doorframe, and carefully poked her head and glanced into the room._

 _-" it's so dimly lit. I can't see anything." She whispered to herself. The room was pitch black and the sobbing noise from before were now long gone. " I have to change my…Huh?" she instantly held her breath as the distinst form of her uncle Isami appeared under the little spotlight that the table lamp offered._

 _ **-" Ni-san, you should stop blaming yourself. Umi-chan is asleep, you shouldn't wake her up or else…"**_ _He kept mumbling worriedly_ _ **.**_

 _-" Did he just say…ni-san." For Ayumi, these words started to worry her. The only person that Isami called ni-san was her father; then could it be that her father was the one crying?_

 _No that can't be. He didn't look sad, nor annoyed when he…_

 _ **-"I…"**_ _A shaky voice slowly rose in the air, one that mad Isami halt his blabbering and shrink in fear_ _ **. " …couldn't heal her. I wasn't able to make her forget what she saw… Hh… Hhhh…"**_ _He bitterly started giggling._ _ **" Who am I kidding? The truth is that even after all these years and all the love I showered her with, I am still uncapable of making her forget those feelings."**_ _His voice was getting weaker and weaker, shakier and shakier._

 _-" What is he saying? And why why is Daddy so…" She leaned in a little to see them better, but soon stopped when her father stood up and walked to where Isami was._

 _Taking a fistful of his little brother's shirt, he finally looked up to him, his features drawing the picture that will forever haunt her dreams._

 _ **-" Was I not enough to make her forget? Was I too selfish in wanting to bring happiness once again to this house after what happened? Do I not deserve to be blessed with another life?"**_ _he cried in pain. His face stained with tears and sweat, his bangs sticking to his forehead, as he clenched his trembling fists into the clothing's fabric._

 _Even from afar, she vividly saw the hurt and suffering in his eyes while looking into Isami's. Muffling her scream and tears she retreated behind the wall and kept attenrive to the rest of the conversation._

 _-_ _ **" This was the third one, you know?" He began mumbling yet again, this time his tone betraying nothing but utter anger. " the third miscarriage. And it's getting worst and even her health is going downhill."**_ _He freed Isami from his grip and slowly rested his head into his chest._ _ **" What should I do? How can I raise Ayumi in these conditions? What can I do?"**_ _He silently cried into the frizzled cloth. He was a destined to-be-miserable man, and he couldn't do anything about it for the past five years._

 _However, just a mere minute later, Isami's hands flew to hug his elder sibling tightly:_ _ **" It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright."**_

 _As the two brothers focused on how to fight their momental misery, Ayumi recognized that she probably heard something she wasn't supposed to._

-" After that night, uncle came to my room in the morning and started packing my suitcase. They said that grandfather had suggested taking me to Rome with him for sometime to meet the rest of the family, or so they came up with. They told me that it was only temporary; but days turned into weeks, and weeks and turned into months, then a year went by and the only contact with my parents was via a daily phone call from Uncle Isami. It was at those times that I learned the manners of making wine and homemade cheese, besides any thing that could make me forget. It was probably the reason why I started cooking and the first place. Well, I always watched Mom and Dad work in the trattoria, but I never really got myself into doing so. And also, even if it were unlikely, I did it to probably make them satisfied, and just a little bit happy."

Finishing her talk at last, it just dropped at her how ridiculous she was by pouring her heart out in this way to him in particular. And knowing him he will certaintly look down at her in disgust and mutter stuff about weakness and how she blames her own uncapacity on such trivial matters.

But, and for just a moment there, his words from before about them being long time mates and rivals, did make sense and reason right with her. As if, she was finally given a shoulder to lean and cry on.

Suddenly, she heard him sigh heavily.

-" Damn, …" He whined. " That is some heavy things you are giving me here." His right cheek resting on fist, he stared at her intently making her blush in both annoyance and disgrace. " I can totally see why you were so blue these last few days, and I can assume things escalated back to how they were for some reason this week, didn't they?" He saw her feebly nod at his assumption. " But, even though this kind of family trouble might bring a person down, what do you think they send you out to Rome and Tootsuki for?"

-" Huh?"

-" You said it yourself though?... you want them to be happy. I might not be the best to ask in these matters, but, I see the only thing you could do is cook for your future."

-" Cook for my future? Yuuto-kun, what are you saying? How could I hope for a future with a past like that and present this awful? My siblings died before even seeing daylight, my mother is dingling between life and death as we speak. And my father, as broken as he is, keeps smiling and devoring his soul. What kind of future can I hopr for like this? What …"

-" Then why they sent you to Tootsuki then?" He interrupted her lamenting calmly.

-" They said it so that I can't reach their same ending, so that…"

-" Wrong again." He interrupted her again. " They want you to have a future, Ayumi. They both saw how you chose cooking as your passion and happiness, and that mezzaluna as your weapon. So they wanted you to spread your wings just far away from the dark, dark abyss of reality." He spoke to her yet again in his husky, French-plagued accent.

It was so poetic in its own way. It was just thet way he put it that made sense for her.

 _ **To spread your wings just far away from the dark, dark abyss of reality.**_

... the way Megumi scolded her for getting passable at the spice-identifying task.

… The concern on Takumi's face when he saw her sleeping uncovered on the stool the first night.

…How they both asked for dorm life constantly and her grades and problems in adapting.

Could it be that even with her small bravado of helping in the trattoria and attending the academy, she had cracked through the walls of their misery.

Wrecking her brains out in realisation, Yuuto rose from his bed and walked towards the counter by the door.

-" Yuuto-kun, where are you going? Isn't this your room?" She acquired dizzily.

-" Gonna make tea to help you make the best decision. Green or I pick?" He looked at her with a smile over his shoulder.

The warmth of the tea will help clear her now jumbled mind.

She couldn't help but chuckle: " Amaze me please." She whispered playfully.

Maybe she just got to get used to it in the end. And simply go with the flow.

At that moment, her decision had been made.

* * *

While most of the the students' body were either bathing or fast-asleep in preparation for the huge task to come, there is our youthful, beautiful redhead balading the large, hotel store for the seco,d time that morning.

After finishing the preparation for her dish, she contacted her friends, who either ignored her texts or replied that they were still busy.

So, here she was, retracing the same path of steps she had made before in confusion.

-" Should I go with the panda onesie or the tea set?" She squinted her eyes, inspecting both choices meticulously.

That was when she felt a sudden thud on her back, almost making her fall, head first into the shelf.

-" Hey, watch where you are going?" She spun on her heels scornfully, but her expression twisted into one of shock then to joy.

It was the tired senpai from yesterday, holding a pack of effervescent magnesium pads.

He looked like a dead corpse, with thick eyebags and a paper pale face.

-" …A..Akane-san, is it?" He murmured exhausted, giving her a weary smile.

-" Senpai… sorry for my backlash…" She responded, embarrassed. " … It's just, I am looking for something in this store." She scratched the back of her neck, ashamed. What kind of situation is this?

-" Really?" He tiredly replied. " Me too, I came to buy some life supplies. And considering I am already here. May I help." He offered with all his might.

She turned her head to face him so quickly that he wondered if she had a whiplash, but he soon stepped back from her the moment he noticed how her big, bright cat-like amethysts stared back in awe at him.

The sincerity reflected in her face almost giving him a heartattack, seeing the rate his heart was already beating at.

She quickly nodded her head, and pointed at the shelves with different varieties of toys and accessories.

-" What do you want with this?" the boy tilted his head in confusion. " Do you collect these things or something?"

-" No, of course not." She quickly retaliated. " I just want to give it as a gift for someone, you see. I don't exactly know their taste and preference, just their age. Around 11-12, that is." She told him as she inspected the bunny plushy carefully.

He couldn't help but be entranced by the way she passionately fiddled with the doll; or the way she squinted those beautiful jewels to read the description on the card; or she furrowed her brows in thoughts

She was a total different female the ones he had met before. She wasn't strict and coordinate like his mother, nor carefree and wild like Annabel. She was something in between.

Like a sculpted masterpiece, so well-balanced and sharpened around every edge.

-" You know, from my experience, I'd advise something more personal." He absent-mindedly said out loud, picking her attention.

-" Hmmm?"

-" Something like a doll or a toy set is always welcomed. But, If I were this kid, I'd prefer something that could bring me together to the person I love the most. Like my father for exemple." He continued, unaware of the turmoil that lit itself again in the girl's heart.

-" I don't know what like, but maybe…"

-" I think I know what to get for her." He was interrupted by her low whispers, far fetched from her jovial bounciness a few minutes ago. " Thank you senpai for the advise." She said, bringing herself back to her feet. " Without you, I may not have seen this at all." The bitterness in her honesty hit the boy like a ton of bricks.

Wanting to acquire more on her, he halted when she walked up the cashier and started talking the old woman.

Stilling in his crouched position, he stared at the display of toys before him and replayed their past exchange in his head, before being struck by realization.

* * *

When they say _**Large scale buffet,**_ oh dear, count on Tootsuki to keep its word.

The buffet hall was a long, all marble three sections corridor. Every room was set and prepared for one of the meals, going from the Appetizer's Ground, to the Main's Court, to The Dessert's Land. For Each students there was reserved their own counter with all necessary equipment they needed from plates, to cutting-edge devices, plus their own plating counter that enumerates the number of served dishes.

As the clock hit 3PM sharp, All students have already began their initial preparation, peeling vegetables, setting ovens and igniting stoves and pots.

In the peak of her preparations, and after buying her present, she put all her attention on her work. After marinationg the lamb chop for the entire morning, she focuses on the accompagning ingredients,

Sweet orange and carrot puree, tingy but refreshing mint salsa, the sautéed carrots and oignons, it was all going all too smoothly.

She was in her zone, no care in the world and definitely unaware of the panicking comrades who shared the same row as her.

However, such a loud gasp from one of the girls in the opposing range was enough to even snap her out of her trance, just to be met with kettle black in the process.

Before her, being driven carefully between the two ranges of students, was a large wok of probably a one-metter diameter. As the one maneouvering this geant pot slowly but surely set it over the specially made stove.

-" Nana-chan." It was indeed her dormmate Nanami who owned the weird utensil, still gasping for her breath after making a great amount of effort ordering and bringing this essential pot for her dish.

Hearing her redhead's mate voice, she flashed her a wide grin through sweaty, flushed cheeks and proceeded to tie a high ponytail and a towel around her head.

She literally waltzed through her station, bringing out bowls one after another and setting them up by her side, before taking out three large pots and beginning the actual cooking.

Akane could feel the tension and power scales change the moment she chopped her garlic cloves.

How the aura around her switched into one of authority and subtle threat, how the whispering and gossiping intensified as she flucked her long tail to the back of her head. How she couldn't help but gulp at this new built tension in the hall.

For some reason, the Nanami that was cooking before her today was nothing like the one from first day of camp.

In the dessert land, the air wasn't any lighter as the preparations moved gradually toward perfection or so they hoped.

The only still empty station was one on the left back corner, as it's owner seemed to care less about stress management and preparations.

Said owner was heavily asleep in his room, after spending 10 hours preparing for the task; and seeing the decided recipe he opted for a short nap before going to prepare.

As the alarm played the melodious tune of _On the Coast_ , he wiggled in his sheets, before deciding to steel his will and go to the damn hall.

 _ **Time to follow the set plan of attack.**_ He enthustiastically grinned.

* * *

-" Ojou-sama, what graceful presence!" After pinning her hair up into two side buns with blinging clips, the maid stepped back to admire the small lady

Big, blue eyes staring back at her through the glass, the violet gown she was dressed in accentuated her naturally bright hair, plus the magenta lace cuffs and collar that framed her youthful limbs.

He was set in her best of outfits for the best of her appearances, after all, the guests who were currently being welcomed by the resort staff were the cream of the crop of the high culinary, and economical society.

She was literally like a kitten stepping into a lions' lair.

Gulping, she nodded through her reflection for the maid to slid the sapphire necklace around her neck, and bring her kitten heels for her to wear.

She sighed putting on the shoes, before bouncing down the high chair and proudly raise a hand to the butler waiting at the door.

-" Katashi-sama, if you may…" She nodded to which he took her hand and guided her down the corridor and to the main hall wher her father, stiff in a navy blue tux, was discussing matters with a certain investor she recognized.

-" Honey, you are ready." Takeshi spotted his daughter making her way to his side, chin high. Even though she hid it behind a prideful scowl, he could clearly see the annoyance plaguing her face. " You look beautiful like always darling." He complimented when she was fully at his side.

-" Hibike-sama, it's been so long. You have grown up into a fine lady I see. As expected from the Katashi comglomerate next Queen." The nameless investor bowed at her, his tone dripping with muckiness.

-" Hibike-sama, what a delight to see you again! Happy birthday by the way. You will surely be a magnificent heir for the family."

-" Graceful as always, ojou-sama. What an amazing setting for a celebration of such importance."

-" Hibike-sama, may you live a longer life and have even greater days…"

And hence continued the congratulations; but it was too obvious that no sincerety was behind them as the tone, the giggle and the look they gave bared nothing but the hunger of a beast upon its prey.

She was a girl after all, in the line gto inherit one of the biggest international companies; they are most likely already plotting how they could marry her to some scum of their own, or induce her in some intimacy scandal.

Yet, she won't flatter.

Huh, what a way to spend your birthday?

-" Everyone, welcome to my party." She responded with a smile. " As a long-time partner of Katashi Co.; Tootsuki academy had offered the opportunity to hold this celebration. It is such an honor to have my birthday looked upon by one of the greatest, culinary academies in the world. I hope the advertisement we will offer will please all tastes and reach up to all the expectations." Her words slid down her mouth like a vomit, all raedy for the situation.

Turning her back on the stupefied faces of the numerous governors, she followed her father's lead to where the proclaimed Grand Buffet was held.

-" That was one good speech, Hibike. You really are getting a better grip of it." Takeshi spoke softly, flashing her his brightest smile.

-" I am still angry, you know…" She responded coldly, not even batting an eye at his pained features. " You are fully aware how much I hate these kind of things; and on my birthday... You should've known better." She muttered bitterly, hurrying her pace and taking the lead on the man who slumped in his place.

Left behind by his own daughter, he pursed his lips. Maybe there really are things he could never offer her as a father anyway.

* * *

As the clock ticked along, it was already 17:15 when the preparation had come to a halt, and the air went heavy as an unsettling silence fell upon the now stressed pupil.

All full of determination and concentration, readying themselves for the monsterous event ahead of them.

Meanwhile in the private bureau of the Resort Director, the two supervisors had already given their last report of the day and were already preparing to take their leave for the rest of the night and to finally recover as much lost sleep time as possible. When Utsyuu was asked to stay for a moment by the director/father.

After a long silence that reigned between the two, Gin spoke: " What do you think of this generation? Fiery, huh?" He asked, almost mockingly.

-"I could say so. There are a lot of unfathomable potential in this one. We didn't have ones like these in a long time, I presume." He responded, his eyes skimming the various screens that were showing the three halls and the students doing their final touches on their dishes. " Have to say, we have raised the bar quite high this year, comparing it to last year's diner display, that was a piece of cake." He heard his haughty old man chuckle, whichj weirdly put a faint smile on his face.

-" Well, we got to go with the flow. A good generation, means higher stakes and far greater lenghths of growth. We need to help them sharpen their blades by clashing against each other or by giving them suitable threats. This is Tootsuki after all." He paused. " Do you have any favorites by the way?" Glancing at the still standing boy, he noticed how the youth's eyes got fixated over one of the screens; and more precisely, on a single individual bringing here hair up into a ponytail.

He gaped for an instant before the boy seemed to snap out of his trance and awkwardly smile: " Besides the generation's valedictorian and salutatorian, I can't say much." He tried to laugh it off as best as he can but noticed in the end the conversation had long gone downhill; so he opted for the less embarrassing course of action. He gave the director one last bow and excused himself.

Leaving a widely shocked, and slightly worried Doujima Gin.

 _This might be bad._ He thought to himself for a split of a second.

Hearing the door click yet again, he turned to find Takumi Aldini, accompanied with a pale Tadokoro Megumi getting in to join him in his work.

-" Aldini-kun and Tadokoro-kun, or may I say Mr and Mrs Aldini, what are you joining us for?"

-" For the same reason you are here, to watch the kids out there in the field." Takumi responded, helping a clearly tired Megumi into the couch. " Amore, are you sure you want to stay here? You are still in need of recovery?" He worriedly asked her, looking at her still shaky hands and glassy orbs.

-" Heh, heh. No worries Takumi. I feel a lot better now, and I really want to be here. I want to watch how things will go." She murmured in reply, clenching the fabric of his chef uniform with the little strength she had.

He just squinted his eyes then shut them tightly as if debating with himself whether to refuse it of not. But he couldn't just do it.

So he ended up nodding it out, and sitting to her side where sshe rested her head on top of his shoulder.

Looking at his handwatch, it was 17:27. Taking the microphone, he spoke into the speakers spread in all three halls.

-" Tootsuki students, good evening. Three minutes from now, the doors will open for the most influential figures in the Japanese and International community to step in. As already explained by the head committee, you are supposed to serve at least 300 dishes of your chosen recipe by midnight. The guests are free to stroll back and forth into the three halls and….If there was a complaints from any client, their serve is cut from the total. Hence, for some, the time span might seem enough, but the target audience is not easy to please. Gather all you courage, and honor the name of Tootsuki and its students." He paused, looking at his watch. "At this moments, the doors will open, officially starting the task. Good Luck, Tootsuki's valiant warriors." At his order, all doors leading to the buffet halls opened wide, welcoming the hundreds of ladies and lords stepping in, all groomed in the most expensive outfits and jewels.

The gigantic, cutting-edge buffet task had just begun.

* * *

 _ **Note: Currently looking for artists willing to make a cover for this story. I suck at art and I really want to see some of my characters on paper.**_

 _ **Anyone willing to do it, make yourelf clear in the reviews and contact me via e-mail.**_

 _ **Thanks in advance.**_

 _ **Review, favorite and follow this work. See ya soon, lovelies.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Author's Note: review, favorite and follow._**

 ** _Notes at the end of chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: The Princess Banquet: Part 2_**

As the task proceeded through the night and celebration, the true difficulties that surged were unprecedented. The guests, having already seen most of what the culinary world had to offer; from common street food to top class bistros, were highly meticulous and precise with what they were even welling to look at.

From the aroma that wafted from the dish, to the presentation and backstory of the chosen recipe, they knew it all and did nothing more then glance at dish from afar before walking away with a grimace on their faces.

And those who were able to get even a few of them to taste their plates stood head and shoulders above the rest.

In the Appetizer's Ground, most of students were in a state of distress and ready to pray or even cry for the sake of one service. All the customers seem to have clustered elegantly in front of two distinct stands.

The first one luring the onlookers and passerbys with the sweet smell of delicately roasted tomatoes and fruity balsamic vinegar.

Small portions of diamond-shaped grilled polenta, topped with tomatoes and goat cheese foam. The colourful, rutic and unique plates attracted the curious foodies who are already railed up by the mere mention of Italian Food.

-" What homy serves! It's inspired from the French canapes, isn't it?" A woman in short blond hair spoke, scrutinizing the small piece of appetizer in her hand.

-" Yes,…" the chef, namely Ayumi in her Aldini uniform, responded with confidence at the guest's comment. " In the Italian ordinary diner table, polenta is an essential side dish along with roasted vegetables and cream cheese. However, these dishes could be easily transformed into individual course meals. And that is the core idea of the dish. The creamy polenta was thoroughly mixed in with butter and parmesan cheese and grilled on the pan. The fresh tomatoes I baked them in the oven just to carmalize them and bring out their sweetness. The goat cheese foam was whisked by me and put on in dollops with doplets of balsamic vinegar as finishing touch." She smiled widely at the looks of awe and interest she received from the people before her, and just as they debarqued into their own conversations while enjoying the delight, they couldn't hear the next few words: " I wanted to create gentle family breakfast for all."

As the plates began pilling up one after another, and the oven opened letting the tomatoes' sweetness strick the noses in a total combo, the counter kept running wild toward a 100+.

The second stand own was already having the entire hall squirm at the idea of getting to taste his dish.

From a deep dish plat, rose the sunflower. The heart of the flower was made from a pure white cream semi-sphere and the petals were made of pie crust _._ Around the blooming flower, a yellowish cream from which came the distinctive smell of fried lard. The overall composition, taste and smell of the dish could any belong to one recipe…

-" It's … Quiche Lorraine." Cried the old man in a black tux, after fully savring his now clean dish. " An instinct classic for the French patissieries. Originated from the region of Lorraine in northeast of France. It is a salted type of tarts made from lardand cheese…."

-"He began by deconstructing the dish into four key elements: The crust, the fried _lardon_ , the crème and the cheese on top.."

-" Coach?" Megumi uttered at the sight of Shinomiya, popping out on them. The man just huffed and adjusted his glasses before continuing.*

-" For the crust, he made a _pâte brisée_ with its crumble and biscuit-like nature. That semi-sphere is an _Espuma d'emmental,_ he added gelatine to give it a enough consistency and mde it from a mix of milk and crème. The stem of the sunflower is a _Royale de lard,_ similar to crème patissiere, he infused it with the lard. And finally, the element the most fragrant, it is a smoked lard crème. When you take a full spoonful of everything, it is the same as tasting a plain quiche. But the level of refinement he put into each part to push it up to gourmet level is recognizable."

-" Recognizable? Pffffft, Shinamiya-senpai, is that your way of saying he did a marvellous job, you should be more expressive though." Takumi chuckled at his senpai's tsundere streak. He had one way of put things into words.

-" You are one to say it, looking at her counter, she nailing it too." He huffed again while motioning to the girl in blue hair deep in her stirring.

Takumi just smiled, giving a single glace sideways, only to see his wife adorning that same carefree smile.

He closed his eyes and said: " Well, that is to be expected. We sent her to tootsuki after all." And he smiled too.

As a deep silence filled the bureau, they all just watched as the task continued, but even from their perpective, they couldn't spot that thing.

That one look that the boy in glasses always sent to his comrades way from across the hall. That look he managed to get every 15 minutes through the people gathering at both their tables.

And to his joy, every time he did, all he saw was her smiling, wider and wider by each passing minute in the task. And he couldn't but say to himself: "Hm, someone is finally showing his true colors." A faint grin brimmed in his face; one filled with a mixture of pride and joy, plus the hint ofsomething else.

Something passionate.

Whereas the Appetizer's Ground ressembled more a finely coordinated dancefloor, as the guests' waltzed harmoniously from counter to counter, the Main Court looked more like a raging wilderness.

All the guests pushed and shoved each other while trying to reach a single chef's counter. While the other students wailed their measly luck at the one-sided battle they found themselves in, they couldn't deny the suplendor of the show before them.

-" WELCOME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. EAT AND SLURP TO YOUR HEART CONTENT." The voice bluttering these words was non other then the owner of said counter, watching delightfully her guests almost begging for a serving of her delicious ramen.

Dominating the entire hall was Ishikki Nanami, standing tall and proud as she turned the once snobby nobles into hungry animals in the run. In a black shirt and a towel tied to her head; she ruled over her grounds like the destined queen she is.

With three varieties of ramen soup, she managed to serve by preference and choice for every single guest. Using her speed and natural stamina, she dragged the guests to her like a magnet, making them fall from their high pedestals and to the earth were they started eating the most common of food in the most common of ways.

-" What a scary talent! I greatly pity those even thinking of keeping up, yet.." Utsyuu, after stirring in his sheets for near an hour, couldn't drift away like his friend did. Why? Don't ask him; he doesn't know either. But he just felt a certain pull to this hall. And here he watches, as the power scale seemed great and no one could measure; and when the counter beeped pointing the 300th serve, it was the fatality for most.

All but one girl, already on the verge of falling, struggling with her grill and versatile comdiments to attract the audience, she is doing a bloody good job. " She is facing her head on even in such a hopeless situation!" He gazed at the redhead girl, slowly cutting her ribeye, rosemary enveloped chop.

Servicing it in porcelain spoons, accompanied with a variety of vegetables and greenery. Her dish ressembled any plain chop service on any table. But even from afar, the meat itself looked different.

-" So, this you dish?" A woman, waiting in the line for her ramen, noticed the girl small grouping.

-" It seems plain, but just taste it? Trust me, no regrets." A short guy with a heavily accessorized hand, told the lady who carefully approached and took the dish in her hand.

Just flicking her tongue above the meat, was enough to send her body to the Nirvana and back to earth.

-" W-W-What is this flavour, It's so addicting." She swallowed the entire portion in a moment, and rolled her eyes in ecstasy. " This flavour:… Rosemary, thym, sage and mint and coriander, all dried and made into a paste to cover the meat… that is not all…"

-" Um…" The stand owner interrupted her muttering. " You might have noticed, but I also used vinegar and nony and olive oil to make the paste. The vinegar to tenderize, the honey fro sweetness, and the oil for the shard. I did my best to refine these flavors. Everyone loved a good grilled chop for lunch, be it a buffet or anything else." She explained, determination burning like the fierce starlight in her eyes.

And he saw it too, how her eyes, so brilliant, flared like the twilight. And he would be a lying prick if he said he wasn't captivated.

And the numbers kept rising, slowly but surely to their destined goal.

Sneakily escaping what could possibly be the most boring discussion in her life about plans and future investment. Walking past the fussing and hustling of the first two halls; in which she had no interest at all, Hibike finally reached her destination.

The dreamland of any girl her age: The Dessert Land, aka Sweet Dreamland.

Strolling down the hall, she checked every counter she passed by, losing interest quickly when she saw nothing other than macarons and mini-tarts.

-" No creativity at all? Bleh" She stuck her tongue in disgust, slightly sad because of this.

-" Wah, Look at this cute bunny." Her ears perked suddenly when she heard the squeal from a woman standing by one counter.

She proceeded with small, sure steps towards said counter, and stuck herself in between all the amazed people discreetly. When she finally managed to ' steal' a plate, she gaped in innocent joy at the cute manufacture in her hands.

Beautifully sculptured to every last detail in shimmering chocolate, was the bunny in the plate. With two bigs ears and thin mustaches.

It just looked too pretty to even dare to eat. Gulping, she took the dessert spoon and dug the tip into the bunny' back. The chocolate shell then cracked revealing a thick layer of polka-dote crème. Taking the substance into her mouth, she yelped at the deliciousness.

-" Fwahh, so much chocolate…"She jumped in her place from delight. " Crunchy and silky." The taste of the Bunny Opera took her to depths of her sugary delights.

Finishing the whole thing off at once, she licked the remainder chocolate on her lips and smiled at the now empty plate in which she saw her reflection. Her lonely, running reflection.

All joy now gone, she remembered that her father will most likely be discussing about their squouting plans next year to some counsellor. She sighed, losing all interest that began her quest.

-" Hey, Hey, HEEEEEEYYYY." She was snapped out of her state by the close whispering her way. She looked around for the culprit, only to see a boy motioning for her to approach from behind his counter.

Which…smelled suspicious.

Frowning at the boy, who responded to her by raising the frequence of his motions, she looked at his screen; he was almost there. And looking at his table, she was intrigued by the sight of them fogged, covered plates.

Breathing in, she put on her usual mask and walked up to him.

When she reached him, she waited as he crouched and turned to the small fridge at her left.

-" You are Hibike-sama, aren't you?" he spoke to her in a low tone, rummaging in his fridge. She refused to answer, and kept her eyes fixed on the white fog inside the covers. "Here it is!" He screamed proudly, quickly putting his hand over his mouth in recognition.

He gave the small lady a square box. " Take it." He pushed her way with a wide grin in face.

-" Are…you bribing me right now? " she huffed at the indignant act. " What absurdity! Do you think this ill lead you anyway with my father, then you are wr…" She halted talking when she heard his cough. He was holding a laugh. " What insolence!" she pouted at such insult.

-" Hah, no. it's just…. Just a little something to share with Mr Katashi." He struggled to speak in his fit of unbearable laughter. Composing himself, he continued: " I thought maybe you would like something for you to share in private. I doubt it is fun to share such precious events with strangers suffocating and following your very move. And I don't think you these small portions are satisfiant for that. So I made this. Take it, not as a bribe, but maybe …as a…. Birthday gift that is." He planted the box in her hands firmly, determined to have her take it. " I too enjoy a little personal moments with whom I cherish." He grinned.

Surprised and overwhelmingly happy by his act of understanding, she mumbled a feeble 'Thank you' and bowed in respect. This seemed to embarrass the boy, who suddenly realized that he was a death or life competiotion and still not in the safe zone yet.

While Hibike walked away out of the hall, she glanced at the klutzy boy trying his best to guarantee his pass.

What a weird boy!

* * *

The night reaching its peak and the day drawing its curtains, the students were already at their limits. Some already ahead in their work have closed shop, others losing all hopes of grasping a chance, are crying for mercy.

Those still going, as few as they were, suffered grave fatigue. A certain girl with red hair; gasping for air, had lost every fiber of awareness to her entourage.

Her ears went deaf, and eyes blank; her limbs moving on their own. She was just a few plates away from the milestone.

For what looked like a lapse in time, the girl finally heard a faint buzzing, and immediately she fell to her knees at once.

From the lamenting and joyful screams she heard, she assumed it was the signal of the end of the task she heard. But like hell, she cared. Every cell in her being was aching. Even her own feet couldn't carry her anymore.

Blinded by sweat and her sticky bangs, the hand that came to her help wasn't noticed until he sat to her eye level.

-" S…enpai." She tiredly stuttered. He looked at her with too much…. What was that actually, her mind was too drawn to point it out.

-" Good job." He congratulated. " With such a competition you managed to keep up, gotta give it to you." He smiled.

-" Well, that is if I actually made it through." She mumbled mockingly, doubting she even passed the 300th serve. And seeing her dormmate was making history with just one hand, she is too far behind.

-" What are you talking about?" He stood up and turned the screen her way: " You almost cracked the 400"

391 serves, that was the total of her work. She choked on her own breath. Last thing she remembered having 248 plates, and at some moment, she lost track of time and herself and did this.

Looking around, she found her friend's counter screen. 705, that was the number of dishes Nanami served; and looking around the other tables, she was second in the entire hall.

Taking a moment of thought, she shrugged and mentally praised her culinary instincts, always kicking in the right moment.

Still taking the counter top as her support, she winked at the boy and said: " I guess I made it somehow." To which he laughed off.

Preparing to leave the girl to retreat for her bed, he stopped when she tugged at his shirt and started whispering something in his ears while passing him a small ambiguous object.

From their observation room, the four stared in awe at the power display they just saw.

-" Wow, that was amazing." Takumi uttered, Megumi by his side looked totally wordless.

-" In that half hour, her pace and technique, increased considerably. That is raw talent right there." Even the stiff Shinomiya just staretd as he remembered the smooth knifework and the vigilent movements.

But he didn't get a response, as Doujima Gin was now thinking of one thing while he looked at the pair interact.

 ** _What kind of shit is he in at the moment?_**

* * *

Halls went quite and corridors got emptied. The cars driving away and the lights turning off.

All students were back to their rooms and the members have left earlier into the task.

Releasing himself from the suffocating grip of the tie and blouse, even when we are directors, we don't appreciate formal that much.

Walking back to his room, he found one of the young supervisors waiting for him at the door of his room, along with a butler and his own precious daughter.

He saw her holding a box in her hand, he wondered igf it was a courtesy of one of their guests.

When he reached the door, with a motion of his hand, he dismissed both companions and opened the ddoor for his daughter to get in.

However one of the two remained standing still by the door and asked for permission to get in.

-" I have an object to deliver to the young lady in person." Utsyuu demanded, before allowing himself in.

The pinkette, preparing her little tea table and putting the box on it, looked up at the boy that walked her way andshowed her a pair of matching bracelets.

For Takeshi and his daughter, they looked like every store-bought plastic toys but what the boy said after was all that mattered of the gift!: " these are matching love bracelets." He repeated as she was told too.

 _-" Love bracelets?" Utsyuu asked the girl who muttered that in his ears._

 _-" Yeah. I can't possibly reach out for Hibike-sama in person nor it is physically potential for me right now. So, I ask you to do it for me, senpai." She said with as much little energy she had._

 _He remembered when he saw her in the conbini before. So this was what she was looking for: " But why bracelets? I even doubt she will accept it. She is a rich lady after all." He suddenly felt a weak attempt of a punch on his arm. He stifled a laugh._

 _-" So one-dimensional; I thought better of you senpai. You said it yourself; something that brings you together with your beloved. I may not be a rich girl, but I know a distant relationship when I see it. So say this:_ _ **These bracelets are a token, a bridge between two people whenever you re apart or togather this will bring you together and ..."**_

-"…will always fill that void that might occur; or so she said." He recalled the whole situation to the pair, and still couldn't shake the beautiful scowl in her brows when he retorted. " Well, I am not forcing anything, and as humble a sthis is, the thinking behind it isn't that bad, so i…" He stopped talking when the object vanished from his grip and into the girl's grasp.

Looking at her little puffed and flushed cheeks, he smiled at her cute display and bowed to the elder before taking his leave.

He caught a silent conversation between the pair about giving his a thnks or at least send it, but nothing came so he decided just take his leave.

Closing the door, the girl silently handed her father one of the bracelets and murmured: " Take it." To which he gladly obliged.

-" So, baby, what is that on the table? Another gift?" He sat cross-legged before the small table, and she dragged poof on which she settled too.

-" It's a cake actually?"

-" Cake?" He suspiciously raised a brow. " Who gave it to you?"

-" Someone? " she fiddled with the scotch tap on the box.

-" Uhhh? What do you mean someone? Who gave you that? " She ushered his dramatically, as she slowly opened the bax revealing the round cake.

It was covered with chocolat ganache and the words _Happy Birthday Princess_ wher written in Italic on the top.

Looking at how finely prepared the cake seemed, he just assumed it was made by one of the Tootsuki students; yet he questions what reckless, confident guy had the time to make this and work in the buffet and if he even passed.

-" Is this a bribe? " that was the first thing that came out Takeshi's mouth when he saw the cake.

-" No, it isn't…" the girl interjected weakly. " It's my birthday cake." She sincerely smiled for the first time all day.

And just that was enough to warm the father's heart, who hastened in cutting the cake and sang the classic Birthday song in five languages for his daughter.

-" We might be lacking candles, but make a wish anyway." He told her, waiting for her next words.

-" I wish in my next Birthday we will celebrate it in the mountain cottage, with mom and a big cake." She uttered in a loud cry, unwillingly giving the father a critical guilt attack.

That was initial his plan for the day. They will all empty their schedule for the day, they will go to the cottage, make smores, tell stories and under the starry sky they will sing the song and blow the candles. But things escalated one after another and it just happened. He still feel bitter about it. But what could he do.

-"…But it's fine." He heard her continue out of the blue. " It's fine when I just know mommy and dday are okay. It's okay with just one of them by my side and even when itheres try to tear us apart by their words and conspiracies. It's fine, since I know we will always be together, how much far we were." She muttered, trying to avoid the teary eyes of a proud father. His face showed a strange mix of joy and shock. Weird to say the least. " Mou, let's just eat the cake, okay? I am hungry." And she stuffed her face with enough crème to cover her entire face.

As the night grew old with laugher and gossiping ( Believe it or not.) Hibike just felt the stifling need to say the following:

-" You know father, some people are really weird, you know? But that is just magical."

* * *

 ** _Some are smitten, and others will be beaten XD_**

 ** _Note: A poll was created to choose who is the best boy/ girl in the story. The winner character will receive a bonus interview in the Socrates studio where we will ask all the questions that you are itching to know about him. Choose wisely._**

 ** _See ya, sweeties._**


End file.
